


Two suns light my way (Your eyes I shall follow)

by TheUsagi1995



Series: [Magnus+Alec]= All Things Malec... [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, (Like really short), Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland (very mild), Blood and Injury, But have no fear everything will be okay, Caring Raphael Santiago, Conspiracy, Crying, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fights, Happy Ending, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Isabelle Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injured Alec Lightwood, Injury, Loss of Control, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane Saves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Magnus heals Alec, Magnus' eyes are Important, Major Character Injury, Male Homosexuality, Malec, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Powerful Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael Santiago, Temporary Character Death, The Clave sucks, Victor Aldertree Being useful for once, Work In Progress, don't worry no one dies, magnus loses control of his magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 95,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: "The loud pounding on the front door of his loft was something Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was not accustomed to. Not many would dare disturb him at his home, especially at three in the being said, there were but a few, who would dare to bother him at three o'clock in the morning. Which was not a good thing, Magnus thought to himself, as he inhaled deeply, forcing his eyes to flutter open..."Or: Magnus is awaken by Jace, who begs him to sneak inside the Institute, in order to save Alec, who has been fatally injured by a demon while on petrol. Magnus rushes to his lover's side, despite the fact that the Institute is on lock-down. But what he encounters terrifies him. Alec is barely breathing and as if that wasn't enough, a piece of the demon's nail remains launched inside the wound.A race against the clock starts then, with Alec's life hanging by a thread. But Magnus has to do more than keep his beloved Alexander alive. A much larger conspiracy is at hand, and Magnus understands that there is more to this decision about the lock-down that meets the eye.Re-posted because my computer broke down. The story ended up been deleted from Ao3.





	1. "That dreadful night..."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> What can I say... You can't imagine how sad I am... I was working on a new chapter on "Two suns light my way" When my computer froze. It started doing some crazy stuff and before I know it the story, the entire 13 chapters, had been belated from Ao3... Along with all your wonderful commons and kudos. My computer broke down and never opened again. I have lost everything I had in my computer and in my panic I accidentally deleted the story from the site. I am so sorry... I contacted the "support" section Asking if they could pull the story back on my profile But they said that they can't do it. Good news is that they did send me a complete copy of the entire work. So, I am re posting this and all I can do is apologize...  
> So many people had been reading this, they would leave a comment on each chapter and I blew it all... I am so sorry. I really am so sorry for the inconvenience... :-(
> 
> Previous stats: Comments:110  
> Kudos:198  
> Subscriptions:93
> 
> I feel the need to thank you all for all your support and I am so, so sorry....

 

_**Chapter 1..."That dreadful night..."** _

The loud pounding on the front door of his loft was something Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was not accustomed to. Not many would dare disturb him at his home, especially at three in the morning. Most of the Downworld knew that Magnus was a force to be reckoned with and that he didn't like those who thought they could just come knocking at his door in the middle of the night, demanding some kind of favor. That being said, there were but a few, who would dare to bother him at three o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Which, was not a good thing, Magnus thought to himself, as he inhaled deeply, forcing his eyes to flutter open. The scent of his beloved Alexander filled his lungs and Magnus smiled absently, still dazed from sleep. Stretching his right hand to the side, Magnus muttered his lover's name, expecting his long, elegant fingers to be met with Alec's warm skin. When all his fingers touched, however, were the cold sheets, the Warlock bolted upright on his bed, eyes widening in shock. The pounding on his door continued, and now the thuds were echoing loud and clear throughout the loft. Thud. Thud. Thud. Magnus turned his head to his side, and when the empty bed was all he viewed, he turned his eyes on his lap.

* * *

Oh. Oh... He had slept wearing one of Alec's hoodies. Hence the smell, which so sweetly and gently had flooded his lungs. Magnus got up and almost stumbled on his own feet, for his eyes were still heavy with sleep. Thud. Thud. Thud. The Warlock shook his head, turning on the light, narrowing his eyes in an attempt for them to adjust faster, to the now brightened room. He found himself checking the room for any sign of his young lover, even though his mind could now recall that Alec was supposed to be out in the field tonight.

* * *

The thought threw Magnus off, and he grabbed his blue robe from where he had thrown it, intending to take Alec's hoodie off and wear the smooth blue robe instead, for good measure. But when the pounding on the door was followed by hoarse growls and yelps of his name, the Warlock abandoned his task and hurried to the door, wearing only Alec's hoodie and a pair of night pants. His bare feet were hot against the cold floor, yet Magnus paid no attention to the tinkling feeling. Thud. Thud. Thud. God, was that the door, or his own beating heart? Magnus couldn't tell for sure, for his body was numb with fear. Please, please, let it not be him behind the door. Let him be alright, let him be alright...

* * *

The Warlock grabbed the door-handle, opening the door with one rushed movement of his hand. "What on Earth is going on, it's three in the morning-" The sight he beheld, however, was enough to make all words die in his throat. It was not Alec who was standing behind the door. But that didn't mean he was alright... Magnus blinked, swallowing hard. Jace was standing on his doorstep, face pale, drenched in sweat. His clothes were covered in blood, and demon ichor but a small, yet thick voice inside Magnus' head was whispering that the blood on Jace's shirt was not his own. His eyes were wide, filled with fear. He was trembling, holding on to the door for balance. "Jace, are you alright? Is Alec-" "Magnus... Magnus, Alec is..." The shadowhunter bit his tongue, cursing loudly, hitting his bloody fist on the door.

* * *

Magnus felt the Earth caving in from under his feet, but he refused to allow his fear to overrun his body and mind. "Jace, what is it?" The Warlock rasped, unable to mask the fear in his voice. "Jace!" Magnus snarled, grabbing the shadowhunter by the collar of his bloodied shirt. "Jace, talk to me! Is Alec..." The Warlock's voice trailed off, the mere thought causing his body to shiver. "He... He's hurt pretty badly. The demons, they were too many and... Alec ordered me to go save some kids which were nearby, while he would hold the demons off. I got the kids out of there in time, but Alec had his hands full. And one of the demons stabbed him with its nails and then-" "Jace, listen to me, I have to heal you first, you'll collapse right where you stand-" Magnus tried to speak, but Jace seemed lost in his delirium.

* * *

"Magnus, I managed to get him back to the Institute, but Aldrertree locked the place down. He says Alec has no hope left! So I sneaked out to come and get you." The Warlock felt pulses of magic emerging from the tips of his fingers and he couldn't stop himself from growling deep in his throat. "Magnus, I'm begging you, save my brother, please, forget about me, just save him..." "You said a demon stabbed him?" Jace could only nod, for his voice was not his own to command.

* * *

"Wait here." Was all Magnus muttered before disappearing from Jace's line of sight. The shadowhunter didn't have the chance to blink twice, and Magnus was back, wearing a pair of jeans and his shoes. He was holding a wooden box in his right hand and three, old, thick books in his left. "Take these, and don't drop them!" Magnus commanded, yet Jace could tell the Warlock was trying hard to remain calm.

* * *

The shadowhunter took the box and the books in his trembling hands. "Where is Alec, exactly?" "In the infirmary, room number 5." He croaked out hoarsely, pausing for breath, before speaking again. A small part of him was pointing out the fact, that Magnus looked nothing like his usual self. His face was plain, deprived off glitter or eye-shadow. His hair was a mess and his clothes were looking bizarre on his lean figure. The jeans and hoodie were too casual for him. The hoodie in particular... The hoodie... Only when Jace took a closer look, did he see that the hoodie was Alec's favorite one. His eyes widened, but Jace knew better than to comment on the matter. The Shadowhunter swallowed hard, speaking again.

* * *

"Magnus, Aldrertree will not let you in-" "I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I enter wherever I want, whenever I want!" The Warlock replied, and Jace watched through blurred eyes as Magnus waved his hands gracefully, creating a portal. The two of them stepped in and then out of the portal, and Jace had to let Magnus support him so as to remain standing. The two of them entered the infirmary, and not a moment later, the institute's alarms went off, as the system had by then detected Magnus' portal.

* * *

But no sound reached the Warlock's ears. Everything went quiet, all sounds faded away and everything blurred. Everything, except Alec, who was lying on one of the beds, face whiter that the sheets and the pillowcase. His sweet, big, hazel eyes were closed and unmoving under long eyelashes. He was ghostly pale and his black runes were looking bizarre, like deathly vines which were tainting, spoiling that white canvas, which was Alec's chest. His dark blue jeans were still mostly in one piece and the healers hadn't bothered to remove them, for it was a waste of time. But the sight of the black runes and dark blued jeans on deathly pale skin, was not what made Magnus' heart miss several beats. No. It was the wound on Alec's left shoulder, a wound which was oozing both blood, as well as black ichor.

* * *

The flesh was torn and Magnus could see three long gashes, which began from the top of Alec's left shoulder and were going all the way down, on the left side of his chest. The Warlock followed their trail with his eyes and paused where the gashes did; only a few inches above the young man's heart. Which could only mean, that there was demon poison running through Alec's veins, tainting his blood.

* * *

"Magnus! Magnus!" The Warlock blinked at the sound of his own name and suddenly, the world started spinning again. The deafening, high pitched sound of the alarm was covering almost every other voice in the room, so the Warlock had to look to his side to detect the origin of the voice which was calling his name. His eyes left his lover's body for a second and Magnus felt his heart aching at the sight of Isabelle Lightwood, who was standing next to him, crying. "Magnus, the demons were too many and Alec... The medics said that a piece of the demon's nail is still inside the wound, so he must be poisoned, but they couldn't trace it, no matter how hard they tried. They said Alec will not-" "We tried using the healing rune, but it didn't work and now I can't feel him through our bond..." Jace rasped, interrupting Izzy.

* * *

"It's your fault this happened Jace! You shouldn't have left him alone-" "He ordered me to go, Izzy, I didn't just leave him-" "And since when are you obeying orders?" "There were kids there, I had to save them-" "Enough!" Magnus yelled, waving his hand much less gracefully than usual. A wave of blue and yellow magic filled the room then, and all of a sudden, the deafening roar of the alarm was no longer audible. Jace blinked, closing his mouth and Izzy buried her face in her hands, muttering apologies to Jace and pleadings to Magnus at the same time. Jace said nothing, he only placed the box and the books he was still holding on a nearby table and then hurried back to where his brother was lying.

* * *

The Warlock gathered up his courage and also moved closer to the bed, eyes on the wound which was threatening to steal Alec from this world. Magnus let his hand find Alec's pulse point, closing his eyes. He willed his own breathing to slow down and started counting silently. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... Too slow, the beats were too slow, labored almost... Magnus shivered at the thought, but obliged his other hand to move. He let it hover over the wound, ringed fingers only inches apart from the ravaged flesh. Blue streams of magic emerged from the Warlock's slim fingers, but to Izzy's surprise, they didn't seem to be knitting the skin back together.

* * *

"Why isn't it working-" Jace, who was on the right side of the bed Alec was laying on, began to say, only to pause and fall quiet when he saw Izzy, who was on the right side of the bed, next to Magnus, placing her index finger on her lips. Minutes passed in silence, with Magnus moving his fingers, willing the streams of magic, not to heal the wound, but to travel underneath the blood, the ooze and the torn flesh, in order to trace that small piece of the demon's nail, which Magnus could tell, was still caught in between layers of muscle and nerves.

* * *

"Come on, come on..." Magnus muttered to himself in anguish, well aware of the fact that he was racing against the clock. As long as that small piece of the demon's nail remained inside the wound, Magnus knew he couldn't heal it. He had to find it, he had to... "What? Magnus, what is it?" Jace asked in a frantic voice, as he saw the Warlock's face paling and darkening. His hand moved away from the wound and he clenched his fingers into a fist, which he then brought to his lips. His other hand cupped Alec's neck, feeling the slow beats of his heart underneath his fingers.

* * *

"I did locate the fragment of the nail which still remains inside the wound." He stated in a low voice, as if he was afraid of the words which were getting out of his mouth. And maybe, he was. "Okay, and?" Izzy rasped, letting her hands caress her brother's face. "It's launched in between layers of muscles as I suspected it would be. But... The fragment it's small and too close to his heart... It's too dangerous to try and extract it. One wrong move and Alec could..." He stopped himself, unable to utter the words...

* * *

No... Alec couldn't die yet. Not now... Not ever... And yet, with every passing second, Magnus could tell that his young lover was losing the battle to stay alive...

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1...** _


	2. Imformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, moving on to chapter 2...

 

_**Chapter 2: Imformation** _   
_**Author's note!** _

I enjoy writing stories and even though I know I make mistakes, I promise to try and become better. I am not a native speaker and on top of that, I have a slight case of dyslexia. I can not memorize spelling very well. Thus, I must apologize in advance for the mistakes which I've missed while checking the story. Man, I just love writing Malec and hurt!Alec and Protective!Magnus is what I live for! So, know that there will be a lot of Carring Magnus and Hurt Alec!

* * *

**About the updates:** I said this in chapter one, and it is mentioned in the tags, but I have to say this again, so that the readers will know it for sure: My studies are at their pick and I am writing fanfiction as a way to relax. Thus, the updates will not be regular. I can not be anxious about delivering a chapter every week. I want to have time to work on it. If that is something that bothers you, please take it into account before starting to read.

* * *

**_ Thank you again, for everything! _ **

**_ Love you all, _ **   
**_ Usagi! _ **

_**End of Author's note!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, for everything!
> 
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	3. "I will fight alongside you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N! Hey there! So, here is chapter 2!Please, forgive my mistakes, this is un beta'd and I am not a native speaker. Should you spot something, please let me know about it, so that I can edit it!
> 
> I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter! :-)
> 
> So, off we go!

_**Chapter 3: "** _ _**I will fight alongside you..."** _

_**Previously...** _

"I did locate the fragment of the claw which still remains inside the wound." He stated in a low voice, as if he was afraid of the words which were getting out of his mouth. And maybe he was. "Okay, and?" Izzy rasped, letting her hands caress her brother's face. "It's launched in between layers of muscles as I suspected it would be. But... The fragment it's too close to his heart... It's too dangerous to try and extract it. One wrong move and Alec could-" He stopped himself, unable to utter the words...

* * *

No... Alec couldn't die yet. Not yet... Not ever... And yet, with every passing second, Magnus could tell that his young lover was losing the battle to stay alive...

 

_** Now... ** _

"What if we were to leave the claw in the wound? If we find a potion, or... Or a spell that can turn the claw into specks of dust. We wouldn't have to remove it, it would go away on its own." Isabelle offered weakly, breathing shallowly. "Even if such a potion could be made, it would take time for it to act. We can't afford to wait. The longer that thing is inside Alec, the more venom it produces. Hell, it's made by that very venom. Black ichor travels through Alexander's veins as we speak." Magnus uttered, pressing his hand on his face. He took in a few steadying breaths and then spoke again.

* * *

"Every time Alexander's heart beats, labored as the beat might be, blood gets pumped and passes over that small fragment of the demon's claw. Every time this happens, the blood gets contaminated and in turn, it transfers the venom in every corner of Alec's body." The Warlock continued, letting his hand drop from his face. He nestled closer to his lover's body, letting his fingers linger on Alec's sweaty forehead. He bit his lip, holding back the words which were lingering on the tip of his tongue. No, no. Neither Isabelle, nor yet Jace, were strong enough to hear what the Warlock had to say next. They wouldn't bear it. They wouldn't bear to hear that the angelic blood of their beloved brother was turning thicker and blacker with every passing second. They couldn't handle the fact that the demon's venom was traveling through his veins, rotting each and every vital organ at its path.

* * *

"So... You're saying that... That no matter what we do-" Izzy's voice cracked then and she pressed her hand over her mouth, suppressing a sob. "No, no, no, Magnus, there has to be something, anything! We have to try, we have to fight for him! We can't just give up on him without doing everything in our power to save him, like Aldertree wants us to!" Jace yelled, punching the nearest wall. "I will not let my brother die without a fight!" Jace snapped and his eyes met the ones of the Warlock. "I'll travel from the lowest pit of Edom to the highest pick of Heaven if I have to. But I will not give up on him." Jace's eyes shone then, posing an unspoken question to the Warlock. 'Wouldn't you do the same?' Magnus stared back at the Shadowhunter, nodding his head in silent consent. Of course he would. He would do anything for Alec...

* * *

"He's burning up..." Magnus muttered all of a sudden, and his own voice got him out of his head and back to the dreadful present. He moved his gaze, from Jace back to Alec and jerked as he noticed that his hand, which was still lingering on Alec's forehead, was now drenched in sweat. "He's burning up..." Magnus said again, more to himself, rather than the two Lightwood siblings, which could only stare at him in disbelief. "The fever is a sign that his body is trying its best to fight off the demon venom." Magnus explained, falling silent after the last syllable had left his lips.

* * *

It was in that moment, that all three of them looked at Alec and then at one another. If Alec was still fighting, then they would fight along with him. "We have but one choice. I'll have to remove the fragment of the demon's claw from the wound, draw out the remaining venom, and then heal the flesh. If I succeed, then Alec will be alright." Magnus stated, darting his eyes from Isabelle to Jace and then back to Alec. The words were heavy and the silence which followed, ominous. But neither Jace, nor Isabelle dwelled on what Magnus had just uttered. No. They were both well aware of the words the Warlock could not bring himself to speak out loud, words which were echoing loud and clear in the silence. 'But if I fail... He will die.'

* * *

"What do you need?" Both Jace and Izzy asked at the same time, turning their gaze on Magnus, who couldn't help but hunch his shoulders under the weight of their gaze. Under the weight of their unspoken request. 'Do not fail. You can't fail, you are not allowed to.' The Warlock took in a deep breath and spoke, voice hard, strong, steady. "Isabelle, I need you to bring me two bowls filled with clear water. Fill the first bowl with hot and the second bowl with cold water. Bring me as many towels and bandages as you can find. Jace, I need you to sneak out of the Institute again and-" "I won't leave him!" The shadowhunter rasped, but Magnus pierced him with his eyes. "I need you to go to my friend Catarina, and ask her to make a potion to fight off demon venom. Alec will need it. There is not enough of it in the box I brought with me." The Warlock explained in a hurry.

* * *

"Magnus, Catarina lives on the other side of town. Jace is injured, he won't be fast enough!" Izzy retorted. "Jace, go find Raphael. Raphael Sandiago. He's usually at Hunter's Moon around this hour. He's very fast. He'll go to Catarina and come back to you, before you can blink twice." Izzy offered, and Magnus nodded in agreement. "Okay, alright... I'll alert Clary as well. I bet the alarm must have woken her up." The shadowhunter breathed, leaning in, close to Alec.

* * *

"Jace, I know you're hurt, but once you're back, I'll need you here. I'll need to draw your strength." Magnus stated, his words heavy and meaningful. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I swear." Jace promised in a low voice. His lips found Alec's ear and the shadowhunter spoke, voice row, hoarse from all the emotions it carried. "You have to fight, you hear me brother? You can't die, Alec. You just can't. I swear, I'll kick your ass if you do." He uttered, placing a kiss on his brother's forehead.

* * *

His lips were cold against Alec's burning skin, but Jace let them linger there, silently praying for his sibling to pull through. He then withdrew and spoke aloud. "Izzy, go and I'll be right there in a minute." He stated, and Izzy, despite being extremely worried, took the hint. She caressed her brother's hand and then turned around, heading towards the door, which was surrounded by red streams of energy. The woman blinked, but then remembered that Magnus had soundproofed and reinforced the room, so that they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone who wished to enter. She gazed over her shoulder, at Magnus and Jace, who were muttering hushed words she couldn't hear.

* * *

"What happens if you fail?" Jace asked, even though he already knew the answer. "That is not an option." Magnus replied hoarsely, dragging a chair next to the bed. "Magnus, it's my fault. Izzy was right, I should have stayed with him... Angel, if anything happens to him... If he d-" "He won't. I won't let him." The Warlock cut the shadowhunter off, sitting down on the chair. "Magnus-" "You once told me you'd never let anyone hurt him." Magnus said in a low voice, locking his eyes with Jace's for yet another time. "But I already have-" "This poison is turning his blood into thick, blazing fire, it's burning him, hurting him beyond measure." Magnus said bitterly, and the Shadowhunter could tell that the words were hurting the Warlock more than he let on. "So, go and bring me what I need, for Alexander's life is on the line and in my hands."

* * *

Jace breathed out, nodding in agreement. He turned around, ready to leave, but he hesitated, placing a hand on the Warlock's shoulder. "His life is in _**our**_ hands, Magnus." The Shadowhunter uttered, hurrying to further explain himself when he saw the Warlock narrowing his eyes. "You're not alone in this. This is not a burden you can carry alone." He said, and then started walking towards where Izzy was standing, by the door.

* * *

"Jace... If I fail..." The Warlock muttered under his breath, making the young warrior pause. "If I fail, I need you to do something for me-" "You won't. Alec believes in you more than anything. You won't fail him. You love him too much to let him slip away from you." The words took Magnus by surprise, and the Warlock found himself gasping. Yet, he said nothing, for what was there to say?

* * *

"Let's go." Jace said as he started walking again. He reached Izzy and she extended her hand, taking a hold of the door-handle. Jace nodded his head and they got ready to open the door together. They didn't have the time to do that, however, because at that same moment, the door of the infirmary burst open and they were both pushed backwards, hitting the floor hard and fast. Magnus turned around abruptly, and his eyes widened in fear as he felt his magic fading away, leaving the doorway unprotected. Magnus cursed inwardly, but didn't have the time to restore his wards, as Aldertree walked into the room, accompanied by Clary and at least half a dozen of Shadowhunters, well armed, ready to attack at any moment...

* * *

_**End of chapter 3...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends!  
> I would love to hear your thoughts! Did you like it? Hate it? None of the above?  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi! :-)


	4. "Fight back to back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what can I say... I am really enjoying writing this story! It's my oxygen! Thank you for reading!!

_**Chapter 3..."Fight back to back..."** _

_** Previously... ** _

"Let's go." Jace said as he started walking again. He reached Izzy and she extended her hand, taking a hold of the door-handle. Jace nodded his head and they got ready to open the door together. They didn't have the time to do that, however, because at that same moment, the doors of the infirmary burst open and they were both pushed backwards, hitting the floor hard and fast. Magnus turned around abruptly, and his eyes widened in fear as he felt his magic fading away, leaving the doorway unprotected. Magnus cursed, but didn't have the time to restore his wards, as Aldertree walked into the room, accompanied by Clary and at least half a dozen of Shadowhunters, well armed, ready to attack at any moment...

* * *

_**Now...** _

"Aldertree, what is the meaning of this?" Jace groaned, but his cries went unheard, as two Shadowhunters grabbed him by the hands and got him up and on his feet. A few inches away, Izzy was also being pulled on her feet, but another couple of Shadowhunters made sure to immobilize her as well. "Aldertree, what the Hell, you lied to me!" Clary rasped in anger, her red hair falling over her shoulder as she turned around to face Magnus. "You told me a Warlock who was working for Valentine had infiltrated the infirmary and wanted to finish off Alec!" The girl shouted as she tried to move closer to where Jace was. Aldertree, however, raised his hand and the red-haired Shaddowhunter was captured by two other men. "You lied to me, you asked me to break the wards to save Alec-" "That's enough, Clary." Aldertree said, cutting her off.

* * *

"This Institute is currently on lock-down. There are demons wandering around the city and therefor, no Downworlder is allowed in here. And there is no exception to that rule." Aldertree announced, speaking louder than necessary. His eyes were fixed on Magnus. "Magnus Bane, you are not allowed to be in this Institute. Leave at once, or I will have to take drastic measures." Aldertree ordered, and both Jace, as well as Izzy, could only watch, as three Shadowhunters marched towards Magnus, Seraph blades in their hands...

* * *

"This is my last warning. Leave this establishment right now." Aldertree hissed, eyes sharp and narrowed, fixed on Magnus' lean back. Magnus stilled for a second, before getting up from his chair. He leaned over Alec's frame, letting his hand push away strands of black hair from his lover's sweaty forehead and started whispering in his ear, words no one could hear. Aldertree huffed in annoyance, but spoke again. "Magnus Bane, I am ordering you, to leave the perimeter of this Institute-" All words died in Aldertree's throat, however, as Magnus turned around and towards him, his hand never leaving Alec's burning forehead.

* * *

"Order me? You? You think you can... Order me to do anything? Me?" The Warlock snapped, his voice low, threatening. Promising. His eyes were fixed on Aldertree, shining with the wish to attack the man who was daring to utter such words. "There is no reason for you to be in here, Bane. And the same applies for you too." Aldertree rasped, flicking his gaze between Jace and Izzy. "No reason? Alec is-" "Alexander Lightwood, is gravely injured and unfortunately, has no hope left. He's a hero, who will be remembered for his valiance. But this city needs its protectors on the streets, not in a room, waiting for the inevitable to happen." The man's voice was not cold, yet it was strict. No one dared to speak. Jace and Izzy couldn't even believe what they were hearing.

* * *

"You have orders. Go back to the city, find and slay the remaining demons." The Shadowhunter commanded, narrowing his eyes when none of the Lightwoods made a move. "I am sorry for your loss, but we have a job to do-" "Alec is not dead!" Izzy yelled, running a hand through her black hair. "I can not waste precious Shadowhunters here, not when the city is under attack by demons." "This is ridiculous! You're the one who's wasting time and resources here! Sent everyone out, let all these Shadowhunters do their job, let them protect the city. But you have to let Magnus, Jace and Izzy stay here! They have to save Alec!" Clary snapped, unable to understand why Aldertree was acting so strangely.

* * *

"According to our medics, Alec can not be saved." "My brother, my parabatai is not dead-" "He will be pretty soon. All our healers have said so. That's why you can't feel him through your bond." Aldertree retorted at once, his voice now hard. Jace's eyes shone with rage then and he got ready to attack the man who had dared to utter such words, but he was held back by the other Shadowhunters, who had an iron grip on his wrists. "Look, I know this is a difficult thing to ask of you. But you must join the rest of the Shadowhunters on this mission. We can't afford to waste precious resources here. Not even a single man." Aldertree said, repeating his previous words, voice now softer than before.

* * *

"'Precious...?'" Magnus' voice was then heard, low, yet harder than steel, sharper than the edge of a blade. "He's the most precious Shadowhunter you've got, he's the Head of this Institute, he's..." At that point, Magnus' voice trailed off and he stood up, turning his sleeves upwards. "He's respected by the Clave. Now, imagine what would happen to you, to your image and reputation, if I were to tell the Clave that you are dooming Alec to die, without turning to anyone for help." Magnus spat, waiting for Aldertree's face to darken.

* * *

But all the man did, was to dart his gaze from Magnus to Alec and then back on the Warlock. "It's the Clave's orders that I follow. I am not the one dooming him, Bane... I received a fire message a while ago, saying that the city should be protected at all costs and that we can not afford to waste time and energy for something that is already foretold and can not be undone. They are the ones who ordered the lock-down as well. They permitted all Downwarlders from entering this Institute. They left no room for an argument on this matter." The man said dryly, handing Magnus a thick piece of paper.

* * *

"Here are the names of those who voted in favor of this decision." Magnus took the paper in his hand, letting his eyes fall on the many names it contained. He gasped and shoved the paper back to Aldertree, narrowing his eyes. "Magnus, what is it?" Clary asked kindly, voice low. "Robert Lightwood's name is on that list." Aldertree answered, aware of the fact that Magnus could not will his mouth to open. "No, it can't be-" "I'm sorry, Isabelle. I really am. Alec is a good man. But we have orders to follow." "Alec has saved the life of every single Shadowhunter in this room, at least once! He's fought our battles for us! And this is the way you repay him?" Clary rasped then, addressing to the men who were once again, heading towards Magnus. "Get the Warlock out of here and make sure he'll stay out." Aldertree ordered, ignoring Clary's ranting.

* * *

"Alec is one of your best fighters! He's a great brother, a good man! He deserves as much as a chance to stay alive!" Clary cried out, but her voice didn't reach Magnus' ears, for the beating of his own heart was echoing loud inside his head. 'He's mine... He's mine and I will not let him die. Not now, not yet. Not ever...' "Aldertree, this is wrong! Alec, he's-" "He's still fighting." Magnus snarled, cutting Isabelle off. "He still has a chance. And as long as I am alive, breathing, able to think and use my magic, none of you will lay a hand on him. Alec is fighting and that means, I fight alongside him." Magnus stated, seeing that both Isabelle as well as Clary were tearing up.

* * *

"Now, I will not leave this room, not until Alec wins this fight. And if you value your life, I suggest you back off right now. Or else, you'll understand why I bear the title of 'The High Warlock of Brooklyn.'" The Warlock stated, eyeing the Shadowhunters which had circled all around him. The men looked at one another, as if trying to decide which course of action to follow. Magnus raised his hand, his silver rings shining under the lights of the infirmary. Red strings of magic flew off his fingertips, making the men which were ready to attack him, backtrack.

* * *

"Don't make me waste my magic on you. It's needed elsewhere." Magnus said, in a promising voice. Yet, Clary could trace the pleading tone behind the threatening words. Aldertree locked his gaze with Magnus' and silence fell in the room. "I know it's hard to lose people you love. But, hard as it might be, it's inevitable." He raised his hand and the Shadowhunters tensed, ready to attack. "I'm sorry, Bane, but you have to go." He said, giving the signal for his men to charge forwards... Everything blurred then, and time slowed down all around Clary, who saw two things happening, at almost the same time.

* * *

The first one, was Magnus, who swung his hands in a cyclical motion, allowing his magic to flow freely out of his palms. A wave of energy was unleashed then, and powerful, red strings of magic hit the Shadowhunters who were marching towards Magnus and therefore, Alec. The shock-wave created a strong breeze, but Clary kept her eyes open, utterly amazed by her friend's powers to let them fall closed. So, she kept looking, as Magnus turned his back on Alec, but stretched his free hand backwards and above the bed where the young man was lying. He muttered words incomprehensible to Clary and then a blue sheet of energy covered Alec, concealing him, protecting him from harm. Magnus darted his head towards Aldertree, and the man gasped as he beheld golden cat-eyes staring at him.

* * *

But, absorbed as Magnus was, he didn't see another Shadowhunter who had managed to move silently and slip unnoticed on the other side of the room. He took step after step closer to the left side of the bed and got ready to grab Magnus' hand, the one which was hovering over Alec. Then, however, happened yet another unexpected thing. Jace's eyes shone with a golden glow and he lashed out, freeing himself from the hold the two Shadowhunters had on him. He kicked the first one, obliging him to kneel on the floor and then pushed back the second man, taking a few steps back himself as he did so. But he didn't retreat, like Clary thought he would, no. To the contrary, he put his weight on his right leg and run forwards, turning to his left after a couple of steps, grabbing the Shadowhunter who Magnus hadn't seen, from the back of his shirt, throwing him on the floor, away from Alec.

* * *

And so, there they stood, Warlock and Shadowhunter. Back to back, one on the right side of Alec's bed, the other one on the left. There they stood, with muscles tensed under the skin, with bodies ready to act as shields for Alec, with faces hard, darkened. With eyes unforgiving, unblinking. Aldertree could only stare at the two of them, at that strange team, which he knew, he couldn't overpower. "You want these Shadowhunters to be able to defend the streets of this city?" Jace snapped, breaking the silence. "If that's the case, then order them to withdraw and let Magnus save my brother." Jace snarled, keeping his eyes on the Shadowhunter who was on the floor.

* * *

"You don't get it. I have orders, the Clave wants not a single Downwarlder in this Institute right now, and you have sneaked in-" "It seems as though I didn't make myself clear." Magnus uttered, voice low, quiet, yet hard as steel. "Let me spell it out for you. I am _**not**_ leaving Alexander here to die. I will burn this Institute to the ground with fire from Edom, I'll go to Idris and I will bring the Clave down to its knees if I have to. But I am not giving up on him. I'll raise Hell on Earth, if it means Alexander will have even the slightest chance, of pulling through! Now, withdraw your men and let me save him!" Magnus rasped and the room trembled as waves of magic came out of the Warlock's hands...

* * *

It was at that moment, that Aldertree understood the title the Warlock was bearing, as well the words he had just uttered, should never be underestimated, or taken lightly... For he, was on the side of the Angels. He had pledged his love to a Nephilim, and therefor, he would do anything for the young man. Yes; he was on the side of the Angels. But he was not, and he would never be, one of them...

* * *

_**End of chapter 3...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends! Liked it? Hated it? None of the above?  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Also: The quote 'Yes; he was on the side of the Angels. But he was not, and he would never be, one of them...' Was heavily inspired by the BBC TV Series Sherlock. Season 2 episode 3 "The Reichenbach Fall'' Check it out!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	5. "Keep beating, my heart, and muscles, don't grow old yet—keep me standing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So, I am back with another chapter.  
> Title is taken from Shakespeare's Hamlet: Act 1, Scene 5, Page 4. NOT MINE! I hope you'll enjoy! A/N!

> **_"Oh, all you host of heaven! O earth! What else?_ **
> 
> **_And shall I couple hell? Oh, fie! Hold, hold, my heart..."_ **
> 
> **_"Ah, all you up in heaven! And earth! What else? Shall I include hell as well?_ **
> 
> **_Damn it! Keep beating, my heart, and muscles, don't grow old yet—keep me standing..."_ **
> 
> **Shakespeare's Hamlet, Act 1, Scene 5, Page 4**
> 
> * * *

_**Chapter 5: "** _ _**Keep beating, my heart, and muscles, don't grow old yet—keep me standing..."** _

_**Previously** _

"You don't get it. I have orders, the Clave wants not a single Downwarlder in this Institute right now, and you have sneaked in-" "It seems as though I didn't make myself clear." Magnus uttered, voice low, quiet, yet hard as steal. "Let me spell it out for you. I am _**not**_ leaving Alexander here to die. I will burn this Institute to the ground with fire from Edom, I'll go to Idris and I will bring the Clave down to its knees if I have to. But I am not giving up on him. I'll raise Hell on Earth, if it means I'll get a chance to save Alexander's life. Now, withdraw your men and let me save him!" Magnus rasped and the room trembled as waves of magic came out of his hands...

* * *

_** Now... ** _

"Bane, if you harm a Shadowhunter, you'll be breaking the accords and you of all people should know that this is the wrong thing to do." Aldertree stated, taking a few steps to his right and then a couple steps forwards, closer to the Warlock. "Bane, look, I am just doing what I was told to. Those demons are powerful. Very powerful. The Clave thinks-" "I know what and how the Clave thinks." Magnus rasped, spitting out the words as if they were poisonous. "I've been around long enough, to know that they will stop at nothing to achieve their goals. They will sacrifice even their most valuable Shadowhunters, they will betray and use even their most powerful allies." Magnus continued, eyeing the man who had taken yet another step towards him.

* * *

He wished to say more. He wanted to let Aldertree know that he was aware of the fact that the Clave, especially certain members of it, would be very delighted to know that Alec was about to perish. That they would gladly use the demons as a diversion, as a reason to order the lock- down at the Institute, despite knowing that Alec's life was hanging by a thread. Yes, Magnus wasn't blind, quite the contrary, he could see that the Clave was putting way too much weight on Alec's shoulders, in hopes that he would step down from the position which was rightfully his.

* * *

He could see the way many of the Clave's members were looking at his young Nephilim, as if he was but an abomination, someone who shouldn't be a part of their 'Holy and Sacred community.' Because, he was gay. Because, he had embarrassed them in the worst way imaginable. By kissing a Warlock right before their eyes, thus calling off his prearranged marriage with a woman, who was bound to make him miserable for the rest of his days. He could tell that they were many who wanted Alec out of the way once and for all... And this attack, the injury Alec had suffered, was the perfect excuse, the perfect setting...

* * *

Magnus' cat-eyes widened then and his breath hitched. That was the real reason behind the lock-down. Someone from the Clave wanted Alexander dead. Magnus opened his mouth, ready to speak, but at the last minute he held his tongue, understanding that he couldn't give himself away. Not now, not when half a dozen of Shadowhunters were ready to grab him and throw him out of the Institute, thus robbing Alec of his last chance to stay alive. Not when the person who had thought of this plan could be listening. He needed to be diplomatic about it. He needed to save Alexander's life. Yes, that was what mattered the most at that moment. And only when his beloved Nephilim would be safe, lying in Magnus' bed, protected behind the Warlock's almost invincible wards, then and only then, would he make a move.

* * *

"Your words are not the ones a man would expect to hear, from someone who bears the title you do." Aldertree said, getting Magnus back to the present. Taking one more step closer to Magnus, the man tried to speak again, but the Warlock narrowed his eyes, wordlessly advising Aldertree to pause. "And your blind obedience to the Clave's insane demands is not what a man would think he would face, from someone who has the sharp mind you do." The Warlock replied dryly. "That being said, I am asking you one last time. Aldertree, let me at least try to save Alec." Magnus uttered, his voice low and unsure.

* * *

The Shadowhunter paused then, swallowing hard, before opening his mouth to speak. But no words escaped his lips, for his mobile phone rang, echoing loud in the room. "It's the Inquisitor. I should answer that." Aldrertree said, showing his palms to Magnus in a gesture which indicated he meant no harm. "Yes, ma'am." Aldertree said, before pulling the phone away from his ear. He turned the screen towards Magnus, nodding to the rest of the Lightwood siblings, as well as, to the rest of the Shadowhunters, to gather around, so that they would be able to hear and see the Inquisitor, who was apparently making, a video call.

* * *

"Aldertree, I demand you release these Shadowhunters at once." Her sharp voice echoed even sharper through the speaker of the phone. Not a moment later, Izzy and Clary were set free and they both rushed to Alec's side. Jace turned around as well, so as to be able to look at his grandmother. "Ma'am, my orders were clear-" "We can not afford to lose the head of the NY Institute. So, I am allowing the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and him alone, to remain inside the building, for I am aware that he will be of help to mister Lightwood." Magnus saw the Inquisitor's eyes softening for a mere second, but then she blinked, regaining her composure. "Ma'am, I don't mean to overstep here, but the Clave's orders said that the Lock-down was not to be broken for any reason-" "I'll be taking the full responsibility of this action, Aldertree." The woman said and Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"However, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fairchild and you, Jace, you must return to your posts. The demons have to be dealt with." The woman declared and Magnus saw Izzy opening her mouth to protest, from the corner of his eye. Thankfully, Jace stepped in. "We sure will. Just, allow us to bring some things Mag-... I mean, Mister Bane has requested and then we'll be on our way." The Inquisitor nodded her head in agreement, and so, Aldertree spoke. "You have your orders. Go back to the city. Find and kill the Demons. But those of you who will remain here, make sure that Magnus Bane is the only Downworlder in the Institute." The man snarled, watching as the roomed emptied. "Victor, pass the phone over to Jace." The woman said, hinting that Aldertree should also leave the room, which he did, with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Jace accepted the phone with trembling hands and muttered his thanks to the woman who looked at him through the screen with sadness in her eyes. Magnus let his hands fall to his sides, exhaling tiredly. Izzy, as well as Clary, started thanking the Inquisitor, but Magnus remained silent, darting his eyes on Alec's rapidly paling frame. "We have to hurry, we've lost precious time with all these... Insane demands." Magnus muttered, once again leaning over Alec's frame. The Inquisitor saw Jace's face paling at the sound of the words, so she hurried to speak. "Go, bring whatever Magnus Bane has asked of you." The woman said in a voice kinder than Magnus thought she could ever muster. The three Shadowhunters nodded in unison and then left, placing the phone next to the books Magnus had brought with him.

* * *

Magnus thought the Inquisitor had hung up, so he sat by his lover's side once again, but the woman's voice reached his ears and so the Warlock took the phone back in his hands. "I have lost much needed time with all these games." Magnus rasped, dragging the words out for as long as he could. "I take it that you're smart Mister Bane; Very smart; Smarter than most members of the Clave give you credit for." She said in a low voice. "What are you implying?" Magnus uttered, placing his free hand over Alec's wound once again. "That this game, the lock-down... The Clave refusing to let you inside the Institute-" "You support the Clave wholeheartedly. You wanted to chip Downworlders not two months ago. Why imply such serious accusations towards the Clave now?" Magnus retorted dryly.

* * *

"It may seem strange to you, Mister Bane, but I am not blind. Someone wants Alexander Lightwood dead, and I need to know who it is and more importantly, why is he doing this." Magnus blew out a long sigh, running a hand through his raven hair. "On top of that, Alexander Lightwood is a valuable asset. It would be a shame-" "He's not an asset, he's one of your own! He's a human, not some kind of tool the Clave can use whenever it's necessary!" The Warlock spat, voice low, yet filled with rage. "Mind your tone, mister Bane." Was all the Inquisitor replied, as her eyes narrowed, becoming two cold orbs which looked at Magnus through the screen.

* * *

"Still, that's not a good enough reason for what you did." Hissed Magnus, whose mind was overwhelmed with suspicions. "I am not as heartless as you think. My grandson and Mister Lightwood are closer than brothers. I would never wish for Jace to go through such an experience; Losing someone he loves so much. In addition to that, I lost my son once. And I know the feeling. So when Maryse Lightwood came into my office, pleading me to save her eldest son..." The woman's voice trailed off, leaving Magnus' mouth gaping. "Yes, Mister Bane. She did ask me for help. And more importantly, she asked, that you should treat her son." The woman's voice faded and she averted her gaze, no doubt thinking she had revealed more than she had originally planned.

* * *

The declaration threw Magnus off. His eyes traveled to his lover's still body and the Warlock yearned to tell him that his mother did indeed love him, in her own way. Magnus, however, remained silent, turning his gaze back on the screen and the inquisitor. "I never thought I'd say this to a Downworlder, but... Be careful. Whoever this is, it's someone from the highest ranks of the Clave. He may even-" "Be inside the building, yes, I know." Magnus muttered lowly. "Any idea on who it might be?" Magnus questioned, well aware that he was pushing his luck.

* * *

"No, I am not aware of anyone who would want to hurt Mister Lightwood. In addition to that, I didn't attend the latest meeting." The woman retorted, face hardening. "Imogen, I've known you for a long time. Now it's not the time to worry about wrongly accusing a member of the Clave. Whoever is the mastermind behind this plan, he needs to be stopped! And you, you know everyone in the Council." Magnus hissed, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Not a moment later, however, the man pressed a hand on his knitted eyebrows, blowing out a heavy sigh. 'You need to be diplomatic about this...' He thought to himself. Looking back at the screen, the Warlock cleared his throat before speaking again.

* * *

"Apologies. I am under a lot of pressure at the moment. I am certain that, should you notice someone acting out of character, you will let us know." The Warlock offered, hoping that the inquisitor wouldn't use his words against him. The woman blew out a frustrated sigh before speaking again. "Keep in mind, Mister Bane, that false accusations will not be tolerated. I will not make a move, unless we are certain we have found the traitor." The woman rasped, voice sharp. Magnus could only nod and swallow the words he wanted to speak. "I am the one who allowed you to remain inside the Institute, despite the lock-down. All it took, was an order. And, an order is all I need to give, for you to be thrown out of it." She continued, eyeing the Warlock through the screen.

* * *

"Allow me to stop you right there, Inquisitor." The Warlock muttered, in a low, dark tone. "No order of yours will make me leave this room." He stated, eyes shining under the white light. "Mister Bane-" "Without my help, you may as well lose the entire NY Institute. The traitor may be working with Valentine, so you need me here. The possibility of an attack is serious and the lock-down will not prevent neither Circle Members, nor any traitor of the Clave, from entering the building. With all your Shadowhunters on the streets, you have no one to defend it." The Warlock spat, savoring the look of resignation on the Inquisitor's face.

* * *

"I'll be in touch with Jace from now on." She said and Magnus nodded, but couldn't help but let his lips form a small smile, for he knew he had won the argument. "I'll hang up now." The woman stated, but then paused. Magnus nodded his head absently, for he was once again, counting the beats of Alec's heart. "Oh, one last thing, Mister Bane..." Her softened tone made Magnus raise his eyes, as well as his eyebrows. "I hope that you can save him." She uttered, hanging up the phone before the Warlock could speak. "So do I, Imogen. So do I." Magnus muttered to the, now black screen.

* * *

Silence then coated the room, a heavy, ominous silence, which was broken only by the labored puffs of Alec's breaths. Magnus swallowed hard, moving impossibly close to his beloved Nephilim. He got up from his chair and sat on the bed, careful to move Alec's numb hand from his side. Placing his right hand on Alec's burning forehead and his left on the Shadowhunter's cheek, Magnus tilted Alec's head a little. Oh, how he wished for those hazel eyes to open... "Alexander..." Magnus uttered, his voice wavering. "Darling... Open your eyes for me... Alec, please, just..." He swallowed thickly, and his voice faded. His tear-filled eyes were fixed on his lover's face, sadness and fear welling up within them. Fear... Magnus shivered at the realization. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, a being thousands of years old, was terrified.

* * *

"I'm... Alexander... I... I'm scared. I haven't been so scared in a very, very long time." The Warlock whispered, his lips only inches away from the Shadowhunter's dry ones. Who was he kidding? He had never been so scared. "What I have to do to save you-" Magnus let out a breathy sigh, cutting himself off. "It's hard, so very hard. One miscalculated move, an inhale at the wrong moment and that small fragment of the demon's claw will end up ripping your heart to shreds. Then, I'll never see you again. And that is something I can't live with. Or better, without..." Magnus trailed off again, letting his hands cup both sides of Alec's sweaty face.

* * *

"I can't, Alexander, I can't lose you. I can't-" Another pause, for the Warlock's words were blocked by a sob which emerged from the depths of his throat. His long fingers caressed Alec's face as if it would break, and he managed to speak again, voice but a mere whisper. "You have to come back to me, my love. You must fight, Alec. And it will be a tough fight, the hardest of your life. But I promise you, I swear to you, I'll be right here by your side." Magnus muttered deep in his throat. He ran his ringed fingers through sweaty strands of black hair, unable to hold back his tears, which were falling on Alec's face, marking his skin. "Alec, I- I can't lose you, I am not supposed to, not yet..." The Warlock whispered, breathing out a breath on Alec's hair, his lips lingering on his lover's forehead.

* * *

"Please, Alexander, please, you have to fight..." Magnus nearly begged, letting his lips move downwards. He let them trace the lines on Alec's face absently, until they found the man's dry lips. Magnus let his lips touch the ones of his lover, knowing, like he had known back then, when Alec had tried to track Jace through their bond, that the kiss would do nothing to help. But in that moment, Alec's words echoed through Magnus' head. 'I did feel you there, and it did make a difference...' So, Magnus hoped beyond hope, that Alec could feel him this time as well. "Aku cinta kamu..." Magnus muttered against Alec's burning forehead, caressing his lover's face one last time before pulling away, sitting back on his chair by the bed. Not a moment later, Jace, Clary and Izzy entered the infirmary, their hands full with what Magnus had requested of them.

* * *

'So, it begins...' The Warlock thought to himself, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

**_ End of Chapter 5 _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends! I would love to hear your thoughts about the chapter, because I am not so sure it was good. I have no idea if the Inquisitor was out of character or not... Ah... I just hope it wasn't all that bad...
> 
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	6. "Call me name at the edge of the night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> So, here is chapter 5! Title is taken from the song ''Run to you'' by Lea Michele!  
> Warning: Possible tear jerking moments!  
> I am so tired right now, please, forgive me for my mistakes...  
> I hope that you'll enjoy! A/N!

_ **Chapter 6:** _ **"Call me name at the edge of the night..."**

_ **Previously...** _

"Please, Alexander, please, you have to fight..." Magnus nearly begged, letting his lips move downwards. He let them trace the lines on Alec's face absently, until they found the man's dry lips. "Aku cinta kamu..." Magnus muttered, caressing his lover's face one last time before pulling away, sitting back on his chair by the bed. Not a moment later, Jace, Clary and Izzy entered the infirmary, their hands full with what Magnus had requested of them.

'So, it begins...' The Warlock thought to himself, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

_ **Now...** _

Not a moment later, Jace, Clary and Izzy entered the infirmary, their hands full with what Magnus had requested of them. "Bring that desk next to the bed and place the bowls with the water, as well as the towels and bandages, on it." Magnus commanded in a voice low, yet strict. His eyes were still on Alec's figure and all three of the Shadowhunters were too stressed to notice the Warlock wiping the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. Taking a few silent, yet deep, calming breaths, Magnus regained his composure and masked his expression as best as he could.

* * *

Jace complied immediately, dragging the table towards the Warlock. The girls placed the objects on the table and Magnus took in yet another deep breath. "Jace, you'll need to talk with the Inquisitor later." He muttered, gathering up all his energy and courage. "How much time do you have until you head out?" The Warlock rasped, voice steady. "Ten minutes, fifteen at most." Retorted the young man, letting his voice fade away. "I should go find Raphael-" "No, not yet. I need you here for the time being." "But you said Alec will need-" "Alec will need you, now more than ever." Magnus uttered and Jace nodded in agreement, unable to speak. "I'll text Raphael right now." Isabelle rasped, taking a hold of her phone with trembling hands. She started typing in earnest, cursing silently every time her trembling fingers would press the wrong button.

* * *

Barely a minute had passed since Izzy had managed to send the text to Raphael, that her phone buzzed in her hand. "He says he's on his way to Catarina as we speak. He also says that if you need anything, anything at all, just let him know." Isabelle said, reading Raphael's reply to Magnus, whose heart welled up with a feeling akin to fondness for his vampire friend, who would always hold a special place in his heart. "Clary, Isabelle, I'd rather you left the room now." Magnus said as soon as the black haired girl had put her phone aside. "No-" "This is not a sight for the fainthearted. This is not something I wish for you to see." The Warlock said in a tone almost pleading, all the while he let his hands hover over Alec's wound, willing his magic to gather up to the tips of his fingers.

* * *

"No way. I am not leaving my brother." "I trust then, that you'll remain quiet, no matter what?" Magnus asked, his question making both Clary and Izzy gasp silently. "I'll remain silent, no matter what." Was all Izzy answered, as she walked to the end of the bed, Clary on her tail. "Jace, I need you to hold him down as best as you can." "But he's unconscious, he has been, ever since I brought him here." "He won't stay unconscious for long. Once my magic hits the wound, pain will overran Alec's body. It will be instantaneous, a feeling similar to electrocution. The deeper I virtue, the more intense the pain will become." The Warlock explained, flicking his eyes to Jace, who seemed unsure. "This is of grave importance! No matter what he says, no matter how much he pleads for you to make it stop, to help him, to set him free, you must hold him still." Magnus rasped, seeing Jace's eyes shining.

* * *

"Okay." Was all the Shadowhunter mumbled. "And... Jace..." Magnus uttered, but then trailed off, biting his bottom lip hard. "I can not be sure whether or not you will be affected by this. The pain, it may travel through your bond-" "I told you. Save my brother, forget about me." Jace stated, and Magnus could only stare back at him, a mix of awe and appreciation in his brown eyes. Clary and Isabelle moved then, and wordlessly stood across from one another, with the red haired girl placing her hands over Alec's right leg, while Izzy placed hers on Alec's left leg.

* * *

Jace let his own sweaty hands find their place over Alec's chest and rib cage, but the Shadowhunter made sure to keep them away from the wound. That was the Warlock's game. Magnus breathed in, holding the air inside his lungs for about five seconds, all the while he let his eyes flutter closed and his hands hover over Alec's wound. Silence filled the room once again, but this time it was short lived, for it was cut off by Alec's pained inhale the second Magnus breathed out.

* * *

The Warlock opened his eyes, aware that they were golden, like the cat's. 'Like the sun...' Alexander had told Magnus one night, as they were lying on their bed, bodies spent and hearts contented, a result of tender, yet passionate love making... With this thought in his head, Magnus let his magic pour out of him. He felt strong waves of energy leaving his body through the tips of his fingers and was careful to lead them beneath the small ribbons of Alec's shirt, which had become one with the ravaged flesh. He was careful to maneuver his magic, letting it slip underneath the torn skin, the gashed muscles and the thickening blood, feeling the exact moment it did slide in. Yes, Magnus felt it, for his magic was a part of him; the elegant blue streams were extensions of his fingers, of his very being. So, yes, he did feel it. But so did Alec, whose hoarse cry was so pained, it made the Warlock's heart miss a beat.

* * *

"Talk to him!" the Warlock commanded Jace, all the while he continued his ministrations, guiding his magic deeper underneath Alec's flesh, willing it to push and purge, to break the increasingly thickening stream which was Alec's contaminated blood. He needed to get to that claw, yet that little thing seemed to have a mind of its own, as it was constantly moving, and was now even closer to Alec's heart than it was when Magnus had arrived. "Alec, Alec, it's me buddy, it's Jace. I'm here, right here alright?" The man paused, swallowing hard. His parabatai rune hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to what his brother was feeling. Gathering his courage, Jace spoke again.

* * *

"It's alright, It's going to be alright Alec, just hang on, just a little bit longer and then it'll be all over..." His voice trailed off as Alec screamed anew, a cry heart-wrecking, which made the veins on the young archer's neck pop out. "Oh God... They're black, like vines, like snaky vines..." Clary muttered under her breath as she beheld the sight. She pressed her hands on Alec's leg even more, keeping him as still as she could. Glancing across from her, Clary let her gaze linger on Izzy, who was crying silent tears. "Let go!" Alec howled, and Jace had to remind himself that he had to hold the archer still.

* * *

Magnus felt sweat drenching his face, but narrowed his eyes, moving his wrist slightly to his left, in an attempt to speed up the flow of magic which was running within Alec's blood. His cat-eyes flicked from the wound to the veins on Alec's neck and his breath hitched at the sight of black, snakelike lines. He felt his hand trembling, but placed his free palm around his wrist in order to will his magic to keep on flowing. He was close, closer than ever before... He let his fingers move up and then down, in a way which resembled the movements of a pianist. Yet, no dulcet tone was heard, only Alec's pleading scream. "Stop, stop!" The archer cried out desperately, time and time again, making Izzy's frame tremble dangerously. Magnus was sure his heart was shattering to ever smaller pieces with every high-pitched cry, yet he refused to back down.

* * *

Jace found himself holding Alec down using all his strength and training, muttering nothings into his ear. Yet, all words of comfort died in his throat the moment Magnus lowered his hand, fingers now almost touching the wound, an act which caused blood as well as black ichor to ooze out of the torn flesh anew. The sight was indeed not for the fainthearted, as the blood was now flowing freely down Alec's side, dying the sheets and the floor a dark red color. Thick pieces of black ichor were dripping down as well, and the smell traveled down Izzy's throat, making her stomach flip. She had to place one hand over her mouth, but she refused to leave the room.

* * *

Alec's body started convulsing and Izzy bit her bottom lip to the point of drawing blood so as to stop from calling out to her brother. Magnus growled deep in his throat, a sound inhuman and close to a snarl. He began moving his fingers again, and Clary could see through blurred eyes, that her friend was drawing his fingers closer together, in a motion that indicated he wanted to clench them into a fist. Jace groaned in pain, his parabatai rune burning against his skin. But, to his credit, the blond Shadowhunter kept a firm grip on Alec's right shoulder and pressed his other hand at the center of his brother's chest. Magnus' fingers were now like an enclosing vice, mere inches above the oozing wound and the the streams of energy emerging from them, were now orange.

* * *

Magnus' eyes widened and his fingers finally came together, forming a fist. "Teneo!" The Warlock commanded sharply, well aware that his magic had finally imprisoned that small piece of the demon's claw. A strong breeze blew then, making both girls shiver. The breeze was unexpectedly cold, carrying with it a huge amount of energy. Izzy blinked, darting her head from side to side, so that her vision would focus on the Warlock again. Her hair danced at the breeze's command, yet her sweet scent was not capable of covering the smell of blood.

* * *

Magnus' nostrils twitched, but the Warlock inhaled deeply, unable to care about the intense smell of blood which his nose picked up. He exhaled, and tightened his fist, willing his magic to gather around the small demonic claw. The venom the claw contained was powerful, and once again, it seemed to Magnus as though that little fragment had a will of its own, for it was hooked in between the deepest layers of Alec's muscles, determent to claim the young archer's life. But Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and that meant, he refused to be defeated and step down, even as he felt his magic leaving him rapidly. That wasn't good, however, Magnus thought to himself.

* * *

He still needed to draw out the claw as well as the remaining venom... He breathed heavily, gritting his teeth against the feeling of wariness which was starting to crawl around his hands. No, he needed more power, more magic. His eyes flicked to Jace, but he knew that the young man couldn't move right now. He knitted his eyebrows together and began moving his fist upwards. No sooner had he done that, than a cry unlike anything else the Warlock had ever heard before, echoed throughout the infirmary. Magnus could swear that the windows rattled as the sound-wave traveled with the air. His eyes blurred as he saw his beloved Alexander arching his back as if he was made entirely of muscles and had no bones in his body. Izzy and Clary had to take many steps back, as Alec lost what little control he had over his limbs. Jace however, remained pinned where he stood, refusing to leave his brother's side.

* * *

One would have to analyze the sound bit by bit, in order to determine if it was a product of a man's vocal cords. It was so raw, so shamelessly filled with fear, agony and pain. Incomprehensible by most, yet Magnus could make out the two syllables which were uttered in between the inhuman howls. And how could he not recognize them, when they were the ones composing his name? "Ma- Agh! -gnus!" Alec cried out beseechingly... Magnus' heart stopped beating.

* * *

The plea was filled with so much fear, pain and need. It was a plea filled with vulnerability. The tone the Nephilim had used was low, yet deprived of all masks. Alec was neither the brave Shadowhunter. Nor yet the always-patient parabatai and big brother. Alec was scared, body writhing like a fish's out of the water. Alec couldn't breathe, and his heart was beating so fast, it was on the verge of giving out. Alec was in so much pain. He was dying. And he was calling out to the only person his barely functioning brain could point out. To the one person, his erratically beating heart had given itself to. He was calling out to the one person who had seen Alec at his most vulnerable.

* * *

He was calling out for Magnus. That was Alec's last, and safest haven. The broken plea, his lover's name. The man who had always taken the pain away and had healed all wounds. Both external as well as others, which were hiding deep underneath the surface, deep underneath his white skin, away from prying eyes. Wounds, which had been inflicted by sharp words and angry glares, filled with disgust... Yes, Magnus could help him. He could take the pain away. He could guide Alec back to a brighter place, for his eyes had stolen some of the light of the sun. Yes, Magnus could do it. Magnus, Magnus... "MAGNUS!" Alec yelled and every soul inside the New York Institute heard his cry...

* * *

_ **End of Chapter 6...** _

_''Teneo'' means ''grasp'' according to google translate_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends...  
> I would love to hear your thoughts! They keep me going on more than one ways... Thank you so much for all your suport!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	7. "The battle is won, but the war still rages on..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter 7!  
> Hope you'll enjoy! A/N!

_**Chapter 7 :"The battle is won, but the war still rages on..."** _

_** Previously... ** _

"Ma- Agh! -gnus!" Alec cried out beseechingly... Magnus' heart stopped beating. The plea was filled with so much fear, pain and need. It was a plea filled with vulnerability. Alec was in so much pain. He was dying. And he was calling out to the only person his barely functioning brain could point out. To the one person, his erratically beating heart had given itself to. He was calling out to the one person who had seen Alec at his most vulnerable.

* * *

He was calling out for Magnus. That was Alec's last, and safest haven. The broken plea, his lover's name. The man who had always taken the pain away and had healed all wounds. Yes, Magnus could help him. He could take the pain away. He could guide Alec back to a brighter place, for his eyes had stolen some of the light of the sun. Yes, Magnus could do it. Magnus, Magnus... MAGNUS!" Alec yelled and every soul inside the New York Institute heard his cry...

* * *

_** Now... ** _

Magnus felt his heart stumbling on itself and every single cell in his body was ready to combust. The Warlock shivered, as the hair of his hands started rising upwards. He wished he could stop. He was sure, he would sell his very soul to the Devil if it meant Alec wouldn't be in so much pain. He would give up everything; his magic, his immortality, his wealth... Everything. But he couldn't stop, not now. Everyone fell silent, and three pairs of eyes were instantaneously fixed on the Warlock. Magnus paused his ministrations for only a moment, and leaned close to his lover, lips finding Alec's ear. The words he spoke went unheard by the three Shadowhunters, but something inside Magnus was telling him that Alec could somehow hear him.

* * *

"I'm right here, with you, Alec. I'm by your side, darling, like I promised. And if you can hear me, then know that I'll bring you back. But you have to fight, you must fight the pain, you can't give in." The Warlock breathed out, voice but a mere, wavering whisper. "Please Alexander..." He swallowed the sob which was threatening to come out of his lips and pulled away, ever so carefully. He then got up from his chair, pinning his legs on the floor, stretching his hand. His wrist was slightly tilted to the right and his fingers were clenched so tightly together, that his knuckles had turned white. Alec jolted again, hands gripping the sheets so tightly, they could tear then to shreds.

* * *

"MAGNUS!" The Nephilim screeched, this time uttering the Warlock's full name, not bits and pieces of it. "MAGNUS! MAGNUS!" The cries were surely audible throughout the Institute, for the walls of the infirmary were not capable of concealing such pained howls. Izzy leaned against the wall and Clary hurried to her side, letting her bury her face in the crook of her neck, so as to muffle the sobs. "Magnus!" Alec shouted for yet another time, making Jace dart his head towards the Warlock. He opened his mouth, ready to ask the Downworlder to stop, but Magnus seemed lost in his own mind, as he was moving his fist slowly, yet steadily, upwards.

* * *

Inch by agonizing inch, the Warlock moved his wrist upwards, never letting it slip not even a mere millimeter to the side. The accuracy of his movements would be envied even by the greatest of neurosurgeons. Jace closed his mouth, remembering the words the Warlock had spoken earlier. 'The fragment is too close to his heart. One wrong move, and Alec could...' No, no, he couldn't afford to distract him now. He couldn't ask him to stop, for that would break his concentration and that, in turn, would cause Alec's death. But as Jace returned his gaze on the wound, he felt his stomach flipping. Even if Alec didn't die from the claw which was inside him, he would definitely die, either from the bleeding, or from a cardiac arrest.

* * *

Jace waved his head in refusal, shutting his eyes against the thought which was swirling in his head. No. Alec was the best fighter Jace had ever known. He was his parabatai, his brother. He wouldn't die. 'I won't let him.' Magnus' words echoed inside Jace's head and the Shadowhunter obliged his eyes to open. He pushed Alec's upper body down with all his might, all the while dragging his eyes towards Magnus. The sight he beheld made his breath hitch. The Warlock was gritting his teeth and pain was painted across his frowned face. Jace however, wasn't sure about the origins of that truly, heartbreaking sight.

* * *

The Shadowhunter could tell that, drawing the piece of the demon's claw out of Alec's wound without letting it touch his heart, required a Herculean effort from Magnus' part. He was using every single drop of magic he had inside him. The muscles of his right hand, whose fingers the Warlock had clenched into a fist, were so tensed Jace was sure the veins would pop out of his flesh. His golden cat-eyes were glowing, brighter than ever before and his breathing was so slow and shallow that one would think he wasn't inhaling at all, so as to maintain his hand steady. And yet, Jace wasn't sure the pain across the Warlock's face was a result of his currant state.

* * *

No... Jace could tell that the pain Magnus was feeling was attributed to the fact that Alec was desperately calling out to him. The archer couldn't even beg for his lover to stop, or to help him. Magnus' name was the only coherent word which would escape Alec's lips. And that, Jace knew, was far worse than anything else Alec could be shouting. Because, it meant that this one word was holding thousands of meanings, that this one word, was the manifestation of everything the young man wanted to say, but couldn't, due to the pain which was blanking his mind. It meant that, Alec was calling out to Magnus, hoping, believing that his lover would make the excruciating torment stop.

* * *

And even in this state, with his life hanging by a thread, that small part of Alec which was still able to function, knew that he didn't have to ask Magnus to help him, or to save him. There was no need to utter the words. His name was enough. Enough, to bring Magnus close to Alec. Enough, to motivate the Warlock to make the torment stop. Yet, he was the one causing it... So, yes, by the time Jace averted his gaze from the Warlock's hunched frame, he was sure beyond any doubt, that Magnus' devastated expression, was a result of his lover's cries, for which he was responsible... Cries which would certainly haunt the Warlock's dreams for a long time...

* * *

Jace felt his heart breaking as Alec screamed again, but the Shadowhunter could tell that the Warlock was close to getting the claw out, as he could now see a gold and orange glow emerging from Alec's wound. "Come on buddy, come on, just a little bit longer, yeah? We're almost done, it's going to be all over..." He muttered in the archer's ear, all the while Magnus drew his fist a few more millimeters upwards, thus revealing more of the thick, golden-orange orb of energy which he had conjured. The orb emerged from the marsh of torn, molded flesh, blood and ichor, under the sound of Alec's short lived howl.

* * *

Short lived because, in a moment of clarity, the blond man realized that his brother could actually kill himself as he let out cry after desperate cry of Magnus' name. He grabbed a small towel from the nightstand, which was by the bed, placing it inside his brother's mouth, thus stopping him from biting his tongue, and therefor, from choking on his own blood. "Bite down Alec, bite down..." Jace instructed, keeping his voice as steady as he could manage. He then darted his gaze towards the, now floating orb and his eyes narrowed in anger. Within it, lingered a small, yet sharp fragment of the demon's claw.

* * *

"Izzy, look, he did it!" Clary whispered in Izzy's ear, for the latter had averted her gaze from the heart-wrecking sight, and had buried her face in the crook of Clary's neck. No sooner had the words left the girl's lips, than Izzy darted her head towards her brother. Her eyes flew open, as she saw Magnus' legs trembling and she rushed to his side, offering her hand wordlessly. The Warlock didn't even look at her, he couldn't afford to lose his focus. Izzy panicked, but then placed her hand on Magnus' shoulder, willing for all her energy to be transferred to him.

* * *

The black haired Shadowhunter felt her energy leaving her body, her legs wobbled and her gaze blurred even more. But she remained by the Warlock's side, a small smile on her lips, as she saw the flow of Magnus' magic increasing. The man pulled his fist upwards again and now the golden orb which was concealing the claw was entirely out of Alec's body. The archer cried out again, only this time, he breathed out a long, broken sigh of relief. Jace extended his right hand, removing the small towel from his brother's mouth, allowing him to take in a deep breath. Magnus however, couldn't let himself breathe out yet. He guided the golden orb away from his beloved Alexander, letting the claw fall inside the bowl with the cold water, which was instantly colored black.

* * *

"You've made it buddy, that's it, that's it, Alec, it's going to be alright now, it's going to be alright..." Jace praised softly, muttering in his brother's ear. Magnus lowered his hand slowly, willing his fingers to unclench, so that his muscles could relax. His inner forearm felt numb, so the Warlock raised his other hand, letting his palm hover over Alec's wound, which was now bleeding a tremendous amount of blood. He knew he had to stop the bleeding and draw out the remaining poison, but in no way could he resist his heart's desire to take that moment, that one moment, so as to breathe in and out a couple of times. If he didn't do that, he knew he would pass out. Izzy withdrew her hand from the Warlock's shoulder, taking a few wobbly steps to the side, leaning heavily against the wall.

* * *

Magnus inhaled deeply for the first time in a long while, feeling his senses returning to him. The Warlock repeated the procedure a couple of times and then sat back on the chair, bending over Alec's frame, letting his lips find his lover's ear. He found himself swallowing hard, and he battled the almost overwhelming need to just lay beside his young Nephilim, and let his weary hands tower over him. No, he couldn't do that, not yet. For the time being, he would have to settle with muttering words of comfort to Alec, because the first battle for his life was coming to an end, but the course of the war was yet to be decided...

* * *

So, Magnus spoke to him, and his voice was tired and raw, filled with so many emotions. The Warlock blinked, for his own voice was sounding foreign in his ears. Fear, guilt, desperation, hope and love; they were all pouring out of the Warlock, becoming one with his hushed, whispered pleas. "Alexander, darling, it's done, it's almost over... You did it my Angel, you did it..." Magnus removed black strands of hair from his lover's sweaty forehead, swallowing hard. The Shadowhunter shivered as the cold rings came in touch with his burning skin, but the feeling was welcomed and familiar.

* * *

"I'm here, Alec, I'm right here..." Magnus promised, swallowing back the tears as he spoke. Jace's face lighted up and when his gaze met the one of the Warlock, Jace couldn't help but feel a tremendous amount of gratitude for the man, who was now finally, smiling. Magnus inhaled deeply then, savoring Alec's scent, understanding that, despite his many, many years, despite his wisdom and his unclouded judgment, he couldn't stop feelings of joy and happiness from welling up in his chest. Yes, at that moment, he was utterly at their mercy. And he didn't mind. Not one bit...

* * *

Underneath long, black eyelashes, Alec's eyes fluttered and Magnus gasped silently as the young Shadowhunter turned his face to the side, leaning into the Warlock's cooling touch. "Alexander, can you hear me?" Magnus questioned in a small voice, and his whispers caused three pairs of eyes to widen. His own amber eyes were fixed on his lover's sweaty face. "Alec, it's me, Magnus..." The Warlock offered, letting his other hand brush black strands of hair away from Alec's forehead yet again. "M-M-Mags..." Alec breathed out, a relieved whisper only the Warlock heard. "Yes, yes, I'm right here, right here Alexander... It's alright, it's going to be alright darling..." The Downworlder promised, voice wavering.

* * *

"The... kids..." The Nephelim breathed out and Magnus could swear he could have hit Alec for his selfishness. By the Angel, he was dying, and all he could think of, were some innocent kids who just happened to be there when the Demons attacked. "I got them out, Alec, they're fine, everyone is fine... Me, Clary, Izzy, everyone's okay buddy. Thanks to you..." Jace spoke, voice raw, but truthful. Magnus saw his young lover swallowing down a moan of pain and he hurried to calm him down.

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Alec, you're going to be okay, I'm going to make the pain stop, okay? I'm going to make it stop, I promise you..." The Warlock assured, although he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. It could have been that he was addressing this statement to the three Shadowhunters who were in the room with him, or, to his beloved Nephilim who was lying on the white sheets, or to himself. Magnus didn't really know the answer to that. So, he just let his hands caress Alec's burning skin, feeling his heart fluttering when Alec leaned into the touch again. The blissful moment was cut short, however, as Alec's body went numb for a mere second. It tensed and seized not a moment later, however, writhing uncontrollably due to the extended blood loss...

* * *

Magnus hurried back to his feet, ignoring his muscles' protests. He moved a few feet away from the bed, extending his hand— this time it was his left hand- above Alec's wound. His eyes blurred, both with unshed tears, as well as, with exhaustion, but the Warlock bit his lip hard, obliging his magic to re-surface, so that he could draw out the remaining poison. Yes, Magnus was right... The battle against the demon's claw had been won, but the war was still raging on...

* * *

_**End of chapter 7...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thank you, each and every one of you, for taking the time to read this! I hope I didn't let you down!  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	8. "The man dressed in Black, the man who wore a mask..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Here is the next chapter! I have to state that the name ''Alan Ashman" does not exist in the Shadowhunters TV series. As far as I am aware, I came up with it and he is an original character. Any possible similarity with a character from the books, or any real-life person, is totally unintentional and coincidental.
> 
> So, off we go!

_**Chapter 8: "** _ _**The man dressed in Black, the man who wore a mask..."** _

_** Previously... ** _

"M-M-Mags..." Alec breathed out, a relieved whisper, only the Warlock heard. "Yes, yes, I'm right here, right here Alexander... It's alright, it's going to be alright my darling..." Magnus promised, swallowing back the tears as he spoke. Jace's face lighted up and when his gaze met the one of the Warlock, Jace couldn't help but feel a tremendous amount of gratitude for the man, who was now finally, smiling.

* * *

The blissful moment was cut short, however, as Alec's body went numb for a mere second. It tensed and seized not a moment later, however, writhing uncontrollably due to the extended blood loss... Magnus hurried back to his feet, ignoring his muscles' protests. He moved a few feet away from the bed, extending his hand—this time it was his left hand- above Alec's wound. His eyes blurred, both with unshed tears, as well as, with exhaustion, but the Warlock bit his lip hard, obliging his magic to re-surface, so that he could draw out the remaining poison. Yes, Magnus was right... The battle against the demon's claw had been won, but the war was still raging on...

* * *

_** Now... ** _

Izzy let out a shaky, breathy, muffled shriek as her eyes fell on her brother's figure. She tried to move away from the wall, but that proved to be a bad idea, for the room started spinning and the girl shivered as she felt the telltale second during which, her knees gave out from under her. Jace gasped in horror at the sight of his sister collapsing on the floor, but to her credit, Clary rushed to the spot, catching Izzy, dragging her away from Magnus and towards an empty bed. "No, no, let me go back, he needs to draw out more of my-" "Shh... Izzy, no, come on, lay down." Clary offered in a hushed voice, all the while guiding the black haired Shadowhunter towards the bed.

* * *

A few feet away, Alec was panting for breath, squirming and thrusting on the bed, as Magnus was obliging the venom to withdraw and leave the young man's body. Jace had tears in his eyes, but he knew he wasn't the only one. All of a sudden however, the archer let out a long, breathy sigh and then stilled on the bed. Magnus' eyes widened and he stopped his ministrations at once. "What, what is it?" Jace rasped, gaze flicking between the Warlock and his brother. "Alexander!" Magnus uttered wearily, yet urgently. He drew his hand away from the wound and tried to move closer to the bed, but his exhaustion had finally caught up with him. He took one, then a second step towards the bed, but then his legs wobbled and the Warlock was unable to remain standing any longer. He sunk to his knees, blurting out reassurances to Jace, who croaked out his name the second his knees were met with the cold floor.

* * *

Clary rushed to the spot again, helping her friend to nestle next to the bed. She babbled something about bringing a pillow for his knees, but the Warlock shook his head in refusal. He was now only inches away from his young lover and he rested his elbows on the mattress, extending his hands, reaching out to Alec's pale, and now still, face. Trembling, sweaty hands, caressed the burning skin ever so gently, and Magnus let the fingers of his left hand brush Alec's slightly parted lips, waiting to feel the, by now, all familiar and beloved, tingling sensation which would wash over him, every time Alec's hot breaths engulfed his fingertips. His other hand slid down the young archer's neck. Long, ringed fingers lingered on Alec's pulse point.

* * *

"No, no, not now, not now..." The Warlock muttered to himself, forgetting that he wasn't alone in the room. "Magnus, what is it?" Jace rasped in fear, breathing shallowly. "No, no... Come on Alec, don't give up on me, not now, you stupid Nephelim..." he blurted out hoarsely, not caring about the rawness of his tone. He pressed his index and middle finger on his lover's pulse point even harder, willing the last bits of his magic to stabilize and hopefully increase, Alec's pulse. Faint blue streams of magic danced over Alec's chest and for a few agonizing moments, no one dared to speak. They could hardly breathe... "Come on, come on Alexander... Hold on, hold on for me..." The Warlock pleaded under his breath, in a tone deep and wavering.

* * *

Jace was the one who eventually broke the deathly silence, as he pulled his hands away from his brother's chest and moved to where the Warlock was crouching, next to Alec's bed. "Take it, take every last drop of my strength!" the Shadowhunter said, his tone equally scared and demanding. Gold, tear-filled eyes fell on the young man's pained face and he accepted the offered hand, drawing strength from Jace in earnest. He focused all his magic on stopping the bleeding and knitting the ravaged flesh back together, knowing that it was the best he could do, given Alec's current state.

* * *

Jace's energy was much more powerful than Isabelle's, so the Warlock let his magic flow freely, allowing it to repair the torn flesh from the inside. He, once again started moving his hand upwards, but this time, the movement was guiding the blue streams of energy and Jace could only stare in bewilderment and awe, as his brother's muscles were put back together piece by piece and eventually the three long gashes were starting to heal. The Shadowhunter couldn't tell if there would be marks left on his brother's skin, but frankly, he couldn't care about such an unimportant detail.

* * *

When Magnus reached Alec's collarbone, he turned to Clary, mouthing that she should very gently prop Alec up, but only a few inches, so that he could heal the back of the young Shadowhunter's shoulder. Clary obeyed silently, cradling Alec's head, feeling the slow, labored breaths her friend was taking in. Another minute passed and the wound was mostly healed, and the flow of the blood which was running down Alec's side had been reduced drastically. Yet, the wound was not completely closed. Despite that, Magnus released Jace's hand, all the while nodding for Clary to place Alec back on the mattress.

* * *

"Why did you stop? There is still a lot of demon venom running through Alec's veins! And the wound is not healed all the way. What is the point of healing the wound if the demon venom is still in Alec's bloodstream?" Jace snapped, averting his gaze from the Warlock's face when he saw his expression darkening. "I can give you more of my energy, hell, I told you to take it all!" Jace muttered, but this time made sure to soften his tone. He didn't mean to take his frustration out on Magnus, he just needed his brother back. "Magnus, I... I know you're exhausted but... Please, we have to keep on going. We must fight for him. You and me. I'll give you as much of my energy as you need." The tone was a pleading one and when Jace met Magnus' eyes, he was surprised to see that they were filled not with anger, or hostility, like the Shadowhunter thought they would be, but with understanding and compassion. That however, shouldn't come as a surprise After all, Magnus had witnessed a similar reaction from Alec,when Jace had been missing.

* * *

Jace was taken aback by the sight and he lowered his head, unable to deal with the fact that there was anyone on this Earth which could look at him like Magnus had just did. Luckily, the Warlock was also not good with expressing emotions, so he turned his gaze on Alec, placing his fingers on the young man's pulse point yet again. "You and me, we may be able to continue, but I'm afraid Alexander can't do the same." The Downworlder explained in a low voice. He hurried to speak, not wanted the two Shadowhunters to cut him off.

* * *

"His heart has undergone an immense strain. His pulse was too weak when I first came in and then we lost time with Aldertree and his refusal to let me heal Alec. So, the demon venom moved on. When I started pulling the claw out, adrenaline and pain obliged Alec's heart to work faster, a lot faster than it should have been, given the circumstances. So now... Now the adrenaline has worn off, and his heart rate took a dive. I can't keep going, Jace. If I put any more strain on his heart it will give out. In fact, it almost did give out, not two minutes ago." The Warlock muttered, spitting the words out as if they were toxic, as if they were poisoning his blood. "That's why you directed your magic right above his heart..." Clary muttered lowly, blinking back the tears.

* * *

Magnus could only nod. "Then you gave me your strength, so I knew that if I couldn't draw all the venom out, then I had to at least try, and heal the wound." Magnus continued, damping one of the clean towels in the bowl with the hot water. "But he can't take it anymore. The fact that his heart is still beating is a miracle in itself." The words fell heavy on Jace's shoulders and the Shadowhunter bit his lip. "I have pulled some of the demon venom out of the wound, but there is still a dangerously large amount of it running through Alec's veins as we speak." "So... Now what?" Izzy, who had somehow managed to get back on her feet and close to her brother, asked. The Warlock sighed bitterly as he bleached the towel he had previously dipped into the hot water.

* * *

"Now, there is no other choice but to make him drink the potion which can clear his blood of the venom." Magnus continued, gently brushing Alec's forehead with the washcloth. "Okay, that's good, right?" Clary asked, her face brightening. "I mean, you managed to remove the claw and apparently, enough of the demon venom, so that the rest of it can be cleared up by the potion." "That's true biscuit..." Magnus muttered, looking at the red haired girl with a compassionate expression on his face. What she was saying was partly true, yet her optimism was a clear indication of both her innocence, as well as her ignorance. And she had every right to be both of those things. But not Magnus. Magnus knew better. His amber cat-eyes had seen much more death and devastation, thus his heart knew better than to start fluttering with false hopes...

* * *

"But?" Jace said, arching an eyebrow. "You wouldn't be so silent if there wasn't a 'but' following what you just said." The blond Shadowhunter continued, eyeing the Warlock. Magnus licked his lips before speaking again. "What Clary said, it's true, but only to a certain extent. I've drawn out enough of the venom so that the rest of it can be cleared by the potion. But Alexander is already weakened and on top of that, he has a high fever. The potion will fight off the rest of the demon venom, but its side effects could prove fatal for someone who bears such a severe injury, like Alec does." The Warlock's voice eventually faded and he found himself biting his bottom lip. Clary's expression turned into one of utter sadness in less than a blink of an eye...

* * *

_** Meanwhile... ** _

Imogen Herondale was sitting in her office, a warm, yet strictly professional room, with walls painted different hues of blue and gray. There was a big wooden desk, on the perimeter of which, graceful technicians had crafted beautiful designs, thus transforming the inanimate object into an elegant piece of furniture. The dark color of the wood, which had come from an oak tree, felt smooth under Imogen's roughed fingertips. She blew out a sigh, swinging her chair around, so as to face the big window which was on the wall. The starry sky of Alicante greeted her and the woman took a moment to stare at those stars, which were shining high above, shining with a light so bright and purifying, it could seemingly break through even the darkest of places.

* * *

Thoughts of her deceased son flooded her mind then, but the woman shook her head in an attempt to push them away. A knock at her door was what eventually helped the Inquisitor achieve her goal. "Come in." She replied sharply. The door opened then and a tall figure walked in. Shiny black shoes made almost no sound as they stepped on the cold floor. The black color of the shoes felt out of place as it was reflected in the white marble floor. "Ah, Mister Ashman, I have been waiting for you." The Inquisitor said, eyeing the man who was standing by the door.

* * *

"Apologies ma'am. I was delayed." The man replied, voice deep, yet steady. He lowered his gaze, shoving his phone in his pocket. The Inquisitor let her gaze scan the man as if she had never lay eyes on him before, albeit he was more than just a member of the Clave and of the Council. He was around thirty three years old, yet his life, as the Inquisitor knew, hadn't been an easy one. Her lips formed a faint smile as she took in the man's clothes. His dark blue trousers were falling elegantly over his slim, well shaped legs, covering strong calf muscles, and well trained, swift thighs as well as hips. The button and belt of his trousers, were shining under the dim light of the office, making it almost impossible for someone not to let his eyes linger on them.

* * *

The Inquisitor was no exception. Her gaze, however, left the shiny accessories shortly after falling on them and traveled upwards yet again, taking in the man's ebony black shirt, which was decorated with buttons in the hue of his trousers. Underneath it, lingered a strong, broad chest, with muscles tensed and on edge. Muscles covered in battle scars, which the man felt the need to hide under expensive long sleeved and high collared shirts. The Inquisitor let out a small huff, letting her gaze move upwards yet again, albeit she already knew what she would be met with.

* * *

The collar of the man's shirt, as well as his sleeves, were neatly folded so as to cover three quarters of his neck end the entire length of his well trained hands, up to the point where his wrists were completely concealed in a cocoon of soft, expensive cotton. A long, black, unbuttoned coat, was falling over his broad shoulders and its collar was turned upwards, emphasizing the man's shark-face and his rather big cheekbones. "Even in the middle of the night, you're always neatly dressed." The woman pointed out and there was a part of her, that couldn't help but think of Magnus and his choices when it came to clothes.

* * *

"You know me better than anyone, Inquisitor. You know I like looking... Presentable." The man replied, cracking a small smile. His black eyes shone as the light of the room got trapped within them. "However, I doubt that your call had anything to do with my styling choices." He pointed out, voice low. The Inquisitor pressed a hand on her face. "Please, sit down Mister Ashman... We need to talk." The Inquisitor explained, waving her hand, indicating that the man should sit down on a chair across from her. The man nodded his head in agreement and moved elegantly, slightly raising his trouser as he sat down...

* * *

They say, never allow a single soul to know of your weaknesses, your desires, your unfulfilled wishes, for they will eventually, use them against you... They say, never underestimate neither your opponent, nor yet your closest ally... They say treacherous men hide well, behind righteous masks... Thus, here lies the question. Are your eyes keen enough to pierce through the mask? "So, Inquisitor, what is it you want of me?" The man asked, face strictly professional. Carefully masked...

* * *

_**End of Chapter 8...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends!  
> I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> What did you think of Mister Ashman? All dressed in black, save his jeans, with sleeves neatly folded, well trained, a man that the Inquisitor knows very well, according to his own words! She knows him... Or does she?  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	9. '' You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment, unless you trust enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is yet another chapter! Thank you all for all your feedback!  
> I hope that you'll enjoy this!  
> The title does not belong tome, it's a quote by Frank Crane.  
> So, off we go!

> _**"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment unless you trust enough."  
>  _**Frank Crane**_** _
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

_**Chapter 9: ''** _ _**You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment, unless you trust enough."** _

_**Previously...** _

They say, never allow a single soul to know of your weaknesses, your desires, your unfulfilled wishes, for they will eventually, use them against you... They say, never underestimate neither your opponent, nor yet your closest ally... They say treacherous men hide well, behind righteous masks... Thus, here lies the question. Are your eyes keen enough to pierce through the mask?

* * *

"So, Inquisitor, what is it you want of me?" The man asked, face strictly professional. Carefully masked... "We need to talk." The Inquisitor explained, waving her hand, indicating that the man should sit down on a chair across from her. The man nodded his head in agreement and moved elegantly, slightly raising his trouser as he sat down...

* * *

_** Now... ** _

No sooner had the man sat down on the chair, than the Inquisitor started talking, wasting no time in politics. "As you very well know, Alan, we have a very dangerous situation going on in the NY Institute." The man smiled at the sound of his first name. "I am well aware that Mister Lightwood is gravely injured. I was present in the council, and with all due respect, I opposed the decision about the lock-down. Mister Lightwood may still have a chance." The man offered, eyeing the Inquisitor thoroughly.

* * *

"I trust you more than anyone, Alan. You have been my right hand for more than ten years. So I need you to tell me. Out of all those who were present in the meeting, did anyone seem... Determent to see the NY Institute under lock-down?" The woman questioned, piercing Alan with her eyes. The man's face frowned and he took a few seconds to put his thoughts in order. "No, ma'am. No one acted out of line. However, most of them agreed to lock the Institute down, out of fear that the demons would find a way to infiltrate it." The man explained, his expression unreadable. "And what about Mister Lightwood?" The Inquisitor questioned in a low voice. "Mister Lightwood's life didn't seem to be a top priority, albeit he's the Head of the Institute." Alan answered, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

"Ma'am, with all due respect..." Alan's voice trailed off and his lips quivered. "Yes, Alan?" The woman pressed, raising an eyebrow. "I think Alexander Lightwood's life is not as important as the Clave's overall reputation, for most of its members. After all..." Another pause, and the man swallowed hard. "Alan, tell me what's in your mind." "Ma'am... What I'm trying to say is that many members of the council view Mister Lightwood as... As someone who has humiliated the entire Clave. His sexuality is not accepted by most of the council and his personal relations deem him... Um... Unreliable. Unwelcome, even." The man continued, lowering his voice.

* * *

"And what about you, Alan? Do you... Share these views?" The woman questioned, drawing out the words to emphasize her point. "Are you asking me... If I mind that the head of the NY Institute is dating a Downworlder?" Alan retorted, folding his legs, moving closer to the desk, letting his long hands rest on the wooden surface. "Or... Are you asking me if I mind it to such an extend that I would manipulate and convince the Council to vote in favor of a decision which as an ultimate goal, is to get Mister Lightwood out of the way once and for all?" Alan continued, scanning the Inquisitor's face. "Because, that's what the lock down really wants to achieve. Am I wrong?" The woman lowered her eyes, remaining silent for a moment, as if weighing her options. The next second, however, she cleared her throat and spoke again.

* * *

"Alan, I... There is someone from within the highest ranks of the Clave who..." The Inquisitor let her voice fade, unsure of how to orchestrate her thoughts. "Someone who would gladly use the demon attack as a facade to order the lock-down." Alan finished the phrase for her. "A traitor..." The man continued, crashing his fist on the desk. They both fell silent after that, losing themselves inside their heads. "If I may ask... Is there someone else to whom you've entrusted these suspicions?" Alan questioned in a hesitant voice. "No, mister Ashman. None of the Clave members knows of my suspicions." The woman replied tiredly. "And... What about people who are not bound to the Clave?" Alan pressed, letting his eyes scrutinize the Inquisitor's face.

* * *

"What are you asking me, Mister Ashman?" The woman rasped, her voice sharp. "Pardon me, ma'am, but as it would seem, we have a very difficult situation on our hands. Someone from the Clave wants Alexander's head on a plate, and he has found the perfect chance to achieve his goal. So, I was thinking that, maybe, if we can't trust the Clave, then we should trust someone else. Someone who's smart enough to put the pieces together, who cares for Mister Lightwood's well being enough to help us with this." The man hurried to explain himself. "I never meant to doubt your intentions, Inquisitor." Alan offered, apologetically. "As I have never doubted yours, Alan." The woman answered after a while.

* * *

"Thank you, ma'am." Alan replied slowly. "What are your orders?" He then questioned in a serious tone. "Should we try and find the member of the Clave that has betrayed us, or-" "No, no. We have to take drastic measures. I need the NY Institute secured immediately." "But, I thought the lock-down would be enough... I don't think it would be a wise choice to send anyone from the Clave to the institute. We have no idea who the traitor might be. We should permit all members of the Clave from portaling to New York, at least for now." Alan explained, voice sure. "Yes, you're right Alan..." Imogen muttered absently, for her mind was dwelling on Magnus' words.

* * *

'Without my help, you may as well lose the entire NY Institute. The traitor may be working with Valentine, so you need me here. The possibility of an attack is serious and the lock-down will not prevent neither Circle Members, nor any traitor of the Clave, from entering the building. With all your Shadowhunters in the streets, you have no one to defend it.' Imogen waved her head in an attempt to clear it from these thoughts an she swallowed before speaking again. "Ma'am? Are you all right?" The man questioned, alarmed. "Yes, yes, I am fine Alan." "Alright then... Should I initiate the security protocol? That way, no member of the Clave will be able to go to the NY Institute." Alan elaborated, raising an eyebrow when the Inquisitor waved her head in refusal.

* * *

"It's not just Alexander Lightwood's life that's at stake, Alan. Our reputation is hanging by a thread. We need to act fast, catch the traitor before anyone else is involved." "I understand Ma'am." Was all the man answered, voice even. "So, I need someone I can trust to go to New York and secure the Institute. With almost all our forces on the battlefield, any intruder could take over the building." The woman explained darkly. "Understood. I will assemble a team-" "No, no... You shall go alone, Alan. This mission is of grave importance." The Inquisitor stated, voice low.

* * *

"You want me to lead the mission?" Alan questioned, surprised. "Yes, of course Alan. Now, go and keep in mind, that no Clave member should enter the NY Institute. By the time you will arrive, only a few Shadowhunters will be inside the building, so any newcomer will not be allowed to enter. The rule applies to Clave members and Downworlders alike." "Understood." The man answered, getting up from his chair. "I'll get you access to a portal. You will find it on the ground floor. Head out as soon as you're ready. Waste no time in returning here."The woman commanded sharply. "Inquisitor, what about Aldertree? I'm sure he won't be fond of your choice." "I'll contact Victor right now, Alan. Don't waste time on such matters. The New York Institute needs to be secured. The traitor needs to be caught." Imogen retorted strictly.

* * *

"At your orders, ma'am." Alan replied at once. He eyed the Inquisitor once again, before turning around to leave the room. "Ma'am..." The man said, stopping a few inches before he reached the door. "Yes, Alan?" "What about the High Warlock of Brooklyn? News like that, they travel fast. No doubt whispers will reach his ears, if they haven't already, and he will come by the Institute. Should I let him in?" The question threw the Inquisitor off, but she regained her composure almost instantaneously.

* * *

"Mister Ashman..." The woman uttered, making the man halt. "I have given permission to the High Warlock of Brooklyn to remain in the Institute, despite the lock-down. If by the time you get there Alec Lightwood is alive, then it will be because of Magnus Bane." The woman explained in a low voice, which held a small amount of regret. "Remain, you said?" Alan rasped, but hurried to mask the hate in his tone. "So, he was there before your interference, despite the lock-down?" "Yes." Was all the woman answered. "I see." The man uttered in between his teeth. The air thickened for a moment, but then Alan regained his composure, masking the dark tone of his voice perfectly.

* * *

"Anyhow, I understand your decision Imogen. It was a wise and difficult one." Alan replied after a short pause. His face was hidden from view, thus the small frown remained concealed from Imogen's eyes. "Ma'am... In answer to your previously asked questions about my opinion on the matter of Mister Lightwood's affairs..." The man said, speaking after a long while. "I don't mind that he's dating a Warlock. His personal life is none of my business." "And?" The woman pressed, aware from years of talking to the man, that he had more to say.

* * *

"And, I think it's a good trap card for us Ma'am. Mister Bane is very powerful. It's better that we consider him our allay, rather than our enemy. He's a force to be recon with. So, now more than ever, we need him on our side. And as long as he and Mister Lightwood are together, we have Mister Bane as our ally. So, yes, I think it's a good thing those two have gotten together. Should Alec Lightwood meet his end, then by the Angel, Magnus Bane would be uncontrollable." The man paused then, turning his face towards the Inquisitor. "I will find the traitor Imogen. This is not a good time to lose neither good soldiers, nor yet powerful allies." Alan continued and the Inquisitor nodded her head, watching the man walking out the door with steady steps.

* * *

For all she knew, she was sending her most trusted, capable and loyal soldier to the front line. Loyalty, however, can easily be forsaken in times bleak, in times of war... In times of war, where everything is fair...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back in New York...** _

"So... Now what?" Izzy, who had somehow managed to get back on her feet and close to her brother, asked. "Now, there is no other choice but to make him drink the potion which can clear his blood of the venom. I have pulled some of the demon venom out of the wound, but there is still a dangerously large amount of it running through Alec's veins." The Warlock muttered as he bleached the towel he had previously dipped into the hot water."But?" Jace said, raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't be so silent if there wasn't a 'but' following what you just said." The blond Shadowhunter continued, eyeing the Warlock. Magnus licked his lips before speaking again.

* * *

"Alexander is already weakened and on top of that, he was a high fever. The potion will fight off the rest of the demon venom, but its side effects could prove fatal for someone who bears such a severe injury, like Alec does." The Warlock's voice trailed off again, and he found himself biting his bottom lip as his heart sank in an ocean of despair.

* * *

"What can we do for him?" Jace and Clary questioned in unison, and Magnus realized that he could have asked them for anything at that moment. "Unfortunately, there is nothing any of you can do. I will find a way to make him drink the potion, but the rest is on him. But it won't be an easy fight. Far from it, I'm afraid. His body is wrecked and burning with fever, which will undoubtedly climb higher with every dose of the potion." The Warlock muttered, letting the washcloth he still held, brush away the sweat from Alec's neck, in order to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. "How many times does he have to take the potion?" Izzy mumbled weakly, wiping her tear-marked cheeks with the back of her hand.

* * *

Magnus blew out a breath as he gazed across the room, to the clock which was hanging from the wall. "It's three forty five right now. Judging by the amount of demon venom I sense still runs through his veins, he'll need at least five rounds." The Warlock muttered tiredly. "One dose every half an hour." He further elaborated, voice thick with emotion. He paused, swallowing hard, as his heart began to understand that there was no way Alexander could survive the side effects of the potion. "Of these five rounds, the first three are the most crucial and therefor, the most dangerous. I'll be reducing the dosage little by little with every application. The first three doses, however, are tasked with drawing out the majority of the venom, and so they will be dangerously high." The Warlock let his voice trail off, knowing better than to press the matter.

* * *

"Every half an hour? But that's-" "I've told you before Izabelle, we can't afford to wait. The venom has to get out of his system." Magnus explained, voice edgy, harder than he intended it to be. The black-hair girl swallowed the words she wished to speak, lowering her head in resignation. "Okay, alright. If you say that he needs the potion, then that's the case." Jace said after a few seconds during which no one dared to speak. Magnus' eyes widened, only to narrow a mere moment later. He was sure that a look of disbelief was painted all over his face. "He's strong, he will pull through, I know it. I'm sure of it." Jace elaborated, letting his gaze find the one of the Warlock's. "Jace, I know how much he means to you, but I can't lie to you, he's in a very bad way-" Magnus tried, but failed to speak.

* * *

"Stop, stop this." "Jace, look, I need to be honest-" "No, no Magnus, you need to pull yourself together. Right the fuck now!" Jace commanded sharply, raising a hand, only to place it on Magnus' shoulder. His trained fingers gripped the flesh harshly, making the Warlock flinch. When Izzy opened her mouth to speak, Jace waved his head, silently urging her to not interfere. "My brother has been screaming your name for over half an hour. He has been calling out to you. Only you." The blond man retorted, voice low, but sure. "He hasn't been calling out to me, or to Izzy, but to you." Jace rasped, voice low, but sharp, for it now held none of the compassion it was filled with a few minutes ago. "Jace, lower your voice..." Clary muttered, but her words fell on deaf ears, as Jace ignored her.

* * *

"Alec loves you, Magnus, more than you know, more than you could possibly know." The blond man stated, well aware that he was pressing the boundaries more than he should. But that didn't stop him from continuing down that path. "I know it, Magnus, he's my parabatai. I know how much he loves you, I can feel it, every second, every minute of every day, I can feel it." The Shadowhunter said, pressing his palm on his parabatai rune. "So, if you're not going to believe that he can pull through, if you're not going to believe in his inner strength, in his love for us, in his love for you, if you're not going to believe in him, then, who will?" Jace questioned, his voice low, yet filled with honesty.

* * *

Both Izzy as well as Clary gasped in unison at the sound of those words, but Magnus was left speechless, eyes flicking between his lover and Jace, heart fluttering in his chest...

* * *

_**End of Chapter 9...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you all, for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it!  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	10. "Where your true allegiance lies...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never allow anyone to make you sad! Always keep on going, always keep on smiling, even when times seem bleak.
> 
> So, thank you all for all your support! I am so glad you're enjoying this story! Hope that this chapter won't fail you!  
> So, off we go! A/N!

_**Chapter 10:** _ **_"Where your true allegiance lies...''_ **

_** Previously... ** _

"Alec loves you, Magnus, more than you know, more than you could possibly know." The blond man stated. "I know it Magnus, he's my parabatai. I know how much he loves you, I can feel it, every second, every minute of every day, I can feel it." The Shadowhunter said, pressing his palm on his parabatai rune. "So, if you're not going to believe that he can pull through, if you're not going to believe in his inner strength, in his love for us, in his love for you, if you're not going to believe in him, then who will?" Jace questioned, voice low, but truthful.

* * *

_** NOW... ** _

The words fell heavily on the Warlock's shoulders and Magnus took in a sharp breath, opening his mouth. But then all words died in his throat as his troubled mind slowly realized what Jace really meant. He swallowed hard, letting his watery eyes find Alec's figure once again. Jace was right, he needed to push the fear and sorrow aside, he couldn't allow them to clench around his mind and heart like a vice. He needed to have a little faith. At the thought, a part of himself laughed ironically. Have faith? In what? He was a demon, he didn't believe neither in Angels, nor yet in any other higher Beings.

* * *

As if Jace could read his mind, he spoke and his words, were once again filled with meaning. "Have faith in my brother. Have faith in Alec." Jace muttered in a low voice, locking his gaze with Magnus', who swallowed before nodding his head... Jace was right. If there was one thing Magnus believed in, he believed in Alec. He believed in that young man he loved so much. He believed in the man he wanted to spend his life with... He believed, in Alexander Lightwood...

* * *

Jace and Magnus remained silent for a few minutes, for neither of them could find the courage to speak to the other. The sound of Alec's labored breaths got them out of their heads, however, and back to the dreadful present. "We cannot linger, we need to act, or else, he will not last." Magnus muttered, letting his gaze wander around the room, in search for his spell book and box, in which he had stored his potions.

* * *

Soon, the Warlock spotted the box he had brought with him. Magnus sighed wearily, trying to oblige his wobbly legs to obey his wishes. As much as he hated to leave Alec's side, he needed to get up and grab that box. Jace blew out a long sigh and offered his hands to Magnus. "Take my strength." Was all the Shadowhunter said. "There's no reason for you to give me your strength Jace. Alec can't-" "It's not about Alec. It's about you. You can't even stand upright at the moment." The blond man pointed out, letting his eyes take in the sight of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who was on his knees, leaning against the mattress of Alec's bed for support.

* * *

Magnus swallowed thickly, eyes widening in surprise. "Jace, you have to go on a mission-" "First off, you need your magic. And secondly, we both know I am not your ordinary Shadowhunter." Jace said, cutting Magnus off, placing his hands inches away from Magnus'. "You've worn yourself out to save my brother. It's the least I can do." Jace muttered, averting his gaze from the Warlock's face. "I wish he were saved. But he's nowhere near to being neither saved, nor safe, Jace." Magnus pointed out bitterly. Yet, Jace kept his hands outstretched. "Then, there's one more reason for you to take my strength. You have to be able to use your magic. You said that, as long as he fights, you'll fight alongside him. He'll undoubtedly need your magic." The blond man stated, voice softer than before, but sure nonetheless.

* * *

"No. He'll need more than your magic." Izzy offered, flicking her gaze between Jace and Alec. "He'll need you, Magnus." Izzy continued, correcting her brother. The Warlock could only flick his gaze between the three Shadowhunters, and his eyes widened as he found himself in a situation he had rarely encountered before. He was tongue-tied. There were no words he could utter, nothing he could say to these three warriors, would be enough to express his gratitude at this time of need. "Alec would have hated to see you so tired. And when he wakes up, he'll start ranting about how we allowed you to drain yourself of all your magic. You know how he is." Clary pointed out, urging Magnus to accept the offer.

* * *

Magnus hesitated for a second. His blood was frozen in his veins. Not many had ever offered him their energy. And even though Magnus knew Jace was doing it so as to help Alec, the gesture still took him by surprise. His gaze fell on the big, strong palms, which were extended towards him. "Thank you..." Was all the Downworlder mumbled as he once again took a hold of Jace's palms. He felt a strong tingling sensation lingering on the tips of his fingers and then waves of energy started to overrun every corner of his body. Yet, despite the instantaneous euphoria, Magnus noted that Jace's energy was stronger, more aggressive and row, as it entered his system. His mind tried, but failed the urge not to make the comparison with Alec's much kinder, yet almost equally strong aura.

* * *

The Warlock let his eyes flutter closed and allowed his mind to wonder. Memories of his beloved Alexander flooded his heart and soul, making his body shiver to its core, at the mere thought of Alec's energy running through his veins. Oh, that feeling of complicity, of tranquility, of inner peace which would overrun every corner of Magnus' body. Like a cool breath of life it would fill his lungs, and then it would become one with his bloodstream, taming the liquid fire which was the Warlock's demonic blood. Deeper and deeper it would spread inside him, cool like the gentle waves which spread across the hot sand, in a sunny summer day, soft, like the gentle afternoon breeze.

* * *

Oh, that power, which was hiding in the depths of Alexander's soulq how it could make Magnus' spirit fly, how it could give him wings, how it could take the weight the Warlock was carrying off of his shoulders. How its pureness could make Magnus look at himself in the mirror and not loath the amber eyes which would stare back at him... 'Oh, my dear Alexander...' Magnus thought to himself as he breathed in deeply. 'Have faith in Alec...' His cat-eyes flew open then, shining ever so brightly. The Warlock knew in his soul that the war was not yet lost. He let the breath he had previously inhaled out slowly and saw that his vision had cleared up, and that his limbs were once again obeying his wishes. Magnus then released Jace's hands, getting back on his feet in a swift, elegant move, which was filled with his characteristic flourish.

* * *

Jace blew out a relieved sigh and retreated, allowing Magnus to move freely across the room so as to grab the box he had brought with him. Not a moment later, he was back by Alec's side. He placed the box on the nearby desk, on which Clary and Izzy had put the towels and bandages, opening it carefully. Within it, were lying several small vials, each one of each, contained a colored liquid. Magnus' long fingers grabbed three of these vials, pulling them out of the box. "Is that... Is that the potion?" Clary muttered in a low voice. "Yes, but we'll need more of it." Magnus replied, his words spoken under his breath. Izzy took a hold of her phone and gasped in surprise. "What is it?" Clary rasped, eyes fixed on the black-haired woman.

* * *

"Raphael texted me five minutes ago. He says he'll be here shortly, Catarina is almost done with the potion. He says she just needs to know the dose, so that she can transfer it into the proper vials." "Answer him, Izabelle, tell him what I told you about the doses. Cat will know what to do." Magnus replied, and then waited for his friend to text back. And Raphael did indeed text back almost immediately, honoring his reputation as a Vampire. "He says he will be here in forty minutes at most." Izzy said as soon as she laid eyes on the text. "That's good, that's good..." Magnus chanted absently, brushing Alec's sweat away with the wet towel. Both Jace as well as Clary smiled at one another, enjoying the silence for the first time in a while.

* * *

The light thud of steady footsteps, which all of a sudden echoed loud in the overall quiet room, broke the silence, making Magnus snap his head towards the door, only to find Aldertree standing by the threshold. "I've allowed you more than your fair share of spare time. Now, gear up and head out, go find the rest of the Shadowhunters." The man snapped, voice sharp. Izzy opened her mouth to speak, but Magnus was fast on stepping in. "Go, do as he says. I know it's hard, but there is nothing you can do here." The Warlock assured, watching as all three of them said their goodbyes to Alec and then turned around to leave, albeit with steps labored and with a heart heavy and unwilling.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back in Idris...** _

The corridors were dark and cold, the chill of the late night coating the walls, creeping in the shadows, causing the man's breath to crystallize as soon as it would escape his lips. Alan moved fast, his black coat flapping slightly at the rhythm of his steps. He climbed down many flights of stairs leaving the Inquisitor's warm office behind him, and soon slipped inside a dark room, creeping in like a shadow. He entered the room silently, the only indications of his presence being the creaking sound of the door and the light thud of his footsteps on the cold marble."Is the faggot dead yet?" A man snarled, in a low, deep voice. "No." Was all Alan replied. "No? What do you mean no? We managed to convince the Council to lock the Institute down so as-" "I know, Rian, you don't have to remind me." Alan retorted dryly.

* * *

"Apparently, that good-for-nothing demon- bloodied Warlock entered the building as if he owned the place." Alan spat, grabbing piece after piece of his gear. "Okay, but now we can throw him out." "No, we can not. The Inquisitor allowed him to stay. But have no fear, my dear Rian. She gave Lightwood a chance with a hand and she's taking it away with the other." The man muttered, taking a hold of his Seraph blade. "She wants me to go there and defend the Institute." He continued, smiling as he turned the collar of his coat upwards. "So, what are we waiting for?" The other man—Rian- asked eagerly.

* * *

"There is no ''we'', Rian. I will go alone. "Are you out of your mind? I helped you with this! I was the one who put his head in the lion's mouth to convince the Council-" "That's why you can't accompany me. Should we both enter the Institute, It will be too obvious we want the archer dead. But if I go alone, no one will suspect me. The Inquisitor trusts me the most. Besides, she said I should go alone." Rian's face was hard in the shadows, his body tensed, ready for a fight. "There will be Shadowhunters in there-" "The Institute will be almost empty. Remember, demons are still wreaking havoc on the city." Alan reassured the other man, voice even. "That was convincing." Rian spat, voice low. He grabbed Alan's right forearm, stopping him from taking another step.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" The other Shadowhunter rasped, voice equally sharp. "We've been planning this for a long time Alan. To finish off the Lightwood boy. But we could never find the perfect setting. And now, all of a sudden, demons appear in New York city out of thin air, and on top of that, Alec Lightwood is gravely injured by them. It's too easy, don't you think?" The words were spoken in a low, threatening tone. "Too easy? You think fooling the entire council was easy? You think lying to Imogen Harondel was easy?" Alan growled deep in his throat, freeing his hand from Rian's grip. "No, I'm saying that the timing of the demon attack was convenient. Almost, too convenient, Alan." Their eyes met then and Rian found himself tensing.

* * *

"What are you implying?" Alan spat, his eyes fixed on the man before him. "That, even though I want that good-for-nothing, poor excuse of a Shadowhunter dead, I am not going to align with Valentine to achieve my goals." The words, albeit spoken in a low voice, echoed loudly in the overall quiet room. "Valentine? Why would you-" "I am not blind Alan. This wouldn't be the first time Valentine unleashes demons as a mean to achieve his goals. That's what he did when he got Wayland out of the city of Bones." The Shadowhunter spat, his words venomous. Alan remained silent, eyes fixed on his friend's frowned face.

* * *

"Look, I know you for a long time Rian. I've worked with you, I've hunted demons and monsters alongside you. So, in favor of our partnership, I'm going to make no comment on what you just said. I'm going to leave now, and when I get back, I hope that you'll have cleared up your mind." Alan spoke, voice even, calm. He then moved passed the other man, heading towards the door. "I didn't expect this from you Rian. We've been plotting against Lightwood for months, and now that we finally got the chance to clean the Shadowhunters' community of someone like him, of someone who has betrayed our laws, of someone who favors a filthy Downworlder over his own race, now, you turn against me..." Alan's voice trailed off, and the man let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Rian stared at him intensely for a few seconds, but eventually blew out a long breath, letting his shoulders slump. "I'm sorry... Alan, I'm sorry. It's just... What we're about to do, it's dangerous and I..." "Keep your apologies for yourself, Rian. I have to go. I hope that, when I get back, you'll think of me differently." Alan snapped, voice cold. "Very well... Go ahead." Rian spat and saw Alan's lips forming a smirk. "See you at dawn. By then, Alec Lightwood will be no more and this world will be a better place." He uttered, checking his pocket for his phone and stele.

* * *

"Alan, wait... What about the Warlock?" Rian asked in a low voice, which he intentionally let trail off into nothing. The other man paused by the threshold, eyes narrowing. He clenched his fingers into fists and opened the door in a swift move. "Leave the Warlock to me." Was all Alan replied, as he walked out of the room, leaving his friend behind.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 10...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends.  
> Loved it? Hated it? None of the above?  
> I would love to hear your thoughts! Your support means the world to me! Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	11. All the pawns are in place. Let the game begin..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! As you might have noticed this chapter is longer than the rest. That's because I couldn't find a good place to end it, so it ended up this long. Anyway, I really enjoyed reading it, I hope that you'll enjoy it as well!  
> Thank you so much for reading!

_**Chapter 11:"** _ _**All the pawns are in place. Let the game begin..."** _

_**Previously...** _

"We've been planning this for a long time, Alan. To finish off the Lightwood boy. But we could never find the perfect setting. And now, all of a sudden, demons appear in New York city out of thin air, and on top of that, Alec Lightwood is gravely injured by them. It's too easy, don't you think?" Rian rasped. "What are you implying?" Alan spat, his eyes fixed on the man before him. "That even though I want that good-for-nothing, pour excuse of a Shadowhunter dead, I am not going to align with Valentine to achieve my goals."

* * *

"I didn't expect this from you Rian. Not now, that we finally have the chance to clean the Shadowhunters' community of someone like him, of someone who has betrayed our laws, of someone who favors a filthy Downworlder over his own race..." Alan's voice trailed off, and the man let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry..." Was all Rian uttered after a few seconds. "Keep your apologies for yourself. I need to leave." Alan retorted.

* * *

"Alan, wait... What about the Warlock?" Rian asked in a low voice, which he intentionally let trail off into nothing. The other man paused by the door, eyes narrowing. He clenched his fingers into fists and opened the door in a swift move. "Leave the Warlock to me." Was all Alan replied, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

_** NOW... ** _

The clicking of the door which Alan shut behind him, echoed loud in the deathly silence of the corridor. He took in a deep breath and started walking down the hall. His steps quickly led him to where the Inquisitor had told him to go and his coat flapped anew, this time moving gracefully, as a rather strong breeze which was coming from the portal, engulfed Alan's entire figure. He took a deep breath, stepping into the portal and mere moments later, out of it. The first thing he noticed, was the difference in the air, which was polluted and filled with all kinds of sounds.

* * *

The heart of New York city was beating ever so vividly, albeit the hour, which was growing late. Alan's nostrils twitched as he inhaled, but he pushed the feeling aside, smiling at himself as he beheld the enormous building which was the NY Institute..."Time has come for you to finally die, Alec Lightwood. For you to die, and leave this world a better place..." Alan muttered under his breath, as he headed towards the main entrance of the Institute.

* * *

The sound of his phone ringing obliged Alan to come to a halt, his face frowning as he reached deep in his pocket. His eyes became two slits on his face as he beheld the name which was flashing on the screen of his cell phone. "What do you want?" Alan rasped as he picked up the phone. "Oh please, do us both a favor and work on your manners." The voice from the other end of the line said, sounding amused. Alan opened his mouth, ready to reply to the other man, but he didn't get the chance.

* * *

"I'd be careful if I were you, Ashman. Don't forget, that I was the one who provided the demons you very much needed in order to set up your trap." The man spoke, voice low, yet filled with cynicism. Alan froze for a second and found himself checking his surroundings for any sign of his interlocutor. Once he was sure that the man was nowhere to be seen, Alan regained his composure. "Well, they didn't do a good a job now, did they?" Alan spat, irony filling his voice. Before the man on the other end of the line could answer however, Alan spoke again. "No, they were useless, because at the very end, they didn't manage to kill the Lightwood boy." A small pause followed as Alan swallowed hard.

* * *

"But that's fine. After all, like the saying goes, if you want something done right, you should do it yourself. And that's what I am going to do, I am going to enter the Institute and slaughter Alec Lightwood, along with anyone who will dare to stand in my way." The man concluded, his tone sure, his voice steady, hard as steel. His lips formed a small smile when he received no answer from the other end of the line. "If there is one thing I hate more than stupid chatter, it's been laughed at." The stone-cold answer reached Alan's ears after a few seconds of utter silence and the man's expression turned into one of disbelief. "Oh, but why are you so surprised, Mister Ashman? Is it really so strange that I have my eyes on you, whilst you, are oblivious of my whereabouts?"

* * *

Alan was startled, and his grip on the phone tightened. "I'm just stating the facts." He muttered, careful to lower his voice. "Right... Know that the reason you're still alive, Ashman, is because I despise Shadowhunters who align with the filthy creatures of the Downworld. I want Alec Lightwood dead. He's a bad influence to everyone around him. Jace in particular." "I agree with you. After all, that's why I reached out to you in the first place." Alan retorted, attempting to distract the man. "I will give you one more chance to finish him off, Ashman. If Alec Lightwood is still alive by the crack of dawn, you will not live to see the sun rising the next day, do I make myself clear?" The low, hissing tone made Alan flinch. "I would never reveal your identity, you know that-" "All I know, mister Ashman, is that I did you a favor by unleashing the demons in the city." The mischievous voice at the other end of the line stated.

* * *

"If I go down, then you will go down with me." Alan snapped, brushing away the sweat from his brow with the back of his free hand. "Oh, is that so? And why is that?" "Because I am one of the most powerful members of the Clave. If I claim that you attempted to murder Alec Lightwood-" "You, Mister Ashman, are a traitor of the Clave and nothing more. You want the Head of the NY Institute dead so badly that you reached out to me for help." The man answered, voice even and steady.

* * *

"You, Mister Ashman, are a traitor, who is willing to work for me. But remember this one thing. I don't like traitors... And do you know why?" The man questioned and Alan swallowed thickly, waving his head in refusal absently. "Because once a traitor, always a traitor. You never know who he will betray next." Came the answer, its hidden meaning and threat, clear to Alan. "You have until dawn, Ashman. Remember that." Was all the man hissed before hanging up the phone, leaving Alan standing on the steps of the Institute dumbstruck, with his mouth ajar, as the words he didn't have the time to say were still hanging on the tip of his tongue. But now, it was too late...

* * *

Alan let out a frustrated sigh, biting his bottom lip hard, whilst clenching his fingers around the phone so tightly that the small device cracked under the pressure. Alan's black eyes flicked on the phone and he threw it on the ground with a growl, breaking it into pieces. He pressed a hand on his face, but he was quick to regain his composure when he caught the sight of a small team of Shadowhunters heading towards the main exit of the Institute, armed to the bone. He moved swiftly, hiding behind an old, broad tree so as to not be spotted. He smiled when he saw that the small team of Shadowhunters, was consisted of Jace, Izzy, and of course Clary.

* * *

'They must be the last ones...' Alan thought to himself, as he kept his eyes on the trio, but made sure they couldn't see him. A small cracking sound echoed and Alan's eyes flew open. "Clary? What is it?" Jace questioned, watching as the red haired woman took a step back. "I think I stepped on something..." Clary replied, picking up the broken cell phone. "It's a cell phone, or well, it used to be-" The sharp sound of a seraph blade being pulled out cut Clary off, leaving the two girls staring at Jace with their mouth ajar. "Jace, what-" Jace ignored his sister however, letting his keen eyes scan the perimeter of the building for any sign of an intruder. When he was certain there was no one to be seen, Jace put his blade away, nodding at the two girls to move on. "Jace what was that?" "Nothing... It's nothing Izzy... I'm just jittery." The man offered, knowing that it wasn't the right place to explain to his sister and Clary all the things Magnus had told him.

* * *

"Jace... What is it? What did Magnus tell you?" Jace shrugged, but Izzy pressed the matter, her black eyes also scanning the yard. "Back when Aldertree told us to head out, me and Clary had left the room. But you were walking behind us and I am sure Magnus stopped you. That's why Aldertree returned and got you out of the room." Izzy muttered lowly. "We have to move, come on." Jace snapped, mouthing to Izzy that he couldn't speak at that moment. Izzy obeyed, and so Jace moved, taking the pieces of the cell phone from Clary's grasp, only to put them in his inner pocket.

* * *

With that, the three of them kept walking and Alan averted his gaze only when they became three small dots and eventually were swallowed by the darkness which had coated New York City. When Alan was certain that the coast was clear, he abandoned his hiding place and quickly headed towards the main entrance, only to be stopped by an angry call, which he could hear coming from his left.

* * *

"Mind where you're going." The man uttered threateningly, as he started climbing the stairs, his steps light and fast, faster than a human's. "Who are you?" Alan snapped, cursing inwardly for the man's timing. "I'm here on business." Was all the dark haired man replied, and Alan let his gaze scan the stranger, noticing that he seemed on edge. His eyes narrowed as they beheld a wooden box which the man held tightly with both hands. "The Institute is on lock down. You are not allowed to enter. It's the Clave's orders." Alan explained, once again masking his annoyance perfectly. "Oh, is that so? Then, where are you going?" The stranger questioned in a voice low, yet dark.

* * *

"I have no obligation to answer that, you know." Alan snapped, and the stranger's eyes narrowed as he beheld a crack on the man's carefully crafted mask. "Then the same applies for me. Now step aside, I don't have all night." "Forgive my manners." Allan blurted out, blocking the man's way, extending his hand for the other man to shake. "I am Alan Ashman, a member of the Clave and of the Council. I'm here to make sure the Institute remains secured." "Right..." Came the cold reply, as the other man fixed his gaze on the extended hand. "As you can see, my hands are full at the moment." The stranger retorted, but Alan knew what he had just said, was only an excuse. "I will not let you in if you don't tell me who you are and what is your business here." Alan snapped, once again stopping the man.

* * *

A loud, frustrated huff was then heard, but to Alan's surprise, the man did reply to his question, stating who he was. "I'm Raphael Santiago. The leader of the Vampire clan in New York." "And what's in the box?" Alan pressed, fearing the answer. "Magnus Bane requested that I bring him a potion. Surely you know he's inside." Rafael snapped, maintaining his voice low. 'Great, a freaking Vampire... What's even more, he's Bane's surrogate son...' Alan thought to himself, biting the inside of his cheek. "Of course I am aware the High Warlock is here. But I am afraid you can't enter the building. If you were so kind as to hand me the box, then I'll deliver it to mister Bane personally-" "No." Was all Rafael said, holding the box with one hand, only to get his cell phone out of his pocket with the other.

* * *

Alan's eyes snapped, his mind racing against time. He couldn't win should he try and fight Raphael. He was a Vampire, his strength and speed were enhanced. But he couldn't let him alert Bane either, for the Warlock would get suspicious and then his cover would be blown up. "Please stop, mister Santiago. I am sure mister Bane shouldn't be interrupted right now. The Inquisitor told me mister Lightwood's life is literally hanging by a thread and that, his only hope lies in mister Bane's magic." Alan offered, pleased when the Vampire paused his movements. "Let us get inside. We will let Aldertree know of our arrival and then you can deliver the box to Mister Bane, all by yourself." Alan explained, watching as the Vampire scrutinized his face.

* * *

"Fine. We'll do it your way. But I won't waste time dealing with Aldertree's bureaucratic procedures. That's your job." Raphael stated, in a voice hoarse, urgent. "Of course. You're here for Mister Bane." Alan replied, waving his hand, showing Rafael the way. "I know my way around, Ashman. I also know Aldertree." Raphael snapped, sliding his phone in the outer pocket of his coat. Alan's lips formed the tiniest of smirks, as his eyes beheld the movement. So it was, that Shadowhunter and Vampire climbed the stairs of the New York Institute, entering the building quietly, creeping in like shadows, with steps light and fast. Alan's face was darkened, his eyes cold and his trained hands steady, ready to kill... His mind had already found a way to get rid of both Aldertree as well as Raphael, and had thus orchestrated his plan...

* * *

Both men walked down the corridors in silence and Alan played all his cards at once, when he ever so slowly, dug his hand in the outer pocket of Raphael's coat, where he had seen the Vampire was keeping his phone. Thankfully for Alan, the Vampire was walking fast and his coat was flapping behind him. The cell phone found its way into Alan's trained fingers and Raphael came to an abrupt halt mere moments after Alan had taken the Vampire's phone from his pocket and had hid it in his own. "What the Hell?" Raphael snapped, and Alan shrugged his shoulders. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, moving down the hall. Raphael opened his mouth, but before he could say anything else, Alan knocked the wooden door frame of Aldertree's office lightly, so as to make his presence known to him.

* * *

The Shadowhunter opened the door with a swift move, blade in his hand. But what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. "Mister Santiago? What are you doing here?" The Shadowhunter questioned, startled by what his eyes were seeing. Before Raphael could utter a word, however, Alan took over. "Hello, mister Aldertree. I am here on behalf of the Inquisitor, to help you with-" "I know why you're here, and I think I can take care of this Institute myself, mister Ashman." Came the immediate reply from the other man. "And I wasn't addressing my question to you." He continued, eyeing Raphael suspiciously.

* * *

"I allowed mister Santiago to enter. He says he brings a potion mister Bane has requested." Alan spoke, stepping into the office in a manner which indicated the other two should follow suit, which they eventually did. His eyes fell on Aldertree's phone, which lay on the desk. "I don't have time for small talk." Raphael snapped, as he saw Aldertree taking his usual seat behind his desk. "Always polite, aren't you?" The Shadowhunter pocked, causing Raphael's face to frown and his eyes to narrow. Holding the box tightly, the Vampire took a few steps towards the desk and was now standing across from his rival. "Mind your tone." He hissed, eyes dark, muscles taut. All Aldertree did, however, was to smile ironically.

* * *

"It would seem you two have a history together." Alan, who was still standing close to the door, said, interrupting the two men. "Mister Ashman, like I said, I don't need your help in running this Institute. So you should-" "I think I should give you two some time to work things out between you, don't you think?" Alan muttered, chuckling lowly. His hand moved in less than a blink of an eye, and a small dagger shone as Alan got it out from under his sleeve and threw it across the room. The dagger found its target, as it landed on Aldertree's cell phone, destroying it completely. "What the Hell-" But once again, Alan was faster than his two counterparts. He reached behind a shelf which was next to the door, pulling down a small lever.

* * *

Raphael stood still for a few moments, stunned by what he had just seen, eyes flicking between the broken phone, and Alan. Mere moments after Alan had pulled the lever, Raphael moved. He was faster than a firing bullet, but two thick, iron frames came together, shielding the exit of the office. A similar sheet of iron covered the window, not a heartbeat later. Raphael threw himself on the iron door, but to no avail. "Ashman what the Hell are you doing?" Aldertree gasped, but the loud bang which echoed in the room as Rafael hit the door, cut him off. "Are you blind? He's a freaking intruder!" Raphael growled, allowing his fangs to come forth. "He's one of the most powerful members of the Clave-" "He's a traitor!" The Vampire snapped, as he put two and two together, crashing his body on the door once again.

* * *

"Mister Santiago, I would advise you to stop this. I used the emergency system. In case of a demonic intrusion, one can lock the office down, by pulling that very lever, Thus any demons who have managed to enter, get trapped in here, with no way out. The doors can only open from the outside." Aldertree gasped, eyes on his broken cell phone. Raphael searched his pockets in a haze, an expression of horror taking over his face when he realized he didn't have it. "You bastard, you stole my phone-" "Didn't mister Bane teach you to be aware of your belongings?" Alan's snarky voice came from the other side of the door. In between his fingers, he was holding Rafael's phone. "I wonder, who is that old lady I see on your lock-screen?" Alan questioned, voice playful. "Your mortal sister, maybe?" He continued, pleased when Raphael growled behind the door.

* * *

"Once I get out of here-" "Once you get out of there, mister Santiago, you'll find the place decorated with Alec's Lightwood's guts. The only question is, will his Warlock boyfriend share this fate?" Alan hummed in a happy voice, as he turned around, heading towards the infirmary, leaving Aldertree and Rafael trapped in the former's office, with no way of getting out, thus powerless to be of help to Magnus, who at these very same moments, was doing something he had never done before. He was on his knees by Alec's bed, holding his lover's numb hand in both his own, pleading with a wavering voice and teary eyes. Pleading Raziel to spare and aid this young man, who Magnus had come to love more than his own life...

* * *

_**End of Chapter 11...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends!  
> I am sure most of you know who provided Alan with the demons he needed, but if you didn't figure it out, it will be revealed soon! And I am so sorry for the lack of ''Malec'' moments. I needed to set up the plan. Next chapter, however, is dedicated to Magnus and Alec from start to the finish!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please let me know what you thought, if you want!  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	12. "And, lips, Oh you, the doors of breath..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!!! I hope you're doing fine!!   
> The title is not mine. It's taken from Shakespeare's ''Romeo and Juliet'' Act 5, Scene 3, Page 5.  
> Thank you for all your amazing comments! Your feedback keeps me going!  
> So, I really hope you'll enjoy this!  
> Off we go!

>  
> 
> _**"And, lips, Oh you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss** _
> 
> **A dateless bargain to engrossing death.''**
> 
> **(ROMEO kisses JULIET, takes out the poison) [...]**
> 
> **Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.**
> 
> **Act 5, Scene 3, Page 5**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

_**Chapter 1** _ _**1: "** _ _**And, lips, Oh you** _ _**The doors of breath..."** _

_** Previously... ** _

"He's one of the most powerful members of the Clave-" "He's a traitor!" The Vampire snapped, as he put two and two together, crashing his body on the door once again. "Mister Santiago, I would advise you to stop this. I used the emergency system. In case of a demonic intrusion, one can lock the office down, by pulling that very lever, thus any demons who have managed to enter, get trapped in here, with no way out. The doors can only open from the outside." Alan stated, staring at Raphael's cell phone, which lingered in the palm of his hand.

* * *

"Once I get out of here-" "Once you get out of there, mister Santiago, you'll find the place decorated with Alec's Lightwood's guts. The only question is, will his Warlock boyfriend share this fate?" Alan hummed in a happy voice, as he turned around, heading towards the infirmary, leaving Aldertree and Rafael trapped in the former's office, with no way of getting out, thus powerless to be of help to Magnus, who at these very same moments, was doing something he had never done before. He was on his knees by Alec's bed, holding his lover's numb hand in both his own, pleading with a wavering voice and teary eyes. Pleading Raziel to spare and aid this young man, who Magnus had come to love more than his own life...

* * *

_** NOW... ** _

"We need to find a way to warn them!" Raphael exclaimed as he threw himself on the iron door once more, causing Aldertree to flinch at the intense thud which echoed loud in his ears. "Cut it out, it's useless. Ashman was right. There's no way we can open the door from the inside." Aldertree explained tiredly, eyes widening when Raphael ignored him completely. "Will you stop this?" "No, I won't!" The Vampire retorted, panting for breath. His face was drenched in sweat and his voice hoarse from growling every time his body would collide with the door. "I won't stop this, I won't sit down and wait for the traitor the Inquisitor herself sent here-" "Mind your tone Santiago-" "Or what?" Raphael challenged, waving his hands to emphasize his point.

* * *

"There is no denying the Inquisitor sent Ashman here-" "She didn't know he was a traitor, she sent him here so as to defend the Institute-" "The demon attack... The lock down... Alec's injury..." Raphael said, his voice trailing off, as his mind started racing faster with every passing second, putting the story together. "What are you mumbling about, Santiago?" Aldertree demanded, the sharpness of his voice causing Raphael to flinch. "I bet the Inquisitor suspected that Alec's injury and the lock down were connected. She knew there must be a traitor amongst the highest ranks of the Clave-" "She told me nothing about a traitor!" Aldertree cut off.

* * *

"Because she didn't want neither you, nor the Downworld to know that there is a traitor of the Clave... She sent Ashaman here to protect the Clave's reputation, not Alec..." Raphael's voice faded as all words died in his throat. "Should the traitor get caught before anyone suspects that there is a traitor who ordered the lock down so as to get rid of Alec, to begin with, then the Clave loses none of its credibility..." The Vampire elaborated, as he saw Aldertree looking comfused.

* * *

"She should have permitted everyone from coming here, but no, she wanted to have one of her own inside the building... And now, a madman who wants Alec dead is walking around the Institute free..." "The Inquisitor wouldn't put the Clave's reputation over the life of-" "Of a talented, yet gay, Shadowhunter? Oh, but I think she would!" Raphael retorted, and a part of him was laughing at the realization he had just defended Alec Lightwood of all people. Brushing the thought aside, the Vampire braced himself and threw his body against the door once more. "Stop this already! It's useless- "He's going to kill him, he's going to kill them both. Magnus is defenseless without his magic!" Raphael rasped, fear audible in his voice.

* * *

"He's not defenseless. Jace... Jace remained in the infirmary for a while, despite my orders." Aldertree said, eyes narrowing as his mind recalled what had happened. "I don't know what they talked about, but when I returned to get him, I saw Mister Lightwood's weapons by the bed." Aldertree explained, watching as Raphael let his hands fall to his sides. "Let's hope you're right..." The Vampire muttered, pressing a hand on his face... As Fate would have it, Aldertree was indeed right...

* * *

_**A while back, in the infirmary...** _

"I've allowed you more than your fair share of spare time. Now, gear up and head out, go find the rest of the Shadowhunters." Aldertree snapped, standing by the door. "Go, do as he says. I know it's hard, but there is nothing you can do here." The Warlock assured, watching as all three of the Shadowhunters said their goodbyes to Alec and then turned around to leave, albeit with steps labored and with a heart heavy and unwilling. Clary and Izzy were walking right behind Aldertree, whilst Jace was keeping his distance, for his steps were slower, heavier...

* * *

It wasn't until Magnus saw that Aldertree had escorted the two girls out of the room and therefore he was out of the way, that he rushed to his feet, grabbing Jace by the arm, stopping him before he could reach the doors of the Infirmary. "What the-" "This is an inside job, do you understand me?" Magnus muttered under his breath, in a voice merely above a whisper. Jace's face frowned, but Magnus tightened his hold on the blond man's hand, stopping him from posing any kind of question. "Remember Jace... Remember what they think of Alexander..." The Warlock pressed, eyes fixed on the man's face.

* * *

"Magnus, what-" "Remember Jace, the law is the law... Alec walked away from his wedding with Lydia, thus breaking the law..." The Warlock muttered urgently, the muscles of his face taut. Jace's eyes narrowed, only to fly open a mere second later, as realization came crashing down to him. "Jace Wayland, I gave you an order!" Aldertree's voice echoed through the long corridor as the man was making his way towards the infirmary once again. "Are you saying that the Clave used the demon attack as an excuse to order the lock-down, just so that they could get Alec out of the way-" "Keep your thoughts for yourself." Magnus said, covering Jace's voice, all the while he waved his head in agreement.

* * *

All color left Jace's face and his eyes flew to his brother. "If that's the case, then I can't leave-" Magnus however, cut Jace's frantic whispers off. "You must go, Jace. Whoever this is, he thinks we are ignorant of his plan. You must secure the city, get rid of the demons as fast as you can, and then come back here." The Warlock instructed in a firm, yet low voice. "The Inquisitor allowed me to stay here, in opposition to the Council's decision, and that means she knows something is wrong. She won't let any member of the Clave enter the building." Magnus explained, blurting out hushed, muttered words. "She wouldn't risk Alexander's life Jace, for he's your brother, your parabatai..." The Warlock pointed out, unaware of the fact he was making a big mistake.

* * *

Jace huffed in anger, flicking his gaze around the room. "Magnus you can't stay here alone, it's too dangerous-" "And you can't blow up our cover Jace..." Magnus retorted. "Why would the Inquisitor sent me away if she knew about the traitor?" "Because the demons have to be dealt with. Once this is done, we can regroup and figure out our next move." The Warlock offered, albeit he knew he was not truly speaking his mind. Sure, that was the main reason why Imogen wanted all the Shadowhunters out on the field. But it wasn't the only one... 'Imogen must think that the demons her grandson is about to face, are not as deadly as a traitor who might infiltrate the Institute...' Magnus thought to himself and his heart missed a beat. Before he could open his mouth to speak however, Jace huffed anew, pressing his hand on his face.

* * *

"Jace-" Magnus' phrase was cut short however, and his mouth was left gaping when he saw the young Shadowhunter taking three long strides, reaching the other side of the room. "Jace, what are you doing?" The young man however, chose to ignore him. He ducked gracefully, extending his hand, which disappeared behind an old bed. Mere moments later, Jace had returned to Magnus' side, holding Alec's bow and quiver in one hand, and his seraph blade in the other. "We didn't have the time to clean them up." Jace explained, wiping the stained blade with his shirt, until it was shining under the dim light. "I can't use the bow, Jace." Magnus offered sadly, but to his surprise, the Shadowhunter passed him the blade, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"But you can will the blade, can't you?" The blond man questioned in a low voice. "It's Alec's blade..." Jace offered in a voice kinder than the Warlock thought the young man could ever muster. Magnus lowered his gaze, swallowing thickly. "It's an angelic weapon... But yes, I am capable of using it, and I will, if I have to." Jace only nodded, placing the blade by his brother's bed. "Take his stele as well." Came the muttered whisper, and Magnus grabbed the pen in a swift, rather rude manner, but he knew Jace wouldn't hold it against him, not when Aldertree was marching towards them, rage in his eyes.

* * *

"Jace, I won't say it again, go get ready and head out!" Aldertree ordered, bursting into the room, throwing the door open. "Go Jace... Go, and be careful." Magnus pointed out, urging the blond man to do as he was ordered. Jace blew out a long breath, caressing Alec's brow with his hand one last time. "You too, Magnus. You too." The blond man replied, eyeing Aldertree with angry eyes as he turned around and left the room. Aldertree let his gaze find Alec's body for a second, and Magnus was sure the man saw the Seraph blade which Jace had placed by the bed. Their eyes met, but both Warlock as well as Nephilim remained silent, with the latter following Jace out of the room. Soon, Jace and the two girls were armed to the bone and they were heading out, unaware that Alan would soon be creeping inside the Institute...

* * *

And so it was, that Magnus was left alone in the cold, colorless room, alone in the enormous Institute... It wasn't until the sound of footsteps faded into the silence of the night, that Magnus understood how alone he truly was. How much Alec's existence had changed his life. He had grown fond not only of the young archer, but for the rest of the Shadowhunters as well. Magnus let his lips form the tiniest of smirks at the thought that he had come to care about Jace's well-being overnight.

* * *

The small smile fell from his lips a moment later however, when he realized things were all of a sudden, too quiet. Calm... It was the calm before the storm, the heavenly peace, before the hellish havoc... The room was eerily quiet, and Magnus swallowed hard, feeling goosebumps running down his spine as he inhaled. He was all of a sudden, feeling vulnerable, exposed to something, to an unknown threat, which was lurking in the shadows... A cold breeze entered the room then, and to Magnus it seemed as though the air was thick, heavy. Ominous. His heart skipped a beat, welling up with worry. His ring clad fingers moved as if they had a mind of their own and the Warlock found himself allowing some of his magic to emerge from the tips of his fingers and swirl around him.

* * *

Blue sparks started dancing next to Magnus and the feeling of his magic floating all around him, spread in his chest, warming it, easing his building panic. It seemed to have a similar effect on Alec, who, despite his pained expression, reflexively and without giving much thought to what he was doing, relaxed and loosened his vice-like grip on the sheets. Not a moment later, the archer let out a slow, faltering moan which echoed in the room, causing the Warlock to snap his head to his right. "Oh, Alec..." the man muttered slowly, kneeling by the bed, lowering himself to his lover's level. His eyes flicked on the clock which was hanging by the wall. It was four o'clock. He couldn't waste any more time. With trembling hands, Magnus took a hold of one of the three vials which he had previously placed on the desk. He opened the small bottle, bringing it before Alec's dry lips...

* * *

Magnus willed his hands to remain steady as he ever so gently propped Alec's head upwards, so that the young archer wouldn't end up choking on the potion. "Alexander, darling, I need you to drink something, okay?" He muttered lowly, placing the vial on Alec's dry, barely parted lips. He tilted his right hand, with which he was holding the vial, to the side, but stopped as soon as he saw that the purple liquid couldn't pass through Alec's lips, for the young man was not able to oblige them to part, not even half the way. "Alec, can you hear me? Alexander, please, you have to drink, my darling..." Magnus pleaded, his brown eyes stinging with unshed tears when he saw that Alec's hazel eyes fluttered underneath closed eyelashes. To Magnus' dismay, however, that was all the young archer could manage.

* * *

"Come on, Alexander... Please, my darling, do it for me..." Magnus muttered brokenly once again, brushing his lips on his lover's sweaty forehead. A low, muffled sound which emerged from Alec's throat, was the only answer the Warlock got, and Magnus swallowed thickly before speaking again, voice raw, yet deep and barely audible. "Part your lips my darling, come on..." Magnus chanted, his face only inches away from Alec's pale one. This time however, the archer didn't even moan. He was breathing shallowly and Magnus could tell that every inhale required a tremendous effort from Alec's part. The archer swallowed soundly, letting his head fall to the side of the pillow from where Magnus' voice could be heard. So, Alec could indeed hear Magnus talking, and even in this desperate time, he did try to do what Magnus had so softly asked of him.

* * *

But try as he might, the archer was powerless to comply to his lover's request, for his body was not his own to command. Magnus let out a breathy, low lament, as realization hit him and his ring clad fingers started shaking. He waved his head from side to side in an attempt to maintain his composure and after a few seconds during which he couldn't bring himself to speak, Magnus cleared his throat, and was obliged to break his silence, as Alec tensed and stirred beside him. Magnus felt his young lover starting to shake and was fast on calming him down, noting that his voice could somehow offer Alec a few moments of peace. Shh, shh, It's alright, it's going to be alright, Alec I'm right here, my darling, I'm right here..." He assured, caressing the drenched skin softly.

* * *

"I'll help you, Alexander, I'll find a way..." The Warlock muttered lowly, placing Alec's head back on the pillows, only to sit on the chair which was still lingering by the bed the very next second. Magnus took a moment to think, for in his haze, he hadn't thought of the possibility that Alec wouldn't be able to drink the potion. If only Jace and the others were there, Magnus would have been able to help Alec drink the dark liquid. But now... The Warlock shook his head, pressing his thumb and index finger on each one of his knitted eyebrows, blowing out a bitter exhale. He could use his magic to make Alec swallow down the gulp, but he couldn't guide the potion through the man's lips. Magnus let his eyes flutter closed, raking his mind in search of an answer.

* * *

Said answer came to Magnus as he let his memories unfold, allowing his mind to travel to that time when Alec had been trapped in his own mind and he had once again, come too close to dying. Back then, Magnus had kissed him, with the hope that he would wake up... His lips had parted Alec's slowly, carefully, and Magnus had tasted his young lover. The Warlock let his eyes travel to the small vial and then to Alec. That was it, that was the only solution Magnus could come up with. He had to part Alec's lips with his own and let the potion run from his own mouth, to the one of his lover.

* * *

It was an insane risk to take, Magnus knew that for sure. But he didn't mind, not one bit. Magnus was aware of the fact the potion was made to fight off demon venom, and the Warlock was half demon himself. He knew that for someone like him, the potion was but a deadly poison, a few droplets of which, could end his life, should he swallow them. He knew that his skin would burn once it would make contact with the purple liquid and that the pain he would feel would be excruciating. But it didn't matter, not when Alec was on death's door. No, nothing else mattered, but this young man. Breathing in a collective breath, Magnus spoke, voice low. "Alexander, it's alright, I'm going to help you..." He uttered, in an attempt to calm his lover down when he once again, stirred on the bed. Magnus got up on his feet and with an elegant movement of his hand, brought the small vial to his mouth, emptying its content, careful to keep the liquid close to his lips.

* * *

His mouth felt as though it was on fire, and Magnus shivered as cold sweat coated his upper arms and neck. The small vial slipped from his numb, ring clad fingers, ending up on the floor, but little did Magnus care about it. The Warlock felt his heart missing several beats before stumbling on itself. Magnus hissed in pain, shutting his eyes against the almost unbearable feeling of agony which was rousing up in his throat. Every fiber of his body was pulsing like crazy and his mind was screaming at him to spit the burning, lethal substance out. But to his credit, the Warlock managed to escape the bounds of his own mind, and using all his training, he focused not on the pain, but on Alec, who needed him more than anything.

* * *

His blurry eyes, now freed of all their glamour, found the young archer's body and Magnus fought against the burning sensation, obliging his mind and body to endure the pain. He placed his left hand on Alec's burning forehead and his left, below his jaw and then he leaned over his young lover, letting his lips part Alec's softly. He pushed his tongue inside Alec's mouth ever so slightly and then he let the potion run freely from his mouth to the one of his lover. Blue streams of magic emerged from the tips of his fingers of his left hand, obliging Alec to swallow down the liquid.

* * *

Alec's muffled, pained growl made Magnus flinch, but he held his lover still for a few more moments, pressing his hand on Alec's sweaty forehead. He needed to make sure that every drop of the potion had left his mouth and had ended up entering Alec's tainted bloodstream. Oh, how Magnus wished that Alec could respond, how he wished that he could really kiss him... The warlock pulled back after a few moments, the small sound of air getting trapped as lips meet, echoing loud in his ears. He withdrew his hand from Alec's jaw, but kept his other hand in place, for the archer whimpered when Magnus tried to pull it away.

* * *

"I know it hurts Alec, I know my darling..." The Warlock muttered, sadness woven in his tone. Alec let out yet another pained grunt and Magnus caressed his forehead gently, feeling more powerless than ever before. Now, he just had to sit back and do the two things he most hated in his life. Watch and wait. He had to watch as Alec's body would be ravaged by fever and he had to wait for the potion to do its job, whilst his lover would be on the verge of death. Little did he know, that this wouldn't be the only threat Alec would have to face... Far from it, one would say, because Alan was at that same moment, stepping out of the Inquisitor's warm office, and was heading towards the ground floor, so as to gear up and head to the portal Imogen had gotten access to...

* * *

**_End of chapter 11_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends! More Malec comes with the next chapter!  
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this one! And, yes, I know, there were other ways Magnus could have given the potion to Alec, but I couldn't resist... And, the whole talk with Jace and the fact he left the blade there are not some filler stuff... But, no spoilers!  
> Once again, I must apologize for messing things up in the previous chapter. I'll try and do better from now on!  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	13. "The words I chant, a sinner's prayer..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N! Hi there! I hope that you're doing good! So, here's chapter 13! I hope you'll enjoy!  
> So, off we go! A/N!

**_ Chapter 13: "The words I chant, a sinner's prayer..." _ **

_** Previously... ** _

"I know it hurts Alec, I know my darling..." The Warlock muttered, sadness woven in his tone. Alec let out yet another pained grunt and Magnus caressed his forehead gently, feeling more powerless than ever before. Now, he just had to sit back and do the two things he most hated in his life. Watch and wait. He had to watch as Alec's body would be ravaged by fever and he had to wait for the potion to do its job, whilst his lover would be on the verge of death. Little did he know, that this wouldn't be the only threat Alec would have to face... Far from it, one would say, because Alan was at that same moment, stepping out of the Inquisitor's warm office, and was heading towards the ground floor, so as to gear up and head to the portal Imogen had gotten access to...

* * *

_** Now... ** _

_**At the Infirmary...** _

Letting out a long, bitter exhale, Magnus caressed Alec's brow once more and swore inwardly that he wouldn't stay inactive. He conjured a glass of water and washed away the last traces of the potion which he could still feel lingering in the corners of his mouth. As soon as the glass had served its purpose, Magnus made it disappear with a flick of his wrist, inwardly thanking Jace for sharing his strength with him.

* * *

Grabbing the bandages and clear towels from the nearby desk, Magnus got to work. Alec's wound was not healed all the way, so Magnus steeped one of the towels in the bowl with the clear water, letting the soft cotton fibers absorb as much of the liquid as possible. He then squeezed the towel in his grasp, making sure that it still held some of the water. With slow, circling motions, he placed it atop of the wound, and started to clean the remaining blood, dust and overall dirt. His hands were still shaking, partly because of the intense burning sensation the potion had caused, but to his credit, Magnus kept pushing, poking and purging at the ravaged flesh. It was a slow procedure, because Magnus had to remove all the dried blood and in addition to that, all the thin, small fibers of Alec's black T-shirt, which had been blend with his skin when the demon tore it apart with its claws.

* * *

Time lost meaning for Magnus, as all his surroundings dimmed away into nothing. His eyes, which he had once again glamoured, were fixed on the lethal wound and his ears were on high alert for any muttered whimper Alec would utter. His elegant fingers were now covered in blood, as the wound had at some point started to ooze puss and demon ichor. It was a sign that the potion was working, driving the contaminated blood out of the young archer's weary body. Said weary body, however, was fighting a losing battle. Magnus swallowed thickly, throwing the blood stained towel aside, grabbing up a new one. He placed it on his lap and drew his hands away from Alec's writhing body. Slowly, he dipped his hands in the bowl with the water, scrubbing the drying blood off his ring clad fingers.

* * *

Casting a troubled gaze on the clock which was hanging on the opposite wall, the Warlock gasped as he beheld the time. It was already half past four, which meant Magnus had to get Alec to drink yet another round of the potion, despite the fact his body was failing. "Where the Hell are you Rafael...?" Magnus uttered through gritted teeth, as he withdrew his hands from the bowl, drying the on his jeans. His long fingers took a hold of the second vial which was lingering on the desk. This time, Alec's lips were parted enough so that Magnus could make him drink the purple liquid, but the young archer was shaking to the point Magnus though he would break to pieces.

* * *

"Shh, hush, hush my darling..." Magnus offered sadly, feeling as though these words were the only ones capable of escaping his dry lips. Flicking his wrist frantically, Magnus found himself conjuring up a soft blanket, covering Alec's lower body with it, in an attempt to ease the tremors which were wrecking the young man's body to its core. Leaning over Alec once more, Magnus let the potion slip in between Alec's dry lips and inside the curve of his mouth. Much like he had done before, he used his magic to help his lover swallow down the gulp. Alec winced yet again, salty teardrops trickling down his cheeks. To Magnus it seemed as though the young man tried to chase the fleeting touch, so he let his elegant, ring clad fingers caress the burning skin.

* * *

The Warlock brushed away Alec's teardrops with his fingers, and kissed his sweaty forehead gently, taking a moment for himself. Magnus felt Alec's skin underneath his lips, he inhaled his scent and found himself pleading his lover to keep fighting, if only for a little while longer. "Just one more round my darling, just one more dose and then it will not be as painful, I promise you..." Magnus uttered under his breath, before pulling away from Alec's body. He took the bowl with the water in his hands, dipped a new, clean towel in and then, he inhaled deeply, all the while squeezing the soft, cotton fabric in his grasp, allowing the water to drip back in the bowl.

* * *

With that movement, the Warlock resumed his ministrations, knowing the wound needed to get cleaned thoroughly. He patted the torn skin, and gathered all the oozing blood as well as, the demon ichor with movements sure, yet soft. He let the towel sink in the bowl three more times, and every time he pulled it out, his brown eyes would stare back at him from an ever reddening puddle. Flicking his wrist, Magnus let blue sparks emerge from the tips of his fingers and the very next second the water in the bowl was cleaned of all the blood. Magnus saw tears running down his cheeks as his tired face was reflected the pellucid water.

* * *

He did a quick job of brushing them away with the back of his hand; this wasn't the time to break down. Not now, not here. Not yet. Casting one last glace at the now, cleaned wound, Magnus set the bowl aside, grabbing the bandages from the nearby desk. The potion was doing a good job and most of the demon venom was out of Alec's system; Magnus could tell that for sure. "That's it, come on Alec, keep fighting, my darling, just a little while longer..." The Warlock encouraged, noting that the bleeding had almost stopped. With slightly shaky hands, the Warlock wrapped the rough bandages around Alec's left shoulder, shushing his lover, when the young man winced at the touch. Soon, the wound was cleaned and wrapped up in fresh bandages. Magnus placed Alec back on the pillows softly, exhaling tiredly.

* * *

Magnus allowed his weary, bloodshot eyes to find the clock which was hanging on the wall for yet another time, and his eyebrows came together. "A quarter to five?" He chanted absently, his troubled mind flying off to Raphael. The Warlock let his eyes flutter close, but reopened them mere moments later, when Alec coughed repeatedly, body shaking like a leaf. Pushing every other thought aside, Magnus leaned over his young lover propping Alec's head up albeit only a few inches. "Shh, easy, easy... Alec, you have to breathe my darling, breathe through it..." Magnus pleaded, letting some of his magic emerge. His trained fingers found Alec's sternum and to his relief, Magnus was able to ease Alec's frantic coughing fit. But as the Warlock soon realized that was only one of his enemies.

* * *

The poison was indeed working, but Alec's body was failing and there was nothing Magnus could do about it. That was what he had been afraid of, the side effects of the potion. Magnus took in a sharp breath when Alec started thrusting on the bed. Letting his ring clad fingers slide down Alec's neck, Magnus was quick at finding his lover's pulse point. When his fingers came in contact with Alec's skin, however Magnus hissed and could swear his young lover was quite literally, burning up. Magnus pulled his hand away for a moment, eyes widening in shock at the heat which Alec's body was radiating. Replacing his fingers over Alec's pulse point, Magus began to count, but soon stopped, as the beats were too many to be counted.

* * *

"Alexander, you have to calm down, you have to settle down my darling, please..." Magnus chanted in a low, yet frantic voice, as he cupped the left side of Alec's neck, feeling the once again erratic beating of his heart. "Alec, you need to-" The Warlock's words were cut off however, and Magnus was startled when his young lover began to mumble under his breath. "Alec? Alec, my darling, what is it?" Magnus questioned, as he listened to his lover mumbling his name through clattering teeth. "What on Earth..." Magnus muttered to himself, fine brows coming together as the Warlock tried to make out what Alec was saying. His fingers were still lingering on Alec's pulse point, and Magnus was raking his mind so as to find what was causing Alec's severe distress.

* * *

The young archer was shaking again, face and chest drenched in sweat, his hazel eyes shut. Yet, tears were still running down his flushed cheeks and his face was twitching, in what could only be pain and agony. Magnus let his hands hover over Alec's body, but his magic seemed unable to stop Alec's panicked rambling. A few minutes passed with Magnus unable to get his mind around what was going on, but when he finally realized what was happening, the Warlock felt his heart breaking anew.

* * *

"He's delirious..." Magnus muttered, oblivious to the fact he had spoken the words out loud. Alec was panting underneath him, as his troubled mind was trapped in a Hellish, feverish haze. He was now mumbling 'no', 'please' and 'Mags' in between an ocean of incoherent words, which were escaping his lips without his mind's consent. His good hand was twitching, as if trying to get a hold of something but all it could grasp were the cold sheets.

* * *

"It's just a dream my darling..." Magnus mumbled in a low tone, wishing he could wake him up from whatever hellish nightmare he was trapped in. "It's just a fever dream, Alexander, I'm right here..." The Warlock pressed, when Alec gasped for breath, all the while pleading for Magnus to not leave him. Magnus' face frowned and he moved at once, letting both his hands conceal Alec's own hand, putting a stop to its uncontrollable shaking. "Alec, Alexander, shh, I need you to listen to me, Alec please, you have to listen to me." Magnus pleaded, tightening his hold on Alec's hand. "I'm right here, with you. But you have to calm down. You have to calm down, please..." Magnus nearly begged, as his eyes took in Alec's ravaged body. In his mind, Jace's words echoed loud and clear.

* * *

'Have faith in Alec...' Oh, but he had faith in Alec. Only it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough, because Alec's body was burning and writhing, because his mind was trapped in hellish dreams, causing his heart to beat like a drum. And Magnus could do nothing more to help his lover. No one could help him now... The thought made Magnus flinch, and he closed his eyes, so as to hold back his tears. He kneeled by the bed, tightened his hold on in Alec's numb hand, letting his cool, ring clad fingers conceal the numb palm. His elbows were once again leaning against the mattress and now Magnus had lowered his head, letting his forehead rest on his and Alec's entwined fingers.

* * *

He could feel Alec's burning skin in the cocoon his grasps had made and that caused him to shiver. Alec's whispers had died away, along with his thrusts, as the archer was lost so deep in his own hellish nightmares, that he couldn't oblige his body to move. Only low, shallow breaths were escaping his lips, as his heart was beating erratically in his chest, as if it wanted to break out and fly away. 'No one can help him now...' The thought swirled in Magnus' mind, and the Warlock lost himself in the deafening silence, hating himself for his inability to be of help. 'No one can help...' Magnus bit his lip, swallowing thickly, and soundly. Magnus pushed the thought aside, for there was one last thing he could try. There was one last being who could actually help... Magnus licked his lips, clearing his throat, yet when he spoke, his voice was barely audible.

* * *

"I am a Downworlder, a demon bloodied creature, who has walked down dark paths many times. A man who has often considered giving in to that forbidden, caged power which is lingering deep beneath the surface..." Magnus uttered, stumbling on his own words. "I know I am the spawn of a demon, I know the pits of Edom are waiting for me..." The Warlock's voice cracked, then faded. "I know that no light ever reaches neither these Hellish depths, nor the doomed creatures which dwell in there... But it has somehow reached me..." Magnus' glamoured eyes shone as he looked at Alec.

* * *

"This pure, warm, innocent glow has engulfed me... This heavenly light has showed me that there is a way out, that there is meaning in the life I lead..." Magnus trailed of yet again. "A child of the Angels has showed me- to me, a half demon- that there is still kindness and love and values in this world. That there is still a chance for someone like me to-" The man bit his lips, letting his tears fall down his face. "To be loved for what I am..." he uttered ever so lowly. "So, I am asking you, please..." At that point, Magnus raised his teary eyes upwards, swallowing.

* * *

"Please, oh, mighty Raziel, do not let one of your chosen ones slip away from this world..." Magnus nearly begged, stilling for a moment. "Let him be spared..." Another long pause. Oh, what was he thinking... How could a creature of the Downworld ask the Angels for help...? "Don't let this sinful blood which runs through my veins drown my call, please... Please, my Lord Raziel..." Magnus paused then, swallowing hard. "I beg of you... I beg of you, please, spare him, give him the strength to keep fighting..." Magnus fell silent as soon as his troubled mind realized what he had just done, to whom he had reach out for help.

* * *

The man remained still for a few minutes, holding Alec's hand for dear life, breathing in his scent, feeling his burning skin touching his lips as he kissed Alec's knuckles. Minutes passed in utter silence and one would think that the Angels were weighing Magnus' prayer, were weighing Alec's life, trying to decide which coarse of action to take. And maybe this wouldn't be a false claim, because, at long last, the silence was broken, only not by a pained lament, or by a incoherent plea, but by a low, hoarse, yet audible call.

* * *

"Magnus..." The whisper was so low that the Warlock missed it. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't pay attention to Alec's frame. Only when Magnus felt his lover's hand stirring in the cocoon his own hands had made, did he raise his head, mouth gaping. Alec's hand moved, albeit slowly, and his trained fingers slided in between Magnus' ring clad ones, occupying the Warlock's right hand. Magnus blinked a couple of times, to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep, but the image didn't flicker. Alec squeezed Magnus' hand softly, and the light pressure got the Warlock out of his trance.

* * *

Alec's skin was still burning, but when Magnus traced the fingers of his free hand over the young archer's pulse point, a wave of hope washed over him, as he felt the rather regular thuds of Alec's heart. "Alec?" Magnus chanted, afraid of his own voice. Much like before, the young Nephilim let his head follow the sound of his lover's voice. Only this time, Magnus saw Alec swallowing, before uttering his name. "Magnus..." Alec breathed, finally winning the fight against his heavy eyelashes, which, after many failed attempts, fluttered open, reveling Alec's hazed, hazel orbs. The young man blinked owlishly, offering the tiniest of smirks when his vision cleared enough so as to make out Magnus' frame and taut face...

* * *

**_ End of chapter 13! _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for all your thoughts!  
> So, what do you think? Alec is finally awake! What will happen next? Can Magnus and Alec fight and survive?  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	14. "The words which never left your lips..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter 14... I hope you'll enjoy!! Thank you all!!

_**Chapter 14: "The words which never left your lips..."** _

_ **Previously...** _

"Don't let this sinful blood which runs through my veins drown my call, please... Please, my Lord Raziel..." Magnus paused then, swallowing hard. "I beg of you... I beg of you, please, spare him, give him the strength to keep fighting..." Magnus fell silent as soon as his troubled mind realized what he had just done, to whom he had reached out for help. Minutes passed in utter silence and one would think that the Angels were weighing Magnus' prayer, were weighing Alec's life, trying to decide which course of action to take. And maybe this wouldn't be a false claim, because, at long last, the silence was broken, only not by a pained lament, or by an incoherent plea, but by a low, hoarse, yet audible call. "Magnus..." Alec chanted lowly, but the Warlock didn't hear him, for he was lost in his thoughts. Only when Alec's good hand moved, albeit slowly, and his trained fingers slid in between Magnus' ring clad ones, occupying the Warlock's right hand, did he became aware of his lover.

* * *

"Ma- Mags..." Alec repeated, and it was a sentient call, albeit muttered through gritted teeth. "Oh, Alec... Thank the Angel..." The Warlock blurted out, eyes stinging with unshed tears. Magnus' eyes were fixed on Alec's blurry, hazel ones, unable to drift away, for the Warlock longed to look at them forever, he wished to drown in their depths and never resurface. But, as Fate would have it, this longing would soon prove to be fatal, because at the very same moments, Alan was walking down the halls of the Institute, knowing that there was no one left to stop him, for Raphael and Aldertree were locked in the latter's office...

* * *

**_NOW..._ **

Alec breathed, finally winning the fight against his heavy eyelashes, which, after many failed attempts, fluttered open, revealing Alec's hazed, hazel orbs. The young man blinked owlishly, offering the tiniest of smirks when his vision cleared enough so as to make out Magnus' frame and taut face.

* * *

"Mags... I... Water..." Magnus' eyes widened and he hurried to help his young lover. His free hand moved on its own, conjuring up a glass of water, which the Downworlder brought before Alec's dry lips. "I need both my hands my darling..." Magnus explained in a low, thick voice, as he tried to free his other hand from Alec's weak hold. He eventually succeeded, and propped Alec's head upwards ever so gently, bringing the brim of the glass to his lips. "Easy, easy now..." Magnus cooed, as he allowed Alec to drink only a couple of small sips, before pulling the glass away from the Nephelim's now moisturized lips.

* * *

A low whine, was the proof his movement was not what Alec wanted him to do, but Magnus hurried to calm Alec down as soon as he placed the glass aside. "There's plenty my darling, but you've got to take it slow." The Warlock explained, eyeing Alec as though the young Nephilim would disolve into specks of dust, should Magnus dare to avert his gaze. Alec managed a nod and so the Warlock resumed his previous position, focusing on the task at hand. Alec needed to stay hydrated and the fact he was willingly asking for water, caused a wave a joy to wash over Magnus' heart.

* * *

The young archer drank in earnest, as soon as Magnus brought the glass close to his lips, trying his best to chase the awful taste which was lingering on the tip of his tongue, away. The water felt like a blessing, taming the roaring fire which Alec could feel burning every fiber of his being. Magnus allowed Alec to have only a few sips and then he would pull the glass away, giving the young man time to swallow and breathe through the pain, which was still ravaging his weary body.

* * *

"Thank you... Mags, thank you..." Alec offered in a low voice, but the look on his face spoke volumes. He was so tired, his brow was frowned and he was in a lot of pain... And yet, a small smile had managed to creep into the corners of his lips. He was happy, Magnus realized, eyes widening in awe and bewilderment. Happy, because... "Thank you for being here..." The archer blurted out, his hazed eyes fixed on Magnus' frame. The Warlock froze, offering his lover a tiny nod, for he was unable to find his voice. And so, for a few seconds they stayed still, as the realization of how much they loved one another hit them both, hard and fast...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the streets of New York city...** _

Jace's Seraph blade tore yet another demon apart, causing the fine silver dagger to be drenched in thick, black ichor. A sharp sound reached the warrior's ears a second after the demon he had stabbed fell dead. Jace turned around abruptly, only to smile at the sight of Isabelle's whip devouring yet another hellish creature. "I swear, I've lost count of how many demons we've killed..." The black haired Shadowhunter exhaled tiredly, and Jace could only nod in agreement. "Twenty five." Came Clary's voice from a nearby alley. Her clothes were drenched in sweat and stained with demon ichor, her face weary. "But I think that there aren't many of those freaks left." She explained, as the three of them gathered closer to one another.

* * *

Jace opened his mouth to speak, for he believed Clary's claim, but all words died in his throat as he felt his parabatai rune throbbing intensively, burning his skin. He growled, dropping his blade to the ground, grabbing his side with his now, free hand. "Jace, what is it?" Both women asked almost at the same time, their calls alarmed and filled with worry. "It's... It's Alec." Jace managed to utter and for a few torturous moments, no other words escaped his lips, the only indication that he was alive being the sharp, pained inhales he was taking in. But after a while, Jace raised his head and his eyes shone under the streetlights.

* * *

"He's alive, he has woken up..." Jace murmured, a smile creeping into the corners of his lips. A pained grunt caused Izzy's face to twitch in what could only be worry. "Is he in pain?" She asked, voice filled with fear. "Yeah... Yeah, he's in pain, but..." Jace's smile widened and he took a moment for himself, allowing the feeling of Alec's presence to fill in the hole in his heart and soul. After hours, he could finally feel Alec again, and to say the feeling was rejuvenating wouldn't be a false claim. A part of him wondered when had Alec become not only his parabatai, but a part of his very soul as well. His mind tried to provide the blond Shadowhunter with an answer, but a firm hand on his shoulder got Jace out of his thoughts.

* * *

"Jace!" Izzy rasped, eyes fixed on her brother's frame. "Sorry..." Jace mumbled, still dazed from the overwhelming feeling. "You said Alec is in too much pain!" The woman rasped, a statement to which the young man offered a nod. "Yeah... But Izzy... He's happy. He feels... Happy... Cared for. Safe..." Jace explained in a low voice, eyes flicking between Izzy and Clary. A small smile lit the latter's face and she spoke, keeping her voice even.

* * *

"Magnus is there Jace, what did you expect?" She offered kindly, and all three of them remained silent, relishing the moment. Jace was the first to snap out of that blissful trance, as Magnus' words echoed loud and clear inside his head. 'This is an inside job, do you understand? Think Jace, think what they say about Alexander...' A shiver shook Jace's body and the blond man made up his mind in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Izzy, you need to get back to the Institute." He said, his tone leaving little, to no room for an argument. "What? Why?" Jace took in his surroundings and when he was certain that there were no signs of neither Shadowhunters, nor of any demon, he spoke, keeping his voice low. "Remember how you two had left the infirmary, but then Aldertree had to come back inside, to get me out?" He questioned, watching as both women nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Yes and you've been acting strangely ever since." Izzy pointed out, scrutinizing the man's taut face. "I asked you at the steps of the Institute, and I'm asking you again now. What did Magnus tell you, Jace?" Izzy pressed, and Jace had no choice but to account everything the Warlock had told him.

* * *

"This is madness..." Izzy uttered, yet Clary waved her head in refusal. "I'm sorry Izzy, but it's not. I mean, think about it. Alec has defined the Clave and for them, this is unacceptable... He called off his wedding by kissing Magnus right before their eyes... They think he has humiliated them in the worst way imaginable." Clary uttered, her eyes soft.

* * *

"That's one thing... But to set up an entire conspiracy so as to kill him..." Izzy paused, swallowing hard so as to maintain her voice even. "That's why I need you to go back." Jace said, his voice taut. "I've given Magnus Alec's Sheraph blade and Stele, but..." At that moment, Jace's voice trailed off, and the young man lowered his gaze.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling, Izzy... A very bad feeling." Jace finally confessed, leaning against Clary, who had come to his side. "The broken cell phone we found at the steps of the Institute may belong to an intruder, or to a spy, or to one of Valentine's men-" "Okay... I'm off then..." Izzy replied, putting a stop to Jace's frantic rambling.

* * *

She took a moment to regain her composure. "Be careful." She pointed out, gazing at Jace and Clary who nodded in unison. And so it was, that Izzy took off, heading back to the New York Institute, whilst Jace and Clary turned around, heading in the opposite direction...

* * *

Little did they know, but a pair of keen eyes was gazing down on them from a nearby rooftop, witnessing of their every move. "That can complicate things..." A low, thick voice muttered. The bearer of the voice jumped down then, landing on the spot where Jace had been standing only a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Let's see what you're going to do now, Mister Ashman..." The figure muttered amused, in a low voice. "I've warned you on the phone about the consequences you will face, should you fail to kill Alec Lightwood by dawn." He chanted to himself, eyes shining. "And I won't waste another moment of my time for you, not when Jace and Clarissa are fighting together..." He continued, as he began following the same path Jace and Clary were walking on, careful to keep his distance for the time being...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Back at the Infirmary...** _

"Thank you for being here..." The archer blurted out once more, squeezing Magnus' hand softly, getting the Warlock out of his trance. "I'm always going to be by your side, my darling..." Magnus chanted lowly, rubbing his thumb on Alec's knuckles softly. Alec blinked, allowing the words to sink in. Magnus was there, and that was all he ever wanted. The Warlock longed to stay by his lover's side forever, but unfortunately, he knew he had to move, for Alec's frame was still shivering violently. "Shh... It's going to be alright, Alexander..." Magnus tried to sound convincing, however, he ended up sounding anything but.

* * *

Extending his hand, Magnus placed the glass on the nearby desk and grabbed the towel he had left in the bowl with the clear water. Alec let out a pained lament as the Warlock placed him back on the sheets. "Shh, I'm right here my darling..." Magnus offered, brushing Alec's face with the wet towel.

The archer shivered violently, his uninjured hand grabbing Magnus' free one reflexively. The Warlock held Alec's hand in his own gently, swallowing soundly. "Mags... It hurts..." "I know my dear Alexander, I know..." Despite his pain, the archer noticed that Magnus was sounding as wrecked as Alec himself was feeling.

* * *

With the gentlest of touches- a caress one could call it- Magnus began brushing the sweat away from Alec's forehead, patting the burning skin softly. Alec let himself relax almost automatically, breathing out a series of relieved sighs every time the wet towel would touch his skin. His eyelashes felt heavy, and the young archer allowed his eyes to fall closed, only to open them again the very next second, as he heard Magnus' frightened pleas.

* * *

"You have to stay awake, please, Alexander, please..." The Nephelim swallowed soundly, guilt clinching around his heart. He reopened his eyes, feeling his senses coming back to him slowly, as the warm towel chased the burning feeling which was lingering underneath Alec's skin, away.

* * *

Alec growled through gritted teeth, darting his head to the side. His blurry eyes got a glimpse of the desk which Jace had brought next to the bed and his breath hitched, at the sight of the towels which were drenched in demon ichor and in blood."Mags..." "No, no, don't force yourself to speak, save your strength..." Magnus highlighted, his voice raw from all the emotions it carried.

* * *

Another wave of pain hit the young archer, who let out a shameless grunt, blinking tiredly. His body felt as if it was constantly crushed on sharp rocks and Alec felt hot blood dumping the rough bandages, which were wrapped around his left shoulder. Magnus' heart sank, as the wave of hope which had previously engulfed it, had now transformed into a deadly ocean of despair. And Magnus was, once again, drowning in it.

* * *

"Mags... Magnus..." Alec pleaded, eyeing his lover beseechingly, his blurred hazel eyes begging him to do something. "Shh... It's almost over, my darling..." The Warlock promised weakly, unable to speak any other words. "The healing rune, Mags..." Alec rasped in a hoarse, low voice, as his eyes found his stele, which was lingering on the edge of the desk. Magnus' eyes widened, but then he exhaled bitterly, placing the wet towel aside, only to cradle Alec's burning face in his hands.

* * *

"You need to fight the pain Alec... I know it's hard, but there is still demon venom running through your veins, so the healing rune won't be of help to you now." The Warlock explained, caressing his lover's face in an attempt to offer him even the slightest comfort. "The stamina rune-" Magnus' wave of refusal caused Alec to fall silent, eyes shining with unshed tears.

* * *

"My darling, your heart has undergone an immense strain... Should you activate the stamina rune- or any rune for that matter- then you would be signing a death sentence, for your heart would give out." Magnus' voice was low and pained, the words tasting like ash in the curve of his mouth.

* * *

Alec took in a sharp breath, eyes narrowing. Those words... He had heard them before, albeit they had been more vacant back then. Yes, even through a veil of almost excruciating pain, Alec had somehow heard Magnus speak those same words. His hazel eyes widened, but this time his jerk wasn't attributed to a stab of pain, but to thousands of words which flooded his mind all of a sudden.

* * *

Spoken by Magnus most of them were, in a voice low, small. Words of love, pleas for Alec to keep fighting, confessions that Magnus was scared... And then there were three words Alec had never heard before, uttered in a language foreign to the archer. Yet, their echo overpowered everything else. 'Aku cinta kamu...'

* * *

Alec breathed out slowly, pushing the pain in the back of his mind, albeit for a few moments. If Magnus needed him to stay awake, then Alec would try his best to comply. After all, he was afraid to let his eyes close, for behind his closed eyelids, hellish nightmares were waiting, ready to devour the young man's already tortured mind. Alec however, knew he needed a distraction, a way to keep his mind busy. He obliged his eyes to focus on Magnus, who didn't dare tear his gaze from the archer's weary body.

* * *

"What does it mean?" He suddenly questioned, watching as Magnus' fine eyebrows came together. "What are you talking about, Alexander?" The Warlock asked, fearing that his lover was once again delirious. "'Aku cinta kamu...' You said it..." He managed to chant, mouth gaping when he saw Magnus' face paling. "You could hear me..." It wasn't really a question, nor yet a solid statement, for the Warlock was amazed by what his young lover had asked him. Alec only nodded, allowing his eyes to look away from Magnus' figure.

* * *

It was because of this slight movement, that Alec noticed a figure coming closer to them, as a man Alec was certain he had seen before, but couldn't oblige his troubled mind to define the where and when this meeting had taken place, was crossing the door of the infirmary.

* * *

"Mags-" Alec tried to say, but his voice, low as it was, went unheard by the High Warlock of Brooklyn, whose attention was on Alec and Alec alone. "Well, it's Indonesian..." Magnus explained shyly, knowing in his heart that it was a good moment to tell Alec the truth, it was a good moment for him to finally utter those three words...

* * *

"'Aku cinta kamu' means-" Alec's body went numb for a mere second, as his hazel eyes took in the figure of the man who was drawing near the bed with steps light and almost soundless. He seemed oblivious to the fact Alec had seen him, for Magnus' hunched back was hiding the young archer's face from the intruder's line of sight.

* * *

"It means-" "Turn... Mags... Turn around..." A low chuckle escaped Magnus' lips and his eyes softened, drinking in the sight of his lover. "No, your translation is not even close, Alexander..." The Warlock offered, thinking that Alec's muttered whispers were spoken as an answer to what 'Aku cinta kamu' meant.

* * *

Alec's eyes flew open as he saw the man looming over Magnus, a silver Seraph blade shining in his right hand, which was ready to strike. "'Aku cinta kamu', my dear Alexander, means-" A wave of pain mixed with adrenaline shook the Nephilim's body to its core, and Alec's senses suddenly kicked in.

* * *

His uninjured hand moved on its own accord, grabbing the collar of the hoodie Magnus was wearing in a vice like grip. The silver blade shone under the dim light of the infirmary, shone like the scythe of Death, ready to devour Magnus. All words died in the Warlock's throat, as he felt himself being yanked to the side forcibly, as Alec used every bit of his strength to push his lover to the side, and thus, out of harms way...

* * *

Little did it matter, that in doing so, Alec was left wide open to an attack and could not stop the man who was hovering over him from ending him with a single strike... No, it didn't really matter, Alec thought, as he saw the silver blade shining over his head...

* * *

_**End of chapter 14...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends! Loved it? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts! Thank you so much for all your support! Thank you for reading! Also, I know I haven't translated the phrase ''Aku cinta kamu'' yet, but don't worry, i will do it very soon. Most of you know what it means already, but if you don't please don't look it up just yet... :-)   
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	15. "When Angels and Demons collide...(Part 1)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!! So, I'm back with yet another chapter!! I hope you'll enjoy!! Thank you so much for all your support!!

**_ Chapter 15:  "When Angels and Demons collide...(Part 1)"  _ **

**_   Previously… _ **

"You need to fight the pain Alec... I know it's hard, but there is still demon venom running through your veins, so the healing rune won't be of help to you now. "The stamina rune--" "My darling, your heart has undergone an immense strain... Should you activate the stamina rune-- or any rune for that matter-- then you would be signing a death sentence, for your heart would give out." Magnus' voice was low and pained, the words tasting like ash in the curve of his mouth…

* * *

 

 

"'Aku cinta kamu...' You said it... But what does it mean?" Alec managed to chant, mouth gaping when he saw Magnus' face paling. "You could hear me..." Alec only nodded, allowing his eyes to look away from Magnus' figure. 

 

* * *

 

It was because of this slight movement, that Alec noticed a figure coming closer to them, as a man Alec was certain he had seen before, but couldn't oblige his troubled mind to define the where and when this meeting had taken place, was crossing the door of the infirmary. "'Aku cinta kamu', my dear Alexander, means--" A wave of pain mixed with adrenaline shook the Nephilim's body to its core, and Alec's senses suddenly kicked in. 

* * *

 

 

His uninjured hand moved on its own accord, grabbing the collar of the hoodie Magnus was wearing in a vice like grip. The silver blade shone under the dim light of the infirmary, shone like the scythe of Death, ready to devour Magnus. All words died in the Warlock's throat, as he felt himself being yanked to the side forcibly, as Alec used every bit of his strength to push his lover to the side, and thus, out of harms way... 

* * *

 

 

Little did it matter, that in doing so, Alec was left wide open to an attack and could not stop the man who was hovering over him from ending him with a single strike... No, it didn't really matter, Alec thought, as he saw the silver blade shining over his head...

* * *

 

**__ **

**_ Now… _ **

 

Magnus’ eyes widened as he saw Alec’s hand was what had yanked him to the side. At first, the High Warlock of Brooklyn thought that his lover was experiencing some kind of seizure and as a result, his hand had moved on its own. As fate would have it, however, the cause of Alec’s sudden distress was far worse than what Magnus had initially thought.

* * *

 

 

The Warlock gasped, taking in a sharp breath as he felt his body falling behind. His hands furled reflexively, coming closer to his body as if they had a mind of their own. His weary body was not able to hold Magnus upright, so the Warlock found himself bound to the force of gravity, which so relentlessly pulled him away from his lover’s bed, saving him from the sharp Seraph blade which was hovering over his head, whilst dooming Alec to take the fatal blow…

* * *

 

 

Magnus’ eyes widened in horror as adrenaline overran him. He felt his back colliding with the desk which was lingering near the bed, and even though the impact was powerful, the Warlock felt none of the pain which instantly hit him. It was as though time had slowed down, allowing Magnus to assess the scene which was taking place before his eyes. A man – a Shadowhunter, Magnus’ mind pointed out as he caught a glimpse of the runes on the man’s neck-- all dressed in black, was hovering over Alec, who had placed his good hand in the air, as a last resort, knowing that it would do nothing against the man’s menace.

* * *

 

 

The man growled, grabbing Alec’s good hand with his own free one in a vice like grip. “Look at me, you slimy bastard!” He commanded, voice triumphant. Alec, who was desperately trying to catch his breath, swallowed and did as he was told. “I want you to know who killed you!” The man spat as Magnus’ back collided with the desk, which fell to the cold floor with a deafening crash. The two bowls were hurled across the room and their thuds as they bounced, were mixed with the splash of water. The towels, moistened with blood as they were, remained on the desk, but Alec’s stele rolled backwards, hitting the floor, bouncing a couple of times, before landing a few feet away from Magnus and thus, Alec’s bed.

* * *

 

 

“Look at me, you fag!” The cry held so much rage in it, causing Alec to blink back the tears, a movement which somewhat cleared his vision. “You…” He managed to utter, utterly dazed and barely conscious. “You’re… Ashman…” Such disbelief those words were holding, that Alan found himself nodding his head to confirm the statement. “Yes, it’s me, Lightwood. It’s Alan Ashman…” The Shadowhunter assured, a wicked smile on his lips. “And I’m the last person you’ll ever see!” He continued, tightening his hold on Alec’s good hand, all the while he got ready to bring his Seraph blade down on Alec’s chest.

* * *

 

 

‘Alan Ashman…’ The echo of that name caused Magnus to flinch, as if he had just been pulled back to reality, as if he had just escaped a daydream. His mind went to overdrive and his senses kicked in. His right hand moved in less than a blink of an eye, and a wave of red magic flew off his ring clad fingers, stopping Alan’s blade mere inches above Alec’s chest. Magnus let out a low, yet dreadful growl, as his mind realized that Ashman was the one who wanted Alec’s head on a plate. Rage and fear paralyzed him, or maybe they mobilized him; he wasn’t sure of the answer, because the very next moment, his left hand moved on its own accord.

* * *

 

 

Golden sparks emerged from Magnus’ fingers, which the Warlock soon manifested into long, thin, yet incredibly efficient whips, which he then willed gracefully. The golden snake-like whips crawled on the floor, licking it like fiery tongues. Alan was utterly focused on Alec’s ravaged frame, that he paid no attention to the treacherous whips which rose upwards, grabbing his right hand, with which he was willing his blade. The pure energy hit Alan like electricity, obliging him to pull back a few steps.

* * *

 

 

 

“You filthy Warlock!” Alan cursed as he pushed against Magnus’ golden lashes with all his might. Magnus’ face twitched in pain; he was still on the floor, hands outstretched. He knew his magic was dangerously low, but Alan had to be stopped at any cost. Swallowing hard, Alan reopened his mouth, curses and filthy names hanging at the tip of his tongue. Before he could say anything else however, Magnus pulled his left hand back forcibly, throwing Alan across the room.

* * *

 

 

 

In a desperate try to hold his ground, Alan tightened his grip on Alec’s good hand, hoping that this would be enough to keep him fixed where he stood. Magnus’ magic, however, was unforgiving, so Alan found himself yanked backwards, while reflexively pulling Alec’s almost limp body with him. The golden leash was still wrapped around his right wrist, but Alan’s eyes shone as his twisted mind came up with one, final masterplan. He ever so slowly relaxed his hold around his blade’s grip, allowing it to slip just a few inches lower, all the while its angle was now bigger. This way, the blade was once again pointed straight at Alec’s chest.

* * *

 

 

 

Alec felt all breath had left his lungs, as his muscles screamed under his flesh. The scratchy mattress no longer supported him, as Alan was pulling him towards him, lifting him away from the bed. His wobbly legs stumbled on Alan’s much steadier ones, and Alec felt himself losing his footing. At the same time, Alan was pulling him towards him, trying to make him fall and thus be impaled on the blade, which was waiting to be dyed red.

* * *

 

 

 

Magnus’ eyes flew open as he realized Alan’s mischievous plan. The man was mad, to say the least… The sound which emerged from the depths of Magnus’ throat was unlike anything Alec had ever heard before. It was the terrified yelp of an animal-like creature, it was a low shriek which caused Alan to shudder. Before he could do anything else, however, he felt the fingers of his left hand, with which he has gripping Alec’s forearm, move against his will. “What the—” Alan’s protests were cut short, however, as Magnus’ voice covered his.

* * *

 

 

 

“Release him!” The Warlock’s voice was sharp and cold as it echoed in the room. His tone was unforgiving and filled with anger, and underneath all that anger, lingered the promise that Alan was soon bound to meet his maker. All the demand was met with, however, was Alan’s wide, devilish smile. “Make me!” Was all he uttered, before drawing Alec’s weary body towards him again. Magnus hissed, rage burning in his golden cat eyes.

* * *

 

 

 

“Accumsan eum!1” The command was spoken loudly, clearly. Before Alan had the time to register what was going on, the golden leash which was wrapped around his wrist dissolved into specks of dust, as Magnus focused all his remaining power on the man’s left grasp, forcing him to unclench his fingers from Alec’s right forearm one by one. “Damn you, you filthy demon! You and this fag will both—” All words died in Alan’s throat, however, as his hand moved away from Alec’s, succumbing to Magnus’ powerful spell. Not a mere moment after that, the traitor found himself thrown across the room, crushing on the opposite wall with a loud thud.

* * *

 

 

 

Alec let out a pained, horrified gasp, as he felt his knees shaking dangerously. He did try to stand, but it was all futile; His body was barely functioning, and the archer could hardly breathe, let alone stand. His body was not his own to command and in less than a blink of an eye, Alec felt his knees giving out from under him. His good hand did try to hold on to something –anything—but the only thing his fingers grasped, was the cold wind. So it was, that the young archer lost his balance, falling face down on the floor, a few feet away from where Magnus was. “Alexander!” Came Magnus’ frantic call, but try as he might, Magnus could not oblige his body to raise up and catch Alec in time.

* * *

 

 

 

Alec felt a wave of pain unlike anything he had ever experienced, when he hit the floor. The wound on the left side of his shoulder started bleeding anew and Alec felt as though his skin was being pulled off of his still screaming muscles. He heard rustling from his left, as Magnus fought against the heaviness of his limbs, trying to get back on his feet so as to rush to his lover’s side. “Alexander! Alec!” Magnus pleaded, eyes watering at the sight of his lover’s body falling face down on the floor as if it was made of pure lead.

* * *

 

 

 

“Alexander, please, answer me!” The Warlock’s pleas fell on deaf ears though, for the sound of Alec’s own howl covered all other voices. His vision blurred, but to his credit, Alec looked ahead, breath hitching when he managed to make out Alan’s figure coming towards him. Magnus’ magic had faded away as soon as the madman had hit the wall, and now, Alan was on his feet once more. Magnus dared to tear his gaze from Alec and fix it on his own hands, which were shaking like branches of hollow trees when the wind slides in between them. Hollow… Magnus brushed the tips of his fingers together and to his horror, realized that he had almost nothing left.

* * *

 

 

 

The sound of footsteps on the cold marble echoed like gunshots in Magnus’s ears, causing him to dart his weary eyes on Alan. The Shadowhunter had gotten back on his feet and his angel blade was glowing a bright blue hue as he approached the squirming archer, who was still lying with his stomach on the floor, pounding for breath. Magnus looked at his hands once more. Without his magic, they were useless… Or were they?

* * *

 

 

 

Magnus inhaled sharply, his mind flying to the last weapon he could use. The weapon which was lingering next to Alec’s bed. Keen, golden orbs scanned the right side of the bed, and with movements quiet and slow, Magnus rose to his feet, careful not to rise up to his full height just yet. It was in that moment that Alec turned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of Magnus, who was tiptoeing towards the side, retreating closer to the bed with every small step, reaching for something Alec could not see. The young archer swallowed hard, returning his gaze on Alan, knowing that he had to keep the man’s eyes on him, and away from Magnus.

* * *

 

 

 

“Why…” Alec  managed to utter under his breath, eyes on the man before him. “Why are you—” A violent coughing spree caused the words to never escape the archer’s lips, but Alan replied anyway. “Why am I doing this? Why do I wish to kill you?” He said, eyeing Alec and then his blue Seraph blade, which he swung threateningly. “Because you’ve embarrassed us all! It’s absurd for the Clave to allow someone like you to be in our ranks!” He continued, voice high-pitched. “You’re a filthy bastard, who broke the sacred laws of the Angels by choosing a demon over your own kind! And I am the one who’ll see those laws restored!” The air whistled as Alan began lowering his blade, one again aiming at Alec, who could only look at him from the ground…

* * *

 

 

 

“Don’t…” Alec’s breathy whisper wavered. “Don’t what, Lightwood?” Alan questioned, raising an eyebrow, greed and arrogance clear in his tone. “’Don’t kill me?’ ‘Don’t do that?’” He mocked, smiling down at Alec. “Don’t… Call him a demon…” Was all the archer offer, eyes sharp and cold. Alan’s smile faded, whilst Magnus’ heart missed a beat. ‘Even now…’ The Warlock thought to himself, breath hitching.  ‘Even now, he spends his dying breaths defending me…’ Alan’s angry growl brought Magnus back to the present.

* * *

 

 

 

“He’s no demon… He would never—” “Shut up, Lightwood-” “He would never kill one of his own kind…” Alec uttered, a small smile on the corners of his lips. “But you… Ashman… You’re about to do just that…” Another coughing spree cut Alec off, and the young man felt his body spasming and was sure he would soon spit his own lungs out. “So… Maybe…” Alec begun, as he desperately tried to suck in much needed oxygen. “Maybe… You’re the real demon…” The young archer managed to blurt out.

* * *

 

 

 

His words were low, yet utterly true. Alan stilled, eyes widening, body stiffening. He looked as if he had just been slapped. “Lay on the ground Lightwood, lay on the dust and mud, where you belong!” Alan rasped, and Alec found himself closing his eyes, waiting for the blow to come down upon him. So, that was how he would die? In the hands of a maniac, who had apparently betrayed the Clave? Defenseless and on the ground, with his head lowered and his eyes closed in fear?

* * *

 

 

 

No… No, it wasn’t supposed to be this way… No… Alec bit his lip, tearing the flesh, as he clenched the fingers of his good hand to a fist, which he used to push himself up to his knees. It took a Herculean effort, but Alec somehow managed to pull himself to his knees…

* * *

 

 

Blood ran from his torn lip down his jaw and neck, all the while the bandages around his shoulder were colored crimson, as an ever growing stain was forming on the rough texture… Alec’s breaths were nothing but a whizzing, and yet, he fixed his hazel eyes on the ones of his potential killer, silently stating that he would die the way he wanted to. Alan’s black eyes shone with rage and his face twisted, as insanity washed over him. “You’ll never rise again!” He cried out, swinging his blade, causing a light whistling sound to be heard once more…

* * *

 

 

As the blue blade shone, Alec gasped, paralyzed with fear. A part of him wished to flee, but a bigger part of him wished he could see Magnus, if only for one last time. Oh, how he wished to see Magnus… But he couldn’t, for his blurred gaze was fixed on his adversary and on the glowing blue Seraph blade. Try as he might, Alec found himself unable to move an inch. His mouth had gone dry, but to his credit, the young archer willed his lips to move, uttering words filled with fear, despair, pain and so much love…

* * *

 

 

“I love you, Magnus…” Alec whispered, but in his ears this statement overpowered all other voices in the infirmary. The blue glow of the blade was all the young archer could see, and he closed his eyes, willing Magnus’ face to be the last thing he would see. Once black hair and golden cat-eyes were dancing behind his closed eyelashes, Alec blew out a low sign and stilled, waiting. The whistling sound as the steel cut through the air was heard, and a lone tear marked Alec’s cheek…

* * *

 

 

 

Only this whistling wasn’t followed by the cruel sound of flesh being ripped apart, or by the creaking sound of snapping bones… No, it was followed by the characteristic crush of metal, as two blades collide with one another… Alec’s eyes fluttered under closed eyelids and he found the strength to blink, so as to clear his vision. A red glow was now pushing up against Alan’s blade, causing sparks to emerge and fly off towards the ceiling. The red glow was almost blinding, like a torch, blazing and pulsing, causing the air to feel heavy, ominous.

* * *

 

 

 

 Alec was left stunned, unable to take his eyes off from the blinding light, from this hellish blaze. So alive it seemed, reminding Alec of the glowing embers in a fireplace, reminding him of the red fireworks which had colored the Eifel Tower on New Year’s eve... Suddenly, a body came in Alec’s line of sight, a body which quaffed elegantly and gracefully, covering the archer’s furled one. Long, trained hands were outstretched, willing the red glow to push against Alan’s Seraph blade. Alec’s breath hitched as the gears of his mind began turning again.

* * *

 

 

 

Realization Alec then, causing his body to shudder violently; The body which was covering his own, was Magnus’ weary one and the red glow was no magical trick, no ace up Magnus’ sleeve, because Magnus had no more aces left, no more magic he could use. Which could only mean one thing; The mesmerizing red glow Alec was seeing, was no supernatural barrier. Hazel eyes narrowed, before flying open in awe and bewilderment. The red glow was… A seraph blade. Alec’s own Seraph blade—that much the archer could tell—which was glowing red, because a Downworlder was willing it…

* * *

 

 

And so it was, in a devilish twist of Fate, that a child of the Angels and a son of the mighty Demon, were standing across from one another, ready to devour each other in a fight to the death…

Yes… A child of the Angels and a son of the Demon…

* * *

 

 

Yet, as the blades clashed—one glowing blue like the clear morning sky, whilst the other was glowing a deep red, like the fires of Hell—one couldn’t help but wonder…

* * *

 

_Which one of them was the demon, and which one was the angel…?_

* * *

 

**_ End of Chapter 15…  _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here it ends!! I am sorry for the cliffhanger!! Or... not...? Okay I do like cliffhangers guys...  
> Anyway, please tell me your thoughts about this chapter!!  
> Thank you so very much for reading!!  
> Ps1. "Accumsan eum" means ''Release him'' in Latin, according to Google!  
> Ps2. The original story was deleted by mistake, so I had to re-upload it. So, if you are reading this and you had previously subscribed, I am so sorry, but you'll have to subscribe again (if you want that is!) because this is a ''new'' story... :-( Again, I'm so sorry for the mess...
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


	16. "When Angels and Demons collide...(Part 2)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is yet another chapter!! Thank you so much for all your beautiful comments and your support! They keep me going!!!  
> I hope you'll enjoy!! Off we go!!

_**Chapter 16 : "When Angels and Demons collide...(Part 2)"** _

 

_**Previously…** _

“I love you, Magnus…” Alec whispered, but in his ears this statement overpowered all other voices in the infirmary. The blade whistled as Alan got ready to smite Alec, but the whistling wasn’t followed by the cruel sound of flesh being ripped apart, or by the creaking sound of snapping bones… No, it was followed by the characteristic crush of metal, as two blades collide with one another… Alec found the strength to blink, so as to clear his vision. A red glow was now pushing up against Alan’s blade, causing sparks to emerge and fly off towards the ceiling. The red glow was almost blinding, like a torch, blazing and pulsing, causing the air to feel heavy, ominous.

* * *

 

 

Suddenly, a body came in Alec’s line of sight, a body which quaffed elegantly and gracefully, covering the archer’s furled one. Long, trained hands were outstretched, willing the red glow to push against Alan’s Seraph blade. Alec’s breath hitched as the gears of his mind began turning again. Realization hit Alec then, causing his body to shudder violently; The body which was covering his own, was Magnus’ weary one and the red glow was no magical trick, no ace up Magnus’ sleeve, because Magnus had no more aces left, no more magic he could use. Which could only mean one thing; The red glow was… A seraph blade. Alec’s own Seraph blade—that much the archer could tell—which was glowing red, because a Downworlder was willing it…

* * *

 

 

**_ Now… _ **

 

**_ At the Infirmary…  _ **

The sound of blades crashing flooded the overall quiet room and Alec’s mouth was left gaping at the sight of Magnus standing before him, muscles taut under his skin, back stretched, arms extended before him, defensively. And in his grasps he was holding… “How is this possible?” Alan retorted, tightening his grip on his blade, all the while pinning his feet to the ground. “How the hell can you grasp one of our heavenly weapons?” The sharp tone made the young archer flinch, but for the first and probably the last time in his life, he found himself inwardly asking the same thing. His fogged mind, however, refused to provide an answer, as fever was still ravaging the young man’s body.

* * *

 

 

“I asked you a question!” Alan rasped, pressing his blade against Magnus’, who refused to give in to the man’s demands for an answer. He only swung Alec’s blade, causing Alan to do the same, so as to avoid the blow. Alan’s black eyes widened in surprise; a gesture which caused the Warlock to smirk. “What’s wrong Shadowhunter?” He snapped, willing the blade with almost as much grace and charisma as Alec would have.

* * *

 

 

“You didn’t think I bear the title of the High Warlock just because I look good, did you?” Magnus offered, voice filled with sarcasm. “This title is not reserved for whoever Warlock wishes to obtain it.” Magnus pointed out. “You all look the same to me. Demon blooded freaks!” Alan rasped, unable to believe what was happening. Magnus’ face hardened and his eyes shone, free of all glamour. “And this is no answer! No demon bloodied creature can hold—" “I can will the blade because I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. That’s the only answer you’re getting.” Magnus retorted, cutting Alan off.

* * *

 

 

Alan fell silent, daring to move his eyes along Magnus’ body, examining it. He had never met Magnus up close, but he had heard rumors that the Warlock was rather effeminate, applying eyeshadow and make up to his face, wearing fancy clothes and many, many rings. Out of all the three qualities, Alan’s eyes only spotted the shiny rings around Magnus’ elegant fingers. And yet, despite the hearsay about Magnus’ style, Alan found himself facing an opponent whose body was well shaped, whose muscles were taut and trained, hiding underneath funny clothes.

* * *

 

 

Magnus seemed to be reading the bewilderment in his opponent’s eyes and his smirk widened, for he had also heard the rumors which were traveling across the state of New York. Yes, he had heard the whispers others would chant, about his weird attitude and moreover, his peculiar, effeminate appearance, which, of course, had fooled many who didn’t know him, into thinking that Magnus was rather powerless. Alan seemed to have fallen into the same trap, for the hatred in his eyes had now been replaced by sheer worry.

* * *

 

 

Magnus’ mind began racing anew. He knew he had to find a way to defeat Alan before the man could understand how tired and exhausted Magnus truly was. He had to act now, whilst the Shadowhunter was still dazed by the fact that a Warlock could will a Seraph blade. Should Alan escape this trance, then Magnus knew the game would be over. Trained or not, there was no way he could fight up against Alan, not while his magic was so low.

* * *

 

 

“You’ve asked your question, now it’s my turn. Who are you and why do you seek to kill one of your own?” Magnus demanded,  trying his best to mask the weariness in his tone. He hoped that he could buy some time, so as to come up with a plan. “I am going to introduce myself, only because I do believe that you should know the name of the man who is about to kill the one you so eagerly try to protect.” Alan offered, a remark to which Magnus only huffed.

* * *

 

 

“I am Alan Ashman… And I am here because he’s a traitor of the holy laws of the Angels! Now, get out of my way! You’re not the one I want to—” “I won’t let you touch him.” Magnus stated, tilting his head to where Alec was kneeling, clinching on his bleeding shoulder with his good hand. His voice was gravely, threatening.

* * *

 

 

“If you don’t step aside, you shall fall as well, Warlock.” Alan rasped, spitting the words out as if they were poisonous. Magnus’ cat eyes narrowed, and his body tensed, but he stayed still, knowing that he would be glad to die defending the man he loved. “Magnus… No…” The weak whispers reached Magnus’ ears and the Warlock momentarily averted his gazed from Alan’s figure, allowing it to find his lover, who was waving his head in refusal. “It’s alright, Alexander…” The name fell from Magnus’ lips slowly, like a chant, and the Warlock smiled at the young archer.

* * *

 

 

“You… You filthy demon! Have it your way! I’ll send you both to Hell where you belong!” Alan cried out, as he once again charged forwards, drawing his blade back, only to unleash it on Magnus a few moments later… A thunderous clash followed the immense collision, causing the windows to rattle as the shockwave hit them. The two blades clashed, and Alec’s breath got trapped in his throat…

* * *

 

 

The archer was stunned, eyes taking in the sight of Magnus, who despite his weariness, was putting his life on the line so as to protect Alec from a madman who wished to see him fall. But was he worth it? Alec didn’t think he was… The clashing of sharp blades echoed once more, getting the young archer out of his thoughts. His blurred eyes flew off to his lover, who was trying his best to keep up with Alan’s fast pace.

* * *

 

 

“Magnus… Look out-- Left!” Alec managed to warn the Warlock, albeit in a tone raw and hoarse. Alan had pulled his blade backwards and was ready to strike, a blow which would have fatally injured Magnus, weren’t it for Alec’s hectic cry. The Warlock darted his eyes to the side, guided by Alec’s warning, catching a glimpse of the blue blade before its bearer could make a move. “Shut up, you fag! Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” Alan rasped, noticing that Magnus avoided his blow by elegantly transferring his weight from his right leg to his right, before taking two steps to the side and then one step backwards.

* * *

 

 

Magnus’ eyes narrowed at the poisonous words, glowing like embers, free of all their glamour. Placing his right foot before his left, Magnus charged forwards, delivering one more blow, which Alan managed to block. Blue and red Seraph blades clashed anew, and the cold metal produced an eerie echo as Magnus moved once more to his left, grabbing the grip of the blade with his right hand and the pommel with his left. The Shadowhunter had to take a few steps backwards, so as to regain his composure. This, he wasn’t expecting.

* * *

 

 

 

Alan pressed his lips together, weighing his options. Darting his eyes downwards, at Magnus’ feet, Alan’s brows came together as he noted that they were shaking, albeit, ever so slightly. A small smile crawled on his lips then. Magnus seemed very good at willing the blade, for his hands were trained, but what about his feet? Alan’s sharp mind put up yet another devious plan in mere seconds. “Well, Warlock, let’s see what you can actually do…” He muttered, swinging his blade to the right, whilst taking a few steps towards Magnus.

* * *

 

 

Alec felt every muscle of his body throbbing and the ravaged flesh around his shoulder was screaming, causing the young archer to shiver. Yet, he obliged his blurred eyes to remain on Alan, who Alec saw charging towards Magnus again. Only this time, he was holding the blade to his right side, which could only mean that he was planning on using the only advantage he had at the moment… His quick and efficient steps…

* * *

 

 

 

Magnus’ eyes narrowed, as he moved his blade from left to right, ready to block Alan’s blow. But that wouldn’t be enough… “Magnus, move forwards, mind your feet!” Alec blurted out urgently, thanking the Angel that Magnus was able to comply. The Warlock did as he was told, clashing his blade with Alan’s before the Shadowhunter could push Magnus backwards any further.

* * *

 

  

Alan was taken aback once more, for he wasn’t expecting Alec to be able to offer his advice. “Left, Magnus!” Alec rasped, in between sharp inhales. The Warlock pushed Alan’s blade to his left, transferring his weight from one foot to the other elegantly. “Now, place your right foot before your left and—” A violent coughing fit cut the young man off, but Magnus couldn’t afford to turn his gaze from Alan. Doing as Alec had advised him, Magnus rearranged his feet, causing his opponent to do the same and backtrack slightly.

* * *

 

 

Now there was some space between them and Alan paused, gasping for breath, averting his gaze from Magnus’ for mere moments. This was going to be tougher than he had expected it to be… His eyes returned to the Warlock, but then moved passed him, lingering on Alec, who was shivering violently, and yet, he was guiding Magnus… ‘How can this be?’ The Shadowhunter thought to himself, unable to come to terms with the situation…

* * *

 

 

**_ Meanwhile, in the streets of New York city _ **

**__ **

Clary and Jace were walking down the dark alley, shoulders brushing as their feet guided them towards the center of the city and to the opposite direction Izzy was heading. “Jace, are you sure Izzy will be alright on her own? I mean, if there is a traitor lurking in the shadows near the Institute, then maybe—” Clary’s rumbling was suddenly cut off, however, as Jace gripped her hand with his right hand, whilst clenching his blade in his unoccupied grasp. “Someone has been following us. Ever since Izzy left and we started walking, someone has been following us.” He growled lowly, careful not to give himself away.

* * *

 

 

Clary stirred and was startled, body shivering at the sound of those words. Jace however, was fast and drew her closer to his own body, stopping her movements which could warn whoever was lurking in the shadows that they were aware of his presence. “Keep walking Clary.” He advised, tightening his hold on her hand. The red haired girl looked at Jace questionably for a few moments, but then nodded her head, following his lead without uttering a word.

* * *

 

 

The low thuds of their footsteps echoed loud in the darkened alley and Clary noted that the night chill caused her exhales to crystallize as soon as they would escape her lips. Soon, the alley narrowed and the lights of the main road became visible to both Shadowhunters. By the time they were standing on the main road, with their backs on the alley, Clary was certain Jace had been right. Someone was indeed following them, creeping in the shadows, yet his eyes were able to see, despite the darkness which was coating the roads and buildings.

* * *

 

 

Before Clary could blink however, she felt Jace pulling her backwards and then to the side, as he maneuvered them, so that they had their backs on the main road and their eyes on the alley. Clary gasped, as she found herself standing behind Jace’s broad back. His left hand-- with which he was gripping his Seraph blade —came closer to the young warrior’s body, as he swung the blade threatingly. His free hand barred Clary’s way, stopping her from coming next to him.

* * *

 

 

“I’ve had enough of your little games!” Jace called out, eyes narrowing in an attempt to make out the figure which was crawling out of the shadows. “Come forth and face us, whoever you are!” The blond man urged, waiting a few seconds, for he heard the sound of footsteps drawing near. “I have to hand it to you Jace… You are really good at this…” The man praised as he finally came out of the shadows. The pale street lights illuminated his face in a peculiar way, making him look like a ghost.

* * *

 

 

 

Clary’s mouth was left gaping as she laid eyes on the man who had been following them. “You?” She questioned, her voice sounding surprised. “What are you doing here?” She demanded, drawing out her own Seraph blade. “What I am doing here? Oh, but what else other than my job?” The man replied, voice calm, even. “Your job?” Clary snapped, voice hard. “Yes, Clarissa. My job. I am looking out for my daughter, just like any father should…” The man replied, lips turning upwards.

* * *

 

 

“Valentine…” Both Clary and Jace uttered in unison, their voices filled with loath and anger. Jace’s face hardened and he took a few steps towards the side. “Why are you here, Valentine?” “Didn’t I just tell you—” “Be honest, for once in your miserable life!” Jace yelled, anger taking over him. Clary grabbed his free hand, in an attempt to calm him down. “I am honest, Jace. With all these demons wreaking havoc, I had to make sure you two wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire.” Valentine explained, making Clary’s face frown.

* * *

 

 

“Wait…” She uttered, eyes darting between Jace and Valentine. “How did you know about the demon attack?” She questioned, piercing the man who was standing across from her, with his hands crossed over his chest. Valentine’s face was unreadable for a few seconds, as if he was trying to decide what the next words which would leave his lips should be. After a moment of uncertainty, however, Valentine pulled himself together, hardening his expression, whilst licking his lips.

* * *

 

 

“I know it, because I was the one who unleashed the demons into the city.” He finally said, voice sharp, leaving no room for an argument. “You? Why?” Jace demanded, keeping his body between Clary and Valentine’s. “Because it was my part of a deal.” Came the immediate answer. “Who would make a deal with you—” Clary’s ranting was cut short, however, as she felt Jace’s body tensing before going numb. “A traitor would make a deal with you…” Jace muttered, his words falling heavy on his shoulders.

* * *

 

 

Clary’s face frowned, her eyes narrowed. Catching a glimpse of Clary’s confused face behind Jace’s broad back, Valentine begun to elaborate his point. “I struck a deal a few weeks back. I was to provide a certain someone with those demons. You see, he yearned for an opportunity to clear the Shadowhunters’ community of its disloyal members. It so happened, that the one he wished dead, I was planning to kill as well.” The statement was cold, as Valentine’s voice held no traces of remorse in it.

* * *

 

  

“I don’t get it…” “Should the demons attack the city, Clarissa, then the Shadowhunters would be obliged to be at the front line, they would be obliged to fight and secure the city. And in every battle, soldiers are bound to meet their end.” “You would risk all those lives just to get one Shadowhunter?” Jace spat, the words tasting like ash in the curves of his mouth. Valentine remained still, eyeing the couple in silence. “But… The plan failed. No one died, your demons were useless, we defeated them!” Clary stated passionately. “Well, that’s where my partner comes in… Should the demons fail, he’s supposed to take over and finish the job.” Valentine explained dully.

* * *

 

 

“Let me guess… Your partner, is a High ranking Clave member, isn’t he?” The blond man questioned, guided by Magnus’ words. When all Valentine did, however, was to remain silent, Clary took over. “Who do you wish to kill?” Clary asked, but Jace’s mind could already put the pieces of the story together and rage began running through his veins.

* * *

 

 

“Certainly not you two. Hence my presence here. I would never wish to see you getting hurt.” The tone the man used was an honest one, but Clary’s eyes shone, filled with rage. “It doesn’t seem like it!” She snapped, attempting to make a move for Valentine. Thankfully, Jace stopped her, barring her way with his right hand, keeping her behind his body.

* * *

 

 

“Why are you telling us all those things?” Clary questioned as she still tried to understand why Valentine seemed okay with revealing his entire skim to them. “Why reveal this plan now? It failed anyway!” Clary pointed out, her voice filled with rage. “Why are you so openly telling us—” “He’s stalling us, Clary!” Jace rasped all of a sudden, eyes flying open in realization. “Stalling us from doing what?” The red haired girl asked, puzzled. “From confronting the real enemy!” The man rasped, grabbing Clary’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

 

 

“I’m not stalling, Jace. I’m telling you my plan so that you can understand why I need to proceed with it. I am offering you an apology as well…” The words were carried with the wind, reaching Clary’s ears, causing her to dart her eyes between Jace and Valentine. “I’m sorry Jace… But what I did, I did it for you. So that you would become stronger, so that you wouldn’t have to share a part of your soul, of your very existence, with someone who no longer honors the laws of the Angels, with someone who has forsaken everything, and has chosen a filthy Downworlder over his own people.” The man’s words were spoken in a hushed, yet firm voice.

* * *

 

 

Jace’s eyes flew open, as his breath got caught in his throat… “No… You mean that the one you and the traitor want dead is…” “It’s Alec…” Clary finished the phrase, shivering at the sound of the words…

* * *

 

**_ End of Chapter 15… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends...  
> Liked it? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts!!!  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read!!  
> Happy new Shadowhunters Season!!
> 
> Also, this story has gotten out of hand. This wasn't supposed to be so long, but I find writting it is a good way of dealing with a lot of stress, so... Um... I hope you don't mind... The plot wasn't supposed to be so complicated, but I found myself adding bits and twists every now and then so here we are...
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> And because some people sent me an e mail, asking about their comments, let me say this again, I did not delete any comments. My computer got stuck as I was publishing a new chapter and the story was accidentally deleted, along with all your comments. Thus, I had to re-post it, hence the new, lower stats. If you were reading this, you need to subscribe again, because this is the re-posted version!
> 
> Okay, so I've said enough!! I really hope that you liked the chapter!  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


	17. ''The Traitor's Tale...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!! So, here is the next chapter!! I hope you'll enjoy! A million thanks for all your great, great comments, they really keep me going and they mean the world to me! They inspire me and I want to write better chapters so as not to let you down! I hope you'll enjoy this!!  
> Also, the title is inspired by a chapter from the Harry Potter books, called ''The Prince's Tale'' I won't spoil anything, just saying where I got the title from!!  
> Enjoy!!!!

**__ **

**_ Chapter 17: "The Traitor's Tale..." _ **

**__ **

**_ Previously… _ **

**__ **

**_ At the streets of New York City… _ **

**__ **

“How do you know about the demon attack, Valentine?” Jaced demanded. “I was the one who unleashed the demons into the city.” Valentine said, voice sharp, leaving no room for an argument. “You? Why?” “Because it was my part of a deal.” “What?” Clary rasped in anger. “I struck a deal a few weeks back. I was to provide a certain someone with those demons. You see, he yearned for an opportunity to clear the Shadowhunters’ community of its disloyal members. It so happened, that the one he wished dead, I was planning to kill as well.” Came the immediate reply.

* * *

 

 

“Let me guess… Your partner, is a High ranking Clave member, isn’t he?” The blond man questioned, guided by Magnus’ words. When all Valentine did, however, was to remain silent, Clary took over. “Who do you wish to kill?” “Certainly not you two. Hence my presence here. I would never wish to see you getting hurt.” The tone the man used was an honest one, but Clary’s eyes shone, filled with rage. “And why are you telling us all those things?” She snapped glaring daggers at Valentine.

* * *

 

 

“I’m telling you my plan so that you can understand why I need to proceed with it. I am offering you an apology as well…” The words were carried with the wind. “I’m sorry Jace… But what I did, I did it for you. So that you would become stronger, so that you wouldn’t have to share a part of your soul, of your very existence, with someone who no longer honors the laws of the Angels, with someone who has forsaken everything, and has chosen a filthy Downworlder over his own people.” The man’s words were spoken in a hushed, yet firm voice.

* * *

 

 

Jace’s eyes flew open, as his breath got caught in his throat… “No… You mean that the one you and the traitor want dead is…” “It’s Alec…” Clary finished the phrase, shivering at the sound of the words…

* * *

 

 

**_ Now… _ **

**__ **

**_ At the streets of New York City… _ **

 

“Are you out of your mind?” Clary yelled, feeling her chest heaving as she spoke. “This is insane! Alec is a good man, he’s a great leader!” “He’s nothing more than a weakling, a traitor of the Clave! He has tainted the angelic blood which runs through his veins from the very first moment he chose to be with a demon-bloodied scum!” Valentine replied at once, and the harshness of his words caused Clary to take a couple of steps back. Her resolve, however, didn’t grow weak, to the contrary, the fire she could feel burning inside her was roaring, engulfing her heart, her very soul. “So, you want to kill him because he’s gay?” “The laws of the Angels, Clary, are clear! No Nephilim should ever betray them.” Valentine snapped.

* * *

 

 

“And doesn’t killing one of your own kind, count as a betrayal of the holy laws?” Clary retorted angrily. “You’re too young, Clary. But once Jace is free of this... This bond he has with Alec, then you’ll understand… You’ll see I was right.” Valentine continued, voice hard as steel. The sharpness of Valentine’s voice never reached Jace’s ears, however, for a stab of pain hit him out of the blue, causing his senses to cease working and his vision to blur.

* * *

 

 

 

He bit the inside of his cheek so hard he soon could feel the curve of his mouth flooding with blood. But it didn’t matter, not when his parabati rune was burning against his skin and the muscles of his left shoulder felt as though they would be ripped from his bones. His entire body shivered, but to his credit, Jace grabbed Clary’s hand, holding it in a vice like grip, in order to maintain his face expressionless.

* * *

 

 

 

“Alec… He’s… Clary… He’s so scared, he’s in excruciating pain…” Jace managed to utter through gritted teeth, keeping his voice low. “Magnus is there Jace, he’ll know what to do, Magnus will help Alec, you’ll see…” Clary reassured in a trembling, hushed voice. Little did Jace know, but at that same moment, Alec was hitting the cold floor hard and fast, as Alan was thrown across the room, bound by Magnus’ spell…

* * *

 

 

 

“What you tried to do, it can not be justified! Alec is Jace’s parabatai, his brother!” Clary continued, giving time to Jace to pull himself together. “What I tried to do, is just.” As soon as his voice faded, Valentine fixed his gaze on Jace’s numb body. “I did it for you, Jace. I did it, so that you wouldn’t be bound to feel everything he is feeling.” Valentine offered, pausing, so as to scrutinize the man’s taut face.

* * *

 

 

“You’re feeling him right now, aren’t you?” It wasn’t really a question, it was more of a bitterly expressed fact. “You…” Jace paused, taking in some deep breaths, willing the protectiveness and love he felt for his brother to flow through their bond and calm the young archer. The pain was still intense, but the blond man managed to focus on Valentine.

* * *

 

 

“You unleashed the demons into the city so as to kill my brother…” Jace muttered, pure hatred dripping with every word he would speak. “He has grown weak, Jace. He will slow you down, he has betrayed you, he has betrayed his people… He’s not worthy to be your parabatai anymore…”  Never had Jace felt so much hate running through his veins than he did now, never had he wished to kill, more than he did now… “Not that Alec Lightwood was ever worthy of being your Parabatai, but still…” Valentine’s voice faded, for he knew he needed say no more.

* * *

 

 

Clary could only stare at the man who was standing before her, ashamed beyond measure that the blood which was running through her veins was the same as his. “You can’t… Alec is a part of me!” “He’s an ever rotting part of you! It’s for the best that you cut him out of your life before he turns against you, in order to protect the filthy Warlock he lies with!” “You’re mad! He would never do that—” “He seeks the company of men, he favors a Warlock—” “That Warlock has a name, and he is a better man than you could ever hope to be!” Jace rasped, voice filled with passion, driven by a strange, yet genuine desire to defend Magnus.

* * *

 

 

His call echoed through the night, strong and steady, without a single hint of hesitation. “Magnus is a better man than you’ll ever be!” Jace stated, highlighting the Warlock’s name, for he could sense Alec’s love for the Warlock overrunning every fiber of his being, flooding every corner of his body through the rune he and Alec shared. It made Jace feel numb, that much love, care and affection… Alec loved Magnus more than anything, more than his own life. Bracing himself, he glared at the man before him, vowing to stop him from harming Alec any more than he already had…

* * *

 

 

  ** _Meanwhile, at the Infirmary…._**

 

‘How is this possible? How can he be helping this demon-bloodied scum while he’s barely keeping himself conscious?’ Alan thought to himself as he began taking step after step to his left, a movement which caused Magnus to narrow his eyes. The Warlock moved forwards and then to his right, mirroring Alan’s movements in a clockwise fashion, keeping the distance between them steady. His cat eyes were fixed on his opponent, albeit Magnus yearned to turn around and run to Alec, who was gasping for breath, body writhing, as yet another coughing fit caused the archer to moan in pain. “Will you not go to him, Warlock?” Alan asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 

 

“From what I can see…” The Shadowhunter continued, glancing over Magnus’ shoulder in order to get a glimpse of Alec, whose body was furled in half, hidden behind Magnus’ broad back. “From what I can see, he’s spitting his lungs out.” The words were spoken dully, accompanied by a shrug. “That can’t be good now, can it?” Alan questioned, lips turning upwards, voice filled with irony. Magnus swallowed down the urge to drop the blade and turn around. No, he had to believe in Alec, like Jace had instructed. Besides, he was the last thing standing between Alan and the young archer…

* * *

 

 

Alan took two long strands, trying to move passed Magnus, who used his blade to oblige him to retreat, back to where he had been standing. “You won’t touch him.” Magnus hissed, tightening his hold on Alec’s blade. The Warlock wasn’t a fool, he knew he had to end this, before it was too late. He swung his blade, from left to right, but for yet another time, Alan was faster than him, and blocked the attack.

* * *

 

 

“Forwards… Mags… Right foot first, then swing the blade, and then finish the move with your left foot supporting your weight…” The weak whispers reached Alan’s ears and what little control he had over his emotions was lost. “Enough, you filthy faggot! Have you not spit all your blood out yet?” The Shadowhunter rasped, noting that Magnus had charged forwards, following Alec’s instructions. “Alexander, you have to breathe, deep and slow breaths.” Magnus offered through gritted teeth, noting that Alec’s coughing had lessened, but his breaths were still shallow.

* * *

 

 

 Alan retreated again, taking a moment to assess the situation. It was clear that Alec was trying to help Magnus gain the upper hand by choosing to tell his lover to push Alan back, so as to have more space for himself and also so that he would, hopefully, find an opening to strike. Alan smiled wickedly, it wasn’t going to work. Magnus was already pounding for breath, sweat drenching his face and hands. The Warlock swallowed, moving forwards, with his right foot in front of his left, holding the blade in the level of his sternum with both hands, aiming at Alan’s right rib-cage. That was it, Alan was holding his blade in his left hand, thus he wouldn’t be fast enough…

* * *

 

 

“Magnus he’ll change the sword-hand, you won’t make it, pull back!” Alec’s frantic, hoarse cry, caused the Warlock to inhale sharply, as his eyes caught the fleeting sight of Alan, who tossed his blade from his left hand to his right, holding it in the level of his chest. Magnus barely had the time to pull back, for his legs were shaking from exhaustion. His hands moved reflexively, and Magnus turned the blade by ninety degrees, holding it defensively a few inches in front of his body, careful to keep the pommel from touching his belly.

* * *

 

 

Alan’s blue blade crashed on Magnus’ red one, causing the metal to screech upon contact. Alec’s eyes flew off to Magnus’ taut back and the archer felt his heart hammering in his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek, darting his hazel eyes around the room in search of something –anything—which could be of help to Magnus, who growled deep in his throat, gripping Alec’s blade with both hands, pushing against Alan’s equally sharp blade. Unfortunately, however, try as he might, Magnus didn’t have the power to push Alan back enough so as to cause him to retreat.

* * *

 

 

“You’ve grown weak, Warlock…” Alan pointed out, pushing up against Magnus’ red blade. “I’m strong enough to kill you!” The Warlock replied, knowing that he was lying. “Kill me?” Alan questioned, black eyes shining. He did take a couple of steps back, swinging his blade again, this time to his right. “Change the sword- hand!” Alec rasped, a warning Magnus took into account, as he passed the blade to his right hand, blocking Alan’s attack yet again.

* * *

 

 

“If you wish to kill me, then tell me, how does that make you any different from me?” “I would never kill one of my own kind!” Magnus rasped, taking a couple of wobbly steps to the side. “I’m killing the one who has broken our laws!” Alan retorted. “I am honoring the laws—” “Alec is a good man—” Magnus heard himself saying, the words escaping his lips on their own. “He’s a freaking faggot!” “Would you say that to your own father, Ashman?” Alec’s weak protest caused the two adversaries to pause. “What?” Magnus uttered, dazed. 

* * *

 

 

 “I have no father, Lightwood.” The Shadowhunter rasped, pushing against Magnus’ blade with passion. “Is that so? Because from what I know… Your father was an honorable man, whose wife died very young, mere days after giving birth to you. Your father thought he’d never love again, but he did… He fell in love with another Shadowhunter, a man…” The archer explained, flinching as the blades screeched anew. Magnus huffed tiredly, trying not to lose his footing. “They spend years hiding, from the Clave and their stone-cold laws… But then, one day…” Alec’s voice faded, but he managed to speak again, albeit his voice was barely audible.

* * *

 

 

 “Someone betrayed them… The Clave found out about them and they were sent to the city of Bones, where they were put through trial…” Alec paused, momentarily flicking his gaze on Alan. “They were banished, de-runed and they were forced to live as Mundanes. They eventually died, one year after that, not bearing the stain they had brought upon themselves.” Alec finished the sentence, voice gravely.

* * *

 

 

 

“Then, what you’re doing is something your father wouldn’t want you to do.” Magnus uttered, hoping to make the man see reason. “My father…” Came the snarl from Alan, who eyed Magnus. “I have no father! I never had! The only thing that man used to be, was an obstacle to my career.” The Shadowhunter growled deep in his throat. He had no idea how Alec knew that story, and he wished to finish this conversation once and for all. It was useless, a waste of his time—As that thought crossed Alan’s mind, his eyes traveled down to Magnus’ weary limbs.

* * *

 

 

‘A waste of time…’ He thought to himself, as his eyes scanned Magnus’ body… ‘Maybe that’s what will cause the Warlock’s downfall. Time… He can barely stand, and we’re chatting pointless nonsense, while every minute he spends like this, is a torture for him. Well, let us play just a little while longer, shall we?’ The Shadowhunter smirked at the thought. ‘You’ll both be dead by the time the story ends, so knowing about my past will be of no use to either of you.’ The man’s smile widened as he returned his gaze on Magnus.

* * *

 

 

“Since you’re about to die, Lightwood, let me tell you the rest of the story. The part you ignore.” Alan snapped, eyeing Alec’s writhing figure. “My father was having this secret relationship for more than fifteen years… Most of the Clave members knew however, for muttered whispers were spoken behind my back, and prying eyes had spotted my father with that piece of garbage…” “Do not speak like that for men who can no longer defend their honor!” Alec rasped, hating the man even more with every second.

* * *

 

 

Alan huffed, swinging his blade again, obliging Magnus to retreat and move closer to Alec. “Honor? Where’s the honor in living such a life? So long he was alive, he never showed bravery, or determination for the job. He was nothing! But I was talented and well trained… I was an excellent Shadowhunter, who yearned to work his way up the ranges of the Clave. But I couldn’t do it, for I was the son of a disloyal, nameless faggot, who had no potential…” Alan’s voice hardened and his eyes shined.

* * *

 

 

“For years I tried to make a name for myself, but no one would acknowledge my efforts, because of who my father was with. The only reason my father remained a member of the Shadowhunters’ community for so long, despite his relationship with another man, was because no one had actual evidence about what was going on…” Alan explained, noticing that Magnus’ face had paled significantly. ‘Look at you, Bane… How you’re trembling, like an animal before it gets slaughtered.’ Alan thought, eyes on Magnus.

* * *

 

 

 

“But, like you said, their luck ran out at some point. And when that happened, when my father was captured, I was set free. In the next two years following his death, everyone knew my name, because I was one of the most powerful members of the Clave!” The pride in Alan’s voice was evident, causing Magnus’ heart to miss a beat, as a horrifying thought crossed his mind. “You couldn’t have—” The Warlock stumbled on his own words, unable to finish the sentence. “Oh… But I did.” Came the answer, and Magnus was left stunned.

* * *

 

 

“What… Magnus what do you mean?” Alec’s weak, trembling whispers reached the Warlock’s ears, and a wave of sadness overran him. Alec was smart and sweet, but his eyes hadn’t seen enough of the cruelty of the world yet… He was so innocent, so pure in the heart, it made Magnus’ eyes water. ‘Oh, my dear Alexander… You’re so very young…’ The thought echoed loudly in Magnus’ mind and he licked his lips before opening his mouth again.

* * *

 

 

 

“You… Sold your own father out, didn’t you?” Magnus uttered, eyes widening in shock. “You told the Clave about his relationship.” The Warlock’s voice was ice-cold, hard as steel. Alan smiled at the surprise which was coating Magnus’ words. “You caused your own father to be de-runed and eventually die as a Mundane so that you could gain a position on the Council?” Alec uttered in bewilderment, mouth gaping. Alan’s cold expression as well as his deafening silence, was all the answer both Magnus and Alec needed…

* * *

 

 

 

“Why… Why did you do that?” The pain in Alec’s voice was genuine, resulting in a twist in Magnus’ gut. “Because he was a filthy, coward traitor. I did my duty, as a good Shadowhunter. I made our community a better place.” He concluded, voice even. “You’re sickening me.” The Warlock spat the words as if they were poisonous. “Guess the feelings are mutual.” Alan retorted at once. “You condemned your father so that you could have…” “Power, yes, Lightwood. Power and knowledge.” Alan spat, gazing at Alec, whose face was white as a sheet.

* * *

 

 

 

“You know, Lightwood, when you kissed this… Warlock in front of everyone, I was relived, because I knew that you would be punished. But instead of being de-runed, you go and become the Head of the New York Institute! You, Head of the Institute!” The hate which was dripping from Alan’s mouth caused Alec to shiver.

* * *

 

 

“The Clave has grown weak over the course of the years. I, however, have grown stronger and I am here to do what so many want to, but do not dare. Cut this rotten piece out of our holy core! Like I did back then!” The Shadowhunter rasped passionately, as he charged forwards one last time. “Let us finish this!” Alan snarled, blade held tightly in his grasp, feet moving hectically forwards and to the side, as if he was a dancer. And maybe he was, for his movements were calculated and sharp. His sheer purpose was to cause Magnus’ fall…

* * *

 

 

His trained feet danced across the cold floor and Alan smirked, as he charged forwards, then placed his left foot next to his right, aiming for Magnus’ left side. The Warlock moved the red Seraph blade, crushing it on Alan’s blue one, but before he could blink, Alan moved again, twirling around, taking one step backwards and two to the right. In this insane dance, Alan’s body was now on the right side of Magnus’ weary one, causing the Warlock to abruptly turn around, so as to block the attack.

* * *

 

 

Alan repeated this insanely quick trick once more, pushing Magnus backwards forcibly when their blades collided again. Transferring his weight on his right foot, Alan moved to the side, obliging Magnus to spread his legs so as to follow the movement. And that was the chance Alan was searching for… He put his left foot forwards and next to Magnus’ right foot, all the while swirling the blade to the left, so as to cause Magnus to move, and undoubtedly, trip…

* * *

 

 

 

“Magnus, no! Don’t!” Alec cried out, extending his good hand towards his lover, in a desperate attempt to grab the back of his hoody. But, it was futile, for it was too late… All his weak fingers grasped, was the wind, for Magnus was already letting out a pained shriek, as his feet stumbled on Alan’s strategically placed ones, causing the Warlock to lose his balance. In mere seconds, Magnus found himself falling sideways once again, hitting the floor, Seraph blade flying off from his grasp…

* * *

 

And so it was, that Magnus, the last shield Alec had left, was finally, defeated…

* * *

_**End of Chapter 17...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends... Liked it? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts!! God, thank you so much for your beautiful comments! When I re-posted the story, after I bought a new computer, I thought I would never reach the number of comments or views the old one had, because the readers wouldn't want to spent time on this story again, not after my mistake which caused it to be deleted. But, what can I say, I am so so so very happy that you're still enjoying this, thank you so much for your support!!  
> Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


	18. Someone worth dying for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter 18!! I wrote two chapters and I will post them together! Enjoy!! Thank you so very much for all your support!!!

**_ Chapter 18… “Someone worth dying for…” _ **

**__ **

**_ Previously… _ **

 

“You… Sold your own father out, didn’t you?” Magnus uttered, eyes widening in shock. “You told the Clave about his relationship.” The Warlock’s voice was ice-cold, hard as steel. “Why… Why did you do that?” The pain in Alec’s voice was genuine, resulting in a twist in Magnus’ gut. “Because he was a filthy, coward traitor. I did my duty, as a good Shadowhunter. I made our community a better place.” He concluded, voice even. “You’re sickening me.” The Warlock spat the words as if they were poisonous. “Guess the feelings are mutual.” Alan retorted at once.

 

* * *

 

 

“Let us finish this!” Alan snarled, blade held tightly in his grasp, feet moving hectically forwards and to the side, as if he was a dancer. And maybe he was, for his movements were calculated and sharp. His sheer purpose was to cause Magnus’ fall… His trained feet danced across the cold floor and Alan smirked, obliging Magnus to spread his legs so as to follow the movement. And that was the chance Alan was searching for… He put his left foot forwards and next to Magnus’ right foot, all the while swirling the blade to the left, so as to cause Magnus to move, and undoubtedly, trip…

* * *

 

 

 

“Magnus, no! Don’t!” Alec cried out, extending his good hand towards his lover, in a desperate attempt to grab the back of his hoody. But, it was futile, for it was too late… All his weak fingers grasped, was the wind, for Magnus was already letting out a pained shriek, as his feet stumbled on Alan’s strategically placed ones, causing the Warlock to lose his balance. In mere seconds, Magnus found himself falling sideways once again, hitting the floor, Seraph blade flying off from his grasp…

And so it was, that Magnus, the last shield Alec had left, was finally, defeated…

* * *

 

**__ **

**_ Now… _ **

**_At the Infirmary..._ **

 

The shock caused Magnus’ body to writhe, and before he could understand what was happening, his lean back collided with the cold marble and the seraph blade flew off his hand. “Magnus!” Alec cried out in utter horror, as his blurry hazel orbs witnessed his lover falling behind, landing on his back, a few feet away from where Alec was still kneeling. The sharp sound of the blade as it swirled across the floor intervened, causing Alec’s voice to sound even more stressed than it was.

* * *

 

 

 

The blade lost its mesmerizing red glow as soon as it was detached from Magnus’ fingers and finally stopped its frantic dance as the pommel hit the left side of Alec’s bed. The archer’s eyes narrowed, as his fogged mind calculated the distance… The blade was within his reach… Yet without his runes to give him speed and strength, he was hopeless…  And for the runes to work, he needed…

* * *

 

 

“My stele…” The frantic, muttered words escaped his lips without his mind’s consent, and the young archer found himself tearing his gaze from Magnus, darting it to the side and then downwards, where the desk with the bowls and towels lingered. It had been knocked out when Magnus had crushed on it, but Alec could recall seeing his stele bouncing a couple of times when it fell off the desk… His blurry eyes did a poor job at making out the various objects, but after blinking a few times, Alec did manage to spot the silver pen lying on the floor, next to the right foot of the desk…

* * *

 

 

By a devilish twist of Fate, the stele, much like Alec’s blade, was within his reach… But should he choose to make a move for the stele, and activate his runes, then… ‘My darling, your heart has undergone an immense strain... Should you activate the stamina rune-- or any rune for that matter-- then you would be signing a death sentence, for your heart would give out.’ Magnus' voice was low and pained, when he had spoken those words, pleading with Alec to fight the pain… Alec moved to the side, fingers ghosting over his stele, eyes blurred, heart missing several beats.

* * *

 

 

Magnus squirmed on the floor, as Alan stood proudly over him. He gasped for breath, eyes wide open, filled with a myriad of different emotions. But Alec couldn’t see, couldn’t hear anything… There was a constant ringing in his ears –maybe it was his own beating heart—which was blocking all other sounds. His senses were smothered by an animalistic, basic instinct for survival, which dimmed away as Alan’s voice cut through the silence…

* * *

 

 

“I told you that you would fall, Warlock…” Alan’s voice was low, but filled with triumph, as he stood over Magnus. “You fool, you thought you could win against me…” Magnus could only watch as Alan began drawing the edge of his blade over his exposed neck, slightly breaking the skin. Alan knew he could easily slit Magnus’ throat open, but to the Warlock’s surprise, the man paused, drawing the blade away.

* * *

 

 

“As much as may despise your kind, Warlock, you are quite useful and to kill you would be a waste of—” “You’d better impale me with that blade, Ashman.” Magnus uttered in a low tone, his voice cold, hard. “A statement most tempting, Bane… Yet, I fear that—” “Tell me, Ashman… Do you wish to be hunted by one of the most powerful beings for all eternity?” Alan’s face frowned, his eyes narrowed. “Because that’s what will happen if you kill Alexander but not me,” Magnus promised, causing Alec’s breath to abandon him. “Magnus…” He chanted, yet his voice never reached the Warlock’s ears.

* * *

 

 

“Are you out of your mind, Bane?” “My menace will strip this world of everything that is good, my presence will forever haunt you, and no matter where you’ll flee, my eyes will find you…” The tone was low, yet it left no room for an argument. “And when they do, Ashman, you’ll regret the day you allowed me to live… I will smite you, I will unleash the fires and the beasts of Edom to feast upon your flesh… I will be the bane of your very existence.” Magnus hissed, eyeing his potential killer straight in the eyes. “So you had better kill me now… Or else…” The Warlock let his voice fade away, but instead of backing away in fear, Alan began to laugh like a madman.

* * *

 

 

“Do you really fret loneliness so very much, Warlock? Are you so weak? Unable to live in a world where this—” Here Alan paused, waving his free hand towards where Alec was kneeling on the cold floor. “A world where this weakling, this dishonorable faggot doesn’t exist?” Magnus gritted his teeth and thrusted against the sharp blade, but his body could barely move.” Ashman… It’s me you want! Let him go…” Alec pleaded desperately, but the Shadowhunter ignored him…

* * *

 

 

“I am almost tempted to kill him before your eyes, just so I can see you transforming into the beast you really are. Just so I can watch, as time takes its toll on you, just so that I can watch the memory of his death by my hand, eating you up from the inside out, until all reason has abandoned you…” Alan said, voice calm, soft, as if he was living in a dream. “Oh, how I want to watch, as your ravaged mind will begin collapsing in itself, until you’ll be utterly maddened by grief, pain and despair… Because you’ll be all alone…” Alan muttered, eyeing Magnus’ face, which was drained from all color.

* * *

 

 

Silence then coated the room and Magnus couldn’t even bring himself to breathe, let alone speak. And what was there to say? Alan was right, for his mind was sharp and his eyes keen. His smile, though, as he gazed down at the Warlock, was twisted, making Magnus understand that the man may as well be a genius, who was one step away from turning into a madman… “So, be it, Bane… If you wish to die, then I will grant you your wish. I will kill you, with this very blade. Yes, it will be very poetic, don’t you think?” The man asked, arching an eyebrow.

* * *

 

 

 

“What a tragic end it will be… The world will learn about it, be sure of that. All the Downworld will come to know, how the High Warlock of Brooklyn died at the hands of the Nephilim he so deeply loved… They will come to know about the dangerously high fever which was ravaging Alec’s body, causing him to be delirious… Causing him to grab the blade which was by the bed and impale you with it, thinking that you were a demon…” Alan paused, smiling down at Magnus, who could barely move. “The Shadowhunters will also learn how mere minutes after the tragic occurrence, I entered the room, only to find this tortured soul, wailing in grief…” Here, Alan paused, waving his hand towards Alec.

* * *

 

 

 

“Ashman—” Magnus’ pleas were cut off short, however, as Alan pressed the blade on the Warlock’s chest, extracting a deep, pained moan. “The world will learn about my desperate attempts to make Alec Lightwood come to his senses, attempts which were fruitless, as he ignored me. Everyone will learn how I could only watch, utterly terrified, as he turned the blade around, and put an end to his own life…” Alan finished his narration by a swing of his blade. “It’s almost Shakespearian, don’t you think, Bane?” Alan questioned, eyes shining.

* * *

 

  

“This is insane, no one will believe—” “They will believe whatever I tell them. The Downworld will be a boiling cauldron, thirsting for revenge…” Alan’s voice faded and Magnus’ eyes widened. “But this could lead to—” “War, yes, Bane… A war which will be cathartic, as it will rid this world of all the filthy Downworlders, as well as, all the disloyal Shadowhunters… A war which will restore our laws, a war which will make me the most powerful member of the Clave!” Alan rasped, a twisted smirk on his darkened face. “So, let the first blood be spilled right here and now!” Alan yelled, swinging his blade, ready to devour Magnus once and for all…

* * *

 

 

**_  Meanwhile in Aldetree’s office… _ **

**__ **

“Oh, for the love of whatever God there is up in the Heavens, stop banging at the door!” Aldretree rasped waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point, as he beheld Raphael throwing himself on the iron bars which had concealed the exit of the office, for what could have been the hundredth time ever since Alan had locked them in that room. The Vampire glared daggers at the man and moved backwards, in order to have more space for his next attempt. “It’s futile, Sandiago. Ashaman played us—” “Yes, he did, and I’ll kill him myself as soon as I get out of here!” Raphael stated, voice tight. No sooner had his voice faded, than the loud bang as he crushed on the door, echoed in the small room. Raphael growled deep in his throat and got ready to try again, when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

* * *

 

 

“Let me go, Aldertree—” “Stop this, Santiago—” “Magnus is in that Infirmary and I won’t let him die! Now, move aside--” “Shut up!” The Shadowhunter commanded, causing Raphael to snarl and reveal his fangs. “Listen, just listen, Santiago… Footsteps…” Raphael’s face frowned, but he did pause to listen, lowering his breathing. “High heels… And a frantic pace… I know that pace…” Raphael muttered, eyes flying open. “Isabelle! Isabelle!” The Vampire yelled, getting closer to the barred door. “Isabelle!” He tried again, and to his surprise, Izzy’s raspy voice reached his ears from the other side of the door.

* * *

 

 

“Raphael? What’s going on?” The woman uttered, voice tight, breath labored and shallow. “Isabelle, you have to get us out of here.” The Vampire continued, but before he could say anything else, Aldertree interfered. “The system had a malfunction and the emergency code for my office was activated. The door and windows are barred.” “Okay, what do I do?” Izzy questioned from the other side of the door. “Next to the door there is a lever, but it’s rusty. You’ll need to pull it down, but you had better activate your runes.” The Shadowhunter advised, voice even.

* * *

 

 

“Okay…” Izzy replied and Aldertree eyed Raphael coldly. “Why did you lie to her, it’s her brother Ashman wants dead—” “Do you want her to get in there and get killed fighting off Ashman? The man is unbeatable.” The Shadowhunter hissed in a hushed voice, his face mere inches from Raphael’s pale one. The other man opened his mouth, but before he could speak, the iron bars were lifted, and the door was opened in one, swift move. Behind it, stood Izzy, with her long black hair and flushed face. “What happened?” She demanded, but Raphael wasted no time in formalities.

* * *

 

 

“Hurry, we need to get to the Infirmary!” He rasped, eyeing the black-haired woman and then Aldertree. Izzy gasped, uttering Alec’s name in horror. Not a moment later, they all started running towards the Infirmary… Yet, as fate would have it, they wouldn’t be fast enough…

* * *

 

 

**_ Back in the Infirmary… _ **

 

Alec’s breath was labored, a painful, constant whizzing. And yet, everything around him were quiet, as all noises died away, dimming away into nothing. Only his own heartbeat was echoing in his ears, thumb after thumb after thumb… His eyes were fixed on his stele, which he had managed to get in between the fingers of his good hand. Alan’s eyes were on Magnus and he seemed so lost in his own world-- a world which would soon be ravaged by the menace of war-- that he had forgotten about Alec. That was it; The fate of the entire Shadow-World was hanging by a thread, thousands of lives were at risk due to Alan’s insane plan…

* * *

 

 

Yet, as Alec gazed at his stele, his heart missed a beat. He knew he had to stop this madman, he knew he had to activate both his strength, as well as his stamina rune. He knew he had to die, so that everyone else could live. Oh, what a heroic act… To die, so that others can be safe… So that war can be prevented… So that peace can be preserved… Alec took in a deep breath, letting his eyes flutter closed. Truly, these were noble purposes, and pure motives. Still… Should Alec die, then he wanted to be sure of the reasons why. And deep down, he was certain.

* * *

 

 

 Yes… As he passed his stele over his strength and over his stamina rune, Alec could tell for sure… He was choosing to die, so that Magnus could live. What he had chosen to do, was a brave move, one would say. Another would surely call Alec insane, and he would rant about how the high fever which was ravaging his body had clouded his judgment... So, here lies the question. Is what Alec chose to do brave, or reckless? 

* * *

 

 

 

No one knows the answer, for the lines all wear thin, when the heart rules over the mind... Whatever answer you choose to give, one thing is certain... Alec had made his choice, a long time ago.

He had chosen to live in the light of day, not in darkened, shady corners...

He had chosen to follow his heart...

He had chosen to be himself, not a ghost of someone everyone else wanted him to be...

He had chosen to walk away from a marriage which would only bring him misery...

_**He had chosen Magnus**_. 

* * *

 

Should his end come as a result of that choice, then so be it. As Alec felt his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to break the bones of his sternum to pieces, he knew he had no regrets. The runes burned against his already burning skin, and Alec felt every fiber of his being throbbing and pulsing, as if they were ready to explode. As his heart began working faster, blood flooded the curve of his mouth, and the archer knew his time was limited. He opened his eyes, spitting the gulp of blood out, and got up on his feet, grabbing his blade which was lingering a few feet away with his good hand…  

* * *

 

 

**_ End of Chapter 18… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... here it ends!! Liked it? Hated it? I would love to hear your thoughts! Your comments keep me going!!  
> Until next time (which is right away....)  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


	19. "'Aku cinta Kamu', means 'I love you...'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is chapter 19... I have to warn you, my eyes were blurry when I wrote this... Chapter 18, this chapter and the next two chapters are the reason why I stared writing this story. I really enjoyed writting them!  
> I hope you'll enjoy!!

**_ Chapter 18… "'Aku cinta Kamu', means 'I love you...'" _ **

**_ Previously… _ **

 

Still… Should Alec die, then he wanted to be sure of the reasons why. And deep down, he was certain. Yes… As he passed his stele over his strength and over his stamina rune, Alec could tell for sure… He had chosing to die, so that Magnus could live. What he had chosen to do, was a brave move, one would say. Another would surely call Alec insane, and he would rant about how the high fever which was ravaging his body had clouded his judgment... So, here lies the question. Is what Alec chose to do brave, or reckless? 

 No one knows the answer, for the lines all wear thin when the heart rules over the mind... Whatever answer you choose to give, one thing is certain... Alec had made his choice a long time ago.

He had chosen to live in the light of day, not in dark, shady corners...

He had chosen to follow his heart...

He had chosen to be himself, not a ghost of someone everyone else wanted him to be...

He had chosen to walk away from a marriage which would only bring him misery...

**_He had chosen Magnus._ **

* * *

 

Should his end come as a result of that choice, then so be it. As Alec felt his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to break the bones of his sternum to pieces, he knew he had no regrets. The runes burned against his already burning skin, and Alec felt every fiber of his being throbbing and pulsing as if they were ready to explode. As his heart began working faster, blood flooded the curve of his mouth, and the archer knew his time was limited. He opened his eyes, spitting the gulp of blood out, and got up on his feet, grabbing his blade which was lingering a few feet away with his good hand…  

* * *

 

 

**_ Now… _ **

**__ **

**_ At the Infirmary… _ **

 

* * *

 

“So, let the first blood be spilled right here and now!” Magnus’ cat eyes widened at the sound of these words, and he took in a sharp breath—his last breath, that was for sure. The blue blade shone above his head, but all the Warlock could see, were the faces of his friends; Sweet, little Matzie, with her smile and her colorful skirts; Catarina, his beloved Catarina, who had always been there for him, through thick and thin… And then there was Raphael, his  son, the closest thing he had to a family…

* * *

 

 

 

They would all miss him, that was for sure… But what about Alec? Alec would die alone, at the hands of a maniac, who would then use his death as a means to start a war… Magnus did try to move, he really did. He had promised he would save Alec, and now he was about to let him die…

* * *

 

 

“I’m so sorry, my darling…” Magnus chanted, but kept his eyes open, not wanting to give Alan the satisfaction that he had managed to break him… “I’m sorry… I tried, my darling…” Shadowhunter and DownWorlder held each other’s gaze as Alan got ready to strike Magnus. “Aku cinta kamu, Alexander…” Alec heard Magnus’ muttered whispers, eyeing the sharp blade, which Alan moved above his lover’s head. The light, whistling sound, echoed loud in the room, only to be interrupted by an even louder cry, as the archer growled deep in his throat. Alan’s frame tensed, and the man found himself darting his eyes to Alec, for the first time in a while.

* * *

 

 

The movement was followed by an immediate retreat, accompanied by a series of curses from Alan’s part. Magnus’ breath left his lungs, as his golden cat-eyes beheld Alan’s coat flapping as the man retreated many steps backwards, driven away from Magnus’ weary body by Alec’s blade, which the young archer swung in his good hand, clashing it on Alan’s equally sharp one, a couple of times before drawing back. “It’s me you want… Stay away from him…” Alec managed to utter, frame shaking with adrenaline and exhaustion.

* * *

 

 

Magnus found himself drawing his eyebrows together in confusion… What… Why wasn’t he dead yet… Why… As the Warlock blinked, his vision cleared of all the familiar faces he was holding on to, and Catarina, Matzie, and Raphael all dissolved into dust, because all Magnus could see, was Alec… “What have you done?” Magnus cried out desperately, as he finally realized that the one standing before him, was no one else, but his beloved Nephilim.

* * *

 

 

“No… Alexander what have you—” His phrase was cut off, however, by the light thud of Alec’s stele, which the archer had been holding along with the pommel of his blade. The silver pen bounced, and Magnus followed it with his eyes, only to unleash a terrified cry as soon as the pen hit the cold floor for the second time. “No!” The Warlock uttered, gazing at the shining runes on his lover’s weary body… “Why the Hell can’t you just die, you filthy, disloyal piece of garbage?” Alan yelled, spitting the words out as if they were pure poison. Alec, however, could no longer answer. The sound of his heart and of his labored breathing was covering everything else.

* * *

 

 

Alan spoke again, but Alec’s eyes were misty, and were looking past the man who was dressed in black. Alan cursed anew, but had his back on the door, and thus, couldn’t see Izzy, Aldertree and Raphael, who were running towards him. Alec, however, did make out Izzy’s black hair and a small smile was painted on his pale face. Alan moved again, intending to strike Magnus, but to his credit, Alec blocked the attack, body moving as if some puppeteer had taken control of it. His legs were shaking, his injured hand was literally dead weight, and his eyes were now covered by a white veil, unable to see…

* * *

 

 

And yet… He blocked the attack, coming between Alan and Magnus in an animalistic fashion. The archer threw himself over his adversary, pushing him towards the door of the infirmary and away from Magnus…

* * *

 

 

One step… Max, with his childish smile, with his innocence, always so eager to help and learn… Alec was positive he got a glimpse of his younger brother just outside the door…

One more step…Maryse and Robert… Parents tough, but loving in their own way… Alec thought he heard his mother’s voice… She was proud of him…

A third step… Jace… Jace, his brother, his parabatai… His first crush… Or was he? Did he ever love him more than a brother? Or was he the embodiment of Alec’s desire and nothing more? He wasn’t sure of the answer… But he did push Alan further away from Magnus and towards the door.

 A fourth step… Izzy’s hair, dancing in the wind… Her caring voice, her understanding words... They flooded Alec’s mind… ‘One day… Someone will love you heart and soul…’ One day… That had always sounded distant… But not anymore… Dare he say? Dare he say…?

A fifth step… One last step… ‘One day…’ And yet, that day had come… That day had come… And Alec was happy he had made the best of those days… Oh, but how he wished he could have more of those days… More of those heart-warming days… More of the days in which he was loved and cherished… Dare he say…?

Dare he say, he had found love?

“Magnus…” Alec uttered, as he pushed Alan backwards blindly…

* * *

 

 

The runes on his skin faded, losing their golden glow, and Alec could tell it was over… Alan yelled in frustration, but before he could do anything Izzy and Aldertree’s arms grabbed him from behind, causing him to drop his blade. They pulled him away from Alec, with movements rushed and hard. “Stop, stop resisting, Ashman! You’ve lost!” Aldertree yelled, but Alan’s triumphant cry, caused him to go numb. “Oh, have I? Because from what I can see, Lightwood is dying! So, tell me, who is the loser here?” The man rasped, and then began laughing maniacally, obliging Aldertree to pull him out of the room.

* * *

 

 

Alec couldn’t hear anything, however, for he was feeling as though he was floating in a soft cloud… He unconsciously blinked, shuddering at the metallic taste of blood in his mouth… “Alec! Alec!” Someone moved fast—faster than all the others and was by his side in less than a heartbeat… The archer allowed the blade to slip, from his now numb fingers and fell forwards, following the sound of the voice…

* * *

 

 

Alec felt strong hands lowering him on the ground and with a Herculean effort, he obliged his eyes to crack open, albeit half the way… “Alec, come on…” Alec’s mind needed a few seconds to recognize the man—It was Raphael. The archer felt his heart beating like a drum in his chest, as if it would break to pieces, but he managed to open his mouth—he needed to tell him, he had to make sure…“Promise me—” So weak was his call, that even Raphael had a hard time making the words out, despite being a Vampire.

* * *

 

 

“Alec—” “Promise me—” Alec eyed Raphael beseechingly, as he tried to suck in a breath so as to speak. “I promise, Magnus will fix you, look, Izzy is getting him up right now…” The Vampire assured frantically, as he saw Izzy moving past him, heading to where Magnus was still lying, so as to get him on his feet. “You have to… Look after—Izzy...” Alec chanted, a small trail of blood escaping his lips. Raphael was taken aback, but he nodded, face darkening. “I will look after her, Alec. I will.” He assured, holding Alec’s writhing body close to his own. The archer was almost as cold as Raphael himself was…

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry… For the punch…” Raphael found himself letting out a bitter sound, which resembled a huff, but was not one. The Shadowhunter writhed in his arms and the other man could tell that, using the runes had caused Alec’s heart to be overstimulated… And now, there was nothing which could be done… “It’s fine, you were right anyway…” The Vampire replied, voice softer than he ever thought he could muster. Their words were spoken in such a low tone, that not even Magnus and Izzy, who were but a few feet away, could understand them. And if Raphael wanted to be honest with himself, he didn’t mind all that much…

* * *

 

 

“And… And… Magnus…” “Alec, you’ll be fine, you’ll tell him yourself-” “Magnus… will… need you—” A coughing fit cut Alec off, but he grabbed Raphael’s hand with all the strength he had left, obliging the Vampire to look at him. “Don’t let him… Go to… Camille… Or to… the Bridge… Look after him, Raphael… Please…” The archer nearly begged, and the Vampire nodded his head, as his eyes watered. Maybe, just maybe, he had been mistaken about Alec and his love for Magnus. “I swear, Alec… I’ll look after him…” There were no traces of doubt in his voice as he spoke, and Alec gave him what could have been a ghost of a smile. The shiver which ran down his spine caused the archer to shudder and Raphael held him tighter instinctively.

* * *

 

 

 

“Forever…” Alec offered weakly, and Raphael agreed with a trembling voice… “Yes, Alec… Forever… Forever, I swear …” Raphael swore, eyeing the young archer. Oh, but what a twist… In all his years, Alec had never imagined his last words would be addressed to Raphael Santiago… But, maybe it wasn’t that bad after all. “I’d never imagined… I’d say this to you…” Alec coughed, causing Raphael to move even closer to him. “Thank you…” Came the muttered whisper and the Vampire froze. “No need to thank me… My friend…” Raphael chanted, pulling away when Magnus, who was helped by Izzy, fell to his knees, gathering the young archer in his arms…

* * *

 

 

 

“M-M-Magnus—” “Alec, what have you done, you stupid, stupid Nephilim!” The Warlock cried out in desperation, cradling his lover’s face in his hands. Izzy’s eyes fell on her brother’s writhing body and a shriek escaped her lips. Raphael got on his feet, rushing to her side, allowing his hands to pull her against his chest and a few feet away from Alec and Magnus. They deserved as much. They deserved a few moments of privacy…

* * *

 

 

 

“You’re… hurt?” The archer blurted out, words escaping his lips faster than his mind could process. “Am I… You saved me… Alec…” The Warlock managed to reply, eyes filled with tears he could no longer hold back. “Say my—” Shh, shh, shh… Hush, hush my darling, I’ll fix you, you’ll see, I’ll fix you…” Magnus uttered shakily, but the blue sparks which escaped his fingertips disappeared at once… Alec’s body seized anew, but the archer kept his eyes on Magnus’ golden ones.

* * *

 

 

Magnus growled, but Alec managed to move his hand so as to cup his lover’s jaw… “Say my name…” He pleaded brokenly, and Magnus let his tears fall on the archer’s face as he complied… “Alexander… My beloved Alexander…” the Warlock chanted, tightening his hold on Alec’s limp, writhing body. “The sun…” “What?” Izzy, who was standing a few feet away, leaning against Raphael, uttered, voice breaking. Yet, Alec fixed his almost blinded gaze on Magnus’ cat-eyes… “The sun… In your eyes…” Alec offered, causing the Warlock to let out a sob…

* * *

 

 

Alec’s body was no longer his own to command, and his hazel eyes fell closed almost all the way. “No… No, no, no, Alexander, no…” Magnus’ frantic cry was heard, as the Warlock tried to apply whatever magic he had left on the archer’s failing body… Izzy, however, swallowed hard, taking a few steps away from Raphael, only to kneel next to her brother, taking a hold of his hand. “Just open your eyes, Alexander…” Magnus pleaded, hands shaking over Alec’s weary body. To Magnus’ surprise, Alec’s eyes did open, but Izzy could tell that they were almost blind.

* * *

 

 

 The black-haired woman inhaled deeply, evening her voice out… “It’s okay, big brother… It’s okay…” She offered, and then her sweet voice filled the room, as she began to sing in a low, calming tone…

* * *

 

(Song: Into the West, by Annie Lennox...)

> _‘Lay down_  
>  _Your sweet and weary head_  
>  _Night is falling_  
>  _You have come to journey's end…_
> 
> _Sleep now_  
>  _And dream of the ones who came before_  
>  _They are calling_  
>  _From across the distant shore_
> 
> _Why do you weep?_  
>  _What are these tears upon your face?_  
>  _Soon you will see_  
>  _All of your fears will pass away…_
> 
> _Safe in my arms_  
>  _You're only sleeping_  
>    
>  _What can you see_  
>  _On the horizon?_  
>  _Why do the white gulls call?_  
>    
>  _Across the sea_  
>  _A pale moon rises_  
>  _The ships have come_  
>  _To carry you home_  
>    
>  _Dawn will turn to silver glass_  
>  _A light on the water_  
>  _All souls pass_  
>    
>  _Hope fades_  
>  _Into the world of night_  
>  _Through shadows falling_  
>  _Out of memory and time_  
>    
>  _Don't say_  
>  _We have come now to the end_  
>  _White shores are calling_  
>  _You and I will meet again_  
>    
>  _And you'll be here in my arms_  
>  _Just sleeping_  
>    
>  _What can you see_  
>  _On the horizon?_  
>  _Why do the white gulls call?_  
>    
>  _Across the sea_  
>  _A pale moon rises_  
>  _The ships have come_  
>  _To carry you home…’_

Izzy’s voice cracked, her hold on Alec’s numb hand tightened, as did Magnus’. They were desperately trying to make him stay… But you can never hold the sand, for it slips from in between your fingers…

* * *

 

 

“What does it… mean?” The archer muttered, eyes falling closed, breathing slow and shallow… His head leaned on Magnus’ chest right above his heart… Magnus let out yet another sob, holding Alec even closer to him, if that could be possible… “Magnus… what does it mean?” So low was the whisper, that Magnus barely heard it. Before he could answer, however, Izzy spoke again, singing the final verse of the lullaby…

 

> _‘And dawn will turn to silver glass_  
>  _A light on the water_  
>  _Grey ships pass…_  
>  _Into the West…’_

* * *

 

Everything fell silent as Izzy’s voice faded away. Magnus opened his mouth, cradling Alec’s face in his hands… “Aku cinta kamu… my beloved Alexander…” The Warlock chanted brokenly, as Alec breathed in for one last time, eyes blinking, so as to catch one last glimpse of Magnus’ golden ones… One last glimpse of those golden orbs, which had stolen some of the light of the sun… ‘Yes…’ Alec thought as the golden orbs were all he could now see. ‘The sun, which lights my darkest days…’ With that thought, the Nephilim closed his eyes, surrendering to the everlasting darkness that not even the brightest sun could light up… Surrendering to the never-ending night, where no stars are gracefully scattered across the ebony sky…

* * *

 

 

 

“Aku cinta kamu means ‘I love you…’” Magnus uttered, but Alec could no longer hear him… “It means ‘I love you…’” Magnus repeated, but his beloved Nephilim remained silent, leaning on his chest, still and cold…

* * *

 

 

And so it was, that a star fell from the sky… And so it was, that a child of the Angels faded away, in the arms of the man he so deeply loved… A man, who had been called a demon, even though he was anything but…And so it was… That the night sky had become darker, for a star had faded, as a child of the Angels had fallen…

* * *

 

 

“It means ‘I love you… Alexander…” Magnus chanted, knowing, that Alec would never answer him… Knowing, that he would never get to know the meaning of those words Magnus had uttered from the depths of his very soul. The horrifying, almost sickening, incoherent growl which escaped Magnus’ lips mere moments later, was an animalistic, yet so disturbingly pained cry… It was the sound of pain and despair…  A sound, neither Isabelle, nor yet Raphael dared to bring themselves to remember in years to come, and yet, they knew they could never forget…

* * *

 

 

A cry so loud, it tore the sky in half, reaching the domains of the Angels, as well as the darkest Pits of Hell…Reaching each and every dimension, as well as the shores of Lake Lin, where Alec found himself lying… The archer jumped upright at the echo of the inhuman howl, eyes flying open, only to narrow again, as a blinding, white light emerged from the water, tearing the night in half. Alec’s breath got caught in his throat as he backtracked in fear. He allowed his gaze to fall on his body, gasping as he saw that the wound on his shoulder was healed… Swallowing, he managed to make out the figure which was standing a few feet above the water… “My Lord, Raziel…” Alec chanted dazed, falling down to one knee, bowing his head…

* * *

 

 

**_ End of Chapter 19… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Here it ends...??? Tissue anyone? I was crying when I finished typing... I'm sorry... Or not...  
> Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts! Your comments always make me so happy!  
> The song Izzy sings, is called ''Into the West" and it's sung by Annie Lennox. It's the ending song from 'Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King"  
> Also, I have to deeply thank the awesome ''247Elena'' whose comments have inspired me to write parts of this chapter and in particular, Alec's and Raphael's talk... :-)  
> So, I am taking a two-week break, that's why I posted two chapters today. I am taking some time off, to enjoy my vacation!! I hope that you'll all have a great time, wherever you are!  
> So, until next time,  
> Thank you all, from the depths of my heart,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


	20. "As I lay dying..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for being late but my life is a mess. I need to finish a very important project and I have been having a hard time. Panic attacks and nightmares keep me awake so I am really tired...  
> Again, so so sorry for being late. I hope you'll enjoy!!  
> Thank you for all your support!!!

**_ Chapter 20 :"As I lay dying..." _ **

 

 ** _Previously…_**  
  
“Aku cinta kamu… my beloved Alexander…” The Warlock chanted brokenly, as Alec breathed in for one last time, eyes blinking, so as to catch one last glimpse of Magnus’ golden ones… One last glimpse of those golden orbs, which had stolen some of the light of the sun… ‘Yes…’ Alec thought as the golden orbs were all he could now see. ‘The sun, which lights my darkest days…’ With that thought, the Nephilim closed his eyes, surrendering to the everlasting darkness that not even the brightest sun could light up… Surrendering to the never-ending night, where no stars are gracefully scattered across the ebony sky…

* * *

 

 

“It means ‘I love you… Alexander…” Magnus chanted, knowing, that Alec would never answer him… Knowing, that he would never get to know the meaning of those words Magnus had uttered from the depths of his very soul. The horrifying, almost sickening, incoherent growl which escaped Magnus’ lips mere moments later, was an animalistic, yet so disturbingly pained cry… It was the sound of pain and despair…

* * *

 

 

A cry so loud, it tore the sky in half, reachingthe domains of the Angels, as well as the darkest Pits of Hell…Reaching each and every dimension, as well as the shores of Lake Lin, where Alec found himself lying… The archer jumped upright at the echo of the inhuman howl, eyes flying open, only to narrow again, as a blinding, white light emerged from the water, tearing the night in half. Alec’s breath got caught in his throat as he backtracked in fear. He allowed his gaze to fall on his body, gasping as he saw that the wound on his shoulder was healed… Swallowing, he managed to make out the figure which was standing a few feet above the water… “My Lord, Raziel…” Alec chanted dazed, falling down to one knee, bowing his head…

* * *

 

 

**_ Now… _ **

**__ **

****__ At the Infirmary…  
  
  


The horrid wail left Magnus’ lips taking with it every ounce of oxygen the Warlock had in his lungs, every single trace of clarity his troubled mind was clinging onto. The vibration shook Magnus’ entire body to its core, ravaging his vocal cords, causing the muscles of his throat to go numb. Causing his limbs to spasm at their own accord, causing his very soul to be torn to shreds. And then, it was all over. The soul-crushing scream died away, fading into nothing, just like Alec had, leaving Magnus empty and cold. Broken and shuttered.

* * *

 

 

Isabelle let out a pained shriek, eyes flying to the other side of the infirmary, where Aldretree was lingering, holding Alan against the wall. Raphael gasped as he beheld the woman getting up on her feet, the tips of her black hair dripping of her brother’s blood from where she had been kneeling next to him. Her fingertips were still tingling as the feeling of Alec’s touch was still warming them. Raphael saw the black haired Shadowhunter bowing her head, gazing down at her now empty grasps, brushing her fingers together, chasing the fleeting sensation of Alec’s final touch. Said sensation was leaving her, however, as a cold breeze swirled around her shaking frame, stealing the last traces of Alec’s warmth, the last traces of his smell. Soon, she realized, every indication of her beloved brother would fade away.

* * *

 

 

The horrifying thought flooded her mind, causing the black haired woman to surrender to her urges. Her brother… “Alec…” She muttered, more to herself rather than anyone else. “Alec…” But he was gone. Alec was gone. Izzy’s frame shuddered, her mind blanking, as pain overrun every fiber of her being, depriving her of all rational thoughts. Like a maddened animal she howled then, making a move towards where Alan was. Her eyes were shining under the peculiar light of that hellish infirmary, which now reeked of blood, death and tears. She leaped across the room, and to Raphael it seemed as though she was moving in slow motion. She outstretched her hands, obliging her shaky legs to carry her to where Alan was, pinned on the wall next to the door of the infirmary.

* * *

 

 

Her black hair swirled like deadly whips, flapping with every wobbly step, spoiling the cold floor with small droplets of blood. She threw herself upon Alan like a mindless wolf, unleashing incoherent cries as she used her hands and nails to attack him, scarring his face, wishing to tear the skin from the man’s muscles with her very own hands. “Isabelle, stop! Isabelle!” Aldertree rasped, pulling Alan away from the woman as best as he could. The movement all but weakened Izzy’s resolve, as she followed the two men, drawn to Alan’s body by the sheer desire to devour his flesh.

* * *

 

 

 

They had now stepped out of the infirmary and Izzy squirmed, allowing Alan’s skin to slip under her fingernails, as she dragged them along the length of the Shadowhunter’s neck. Alan did growl in pain, causing Izzy’s blinded eyes to shine with rage and a twisted sense of satisfaction to well up in her chest. Her pale face looked haunted, as black streams of mascara were marking her cheeks, and new lines were added with every glistering tear which would run down her face. Red droplets of blood were dyeing her lips, replacing her lip-gloss with a thicker, crimson layer of blood, as her teeth dived into her bottom lip with such menace, that Aldertree thought she would gladly tear it to shreds.

* * *

 

 

Alan gasped as Izzy snarled again, but before her hands could rake the man’s neck, two strong arms were wrapped around her elegant waist, pulling her backwards against a solid chest. Her hair almost touched Alan’s face before leaping backwards, following the movement of Izzy’s body as Raphael collected the broken woman in his embrace. “Shh, shh… Isabelle, no, no, no…” “Let go of me!” Izzy yelled, but the Vampire knew he couldn’t comply to this request.

* * *

 

 

“It’s alright, it’s going to be alright Isabelle… I am here, you’re not alone… I am here with you, always…” The Vampire tried to offer comforting words, yet deep down he knew it was futile, for there was no comfort to ease Izzy’s excruciating pain. So, he did the only thing he could do, he held her against his chest, using his enhanced strength to keep her still, stopping her animalistic struggle, but not her incoherent moans and wails, which caused the air to thicken and the windows to rattle…

* * *

 

 

As fate would have it however, Izzy wasn’t the only one screaming in anguish…

* * *

  
  
   ** _Meanwhile at the streets of New York city…_**

 

The wind blew, and Valentine snorted in annoyance, looking at Jace with a peculiar look on his face, which was twitching with disgust. “I never thought I’d hear you defending one of those… Disloyal creatures.” Clary’s face frowned as she heard the words. “You’re saying you’re doing this for me.” Jace spat, spitting the words out, ashamed that his brother was so close to dying because of him. Valentine nodded, smiling. Jace growled, and began moving towards Valentine, but Clary stopped him, holding him back. “Okay, let’s say that your motives are… The ones I would expect from you.” Clary said, earning a look of disapproval from Valentine.

* * *

 

 

“What about your partner? The one you struck the deal with? What’s his role in all this?” She questioned, needing to find out as much as she possibly could. “Well, he came to me, asking for help, asking me to release the demons.” “The demons failed!” Jace yelled, anger in his voice, death in his eyes. “Well… I for one, honored my end of the deal.” “And your partner?” Clary pressed again, eyeing her father. “His promise, was that he would kill Alec Lightwood, one way or the other. He would spare me the trouble of doing it myself. Which means that, it’s all up to him now.” Valentine offered, shrugging carelessly, a small smile lingering on the corners of his lips...“Jace, we need to go back! We have to get to Alec, we need to save him!” The girl urged, drawing the blond man towards her.

* * *

 

 

Jace glared daggers towards Valentine, but did turn his back on him. Their fight was yet to come. Alec’s life was all that mattered now. They began backtracking, but Valentine broke the silence, knowing that he had to give Alan just a little bit more time. “Save him? Wasn’t Alec the one who killed Jocelyn?” Valentine offered, raising an eyebrow. The words made both Clary and Jace flinch, as if they had just been electrocuted, as Jocelyn’s presence seemed to flood their minds. The wind blew then, obliging the clouds to move to the east, thus revealing the moon, which was so elegantly traveling across the skies.

* * *

 

 

 “Don’t you dare speak of her! You killed her! You!” Clary growled, releasing Jace from her hold. “Clarissa… Jocelyn was—" “You will never mention her name again, you hear me?” Valentine took many steps back, clenching his fingers into fists, which he then unleashed, punching Jace in the face, once with his right hand, then with his left. The blond Shadowhunter retreated, albeit only a few steps, but that was all Valentine needed, for he reached behind his back, drawing out his blade, which whizzed in the air.

* * *

 

 

“Jace, I don’t want us to fight—" “You took everything away from me, with your schemes, with your lies! Everything!” The blond man yelled, as he willed his own blade, clashing it with Valentine’s. “But this ends here! I won’t let you take him away from me! Not my brother, not Alec, you bastard!” Jace stated, as he panted for breath. Clary lingered nearby, eyes filled with tears, mouth ajar. “I’m not the one who will take him away, Jace…” Valentine muttered, but before he could say anything else, the blond man swirled his blade to his left. Valentine got ready to block the attack, changing the sword-hand quickly.

* * *

 

 

Jace took a step to the side and was ready to strike, only he didn’t have the chance, because icy fire pierced his flesh and his parabatai rune begun to glow a bright red color. Jace backtracked, dropping his blade reflexively, for his hands were too numb to hold it. His knees trembled and eventually gave out from under him, resulting in Jace falling down to the cold concrete. “Jace!” Clary cried out, rushing to the spot. “What did you do to him?” She demanded, eyeing Valentine. The man however, retreated, pulling his seraph blade away.

* * *

 

  

“NO! NO!” Jace screamed with all his might, veins popping of from his neck as he threw his head backwards in anguish. “Jace, Jace what is it, what did he do to—” “I didn’t do anything, Clarissa. I love this boy…” “ALEC! ALEC!” The howl caused Clary’s eyes to water, filled equally with disgust and pain. Valentine eyed his daughter sadly, knowing she deeply despised him.

* * *

 

 

“One day, you’ll understand, Clarissa…” The Shadowhunter muttered as he began walking away slowly, disappearing within the dark alley he had emerged from. “Perhaps one day you’ll forgive me as well, Jace…” The man uttered, his whispers reaching Clary’s ears. The red haired girl, however, couldn’t move an inch, for she was holding Jace impossibly close, muttering sweet nothings in his ear, knowing that he couldn’t hear her. His screams of Alec’s name were so loud that one could claim the entire city heard them. His body convulsed and Clary gasped in fear, as Jace howled yet again.

* * *

 

 

“ALEC! No, no, brother… No…” The man sobbed, gripping his side where his parabatai rune was imprinted. “Jace… What happened?” Clary dared to ask, cradling the man’s wet face. “He… Clary, he… He’s dead… Alec is dead…” The man blurted out, hiding his face in the crook of Clary’s neck… “Oh God…” Clary uttered, tears marking her cheeks. “I’m here Jace, I’m right here with you… We’ll get through this together, I promise…” The woman offered kindly, holding Jace closer than ever before.

 

* * *

 

**__ **

**_ Meanwhile, back at the Infirmary… _ **

 

 

Izzy kept weeping, trying to get free of Raphael’s vicious hold one moment, whilst clinging on to him the very next one. And the Vampire held her, just like Clary was holding Jace close. But Magnus was still kneeling on the floor, lost to the world. Completely and utterly alone. None of Izzy’s cries reached his ears and no image could be proven strong enough so as to break through the veil which was covering Magnus’ amber cat eyes.

* * *

 

 

 

He was feeling so cold, as if trapped in between sharp pieces of ice, yet his demon blood was burning him from within. His breathing had stopped as he was lost in a hellish trance, caged in the rigid, icy prison which was his own flesh. A prison which was rapidly decaying, as Magnus’ fiery blood was pulsing in his veins, threatening to tear them apart.

* * *

 

 

Magnus tried blinking, but he couldn’t force his eyes to obey. He was blind, he had to be, for darkness had come over his amber eyes. He swallowed and tried to speak, or better, to scream, if only to push out some of the pain, but all his attempts were fruitless, for his lips were glued together. He focused on his hearing, yet, no sound seemed able to break the silence. So, Alec had taken everything with him, hadn’t he? The light, the bright colors, the short and long sounds… Alec was gone and Magnus was…

* * *

 

 

Blind, mute and deaf, lost in a world without meaning, drowning in his own hellish cauldron, bound to suffer endlessly as his cold flesh would melt away by his steaming blood… Magnus was alone… All alone… With no one to comfort him, no one to hold him close. That was Alec’s job… But Alec was no longer by his side… The only thing Magnus had left, was his cursed demon blood…

* * *

 

 

Suddenly, the Warlock’s body shuddered and something inside him snapped. There was a constant ringing in his ears, like the hum electric current produces when it runs through metallic bars. And Magnus knew what this sound was, it was his magic, that dark part of his essence, which was now emerging, tearing apart each and every mental barrier Magnus had emplaced. He could feel the energy spreading across his entire body; whips of dark, demonic power were crawling out of the depths of his being, slithering like serpents. The whips wrapped themselves around Magnus’ bones, poisoning his muscles and his lungs. But it felt… Good. It felt liberating.

* * *

 

 

It was like a drug, numbing his limbs, and the Warlock felt the pain ebbing away as the energy kept welling up inside him, dark and menacing. But it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Like the waves at sea, Magnus felt the energy inside him knitting itself together around his heart, so that it could pull back and then be unleashed. Darkness overran every fiber of Magnus’ being and the image of Alec’s pale face was swallowed by it. Because, Alec was gone. Magnus had failed him. He had not been strong enough, he hadn’t been able to protect his lover and now… Alec was gone.

* * *

 

Alec, his beloved Alexander, was…

Dead.

* * *

 

 

The word echoed loudly in Magnus’ mind and the wave of dark energy was finally unleashed, as all of Magnus’ inner barriers crumbled to dust. That was what he had left. That cursed, demonic magic was his only comfort. And Magnus surrendered to it, allowing the last bits of control he had over that power, to fade away. No sound escaped his shielded lips as the tips of his fingers barely moved, allowing the black whips to spring to life. Above his head and all around the infirmary the lamps started exploding one by one, the glass shattering into millions of pieces. The windows followed soon after, and since the glass was thicker, the deafening, screechy, smashing sound was so very louder. But Magnus could not hear it.

* * *

 

 

 

After a while, the roar of the shattering glass finally subsided, and the red sparks from the blown up lamps hit the cold floor, their glow fading away. And like that, the room surrendered to an eerie, deathly silence and was plunged into darkness. The chill of the late night entered through the ravaged windows, and a cold breeze swirled around Magnus’ numb figure. Raphael gasped as he beheld the now darkened room and pulled Izzy to the side forcibly, when he realized that the broken shards of glass hadn’t hit the floor like they were supposed to. Instead, they were floating mid air, like small diamonds. Raphael swore, taking many steps to his left, so that he and Izzy wouldn’t be standing in between Alan and a myriad of small, yet sharp shards of glass.

* * *

 

 

 

Aldertree hissed, detaching himself from Alan as well, body tensing as he beheld Magnus’ rigid frame. The small pieces of glass were the shards from the shattered lamps and windows, Aldertree realized, and couldn’t help but be awed as he saw them floating in the middle of the infirmary, swirling all around Alan, who was standing still by the door. The pale moonlight got trapped within the glassy shards and began casting peculiar shadows on the walls. Silence coated the room and the small shards continued to float in mid air, per Magnus’ mental order, shining with a silver hue as the moonlight fell upon them.

 

* * *

 

 

They resembled silver fireflies, Izzy thought dazed, wishing for the shards to impale Alan and be dyed red. Ironically, the same thought was swirling in the Warlock’s head and a small, twisted smile moved his lips upwards…

* * *

 

 

**_ End of Chapter 20 _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends! Loved it? Hated it? None of the above? I would love to hear your thoughts! Again, thank you all, each and every one of you for your continued support! You guys keep me going! Like I said, I have been having a hard time. Panic attacks and nightmares keep me awake so I am really tired... So I do not know for sure when the next update will be.  
> Ps. Guess who comes back next chapter! :-)  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


	21. "In the cusp Βetween Life and Death..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am so sorry for the delay, but life can be really hard at times!! I hope you're doing good and that you'll enjoy the chapter!!

** Chapter 21:  ** **_ The cusp Βetween life and Death. ” _ **

****Previously…  
  
Aldertree hissed, detaching himself from Alan as well, body tensing as he beheld Magnus’ rigid frame. The small pieces of glass were the shards from the shattered lamps and windows, Aldertree realized, and couldn’t help but be awed as he saw them floating in the middle of the infirmary, swirling all around Alan, who was standing still by the door. The pale moonlight got trapped within the glassy shards and began casting peculiar shadows on the walls. Silence coated the room and the small shards continued to float in mid air, per Magnus’ mental order, shining with a silver hue as the moonlight fell upon them.

 

They resembled silver fireflies, Izzy thought dazed, wishing for the shards to impale Alan and be dyed red. Ironically, the same thought was swirling in the Warlock’s head and a small, twisted smile moved his lips upwards…

* * *

 

****

** NOW… **

****

** At the Infirmary…  **

****

Everything was quiet, time was frozen and silence had once again thrown its veils all around the room. Raphael could swear he could hear each and every inhale Isabelle and Aldetree were taking in, due to the deafening silence. The Vampire swallowed, licking his lips in an attempt to moisturize them. He opened his mouth, ready to warn Alan to move, to get away from the small, yet so deadly shards of glass, but the words never left his lips. Raphael looked at Alan, allowing his piercing gaze to scrutinize the man’s face and what he saw, made all words die in his throat.

* * *

 

Alan’s face was expressionless for a second, but then his lips began to turn upwards in a twisted fashion which caused Raphael to shut his mouth and narrow his eyes. What the hell was wrong with that guy? He was about to be impaled by thousands of pieces of broken glass and he was… Smiling? The Vampire arched an eyebrow at Alan, but the latter ignored him, his eyes fixed on Magnus’ hunched figure. Small tremors worked their way up the Shadowhunter’s spine and Raphael gasped in disgust, when he realized what had caused those shudders.

* * *

 

 He didn’t have the time to speak, however, because the very next second Alan began to laugh, the same cold, cruel laughter as the one which had previously rocked his frame. “I told you, Bane! I told you that you would turn into the demon you really are! Come on, do it! Come on!” The Shadowhunter yelled triumphantly, throwing his hands at his sides in a gesture of twisted anticipation. Magnus felt yet another wave of dark magic purging through his veins, and began to shake. It smothered his senses, and he could literally taste the power on the tip of his tongue. Like the strings which control a puppet, the invisible whips of energy wrapped themselves around the Warlock’s hands, urging him to make the move.

* * *

 

 “Come on, you filthy Warlock, let them all see what you really are! Let them see why their beloved friend and brother chose to die!” The words were sharp, and the request caused the dark energy to leap and become visible. Black trails of energy began escaping Magnus’ ring-clad fingers and when he finally raised his head, Raphael let out a low shriek at the sight of his friend’s golden cat eyes. They were turning black, as extremely thin, ebony snakelike lines were spreading within the golden orbs, moving from the corners to the middle. “Magnus, Magnus stop!” Raphael rasped, yet his frantic call never reached Magnus’ ears.

* * *

He was so close. So close to letting it all go rogue, so close to burning the entire world down. And he would start with Alan, that was certain. The shards of glass which were shining so beautifully would soon be dripping blood. “Come on, do it!” Alan rasped and Magnus knew he could. He knew he could do it and more importantly, he knew he wanted to do it. The sharp laugher caused Magnus’ skin to crawl and his stomach to flip. It pierced his muscles like ice and then moved deeper inside him, twisting every good thought the Warlock had in his ravaged mind. “Do it, come on! Prove me right!” Alan urged once more, voice thick, filled with malice. It was simple, so very simple. So, oh, but so easy…

* * *

 

 All he had to do was get up on his feet, and then all the dark energy would be unleashed. He just had to get up from the cold floor. Then all the pain would be gone. Alan’s laughter would stop and Magnus would be free. He wouldn’t feel so much pain. He would feel nothing anymore. Yes, that sounded good. Without Alec by his side, there was no need for him to feel anything anymore. The dark magic pulsed, purging and poking in Magnus veins, causing the unbearable pain, which was plunging his soul, to ebb away.

* * *

 

 The invisible black strings of energy pushed the Warlock’s numb body upwards and Magnus did try to move, but something was tugging him back down. A large mass was burdening his chest and furled knees. He needed to push that thing away, he needed to set himself free, to never feel again and this was the way to do it. The dark energy was offering him peaceful moments where he wasn’t ravaged by unbearable pain. And he wished to have more of it, more of it! He only had to get up on his feet, but why couldn’t he? What the hell was holding him back? Pushing him back down? Whatever it was, it wouldn’t stay there for long, Magnus decided.

* * *

 

 The Warlock tried to move again, pushed by the dark energy, yet whatever was barring his way seemed determined to keep him pinned on the cold ground, for Magnus could feel it leaning against his body as if it was made of pure lead. Heavy and growing ever colder, able to tame the dark, roaring fire… Magnus growled, and finally tore his blinded eyes from Alan’s figure, allowing them to behold whatever was keeping him immobilized. Through the veil of tears and black snakelike veins the Warlock managed to set his eyes upon his obstacle, and just like that, the world stopped spinning… The thing which was holding him down, which was able to resist the dark energy was a body… It was a body still warm, a body so familiar… “A-A-Alexander…” the Warlock stuttered in bewilderment.

* * *

 

 Magnus looked at his lap, and gasped as he saw Alec’s pale, yet calm face leaning on his sternum. He looked so young and peaceful… Almost as if he was asleep. ‘The sun in your eyes…’ The words flooded Magnus’ mind, along with images of his lover’s smiling face, of his sweet, hazel eyes… ‘You are no demon, Magnus… A demon would never save a Nephilim… But you, you saved me… I love you, Magnus…’ The words kept coming, flooding Magnus’ mind like waves, causing him to hunch his shoulders at the memory of  each and every one of them. They had been spoken with honesty and love… So much love, so much care, so much faith. Faith, that Magnus was worth every praise, faith that he was pure and good, despite his demon blood.

* * *

 

 ‘How could I ever betray you, Alexander?’ Magnus thought as he growled anew, bowing his head, resting his forehead against Alec’s numb cheek, whilst taking a hold of his equally rigid hands, clinging on to the last slither of clarity he had left, clinging on to the only thing which was stronger than the alluring, pumping sound of Magnus’ demonic blood. Clinging onto Alec’s body. Oh, but how could this be? The archer was dead, and yet, his essence surrounded Magnus’ ravaged body, offering him strength and courage. “Help me, Alec… Help me…” The Warlock sobbed silently, breathing in and then out, time and time again, willing his mind to work and his body to obey his wishes.

* * *

 

He had to regain control, he couldn’t become the beast Alan wanted to see. He needed to focus, he had to focus on something. He tightened his hands around Alec’s and held on, knowing Alec would never want to see him like that. Yes, he tried. For Alec, he tried. It was hard, God, it was so very hard, but eventually, the dark energy was once again caged deep within Magnus’ body, hidden in the labyrinths of his troubled mind, imprisoned in a cage in the depths of his being. The moment the dark energy was once again concealed, the pain returned, its intensity doubled. Magnus hated the feeling, but tried to remain calm.

* * *

 

 He tightened his hold on Alec’s numb hands and tried harder than ever before to ground himself. Minutes passed in utter silence, but time had no meaning for the Warlock, who kept his face hidden in the crook of Alec’s neck, seeking shelter from his demonic impulses. Only when he had fully regained control, did he dare raise his hand. He heard Alan gasping, but he said nothing in return. He only waved his hand wordlessly, channeling his magic to the shards of glass. Alan’s face paled whilst a twisted smile was painted over it, as the man waited in anticipation for pain and death to claim him. Yet, death did not come. Because, with one swift movement, the shards of glass which were dancing around Alan, floating amidst the room, fell down like raindrops...

* * *

 

 

**_ Meanwhile at the shores of Lake Lyn…  _ **

“My lord, Raziel…” Alec chanted, bowing his head, averting his gaze from the blinding light which was splitting the night in half. “Raise your eyes, young Nephilim.” A baritone voice echoed loud in the silence and Alec found himself unable to resist, driven by an unknown force which seemed to originate from the depths of his being. He pushed himself up on his feet and felt smooth, moist needles of grass sliding in between his toes. The feeling calmed his nerves and tamed his hammering heart. The archer dared to lift his hazel eyes. He could only gasp when he saw that Raziel was surrounded by a veil of light, which was concealing his features from Alec’s weary, hazel eyes. He was floating midair, high above the calm and placid waters of lake Lyn.

* * *

 

 Alec swallowed hard and soundly at the sight, heart swelling with awe. “I…” The archer stuttered, unsure of what to say. “Fear not to voice your thoughts, Alexander Lightwood.” The Angel advised, and Alec once again found himself nodding in agreement. “You know my name?” The disbelief was evident in the archer’s tone and he bit the inside of his cheek, as soon as the words had escaped his lips. “You think you are not worthy of my attention?” It wasn’t a question, far from it. It was a solid statement, which was laced with a strange amount of surprise. “I’ve… I didn’t think I was good enough so as to ever be worthy of you knowing my name.” The young man admitted in a low tone, his words coated with fear.

* * *

 

 “Fear not, my child. Your valiance and courage have given me joy; they have filled me with pride.” This time, the Angel’s voice was somewhat softer, causing Alec to bow his head. “Do you know why you stand before me, young Nephilim?” The mighty being questioned, his voice once again cold and emotionless. Alec stilled and shivered. Did he know? Deep down he did, that was for sure. But dare he utter the words? Alec stuttered, swallowing soundly yet again. He allowed his eyes to fall closed and behind his long eyelashes, flashes appeared. Alan, maddened by greed, Magnus, struggling on the floor… Raphael, promising that he would look after Izzy, whose trembling voice, had put him to sleep…

* * *

 

Had put him to sleep? So, that was all some peculiar dream his ravaged brain had conjured? Then what about that horrid cry which had so cruelly pulled him out of the darkness? “I ask again, Alexander Lightwood… Why do you stand before me?” Alexander… Only Magnus called him by his full name. ‘No, no, no, please, Alexander, open your eyes…’ He had opened his eyes, obeying his lover’s wishes… He had beheld those two golden orbs he adored one last time, before slipping away… “I stand before you, my Lord, because… Because, I am dead.” The words tasted sour in the curve of his mouth, yet Alec uttered them easily, remembering why he had chosen to die. “And now the time has come, young Nephelim, for you to follow the stars and head off to wherever the road will take you.” Raziel explained, and Alec raised his head to look at the ebony sky.

* * *

 

 Millions of stars were scattered across the endless plane like precious jewels. Yet the brightest and most beautiful of those stars were forming a straight line which was stretching to the North for as long as Alec’s eyes could see. A part of the archer’s brain pointed out that he should start moving, so as to follow the trail of those bright stars, yet his legs wouldn’t obey his wishes. “I don’t understand, my Lord… If I am dead then, where is it you want me to go?” The young archer questioned, daring to raise his eyes and look at the Angel.

* * *

 

 “You are dead, yes. But your essence still lingers on the realm of the Mundane. A sliver of your soul helps someone you hold dear to fight off a darkness unlike any other, a deep power which threatens to be unleashed upon the world. That is the reason why you’re still lingering here, in the cusp between life and death.” Came the Angel’s answer, which caused Alec’s brow to frown. “What kind of darkness, my Lord?” The archer uttered in a low, scared voice.

* * *

 

 “One that derives from the depths of Time; from the depths of a tortured soul.” Raziel offered and to the archer it seemed as though the Angel’s voice was laced with sadness. “Who are you talking about?” Alec asked rather sharply, jolting at the thought that someone close to him could be in danger. Yet, his hazed mind could not read between the lines of what Raziel had just said. “That, is something I cannot reveal to you, young archer.” Alec opened his mouth to protest, but then fell silent, as the overwhelming presence of Raziel smothered his senses. To his surprise there was no anger in the Angel’s words.

* * *

 

 “My Lord, I apologize. I am not worthy of—” “You are worth much more than you tend to believe, my child.” Alec gasped at the remark, averting his gaze. “But I’ve made mistakes, my Lord.” Hearing the words caused Alec’s blood to freeze. The weight of the statement threw him off, falling heavy on his naked shoulders. “Name a few of those mistakes, young archer.” Alec shivered, but obeyed, unable to resist. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth, revealing his biggest failures as he stood before the mighty Raziel. “I have lied. I have been vulnerable, I’ve allowed a demon to possess me…” Here Alec paused, clenching his hands into fists. Shame was coating his voice when he spoke again.

* * *

 

“I have killed one of our own, my Lord.” The archer let his voice fade away, shying away from the blinding light. “Jocelyn Fray’s death was not of your making, Alexander Lightwood.” The angel stated, the words echoing loud in the silence. Alec winced as he heard those words, knowing that even though the angel was right, not even he, could chase away the guilt from his heart. “Your mistakes are actions for which you have repented and recanted.” Alec blew out a silent lament, Jocelyn’s face passing before his eyes. “Not all of them. I wasn’t able to protect my family. My parabatai…” Another pause, longer, heavier than the last one.

* * *

 

 “Twice I’ve failed him, my Lord…” Alec confessed, accounting the time Jace joined Valentine and the time when he was held in the City of Bones. Ashamed, he stopped talking and fell silent, unable to gaze at the Angel. “My child, you needn’t feel ashamed. These occurrences were far beyond your reach.” Alec waved his head in refusal. “Is there anything else you wish to account? Is there something else which lies deeper in your heart?” The Angel questioned, but he received no answer from the young man who was standing a few feet away from him, for Alec only waved in refusal. “You are lying, Alexander Lightwood. To me, and to yourself.” The sharpness of this statement caused a cold breeze to arise and swirl around Alec’s already shivering frame.

* * *

 

“I know that there are more secrets hiding in the depths of your heart. Your biggest regret has nothing to do with your parabatai, not even with Jocelyn Fray and her untimely death.” Raziel stated, his voice once again deprived of emotion, or so Alec thought. “My Lord… I don’t…” The Nephilim stuttered, pressing his hand on his face. “Your biggest regret has to do with a choice you made. A choice which revolves around Magnus Bane…” The Angel pointed out and Alec felt the air leaving his lungs. And around Lake Lyn, everything fell silent…

* * *

 

**_ End of Chapter 21… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends! Did you like it? I would love to hear your thoughts! Raziel was really tricky to write, given the fact I have not read the books. In the show he seemed distant and cold. But I pictured him in my head and I couldn't believe that he shows no compassion to his chosen children. Hence his portrait.   
> I would love to hear your thoughts about this!  
> Comments really keep me on my feet!! 
> 
> I am sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I try to check the story out as much as I can, but I am not a native speaker, so I can't really spot all the typos.
> 
> Again, I am so sorry for taking so long, but I have a lot on my plate now. Next chapter will be up somewhere around next week! Thank you so much for your support and your devotion! I hope that you're still here and that the story is worth your time. If that's not the case, then I can only apologize in advance. 
> 
> Oh, and just to be on the right side. I have never had a near-death experience, so everything you read is just fiction. I never meant to offend anyone in any way. 
> 
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


	22. "For the sake of one man..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter 22... God, what the.. I've never believed I would make it this far!! Thank you so much for all your support! As promised, here is the next chapter!!

 

**_ Chapter 22 " For the sake of one Man..." _ **

**_ Previously… _ **

**_ At the shores of lake Lyn… _ **

“Do you know why you stand before me, young Nephilim?” The mighty being questioned, his voice once again cold and emotionless. Alec stilled and shivered. Did he know? Deep down he did, that was for sure. But dare he utter the words? “I… I stand before you, my Lord, because… Because I am dead.” The words tasted sour in the curve of his mouth, yet Alec uttered them easily, remembering why he had chosen to die. “You are dead, yes. But your essence still lingers on the realm of the Mundane. A sliver of your soul helps someone you hold dear to fight off a darkness unlike any other, a deep power which threatens to be unleashed upon the word. That is the reason why you’re still lingering here, in the cusp of life and death.” Raziel explained, voice loud and clear.

* * *

 

 “I Shouldn’t be standing before you… I’ve made mistakes, my Lord.” “Your mistakes are actions for which you have repented and recanted.” Alec blew out a silent lament, Jocelyn’s face passing before his eyes. “Not all of them. I wasn’t able to protect my family. Jocelyn Fray… My parabatai…” “I know that there is more hiding in the depths of your heart. Your biggest regret has nothing to do with your parabatai, not even with Jocelyn Fray and her untimely death.” Raziel stated, his voice once again deprived of emotion, or so Alec thought.

* * *

 

 “My Lord… I don’t…” The Nephilim stuttered, pressing his hand on his face. “Your biggest regret has to do with a choice you made. A choice which revolves around Magnus Bane…” The Angel pointed out and Alec felt the air leaving his lungs. And around Lake Lyn, everything fell silent…

* * *

 

  ** _NOW…_**

**_ At the shores of lake Lyn… _ **

 The silence was deafening, and Alec was left stunned at the words he had just heard. He bit his lip, bracing himself. He had made many mistakes, that was for sure. But Magnus? Magnus was not one of them. “With all due respect, my Lord, allow me to disagree with you.” Alec bit, voice steady. “Mind your tone, Nephilim!” Raziel uttered, voice gravely. “You jump into conclusions faster than you should, Alexander Lightwood. And by doing that, you misunderstand my intentions.” The Angel retorted angrily, the echo of his call causing the land to shake from its depths.

* * *

 

 For the very first time ever since Alec had found himself at the shores of lake Lyn, he understood the immense power Raziel had at his disposal. He could smite him with a single thought. The realization came crashing down on the young man, who began backtracking blindly. “You think I want you to repent for choosing Magnus Bane over Lydia Brandwell. You think I shall devour you, because you chose a Warlock.” The Angel stated, only now, he had somewhat lowered his tone. Alec didn’t move, for he couldn’t oblige his muscles to do so. He stood frozen on the spot, with his hazel eyes fixed on the shimmering light which was mirrored in the waters of the lake.

* * *

 

 “Yet, this is not what I meant for you to understand.” Continued the mighty being, voice clear and strong. “I deeply apologize… My Lord, I…” Alec stumbled on his words, choking on his own spit. “Be silent, Alexander Lightwood.” The Angel commanded, and the sleek waters began to ripple as the land shook anew. “Let me ask you a question, young Nephilim.” Raziel continued, voice once again cold and sharp. “If I were to tell you that you have failed me, that you have dishonored and stained your family’s name by choosing to walk away from your marriage, what would you do? Would you apologize for choosing Magnus Bane? Would you ever alter this choice?” Raziel demanded and the weight of the statement crashed Alec’s heart. That was it, the ultimate test. A question which had tortured Alec for a long while…

* * *

 

 “With all due respect, my Lord Raziel... I am ready to apologize for many things. But when it comes to me choosing Magnus Bane, there is no room for an apology. There is no room for regret or redemption. Because, I have nothing to repent for.” The young archer stated, eyeing the bright veil which was surrounding Raziel. The archer then closed his eyes, waiting for the lethal strike to come, for he was aware of the consequences  he would have to face. But it didn’t matter. Just like when he had picked up his stele from the cold floor and ignited his runes, choosing to die for Magnus…

* * *

 

 Yes, just like that time… Alec blew out a slow breath, feeling his heart slowing down. He had no regrets as he waited for the pain to come. Yet, it never arrived. “Come closer, young Nephilim.” The Angel urged and Alec took a few moments to regain his composure before complying with Raziel’s request. Hesitantly, he took small steps towards the brim of the lake and then placed his feet in the crystal clear waters.

* * *

 

 “My Lord…” Alec chanted, voice wavering, breaking slightly as the waters surrounded the warrior’s feet, all the way up to his knees. His jeans were steeped in the water as well, but for some peculiar reason they held no added weight, nor was the fabric glued on Alec’s calves as he moved further into the lake. The bottom of the lake was scratchy, as small, yet sharp shards of rocks were mixed with thin specks of sand. Yet, Alec felt no pain as he kept marching, transfixed by the Angel’s presence. Soon, the water reached Alec’s waist and the archer momentarily winced as the cold liquid made contact with his bare skin, for he was wearing no shirt or shoes, only his jeans.

* * *

 

 “Your loyalty to your family and your friends is praiseworthy. As for your love for Magnus Bane… I can see it in your heart, it is an absolute. You love him deeply and truly; maybe more than you can comprehend. The only thing that can surpass your love for him is, perhaps, his love for you.” At the sound of those words, Alec gasped silently, eyes welling up with unshed tears. “Only someone who loves with all his heart would ignore his demonic origins and pray to me for help.” The words threw Alec off once more and he swallowed around the lump which had formed in his throat, so as to be able to speak.

* * *

 

 “Magnus…” Alec stuttered upon saying his lover’s name, as if he had never uttered it before. “Magnus asked for your help?” Alec finally  blurted out, dazed and stunned. “Yes, young Nephilim. He prayed for my aid, begging me to spare your life. He begged me not to take you away from him.” The Angel offered, watching as Alec’s frame shuddered anew. The archer lowered his head, trying his best to hold back his tears, which were falling into the waters of the lake as Alec kept marching towards where Raziel was.

* * *

 

 “But I… I—” A sob clogged Alec’s throat, trapping the words the archer wished to utter in between his vocal cords. “You haven’t failed him, young archer. You fought bravely and chose to die for what you believed to be a just cause. That is a truly noble act of courage and valor.” The Angel offered to Alec, softening his voice with every word.

* * *

 

 “Thus, Alexander Lightwood, the fact that you chose Magnus Bane is something for which I would never ask you to repent.” The Angel clarified, causing Alec to come to a halt, a few feet away from where the Angel was floating. “And, now, I can rejoice, for I see that you wouldn’t change that choice, no matter the price you would have to pay.” Continued Raziel, his voice now even. “You have proven that already.” Alec drew in a sharp breath, averting his gaze from the Angel.

* * *

 

 “My Lord, Ashman would have brought war upon our worlds—” “Yes, he would have. Yet, what you did… It was not for the sake of the world. It was all for the sake of one single man. It was all, so as to save one man. For the sake of Magnus Bane, you chose to die, did you not?” The words were meaningful and Alec knew he couldn’t find a way out of this. “Yes, my Lord. I had to, I couldn’t let him die. I had to do something. And for that very action I have no regrets, I would do it again, in a second.” Alec clarified, voice clear. “I can see that, young archer. And I praise you for your valiance.” The Angel retorted at once.

* * *

 

 “Then… Why did you tell me that my biggest regret has to do with Magnus?” Alec dared to ask, voice shaking even more now than before. “Because that’s the truth, young Nephilim. And you can no longer hide the truth. You can no longer hide from yourself, for you’ve reached the end of the line.” Alec bowed his head, as he sunk in silence once more. His heart was ready to combust as his troubled mind finally grasped what Raziel had been trying to make him understand. The archer swallowed hard, lowering his head in shame. He then spoke, knowing deep down that what he was about to account was indeed his biggest failure, his biggest regret. And it had to do with Magnus.

* * *

 

 “You are right, my Lord. If there is one thing I regret more than anything, it’s the fact that I… I chose to lie to Magnus Bane about the Soul Sword. I chose not to trust him. I betrayed him…” His voice faded away into nothing, becoming one with the surrounding foliage. “And even though he has long forgiven you, you have not forgiven yourself. Have you?” Raziel pointed out, and Alec waved his head in refusal. “I… I can’t, my Lord. I will never forgive myself—” Yet, Raziel cut Alec’s frantic rambling off.

* * *

 

 “Perhaps you don’t have to, young man. Our actions come at a cost, a cost we must live with… And sometimes die with it as well.” Came the immediate reply from Raziel and Alec could do little else but blink at the heavenly being, who had yet again left him unable to utter a single word…

* * *

 

 

**_ Meanwhile, at the Infirmary… _ **

 Four pairs of eyes were fixed on the Warlock’s taut frame, and for a few moments no one dared to speak. The whooshing sound of the small shards of glass as they hit the floor, echoed loud and clear in the cold room, causing Izzy’s frame to shudder. And yet she remained silent, like everyone else, whilst her heart kept hammering in her chest. When Magnus finally raised his head to look at his adversary, his eyes were red rimmed and weary, but they no longer held traces of black, snakelike lines. “He has regained control…” Izzy uttered as she beheld her friend’s mesmerizing eyes. They were golden, like the sun. But within them still lingered the overwhelming desire for Alan Ashman to meet his maker…

* * *

 

 “You have to be kidding me, Bane! You have me all pumped up with adrenaline, threatening to kill me and then you just—” Magnus’ cat eyes widened at the sound of those words, but before he could do anything, Aldertree spoke. “Bane, that’s his last chance! Give him shots of adrenaline!” Magnus swallowed hard and his mind began racing anew. He spoke, commanding Raphael to bring him the box with the potions he had carried with him. “Now Raphael, go!” Magnus rasped. Hesitantly, Raphael let go of Izzy, rushing to Aldertree’s office to retrieve the wooden box before Magnus could blink twice.

* * *

 

 “Magnus what is it? What—” “Santiago, come here, hold this scum still!” The call was urgent, but Raphael, being a leader himself, knew that the Shadowhunter had a point. The Vampire did as he was told, glaring at Alan, who struggled as Aldetree got ready to move away. “Move it, Santiago!” Raphael scoffed, but knew he shouldn’t dwell on the tone Aldertree had used. Izzy, however, was faster and grabbed Alan’s hands, pinning him on the wall, thus allowing Aldertree to go aid her brother.

* * *

 

 The woman shuddered yet again, as she eyed her sibling’s limp body through a veil of tears. Aldertree nearly growled at Alan, but he quickly turned his attention elsewhere and headed towards the cupboard which held the adrenaline, with steps light and fast. Alan then gasped, realizing that, maybe this was his only chance to escape. He quickly rearranged his feet, stepping onto Izzy’s right foot so as to oblige her to retreat.

* * *

 

 The woman cried out in pain, her shriek causing Raphael, who was ready to hold Alan against the wall as well, to avert his gaze from the villainous Shadowhunter and fix it on Isabelle. And that was all the distraction the man needed. He kicked Izzy again and then swirled around, spraining Izzy’s wrist in order to break free of her hold. The cruel and screechy sound of bones as they cracked and eventually broke under the intense pressure reached Magnus’ ears, yet he could not find the strength to move. In less than a blink of an eye, Alan pushed Izzy to the side forcibly, obliging Raphael to withdraw his hands, so as to catch the woman before she could fall on the floor. Aldretree let out a surprised yelp, yet Alan ignored him.

* * *

 

 “You bastard!” The former medic hissed, eyes flicking between Izzy, who was gripping her broken wrist with her good hand and Raphael, who was torn between helping the black haired Shadowhunter and going after Alan. “Ashman!” The Vampire cried out, his voice hard as steel. To Alan it seemed that the echo of that one word was chasing him and thus he stormed out of the infirmary with the speed of a firing bullet, knowing that neither Magnus, nor yet Aldertree-- who was at that moment frantically snatching for the vials which held the adrenaline and for a syringe, could come after him.

* * *

 

 “You can’t save the dead, Bane, you can’t save him!” Came Alan’s hoarse cry from the end of the corridor and Magnus shoot him a deathly glare, following him with his eyes. Alan held the Warlock’s gaze for a fragment of a second, but then flicked his eyes to Raphael, who was ready to charge towards him. Alan swore heavily and got ready to turn to his left so as to run out the door before the Vampire could get out of the Infirmary. He never got the chance to take more than a couple of steps, however, because the whooshing sound of a portal splitting the air in half was heard.

* * *

 

 “That must be Rian!” Alan said out loud, turning around abruptly, so as to greet his friend and flee with him. Yet, the one who stepped out of the portal was not his villainous friend, but Clary, who was practically carrying a ghostly looking Jace with her. Alan’s face fell, and his hand flew off to his hostel, drawing out his Seraph blade. Clary was left stunned, knowing that she couldn’t defend herself whilst supporting Jace, who was lost to the world. “Who are you?” The red haired girl demanded, yet Aldertree’s strong, clear voice cut through the night, reaching Jace’s ears, breaking through the veil of pain and despair which had smothered the blond man’s senses.

* * *

 

 “Jace! Stop him! Now! He’s the one who tried to kill Alec!” Tried to? What did he mean by ‘Tried to?’ both Jace as well as Magnus thought, unaware that not even Aldertree could manage to utter those words. Yet, the words did echo in Jace’s mind, loud and clear, tearing his skin, his soul into pieces, ripping it apart like the talons of a demon. ‘He is the one who **_killed_** Alec.’ The thought pierced Jace like electricity and he growled deep in his throat before lashing at Alan, throwing himself atop of the other man in less than a heartbeat.

* * *

 

 The last thing Alan saw as his lean back collided with the floor, was Clary’s portal vanishing as fast as it had appeared, thus robbing him of his only escape route. His Seraph blade was thrown across the room and Clary let out a shriek as she watched the blade swirling across the cold floor, only to be stopped by Aldertree, who was still standing next to the cupboard, near the door of the infirmary.

* * *

 

 “Get this madman out of here!” Aldertree ordered, but Jace’s animalistic growls covered his voice. “You! You bastard!” Each and every word was accompanied by a punch, as Alan was lying on the cold floor of the corridor, with Jace hurled above him. “I’ll kill you! You’re working with Valentine to hurt my brother! I’ll make you regret the day you were born! You’re done for!” Jace rasped, as he kept delivering punch after punch on Alan’s face, at his rib-cage and everywhere else his hands could reach.

* * *

 

 He was so lost in his delirium that Izzy’s cries as she clenched her broken wrist never reached his ears, for he was driven to the brim of insanity by the overwhelming emptiness his parabatai rune was radiating. Alan did try to place his hands over his face and chest as a last resort, soas  to protect himself, but Jace grabbed his wrists, pushing the man’s hands away. “Jace, Jace stop! Jace, look, Izzy’s hurt, she needs us!” Clary tried to reason with the blond man and her voice seemed able to tame his ever growing madness, for he did raise his eyes from Alan’s now bloody and distorted face to look at Izzy.

* * *

 

 She was leaning against Raphael’s chest, and was on the floor, her right wrist broken to the point where the skin had turned purple. “You did this to her?” Jace howled, shaking Alan by the lapels of his black coat, which was now stained with his own blood. “I swear, I’ll break every bone in your body!” Jace stated as he punched the man again, noticing he had passed out from the pain. “Oh, no, no you won’t do that—” Before Jace could reach for his stele, however, Clary and Raphael moved at the same time. Clary pulled Jace a few inches away from Alan, giving the Vampire the chance to pick the unconscious man up. “Where the Hell—” “Santiago, lock him up in one of the cells, hurry!” Aldertree ordered, cutting Jace off.

* * *

 

 “No, no! I’ll kill him!” The blond man rasped, but Clary kneeled by his side, taking his face in her hands. Meanwhile, Raphael threw Alan’s unconscious body over his shoulder and headed towards the cells the Institute had. Yet, Jace’s voice was chasing Ashman like a demon. “You’re done for! You hear me? You’re a dead man walking!” Raphael closed his eyes and blew out a silent lament as he kept walking down the corridors of the Institute. The blood which was dripping from Alan’s ravaged face, however, reached the Vampire’s nose. For the first time ever since Raphael had become a Vampire, his face frowned in disgust at the sight and his nostrils twitched at the smell of blood. He kept walking until the voices from the infirmary could no longer be heard.

* * *

 

 Only then did Raphael speak, voice gravely. “Even Vampires are repulsed by you and your blood, Ashman…” He uttered as he saw the cell lingering a few feet away from where he was. “I’ll make you pay, you disgusting, pour excuse of a man…” Raphael swore as he threw Alan on the cold cell, shackling his wrists and ankles, with chains thick and unbreakable, which were dug deep within the wall of the cell, making any escape attempt impossible.

* * *

 

 Alan moaned, eyeballs twitching under closed eyelashes, yet he remained unconscious, blood dripping from his beaten flesh. Raphael huffed, but fought against the urge to literally tear the man apart with his hands, for his mind flew off to Isabelle and Magnus. ‘Promise me…’ Alec’s weak plea flooded the Vampire’s mind and he found himself bound to his oath. “I will look after them, Alec…’ He thought to himself and clenched his fingers into fists. With one last glance over his shoulder, Raphael secured the cell and headed back towards the infirmary, where Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Clary and Aldertree were battling Death itself, in a desperate attempt to save Alec’s life…

* * *

 

**_ End of chapter 22 _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here it ends... I would love to hear your thoughts! Your comments always make me so very happy!!  
> So, our heroes are finally all together in one room, whilst Alec is facing Raziel at the shores of lake Lyn and is bound to account his mistakes..
> 
> Okay, I have to be honest with you. When I first began writing this story, I had thought of this scene, but not of the dialogue, so I hadn't really set a certain timeline for the story. I am so sorry for that. 
> 
> Anyway, in my mind, this story takes place before Season 3, before Valentine's death at the shores of the Lake, but after Alec tells Magnus about the Soul Sword. So, it's set at the end of season 2 (somewhere around episodes 19 and 20) only with Malec been together.
> 
> I know it's weird, because Alec and Magnus are together from the beginning of this tale, whilst at the show they break up. But I've always imagined that Valentine would want to kill Alec and that one of Alec's biggest regrets had to do with lying to Magnus about the sword. 
> 
> I am sorry if this whole thing is confusing. I have to admit I spotted this problem in the timeline whilst writing this chapter, but I didn't really want to change the whole part where Alec speaks of his regret about lying to Magnus.   
> Again, I am so sorry for this...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I promise that we'll have a Malec reunion at the next one!  
> So, until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


	23. "Your eyes I shall follow..." (Malec reunites)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is next chapter and Magnus and Alec reunite, as their love knows no boundtaries, not even those death places in between them.

> When he shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine That all the world will be in love with night And pay no worship to the garish sun.
> 
> Romeo and Juliet, Act 3, scene 2.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**_ Chapter 23:"Your eyes I shall follow..." (Malec reunites) _ **

**_ Previously… _ **

“No, no! I’ll kill him!” The blond man rasped, but Clary kneeled by his side, taking his face in her hands. Meanwhile, Raphael threw Alan’s unconscious body over his shoulder and headed towards the cells the Institute had. Yet, Jace’s voice was chasing Ashman like a demon. “You’re done for! You hear me? You’re a dead man walking!” Raphael closed his eyes and blew out a silent lament as he kept walking down the corridors of the Institute.

* * *

 

 

Only when the voices from the infirmary could no longer be heard did Raphael speak, voice gravely. “Even Vampires are repulsed by you and your blood, Ashman…” He uttered as he saw the cell lingering a few feet away from where he was. “I’ll make you pay, you disgusting, pour excuse of a man…” Raphael swore as he threw Alan on the cold cell, shackling his wrists and ankles, with chains thick and unbreakable, which were dug deep within the wall of the cell, making any escape attempt impossible.

* * *

 

 

Alan moaned, eyeballs twitching under closed eyelashes, yet he remained unconscious, blood dripping from his beaten flesh. Raphael huffed, but fought against the urge to literally tear the man apart with his hands, for his mind flew off to Isabelle and Magnus. ‘Promise me…’ Alec’s weak plea flooded the Vampire’s mind and he found himself bound to his oath. “I will look after them, Alec…’ He thought to himself and clenched his fingers into fists. With one last glance over his shoulder, Raphael secured the cell and headed back towards the infirmary, where Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Clary and Aldertree were battling Death itself, in a desperate attempt to save Alec’s life…

* * *

**__ **

**_ NOW… _ **

**_ At the Infirmary… _ **

**__ **

“Jace, hey, Jace, look at me.” Clary offered, voice hoarse from all the unshed tears she was keeping inside her. The pale moonlight caused her face to look even more ghostly than usual. “Izzy needs you now. She needs you to tend to her, to use your stele on her—activate her healing rune.” Clary advised and eyed Izzy, who was leaning heavily against the wall now that Raphael wasn’t there to hold her upright. Her wrist had turned blue and her skin was ghostly pale, covered in a thick layer of cold sweat. Yet, the hole in her heart, a hole in the shape of her beloved sibling, was eating everything up and thus, not even the pain of her broken bone could cause Izzy to come to her senses.

* * *

 

 

“Jace, Clary is right, you need to get up, to stand up for your loved ones.” Aldertree agreed hectically, as he rushed next to where Magnus was. The Warlock was still kneeling on the floor, holding Alec’s limp body close to him. “Do as she says Wayland, and then come here, there may be one last sliver of hope for Alec.” Aldertree offered, holding the vial which contained the adrenaline in his grasp. His words, albeit spoken in a low tone, echoed loud in the hellish infirmary, causing three pairs of eyes to get glued on Alec’s limp body.

* * *

 

 

Jace gasped then, shivering violently as the words swirled around him, echoing in his head, causing the gears of his mind to start turning once more. He growled, wiggling to where Izzy was, so as to tend to her. Clary did the same, moving closer blindly for the only light in the room was the one of the moon. Clary extended her hands pulling her friend close to her chest as Jace activated Izzy’s healing rune with his stele. At the same time, Aldertree kneeled next to where Magnus was, shaking the Warlock violently. “Hey, hey, Bane!” At the sound of his name, Magnus flinched, and his nostrils twitched at the thick smell of blood. His eyes opened wide, flying off to Jace, whose ghostly face was hard and cold.

* * *

 

 

‘Jace… If I fail… There is something I want you to do for me—’ ‘You won’t fail, you won’t let him slip away from you.’ The words echoed in Magnus’ mind, haunting the Warlock like hellish demons. Jace met Magnus’ gaze, yet try as he might, the Downworlder couldn’t find a single trace of hostility in the man’s eyes. Only pain and despair… They maintained eye contact for a few moments and Magnus wished he could hide away from those eyes, because deep in his heart he knew, that he was the reason they were bloodshot and drowned in grief.

* * *

 

 

 “Bane, will you help me or will you keep looking at Jace?” Aldertree commanded, voice rough. “What, what are you doing?” Magnus gasped all of a sudden, feeling Aldertree moving Alec’s body from his lap. The ex medic remained silent however, his eyes fixed on Alec’s still frame. “Lay him on the floor, now!” Aldertree rasped, causing Magnus to flinch. Yet, Aldertree’s strict voice caused Magnus’ senses to kick back in. Despite his heart’s unwillingness, Magnus did as he was told, wiggling a few inches backwards, so that Alec was lying on the floor.

* * *

 

 

“Bane, what potion is in those vials?” Aldertree demanded, eyeing the box Raphael had placed on the floor next to the Warlock. Magnus swallowed soundly a couple of times, so as to regain his composure. “It’s… It’s for fighting off the demon venom. Alec… There’s a considerable amount of the venom in his veins.” Magnus explained, wincing as he realized he had used present tense instead of past tense. Aldertree huffed, and in a couple of swift movements, mixed the adrenaline with Catarina’s potion, eyeing the small vial which was now containing a strange purple-and-gray liquor.

* * *

 

 

“How many times did you give him the potion?” Aldertree’s tone was sharp, piercing Magnus like the edge of a blade. “T-Two… The first three doses were supposed to be the most crucial—” “Okay, I got it.” The Shadowhunter rasped, shaking the vial so as to further mix the adrenaline with Catarina’s potion. “What are you—” “Bane, even if his heart reacts to the adrenaline, the moment you’ll apply the next round of the potion, it will give out again. So I mixed those two together. It’s all, or nothing.” The ex medic explained in a hurry, his hectic words causing Izzy, Clary and Jace to gather around him.

* * *

 

 

“We have to hope that the adrenaline will kick-start his heart and keep it working whilst the potion will fight off the venom.” The man pointed out and Magnus felt his heart hammering in his chest. Aldertree stilled his hands, filling the syringe he had grabbed, with the mixture which lingered in the small bottle. “Jace, go get more of the vials which contain adrenaline in them.” Magnus uttered in a pleading tone and the blond man stumbled on his own feet as he got up. Only when he was up on his feet and his eyes were somewhat clearer, did Jace notice the mess which was the infirmary. The room looked like a war zone and surrounded by darkness as it was, there was something haunting about it.

* * *

 

 

Broken shards of glass, Alec’s seraph blade, the bowls which had been flipped upside down, small puddles of water and blood, they were all spread across the floor. Jace shook his head, casting the thought aside, grabbing more of the adrenaline from the cupboard in one swift, but graceless move. He then returned to his brother’s side, stumbling on to the various objects which were scattered on the floor, cursing every time. He eventually reached Magnus and he closed his eyes, praying to the Angel that even now, Alec could be saved.

* * *

 

 

“This is his last chance.” Aldertree stated, eyeing all four warriors, who were kneeling around Alec. Izzy’s healing rune was still shining brightly against her skin but she ignored the burning sensation, eyes fixed on her brother’s rigid body. “Everyone except you Bane, move back, give us some space.” The three Nephilim obeyed, albeit reluctantly, and moved a few feet away, leaving Aldertree and Magnus enough space so as to work.

* * *

 

 

“Do it, Aldertree, do it.” Magnus urged, as he placed his palm below Alec’s head, more for his own comfort rather than any other reason. That way his lover’s head was not touching the cold floor. With his free hand, the Warlock touched Alec’s pulse point just as Aldertree stank the needle with the mixture right above Alec’s heart. The liquid disappeared in the archer’s body and Magnus prayed it would be strong enough to pull the young man back to the light…

* * *

  

 

**_ Meanwhile at the shores of Lake Lyn… _ **

“You are right, my Lord, I chose to lie to Magnus Bane about the Soul Sword. I chose not to trust him. I betrayed him…” Alec voice faded away into nothing, becoming one with the surrounding foliage. “And even though he has long forgiven you, you have not forgiven yourself. Have you?” Raziel pointed out, and Alec waved his head in refusal. “I… I can’t, my Lord. I will never forgive myself—” Yet, Raziel cut Alec’s frantic rambling off.

* * *

 

 

“Perhaps you don’t have to, young man. Our actions come at a cost, a cost we must live with… And sometimes die with it as well.” Came the immediate reply from Raziel and Alec could do little else but blink at the heavenly being. “I did try to repent, my Lord.” Alec confessed, but in his heart the words echoed weak and shaky. “Was that the reason why you decided to die for Magnus Bane? So as to make up for your lies?” The archer shivered, swallowing hard, yet in his eyes the surprise was evident, as they shone under the shimmering starlight. “No, no, my Lord. I never thought of such a thing.” The young man replied, fighting so as to keep his voice even and from revealing the slight annoyance which was causing his hand to twitch.

* * *

 

 

“I saved Magnus’ life because I believe he deserves to live, he deserves to have a future, to help others with his wisdom and his cleverness. And he surely deserves to find love again.” Alec concluded, voice bitter, yet truthful. Raziel began to speak, voice softer. “I believe you, young Nephilim. And now, it’s time for you to move on. Long have you lingered in between life and death.” The Angel offered, pointing out towards the stars. In that moment the water stilled and the lake turned into a mirror, in which the light of the brightest of stars got trapped. “My Lord… What about the one who was fighting and needed my soul to aid him?” The question was spoken lowly, as Alec’s voice was small, yet laced with fear.

* * *

 

 

“The fight has been won, young archer. Consider yourself free of all bonds now. Follow the stars, let them guide you to whatever awaits you at the other side of this lake.” Raziel explained, causing Alec’s frame to shiver. “As you wish, my Lord.” Alec uttered, yet the words tasted bitter in his mouth. Sure, there was no pain there, and no hurt, or grief, but something seemed oddly out of place. “My Lord, could I…” “Ask what you will, but know that you have one last chance to speak your mind.” The Angel retorted, his tone indicating he already knew the question Alec was about to pose.

* * *

 

 

I want you to…” The archer stuttered, shaking. “I want you to watch over Magnus. He deserves to find his true love, someone who will be there with him forever and will not make him taste the bitterness of mortality. He deserves to find someone who will love him for what he really is.” Alec uttered, whispers driven from the depths of his heart. “Please, give him that, my Lord.” Alec finally blurted out, bowing his head. “Is that what you wish to ask of me?” Raziel questioned, and for the first time ever since Alec had found himself at lake Lyn, the angel sounded surprised.

* * *

 

 

“Yes, my Lord. I do not wish to know anything else. Neither the answer to what’s waiting for me on the other side of the lake, nor the answer to anything else. I only wish for you to watch over Magnus. Demonic blood may be running through his veins, but he is by far the kindest person I’ve met.” Alec confessed, as he began to follow the stars, the water splashing as he moved further across the lake. It was in that moment he felt an icy shiver running down his spine as the pain on his left shoulder sparked to life anew, burning him like fire.

* * *

 

 

The archer hissed loudly, the shriek splitting the night in half. Hazel eyes flew wide open and Alec grabbed his left shoulder with his good hand, feeling the flesh burning underneath his fingers. His knees were weak and eventually they gave out from under him. The young Nephilim growled in pain as he fell down on his knees, feeling the waters of the lake coming all the way up to his chin. Not a moment later, Alec let out an almost inhuman howl, as he felt fire running through his veins, surrounding his heart. “My… My lord—” Alec managed to utter through gritted teeth, as he felt the muscles of his shoulder being ripped to shreds.

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing to me—AGH!” Alec screamed again, trying his best to keep his head out of the water as his knees trembled even more. “It would seem, young Nephilim, that you are not meant to follow the light of the stars, not yet. After all, you are gifted with the luck to be able to witness the sun shimmering, lighting up your way, even during the darkest of times.” Came the angel’s answer, but Alec’s hazed mind once again couldn’t put the pieces together and the sound of his own scream pierced the archer’s ears. Raziel remained silent as Alec kept grunting and moaning in pain, eyeing at the squirming young man for a while.

* * *

 

 

“Alexander Lightwood… To die for the sake of the one you love is one of the most noble acts you could have done. You love Magnus Bane selflessly and you will always love him with all your heart and soul. For that, I shall reward you. Only one thing can complete a soul, and that is another soul which you are bond to love.” Raziel explained, barely touching Alec’s injured shoulder. Alec looked at the Angel through a veil of tears, watching in awe as Raziel moved closer to where Alec was, sending a wave of warmth which settled around the archer, who tried to speak, but it was futile for the pain was still too great.

* * *

 

 

“You will be able to witness my gift to you soon, but it will remain hidden from praying eyes, until two suns shade their light upon it.” Raziel explained, yet Alec could only look at him with a mixture of anguish and wonder pained across his face. “T-Two suns?” Alec stumbled on his words, as his eyes began to fall closed.

* * *

 

 

“Yes, young Nefilim.” Raziel pointed out, voice even. “You said you would die for the one you love.” Raziel stated and Alec managed to raise his head at the sound of the angels’ voice. “Y-Yes…” He blurted out, voice quivering from the intense pain. “And you think that’s the ultimate act of love and valiance you can perform?” Came the question and Alec bit his lip to the point of drawing blood as he felt a strange pressure on the left side of his chest. It was as if someone was crushing a hammer down on the young archer’s sternum time and time again. “W-What—” Alec let out another grunt as he spoke, voice raw and scared.

* * *

 

 

“Sometimes, young man, the greatest act of love and devotion is not to die for the one you love. It’s to live for them.” Raziel pointed out, his even voice hiding traces of encouragement underneath. “Are you willing to live for the one you love, young Nephilim?” Alec breathed through the pain and his mind managed to put the pieces together and understand what the angel was asking of him. His gaze fell on his left shoulder, which he was still clenching with his good hand. The pain was still excruciating and Alec realized his limp was heavy and motionless. Even if he were to choose to fight for his life, there was a chance he could never will the bow again. But for Magnus' sake... Little did that matter.

* * *

 

 

There had been times during Alec’s not so long life span, when he had felt trapped in his hellish life, which he knew he could never shape as he liked. And yes, deep down, the archer knew dark thoughts had crossed his mind. But then, Magnus had appeared and had showed him a better way to live, he had showed him a different path he could follow. He had accepted him for who he was, he had loved him fiercely… And Alec… Alec had loved him as well. No. No… Alec still loved Magnus, he always would.

* * *

 

 

“So, young one, the choice is yours. Will you fight your way back, or will you follow the light of the stars?” Came Raziel’s rather impatient call. Alec breathed out, his exhale causing the waters to waver. ‘What if… What if I lose the fight?’ He thought to himself, as he took in a deep breath, his frame shaking in the cold waters of lake Lyn. The answer came to him from a smart part of his mind which was still working. ‘Then you’ll go down knowing you’ve done everything you could. It must be a good feeling, to be free of all regrets.’ With this in mind, Alec eyed Raziel through a veil of tears.

* * *

 

 

“I-I choose to fight.” Alec managed to utter, voice laced with fear, yet flickers of hope were hiding deeper, should one know how to trace them. ‘Just one more time. Just one last time.’ The archer thought to himself  and with a Herculean effort he got up on his feet. “So be it…” Raziel muttered, waving his hand. “Hail and Farewell, Alexander Lightwood. I have a feeling we shall not meet again.” The Angel said and as the words cut through the silence, Alec began falling backwards and soon his back collided with the water. Before he could make a move, however, the Angel waved his hand again and the tide rose up, burying Alec underwater, pushing him towards the bottom of the lake. The archer tried with all his might to fight and get back on the surface. His lungs were burning and water soon flooded down his nose and throat, like a serpent, taking the place of much needed air in the young man’s lungs.

* * *

 

 

Alec tried to open his eyes but they were blurred and unable to see through the thick veil of water. All struggle seemed  to be futile, as the current pressed him down against the bottom of the lake and then swapped him upwards, pushing against his chest. His ears were ringing and the very next moment, Alec opened his mouth and screamed with all his might, causing bubbles to rise to the surface of the lake, as he felt his heart would soon explode from the inside out. Yet, even though his scream echoed loud in his already ringing ears, it was muffled due to the water. Alec felt pressure against his chest and then his back hit the bottom yet again, but when the movement ceased, everything went quiet.

* * *

 

 

The archer felt all noises fading away, as his body slowly began to float towards the surface of the lake, above which, Raziel was still lingering, bright like a star. Until the shimmering light which was radiating from the Angel began to wither as well and Alec found himself floating amidst lake Lyn surrounded by a thick, dark veil. ‘You can witness the sun even in the darkest of times…’  Raziel’s voice echoed vacant and distant. The stars above him were like diamonds, resembling the finest jewels one could ever imagine. They were mirrored in the pellucid waters, and Alec thought he was a part of that constellation, far, far away from all those people he so deeply loved. Maybe they would think of him when they would look up into the night sky…

* * *

 

 

Yet, the Angel had spoken of the sun, not the stars.  ‘The sun…’ The archer thought sleepily. ‘The sun… In your eyes…’ Those had been his last words to Magnus. Golden… Golden cat-eyes, shimmering in the darkness like the sun… Alec clenched the fingers of his good hand into a fist and began fighting against the waters. He needed to find the sun, which would light his path… The sunlight, which would tear the darkness in half, the light of Magnus’ eyes.

* * *

 

 

‘Magnus!’ Alec yelled, or thought he did, as he finally pushed himself out of the waters, breathing in a deep breath, trying to spit all the water out. His eyes were shut, but he could tell some kind of mysterious force had lifted his ravaged body from the cold water, for he could now feel a large, tough and above all else dry, surface underneath him. “Alec, Alec! Alec, can you hear me?” The archer coughed repeatedly, but when he opened his eyes, he was no longer underwater and even though he was shivering and his teeth were clattering, warmth was spreading from the depths of his body towards his limps, as blood was once again pumped to every corner. Alec blinked as he tried to breathe, and once again, darkness was all around him. Only this time, he was not at the shores of lake Lyn, but back to the Institute’s infirmary.

* * *

 

 

From the depths of the darkness, faces bathed in pale moonlight entered Alec’s line of sight, with Aldertree’s being the first one. His voice was what Alec had heard and he did try to do as the man instructed; stay calm and breathe through the pain. The archer then tried to move and managed to get himself to a sitting position, which helped him breathe easier. Only then did he see that Izzy, Jace and Clary were wiggling closer to him as well, their faces ghastly, yet they were smiling through their tears. “Oh God, thank the Angel, the adrenaline shots worked…” Jace blurted out, making no effort in holding back his tears.

* * *

 

 

Alec smiled weakly but then hissed in anguish, as the wound on his shoulder was still sending wave after wave of pain. “Alec, lean back, come on.” Izzy uttered shakily and Alec, dazed as he was, took her advice, unable to hold himself in a vertical position. He leaned backwards, but instead of the institute’s cold floor, Alec was met with a broad chest and two strong, yet weary and shaky hands, which cupped his neck and caressed his forehead. Ring clad fingers moved back sweaty strands of black hair from Alec’s eyes and the Nephilim gasped, as he tilted his head upwards.

* * *

 

 

 Through the veil of darkness a shimmering light appeared, and it wasn’t the charming silver, yet so cold moonlight. No. This light was warm, kind, loving… Like the light of the sun… “M-Magnus…” Alec stuttered, leaning to the touch and into Magnus’ chest, his watery eyes fixed on the ones of his lover, who was barely able to move. And then, Alec understood. That was the light which would always guide him through the darkest nights. ‘Two suns light my way… Your eyes…’ Alec thought, but couldn’t muster the strength to speak.

* * *

 

 

“Oh, Thank Raziel…” Magnus blurted out, pressing his fingers on Alec’s pulse point, feeling the slow, yet relatively steady rhythm of his heartbeat, a sound he thought he would never hear again. His eyes stayed glued on the young man, who tried to utter a few words with no luck. “Shh, it’s okay, everything will be okay, Alexander…” Magnus stuttered, body shivering to its core as he spoke. Alec blinked and pushed against Magnus’ chest, needing to feel him close, desperate to hear his voice, to see his golden eyes. With much effort he raised his good hand, cupping Magnus’ chin gently, fingertips brushing the skin lightly, as though Alec was a flickering ghost.

* * *

 

 

Magnus gulped, skin tingling as Alec’s fingertips brushed it. “Magnus… I…” The archer coughed and his words faded, but his need for his lover to comfort him didn’t lessen, to the contrary it became overwhelming. He had fought to live and needed Magnus to be there for him. Snapping out of his trance, Magnus leaned forwards, taking a hold of his lover’s shaking hand, lacing their fingers together before bringing their entwined hands to his lips. The kiss was in no way sexual, it only tried to convey all the love and the tremendous relief Magnus was feeling.

* * *

 

 

“Alexander, I thought you were…” Magnus stuttered yet again, drowning his sore voice, leaning forwards even more, so as to rest his forehead against Alec’s sweaty one. The other said nothing, even Aldertree moved away from the couple in silence, allowing them to have that moment to rejoice. The only thing which was heard, was Jace’s relieved exhale, as he passed his hand over his parabatai rune, which was once again visible, now that Alec was alive.

* * *

 

 

 Magnus’ shoulders hunched further, as a gut wrenching, yet cathartic sob worked its way from the depths of Magnus’ soul to the surface. “You did it… You’re here… Alive…” The Warlock chanted, words muffled and low. ‘Sometimes the ultimate act of love you can perform, is not to die for your beloved, but to live for them…’ The words Raziel had spoken echoed in Alec’s mind, causing him to stir.

* * *

 

 

“Mags… I love you…” Alec muttered, eyeing the Warlock, who smiled through the tears. ‘I came back for you…’ Alec wished to say, but kept the words to himself for the time being. He knew he would get to talk to Magnus once he would be able to utter more than two words without coughing.  “And I you, my dear Alexander… And I you.” Magnus replied, allowing his lips to meet the ones of his lover, applying the slightest pressure, for he was aware that Alec was still very weak.

* * *

 

 

And for the first time in a long while, Alec was finally able to kiss Magnus back, albeit slowly, weakly. But the push and movement of his lips were there, calming Magnus down, chasing away the demons which were caged deep within him. Yes, Alec kissed back, because he was no ghost, but alive and breathing. And Magnus, had never been more content in his entire life, as he held Alec in his arms… Awake and alive. And so it was, that Alec had retured to Magnus, for no power of the earth could ever keep them apart.

* * *

**_ End of Chapter 23... _ **

 

**_ Trying to feel better after the show got canvelled, but I can't. I hope you're doing better... _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the shocking cancellation of the show which was helped me during one of the toughest years of my life, I couldn't really focus and write. I still can't, not really. I will finish this story, that's for sure. 
> 
> I love you all, and I will keep writing TV Malec stories, but only if you guys feel like wanting me to keep on going. I know it sounds dramatic, but I am crushed by the absurd way this whole thing happened. 
> 
> I support the #SaveShadowhunters movement, but all this has taken its toll on me and I am tired, and oh, so sad. I just don't know what to do now. Writing fanfic is surely easier than writing original stories, but still you need to find something you like so as to write about it. After a long while, I found Shadowhunters, and God, I loved them deeply. 
> 
> But now I just don't know if I can keep going knowing that the show is doomed to wither and fade away unless we save it. Because that's going to happen if 3B airs in 2019...
> 
> Anyway... I really, really hope we can #SaveShadowhunters
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts! Comments and kudos keep me going, especially now. And thank you so much for reading this!!  
> Remember: Sometimes, the best act of of love, is not to die for someone, but to fight and live for them...


	24. Update: Author's note about next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and please read this!

_**Author's note:** _

Hey there!! I hope you're all doing okay and you're having a good time! I just wanted to let you know --unlike Freeform-- _**that I will continue and finish this story soon**_. I had a breakdown a couple of weeks ago and my doctor said it was due to the stress. I went on vacation and now I am back, trying to get myself together.  
  
I have made up my mind regarding the SH movement. I will wait one more week to see what will happen. I will tweet and send mails and e mails. After that week, I'll start writing this story again, so as to finish it and not keep you waiting. I know negotiations take time and that the situation is beyond messed up. But I can't do this much longer. I am aware people say ''it's a TV show. I get it, you liked it, but it's gone." Fore me, it was what kept me going during the endless nights I was working on my project for Uni. It was the reason why I got a 9,5/10 at that very project. It kept me going, it gave me the courage to write again.  
  
But all this has taken its toll on me. I am a true fan of SH, or so I believe. But I think of it a lot, I am sad about it and I cry about it. And it's not normal... So, I'll give them a little bit more time and then I'll get out for a while. Maybe I will come back to the movement, but right now I can't. I know people will say I am overreacting  and maybe I am, I know I shouldn't feel like this. But I do and it's... Too much. I hope you're doing better.  
  
 _ **To conclude:**_ I'll wait one more week and try to send more e mails and tweet. After that, I'll write the chapter and publish it. There are like 3 chapters left to finish this and I will see it to the end.  
Thank you all for your understanding, your support and your love. You've helped me more than you could ever imagine, I swear that. Please forgive my delay...   
  
Until next time,  
I love you all,  
Usagi


	25. “Hail the Salvaged and the Damned…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last chapter 25... Hope you'll enjoy! Please read th notes at the end.

**_ Chapter 25: “Hail the Salvaged and the Damned…” _ **

**_ Previously…  _ **

Magnus’ shoulders hunched further, as a gut wrenching, yet cathartic sob worked its way from the depths of Magnus’ soul to the surface. “You did it… You’re here… Alive…” The Warlock chanted, words muffled and low. ‘Sometimes the ultimate act of love you can perform, is not to die for your beloved, but to live for them…’ The words Raziel had spoken echoed in Alec’s mind, causing him to stir.

 

“Mags… I love you…” Alec muttered, eyeing the Warlock, who smiled through the tears. ‘I came back for you…’ Alec wished to say, but kept the words to himself for the time being. He knew he would get to talk to Magnus once he would be able to utter more than two words without coughing.  “And I you, my dear Alexander… And I you.” Magnus replied, allowing his lips to meet the ones of his lover, applying the slightest pressure, for he was aware that Alec was still very weak.

 

And for the first time in a long while, Alec was finally able to kiss Magnus back, albeit slowly, weakly. But the push and movement of his lips were there, calming Magnus down, chasing away the demons which were caged deep within him. Yes, Alec kissed back, because he was no ghost, but alive and breathing. And Magnus, had never been more content in his entire life, as he held Alec in his arms… Awake and alive.

* * *

 

**_ Now… _ **

 

Alec shivered in Magnus’ embraced and the Warlock felt his heart skipping several beats. Yet, he fought against the building panic, knowing he had to regain his posture so as to be able to offer his help to his young lover. He opened his mouth, ready to utter calming words of reassurance to Alec, but his eyes flew off to the door of the Infirmary the moment he heard footsteps approaching. The tension of his weary muscles melted away however, when he saw who was standing by the door. “Raphael…” The Warlock muttered, offering the tiniest of smirks to his friend.

* * *

 

 

“He did it! He pulled through!” Izzy uttered, rejoicing as she let her eyes find the entrance of the infirmary as well, only to then have them linger where Raphael was now standing. The Vampire smiled softly, but then spoke, his tone grim and his voice laced with worry. “Aldertree, I think your Shadowhunters are back, I hear voices in the yard.” Magnus visibly flinched at the sound of those words and he breathed in, regaining his composure long enough to make some crucial decisions.  

* * *

 

 

“Raphael, Jace, help me get him up. Clary, create a portal to my loft, preferably straight to the bedroom.” Magnus nearly ordered, causing Aldertree to raise his eyes from Alec’s quivering body. “Bane, he’s too weak to be portaled, he’ll stay here—” “Why, so that more delusional madmen can come here and try to kill him?” Magnus retorted angrily, his voice flaring as he spoke. Alec could barely make out what the two men were saying, so he focused solely on Magnus, trying to maintain eye contact with him, fretting the darkness which was lurking all around him.

* * *

 

 

“No one will try and kill Alec, I’ll put guards all over the Institute—” “I will not have my brother stay close to a lunatic who is working with Valentine just because you command it.” Jace said curtly, eyeing Aldertree with anger. The other Shadowhunter opened his mouth, a queue of questions hanging at his lips, yet Magnus made sure none of those words could be uttered. “If Valentine is involved, then my place is the safest choice for Alec. My wards will protect him from all harm.” Magnus interjected, eyeing Jace as he spoke. ‘I couldn’t protect him then, but I will now.’ Was what the blond man heard, as he pushed himself on his feet.

* * *

 

 

“Magnus is right, come on, let us get Alec to safety.” The blond man added, not giving the others the chance to drown him with questions. Aldertree inhaled sharply, squinting his eyes, glaring daggers towards Jace. “I gave you an order—” The whooshing sound of a portal coming to life cut the Shadowhunter off and the sparkling orange light lit up the darkened room. It was in that moment, that the voices of the rest of the Shadowhunters, who were returning from the streets of New York city echoed in the infirmary. The words were uttered in molded piles of letters, and Magnus couldn’t make them out, but they all seemed to want to bind him where he was kneeling.

* * *

 

 

Alec growled through gritted teeth, a sound low, yet it cut through all the mumbling and caused the Warlock to flinch. “Jace, Raphael, move it, now!” He commanded sharply, eyes fixed on his lover, who was trying his best to stay conscious. Vampire and Shadowhunter exchanged a brief look, nodding at one another and then moved forwards, circling around Magnus and therefore, Alec. Their pace was synchronized, as though they had been doing this for their entire lives. They kneeled, one on each side of the archer’s broken body, picking Alec up as gently as they could muster, leaving Magnus to cradle his lover’s head and mutter words of comfort as they marched towards the shimmering portal.

* * *

 

 

“Mags, Magnus—” “Shh, hey, we’re going home, you’ll be safe there, okay? It’s alright, it’s all going to be alright my darling.” Magnus chanted absently, making sure to keep Alec’s head aligned with his upper body as they went. “You’ll be as good as new, Alec.” Magnus added, more for his own comfort rather than any other reason, as he could see the young archer was not able to really make out the words. The blood kept dripping down from Alec’s wound, its pitter-patter echoing loudly like firing bullets on the cold floor.

* * *

 

 

“If you step into that portal, I’ll have--” Aldertree began to talk but paused, pressing a hand on his face. At the same time Magnus did come to a halt. The Warlock did not bother turning around to face the other man, but Aldertree knew he didn’t have to. Magnus had already conveyed his message many times, for he had opposed to the Clave more than once, to protect those he loved. He wouldn’t stop now. Aldertree swallowed soundly and sighed bitterly, falling silent. He had nothing to say, no right to speak.

* * *

 

 

He only had the right to do one thing, which he did, despite his inner turmoil. “I’ll have to begin the investigation of Alan’s case myself.” Aldertree said, rephrasing curtly. The three Shadowhunters gasped, but Magnus smirked absently. That was how an ex field medic was supposed to think and act. “That’s fine by me.” Jace bit at once, eyes fixed on Alec. Aldertree huffed, annoyed. “Very well. As soon as he’s a little better, however, you’ll come here and report everything about Alan Ashman to me.” The Shadowhunter commanded, causing Jace to huff. Luckily, Clary agreed, urging them all to move on.

* * *

 

 

“Bane, that stands for you as well. You owe to return and tell me everything that happened. ” The man added, gazing at Izzy who was supporting Magnus as they walked. “Be sure that I will return, Aldertree.” Magnus replied lowly, yet his tone was heavy, the promise of revenge lingering in between the words he had spoken. “Be certain, I will return…” He muttered again as they walked through the portal, leaving the hellish infirmary behind them.

* * *

 

 

The loft was dimly lit as the group stepped in and Magnus barely had the power to turn the lights on using what little magic he had left. Alec heaved as his stomach flipped, causing both Jace and Raphael to pause their movements. Magnus tilted Alec’s head upwards, placing his own hand over the archer’s mouth, soothing him, pleading him not to succumb to the urge to vomit, for if he did, then all the potion Aldertree had given him along with the adrenaline, would be out of his system. Alec took a few minutes but eventually managed to calm himself down.

* * *

 

 

“I’m.. Okay.” Alec eventually uttered, a lie for the most part. Yet, Jace and Raphael took it as a good sign and resumed their task, heading to the bedroom, whilst Clary closed the portal behind her. “Slowly, slowly…” Magnus advised the two men as they placed Alec on the sheets. The archer let out a long sigh as the familiar cotton sheets made contact with the skin of his back. Those were gentle to the touch and the mattress they covered soft and warm. The bed smelled of Sandalwood shampoo and sweet spices, and the archer allowed the scent to smother his senses.

* * *

 

 

Magnus summoned a glass of water, and scrambled through the small vials he held in the drawer of his nightstand. He settled for a vial which contained a light green-to-yellow liquor, which he then opened in one swift movement. The Warlock poured the liquor in the glass and stirred it, causing the green shade to fade and become one with the water. “Here, come on Alexander, drink, drink it my darling.” Magnus uttered, urging Alec to drink a few sips, knowing that his young lover needed to stay hydrated. “What did you add in the water?” Jace asked, his tone wary. “It’s a potion that’ll ease him to sleep, it has no side effects.” Magnus explained tiredly, his voice timid.  

* * *

 

 

The archer accepted the offer, unaware of the potion’s existence, relishing the tasteless liquor and held Magnus’ gaze with his own for as long as his blurry vision would allow him. His mind was dwelling on peaceful moments the smell of spices had evoked, yet all of a sudden he jerked, as the wound on his shoulder throbbed. The pain was accompanied by a flash of a distant memory, a dark lake, the stars, a white veil shimmering above the still waters, the silent surrounding foliage… Yet there had been a voice which had broken the night… Alec gasped, eyes flying open, body shuddering.

* * *

 

 

“Mags!” There was fear dwelling in that call, and Jace stepped forward, entering Alec’s line of sight, desperate to offer his comfort. Izzy followed suit, moving in a similar fashion.  Yet, the archer grabbed his lover’s hand almost blindly, obliging the others to step back. “Shh, hey, no, relax, relax…” Magnus muttered lowly, holding Alec still when the young man thrust on the bed. “Magnus, I… I don’t want…” The archer slurred, and he eventually paused, cursing inwardly. He fretted the idea of falling asleep, yet he was fighting a losing battle. Damn Magnus and his potions…

* * *

 

 

Alec obliged his hazel eyes to remain wide open, alas, they were filled with fear and anguish. “Shh, shh, it’s alright, I’m right here Alec, right here…” The Warlock chanted, cupping both sides of the archer’s face in his hands. “Alexander, there’s nothing to be afraid of now. Go to sleep, my darling… Go to sleep and when you’ll wake up the pain will be almost gone, that I promise you.” The Warlock encouraged, sitting on the bed, next to his lover. His cold rings brushed against Alec’s burning skin, causing the archer to shiver like a leaf.

* * *

 

 

“I… I have to tell you, Magnus, I need to tell you—” Alec’s voice faded and Magnus tried for yet another time to calm his lover down. “We will talk later Alec, but not now, you have to rest, my darling.” His ring clad fingers caressed the shimmering skin of the archer’s forehead and Alec found the words alluring. The potion was taking a hold of him, smothering his senses, causing his eyelashes to drop. Yet, Alec fought against his heavy eyelashes and managed to speak. “Magnus, the lake… Lake Lyn… I… I was there, I saw Him there…” Alec chanted, causing Magnus’ face to frown. “Who did you see, Alec?” The Warlock questioned, voice low and dry.

* * *

 

 

“I saw… The stars… The sun… The Angel…” The archer explained tiredly, shivering as he uttered the piled words. His voice was merely above a whisper. When all Magnus did was to caress his face, Alec’s eyes filled to the brim with tears. “I saw him, Magnus, I did… I saw Raziel—” “Shh, alright, you did see him, my darling, I know you did. But we will talk about it when you’ll wake up, okay?” The Warlock offered, brushing salty teardrops away with his thumbs. His heart fluttered with sadness as he realized Alec was afraid to close his eyes and surrender to the claws of sleep. “Stay, please…Stay…” The plea was addressed toward Magnus alone, for the archer hadn’t really registered the fact that they were not alone in the room.

* * *

 

 

“Of course I’ll stay, Alec, you know I will always stay here, by your side. I’ll be right here when you wake up, okay? I promise you, nothing bad will happen if you allow yourself to drift off.” Came the muttered answer, close to the archer’s ear. Only Raphael could have heard it, and if he did, he chose not to comment on the matter. Alec winced, swallowing down a broken sob, and Magnus kept stroking his forehead timidly, with movements measured and slow.

* * *

 

 

“Magnus… Stay…” The murmured whispers washed over the Warlock. ‘Here I’ll stay my love… Where else could I ever go, Alexander? Where could I ever linger if not by your side?’ The thought scared Magnus more than he let on. Having no fears, means having nothing to lose. Oh, how words return to haunt the one who utters them, how does fate plays with us all… Magnus swallowed around the lump in his throat in order to speak.

* * *

 

 

“Shh, sleep… We’re safe now, at my loft, where my wards will keep everyone out. We’re safe… Go to sleep…” Magnus cooed soothingly and soon, Alec’s eyes fell closed and he sank into a deep, dreamless sleep, succumbing to the potion Magnus had given him. The Warlock, however, remained pinned by his lover’s side, brushing black strands of hair away from the archer’s eyes.

He stayed, for how could he ever leave?

He stayed, for where could he ever go?

He stayed, for how could he leave when his heart was threaded to another?  
He stayed, for Alec Lightwood, was merely a man, a small, mortal man fighting his way through the vast, and endlessly spinning world. He was a mere man living in the world. Yet, for Magnus, the world lived because Alec was a part of it.

* * *

 

 

Said world was coming alive once again now, as a new day was, at long last, at hand. Magnus felt the warmth of the early morning light caressing his stiff back as he sighed lowly. He wished whole-heartily for everything he had lived to be a terrifying nightmare which the sweet light of day would wash away. Yet, as Alec stirred in his sleep, calling out for Magnus wryly, the light of the sun grew cold and did not erase all the hellish memories Magnus had inherited the previous night. The Warlock shushed the young archer and tore his gaze from the beaten body, moving it to the window.

* * *

 

 

The sun was hesitantly  breaking through the dark veils of the night, a flaming orb which was emerging from a velvety dark blue sky, setting the entire city aflame, bringing with it hope and salvation for some, whilst delivering desperation and damnation to others… As the first rays crept further inside the room from the open window, however, Magnus wasn’t sure what the sunrise had brought for him. Alec was at long last, safe and sound, tugged underneath a soft, cotton duvet, leaning on cool, clean sheets. Yet, what about Magnus? Was he saved, or was he damned?

* * *

 

 

The Warlock leaned forward, allowing his lips to kiss Alec’s forehead tenderly, and as he tasted his lover’s flesh, Magnus realized he was no longer immortal. As the small droplets of sweat slipped passed his lips, cool upon the burning flesh, Magnus let his eyes fall closed, barring the way to the treacherous tears which were looming near the corners of his eyes. And there, behind his long, well shaped eyelashes, Magnus saw himself dying a hundred deaths.

* * *

 

 

He knew his torment would commence the moment Alec’s heart would stop, regardless of the cause. And there would be no salvation from the endless torture, no end to his pain, no escape from the hellish clutches of loneliness. The light of the sun would forever be cruel and cold, unable to warm up Magnus’ ravaged heart. If Alec could see the sun in Magnus’ golden cat-eyes, Magnus could safely say he could see his sun in his lover’s bright smile. He could hear the sound of life in the beating of his heart. Alas, when Alec would die, Magnus’ heart and soul would die with him. That much had become clear now, and as the Warlock detached himself from his lover, he felt helpless and vulnerable like never before.

* * *

 

He felt he was in love like never before.

He felt he was doomed.

And doomed, indeed he was…

 

* * *

 

At the same time, at the other side of the city, in the dark corners of the cold cell of the Institute, a different kind of damnation was befalling Alan Ashman, as the Inquisitor was entering the cell, her heels echoing loudly in the silence, her figure casting long shadows on the colorless walls. “Do you mind explaining to me why you called me here at this ungodly hour and why is my most trusted man chained up to the wall, Mister Aldertree?” Imogen snapped, eyeing the other man who was standing next to her.

* * *

 

 

 Along the length of the corridor which led to the cell, lingered armed Shadowhunters, with eyes wary yet weary from the night’s hunt. “Because…” Aldertree said, drawing out the word for as long as it took to get Imogen to turn her gaze on the ex field medic. “He’s the traitor you were certain had infiltrated the highest ranks of the Clave and still failed to warn me about.”He bit, voice curt, yet layered with bitterness. The Inquisitor froze in place, mouth gaping at Aldertree.

* * *

 

 

For several moments Imogen remained silent, as if weighing her words. “Alan would never betray me. Or the Clave.” She uttered gazing at the man’s bloody face. “And yet he did. You trusted him too much, Inquisitor. He moved against Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane.” The words bore no signs of lying. “Where is mister Lightwood now?” The woman dared to ask, her whispers drowning in the overall silent room. “For one, he’s alive. But he’s not here. Bane and Wayland took him at the Warlock’s loft.” Imogen made no comment on the matter. She only fixed her gaze on Alan, who seemed to stir back to consciousness.

* * *

 

 

 “Tell me everything you know, everything you saw and did.” Imogen commanded Aldertree curtly, leaning against the wall of the cell. “Perhaps we should move to—” “No, we are to remain here. I need to talk to him when he wakes up. So before I hear what he has to say, I’ll hear your side of the story.” Imogen noted, and so Aldertree began to talk, accounting everything; from the moment Raphael had knocked on his door, accompanied by Alan, to the moment Clary’s portal closed behind her, leaving Aldertree alone in a darkened, ravaged room that resembled a war zone.

* * *

 

 

When Aldertree’s voice finally faded away, Imogen let her mind wonder for a few moments, before she was pulled back to the present by Alan’s incoherent growl. “Ashman thinks Alec Lightwood is dead. I don’t deem it wise to tell him otherwise. Smart and cunning as he may be, he couldn’t have been working alone. Which means there’s still at least one more traitor back at Alicante.” Imogen pressed a hand on her face as she waved her head, urging Aldertree to continue.

* * *

 

 

“What Jace said, regarding Valentine’s involvement in the demon attack has yet to be confirmed.” Aldertree added curtly. “Regardless of the outcome of that investigation, Alan’s actions are extremely severe.” The rest of what the Inquisitor wanted to say, however, remained unspoken, as Alan, who had regained consciousness, drew his own conclusion.

* * *

 

 

“Extremely severe and punishable by death, according to the ever-lasting, never bendable low by which we all live, right Inquisitor?” Alan spat mockingly, spitting out a large gulp of blood. His white teeth were now painted red when he smirked at his captors. “Leave us, Aldertree.” The woman ordered, and the ex medic did as he was told, shutting the door of the cell as he walked out. Imogen swallowed soundly, eyeing her protégée with sadness. “Why?” Was all she asked, her tone laced with bitterness. “Because the law is hard, but it is the law.” Alan replied coldly, leaning heavily against the cold wall.

* * *

 

                                                                                                                          

“Our laws are strict, but they do not leave room for you to commit murder—” “I did what too many wanted yet too few would ever dare. Alec Lightwood had chosen to side with the Downworld. He had betrayed us and instead of being de-runed you named him Head of The Institute.” There was hatred coating those words and as Imogen allowed memories of the past to emerge from the depths of her troubled mind, she remembered who Alan’s father was and what the Clave had caused him to become.

* * *

 

 

She swallowed hard, licking her lips. “The Clave has evolved, Alan. The old generations couldn’t understand—” ‘Evolved?’ Is that what you call ‘grown rotten’ these days, Inquisitor?” Alan spat angrily. “Alan, times change—” “Oh, do they? Then they should have changed earlier! Maybe that way, I’d have to shape my future in a different way!” The man stuttered on his own words, falling silent as soon as he realized what he had just wished. “Alan, I’ve always been fond of you, admired your talent—” “You would have never laid eyes on me if it weren’t for my blind obedience to the rules of the Clave. I’ve been following those rules my entire life.” Alan retorted, smiling as he beheld Imogen falling silent. There was nothing she could say in return, for Alan was right.

* * *

 

 

“Those rules are the rules which separate us from all the filthy Downworlders, from all the Demos. They are a way of life. And there are no exceptions to them.” “Alec Lightwood—” “Alec Lightwood was a far worse traitor than me. Just like his parents.” Alan cut the woman off curtly, yet Imogen noted the way Alan had been talking about Alec. He was certain the archer was dead. “You’ve grown soft, Inquisitor. Soft and naïve.” Alan spat, eyeing the woman. “Watch your mouth!” “Or what? You’ll have me executed?” There was no hint of mockery in those words, as Alan seemed to be waiting an answer.

* * *

 

 

Imogen felt her mouth going dry as she beheld the man she had come to trust and love like a son revealing his true colors. Yet, as she spoke, she felt her heart missing a beat. “You betrayed the Clave and tried to kill Alec Lightwood. You lied to me, when I trusted you the most. So yes, mister Ashman. I will have you executed. In three days from now.” She bided coldly, for the law was hard. But it was the law. “And may the Angel have mercy…” She added, lowering her head, avoiding Alan’s piercing gaze…

* * *

 

_**End of Chapter 25….** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, spare a moment to read this...
> 
> So, it seems we are going to face a tough Friday tomorrow. It's the end of filming for the two additional episodes of season 3 and the cast will be saying their faerewell, because they have to. I am not going to lie and say that we will certainly save the show, because I can't be sure. However, as filming wraps tomorrow, another door opens. Once filming is over, negotiatios can be a lot easier, since from what we know FF will be out of the way. Meaning that, logically, the rights of the show will go back to Constantine Films. So, what I mean to say, is that, I think we're reaching an answer. I do believe we'll get a statement from Constantin Films soon-- the next two weeks is my guess. What that statement will say I can not tell, but I do believe we have earned as much as a statement. Hold fast, for a little while longer my beloved ShadowFam.
> 
> And at the very end, I have understood that we've already won. We've won because through battling for our show, we've served as soldiers on a much larger and never ending battle as well. The battle to help other people--young people-- to make their lives a little bit better. And that? For me? It's the biggest win we could have had accomplished. Because, changing a man's life for the better through the Trevor Project? That's priceless. I'll admit it took me a while to see it that way. At first, I only thought of saving the show. 
> 
> 'What is the meaning of all this movement, if we do not get a season 4 of the show?' I used to think. But then, as fire surrounded Eastern Athens, causing more than 80 people to die tragically in less than 48 hours and at least 14 more people to end up getting lost and still be missing today, 10 days later. Reality hit me hard. As I was attending funerals of friends who were there and now I'll never see again, I realized that what we're doing, it's a blessing.
> 
> And then, everything else we've done... Airplane, Billboard at Times Square, Billboards at Seoul, Billboards at Torondo, Busses in London, M&N's, Roses, cupcakes, 14 million tweets and more than 151,000 signatures... Those things will never be forgotten, not by any of us, nor by the awesome cast and crew. No matter the outcome, we can proudly say, we've given it our best. In the worst case scenario, think of it like that; we're promoting our show for season 3B ourselves. We're giving it publicity, so more people will watch those epic episodes. We've become-- from what I'd like to think-- better people in general. 
> 
> So, come on, let us push hard and give it our best tomorrow. It's going to be hard, but again, regardless of the outcome, those roles will stay with the actors for a long time and driven by the fans' love, they will surely chase roles that inspire more people in a good way, they will shine and become the best! I'm sure those twelve episodes will be epic; And if you agree, I would love to write Malec stories for those episodes whenever they air. Let us hope we'll be getting good news soon!
> 
> So, after my rant I... Agh... I said a lot. I shouldn't. But you've helped me so much, so very much, so I feel like talking to you, I feel you like a second family. Thank you so much for everything, and I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> Please let me know of your thoughts about it! Comments and kudos keep me going!!  
> As always,  
> Until next time,  
> thank you for reading,  
> love you all,  
> Usagi!!


	26. "Soul of my soul..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am so late... Sorry!! Still thank you for all your support!!  
> I hope you'll enjoy!!  
> Also: The name "Amon Vagner" is made up by me. Any similarity with a real-life person is coincidental. The character is a product of fiction.  
> Please read the end note if you want.

**Chapter 26: "Soul of my Soul..." _ Previously… _ **

**_ At the New York Institute… _ **

“Those rules are the rules which separate us from all the filthy Downworlders, from all the Demos. They are a way of life. And there are no exceptions to them.” “Alec Lightwood—” “Alec Lightwood was a far worse traitor than me. Just like his parents.” Alan cut the woman off curtly, yet Imogen noted the way Alan had been talking about Alec. He was certain the archer was dead. “You’ve grown soft, Inquisitor. Soft and naïve.” Alan spat, eyeing the woman. “Watch your mouth!” “Or what? You’ll have me executed?” There was no hint of mockery in those words, as Alan seemed to be waiting an answer.

 

* * *

 

Imogen felt her mouth going dry as she beheld the man she had come to trust and love like a son revealing his true colors. Yet, as she spoke, she felt her heart missing a beat. “You betrayed the Clave and tried to kill Alec Lightwood. You lied to me, when I trusted you the most. So yes, mister Ashman. I will have you executed. In three days from now.” She bided coldly, for the law was hard. But it was the law. “And may the Angel have mercy…” She added, lowering her head, avoiding Alan’s piercing gaze…

* * *

 

 

**_ Now… _ **

**_ At the New York Institute… _ **

Alan remained silent for a few moments, processing the news, the gears of his mind turning relentlessly. The man remained still and could pinpoint the moment Imogen’s frame went numb as the echo of her own words haunted her mind. ‘Tried to kill Alec Lightwood…’ She had said. Of course, one could very well hypothesize that the words were quite literal, for Alan had indeed tried to kill Alec yet he had been stopped by Izzy and Aldertree. The man’s face twitched as he obliged his torn muscles to move upwards.

 

* * *

 

“You’re growing old, aren’t you, Imogen? Have you realized your mistake yet?”He muttered amused, allowing the hate to drip from his every word like the blood from his beaten face. Imogen felt her skin crawl as her protégée spoke. She clenched her fingers into fists, hardening her facial expression. “You seem to worry about the little things, mister Ashman. You should be concerned about the fact I am going to execute you.” She snapped dismissing Alan’s implications about Alec being alive. “Well, at least I’ll see Alicante once more—” “If only Mister Ashman… If only.” Imogen retorted as an ironic smile painted her face. She began pacing until she found herself only inches away from Alan…

* * *

 

 

**_ Meanwhile, back at Magnus’ Loft  _ **

 

The group stayed silent for a long while, but when everyone was certain Alec was finally safely asleep, they all turned their gaze on Magnus, requesting answers without uttering a word. The Warlock let out a long breath, feeling the weight of Jace’s gaze on him. “I take it you’ll remain here until he wakes up?” Magnus questioned in a low voice, eyes fixed on his lover. “Yes.” Was all Jace replied, his voice now flat, wary. He didn’t mean to let his frustration out on Magnus, but as he spoke, his voice echoed cold, almost cruel in his own ears. He couldn’t imagine how deeply the words had cut the Warlock.

* * *

 

 

Magnus’ face remained emotionless, yet his heart was anything but. He yearned for privacy, he needed to be left alone with Alec and allow himself to finally find a few moments of peace. He knew that he would break down as soon as he would be left alone, but the thought –maybe for the first time in a long while-- didn’t feel unwelcome. Tears would bring Magnus tranquility and would ease the burden he was feeling lingering atop of his chest.

 

* * *

 

Tears would fall down his face and would mark his well shaped cheekbones cruelly, yet the hot, salty drops would be able to put out the burning fire which was fuelled with adrenaline, agony, anguish and fear. Magnus knew his nerves were wrecked and he could feel his hands shaking as a matter of fact. His body was betraying him, and weariness was ravaging Magnus’ insides. Yet, he could not rest, not just yet. The loft needed to be warded and the Shadowhunters were determined to stay by Alec’s side.

 

* * *

 

The Warlock allowed his right hand to get lost in between Alec’s black locks to hide its shaking. He caressed the soft curls as he blew out a slow breath, knowing that he couldn’t oblige Jace and the others to leave Alec’s side, no matter his heart’s desire for solitude.

 

* * *

 

It was Raphael’s voice which echoed in the room, that got Magnus out of his thoughts. “Perhaps we could move to the living room.” Raphael suggested, yet the Warlock waved his head in refusal. “No!” All three of the Shadowhunters retorted in unison, reminding Magnus that there was nothing they wouldn’t do for Alec. “It would not be wise, Raphael.” Magnus explained, voice low and deep. His keen eyes settled on the still bleeding wound, which was dying the sheet crimson.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not leaving him alone. Besides, he’s still burning up. The potion is still working, clearing his blood from the demon venom.” The Warlock continued, the weariness audible in his voice. The rest of the team agreed silently. Magnus moved then, bidding for Clary to bring him clean bandages and towels. The girl complied instantly, and along with Jace, they saw that Alec’s wound was dressed in new, clean, cotton bandages. Magnus lifted his lover’s body upwards gently, allowing Jace to secure the knot over Alec’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The archer remained asleep the whole time, lost to the world, too exhausted to even moan. When they were finally done, Magnus blew out a long sigh. “So, what he said, about Raziel and Lake Lyn…” Izzy’s voice trailed off, as her mind was still in a chaotic state. She gazed at her brother and at the white bandages which were now wrapped around his left shoulder and over his sternum. “It doesn’t make sense.” The Vampire completed the sentence, speaking for the first time in a long while, gazing at his Warlock friend.

 

* * *

 

“It’s very likely that those images are mere fever dreams.” Magnus stated wearily, as he reached for the nightstand, where he kept a few more of his potions. “Not necessarily…” Clary spoke, her voice low. Her face frowned when she saw that the potion Magnus was now holding was a dark grey liquor that the Warlock drank in less than a blink of an eye. His Adam apple popped out as he tilted his head backwards, gulping the liquor down. “What are you talking about?” Izzy questioned Clary, her voice covering Magnus’ growl of discomfort.

 

* * *

 

“Well… Alec…” The red haired girl bit her lip, hesitating for a few seconds. Yet, she eventually gathered the courage to speak. “Izzy, Alec did die. So maybe, what he saw was some kind of vision. Maybe he did indeed see the Angel.” The Shadowhunter clarified, yet Rapahel cut her off curtly, hissing as he watched Magnus panting for breath. The small vial slipped from in between his fingers bouncing on the floor, shattering into small shards. Magnus covered his mouth with his forearm and growled again, his cat-eyes shining like golden embers.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell did you drink?” The Vampire demanded, but Magnus ignored him, in favor of putting up his wards. He got up from the bed, heading toward the window, raising both his hands. Thick, golden walls of energy rose all around the building and when they had covered the entire establishment, the Warlock let his eyes flutter close, and began to chant in a language none of the others had ever heard before. The early morning light coated his figure and to Clary it seemed as though Magnus was an all mighty king, like the kings and Queens of Old. A leader Time had no claim over. a being of days forgotten.

 

* * *

 

The red haired girl gasped as the sunlight hit Magnus’ back even more, creating the illusion that there was a golden cloak coating the Warlock’s broad shoulders. It was almost flapping, one could say… Clary blinked, keeping her mouth shut, but her eyes and mind open. Per Magnus’ command, special seals decorated with ancient runes Clary had never seen before were curved on the walls, on the windows and on the door of the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

They burned against the fine wood for a few seconds, red and dark purple symbols. They flashed out, shining like embers before fading away into nothing. Clary blinked again, staring at the doorframe, but try as she might, she could not see a thing. Yet, she could tell that the room was heavily warded, for the air was thicker; heavier, one would say. The Warlock seemed pleased with his accomplishment, but he moved again, settling a few inches away from the bed, with his back on the windows.

 

* * *

 

A soft breeze engulfed Magnus then, swirling around him like a serpent, only to be unleashed a moment later, reaching every corner of the room. With it, traveled a myriad of blue sparks, which emerged from Magnus’ fingertips. A thick, dark blue stream of energy was mirrored in the windows and Jace gasped as he realized the different hue of Magnus’ magic. The group took several steps backwards, as the peculiar blue sheet of energy made contact with their bare skin. It left them with an uneasy feeling, that of a stranger piercing them with a devious gaze.

 

* * *

 

Everyone except Jace turned their faces away and were eventually forced to leave the room and linger behind the door as the blue streams of energy continued to swirl around, crushing onto the walls and the windows like  caged wolves. Jace remained pinned to the spot by the bed, his face frowning deeply. He hissed when the sparks came together, forming long, thick, revolting whips of energy. His face morphed and he growled as he tried to fight off the swirling dark blue sparks.

 

* * *

 

Yet, that was not the case when the dark blue whips engulfed the young archer. His face did not frown, to the contrary, it finally relaxed, and to the blond man it seemed as though the pain which was painted all over his brother’s face was erased, carried away like dust by the first rain of autumn, like old guilts by a long awaited redemption which purifies a soul.

 

* * *

 

And that happened because the dark blue sparks were, in truth, caressing Alec’s pale face. Only then did Jace realize that Magnus’ magic was alive, a being of its own, yet a part of the Warlock’s soul still. It knew Alec and, by the look of it, Alec knew and trusted Magnus and his magic as well. Jace gazed at his brother, noting how unearthly his face looked as the dark blue sparks shone brightly, illuminating the pale skin with a peculiar hue.

 

* * *

 

The lights flickered as Magnus brought his index and middle finger of his right hand together. He then furled his hand, allowing his joined fingers to linger a few centimeters below his nostrils. Jace held his breath as Magnus began to chant anew, his muttered words accompanied with a slow movement of his left hand, which he ever so gracefully extended from the left side of his chest towards the bed where Alec was lying.

 

* * *

 

The whips of energy shone an ever-darkening blue, resembling the one of the treacherous, bottomless seas which were enclosing the lands of the realm of the Mundane. Jace felt that the sea itself had been bounded to Magnus’ iron will. Was the sea indeed abiding to Magnus’ anciently spoken call? Jace was positive that it was, yet his mind quickly dismissed the thought, for all of a sudden, the dark blue whips of energy were shimmering as though they were burning from the inside out.

 

* * *

 

It was a blue liquid fire which was now dancing all around Alec, rising higher with every inhale the blond man would take, bellowing into the Heavens themselves, stating in an ancient, incoherent murmur, that not even the Angels themselves could reach down and steal Alec from Magnus’ embrace. Not as long as Magnus drew breath, not as long as his heart was pounding in his chest. Jace’s face was transfixed by the mesmerizing sight, amazed by the ferocity of Magnus’ power, which in a peculiar way, would turn into gentleness when it would make contact with Alec’s skin.

* * *

 

Jace’s eyes widened in disbelief as he witnessed the blue sparks brushing over Alec’s chest, barely touching the skin.  Soon, his sharp inhale turned to a low shriek as the golden light of Ale’s runes got trapped within Jace’s watery gaze. “This can’t be—” Yet no more words escaped his lips, as his breath got trapped in his throat. His heart swelled up with awe as the blue sparks seemed to ignite rune after rune as they moved upwards. Jace glanced over his shoulder at Magnus, but the Warlock had his eyes closed and the blond Shadowhunter couldn’t find the strength to speak.

 

* * *

 

He felt as though he was spying on two intimate lovers during their most private moments, so he was forced to retreat, mouth agape as his eyes shone under the blue sparks, which were now floating over the glowing golden canvas which was Alec’s chest. Like islands on a map they shone, beacons of light, different runes for different time periods of Alec’s life. Yet, the blue sparks knew the way, just like Magnus’ slender fingers knew each curve and edge of Alec’s body. The Parabatai rune shone as well, proud and shimmering, yet Jace knew he had no place in that room right then.

 

* * *

 

The last thing Jace saw before joining Clary, Izzy and Raphael at the corridor, were blue and golden reflections painted on the walls. They were shining brightly, blending together, their ever growing glow getting trapped in the thick glass of the windows. What a sight for the burning morning sun…“Jace, what is Magnus doing?” Izzy demanded, yet her brother refused to answer at first. “He must have taken a potion to replenish his magic so as to place the wards…” Clary said to Jace. “I… I am not sure what he’s doing.” Jace eventually uttered, gazing the cold floor. “But whatever it is… It’s making Alec feel at ease, free of all cares. Free of the world and of all the rules.” Jace admitted, smiling hesitantly as he spoke. He said nothing about the shimmering runes. That was not something he wished to share with anyone just yet. He sighed, eyes fixed on the door of Magnus’ bedroom…

* * *

 

 

Behind that very door, dark blue streams of magic kept dancing, kept caressing Alec’s skin, washing away all his troubles and all his cares. They Kept igniting rune after rune, until all of Alec’s runes were shining brightly, like the rays of the sun. And underneath the clean, white bandages and gauzes lingered another rune, which was taking shape and form far away from all the prying eyes… It shone as well, yet its light was not resembling the one of the sun, like the rest of Alec’s runes…

 

* * *

 

When the Warlock was certain that all the protective charms had been safely placed around Alec, he moved his hands anew, and the windows slid open, allowing the cold morning breeze to enter the room. The thin, white curtains flapped at the breeze’s commend, casting shadows on the walls. Magnus, who had still to open his eyes, raised his hand, commanding the dark blue sparks to fly out the open window and into the burning sunrise, like birds which travel against the wind. It was a signature, a testimony of sorts; Life, wins the fight against the darkest of nights and rides across the endless skies by the first light of the new day… The room darkened when the blue sparks were set free, but soon the sunlight filled that gap.

 

* * *

 

The chill of the early morning entered the room through the open windows, swirling around the Warlock. Yet, Magnus remained pinned where he stood, his golden cat-eyes opening half the way, clouded by a strange layer of longing and love. Alexander was now safe and there he would remain. Magnus blinked, and then he gasped, equally awed and scared at the sight of his lover’s runes shining brightly. Magnus walked over to his lover, kneeling by the bed. He let his ring clad fingers hover over the still shimmering runes, whose glow was now fading.

 

* * *

 

“How… How did the runes…” Magnus cut himself off, eyes shifting between Alec’s face and chest. Alec’s breathing was slow and his pulse weak, yet he seemed at peace, completely unaware of the fact that his runes had all been activated. “Alec?” Magnus almost tasted the name, afraid of its echo, afraid of the lack of response. “Alexander? My darling, can you hear me?” Magnus whispered against the archer’s ear, but all he got as an answer was a content sigh of relief, accompanied by a small movement of Alec’s good hand. His runes were now black once again, any indication that they had ever been ignited gone for good. “I’m here, Alexander… I’m here…” The Warlock muttered brokenly, the next words escaping his lips without his mind’s consent. “But I need you to be here as well, my darling…” He nearly chanted, his whispers low even for his own ears.

 

* * *

 

 His mouth tasted bitter as he spoke, the words were falling from his lips as though they were causing Magnus physical pain. “My darling, I don’t know what happened with your runes, but I need you to wake up…” He uttered brokenly. “Alexander…” Magnus spoke the name in a low tone, marveling at the sound. He cleared his throat and spoke again, only this time, his words were from a language old, old like his lover’s name…

 

* * *

 

“Έλα πίσω σε μένα, έλα πίσω αγάπη μου, φώς της ζωή μου…”  Magnus pressed his lips on Ale’s forehead, as he whispered against the burning skin…“Ψυχή της ψυχής μου…” The Warlock swallowed hard; He had chosen to speak in Greek for those words were true and meaningful. Yet despite their sweet echo, Magnus knew Alexander wouldn’t have understood a thing. “Come back to me, my love, light of my life…” The Warlock translated brokenly. “Soul of my soul…” He added as he pulled away from Alec’s body.

 

* * *

 

The Warlock’s muttered whispers died away as a gentle knock on the door got him out of his thoughts. “Come on in…” He stated and soon, the room was once again crowded… Yet, little did Magnus –or any other person who was in that room— know, but they were not alone. There was a pair of eyes which had witnessed the dance of dark blue and gold as the blended glow had been reflected on the windows and then had fled, galloping across the skies. The man huffed in disgust as the sparks touched his skin, and he took his phone out of his pocket. “So much for betting on Alan Ashman… Well, the sun is rising and he seems to have failed. Therefore, I have a promise to keep…” The man muttered to no one in particular.

 

* * *

 

 He jumped off the rooftop of Magnus' loft and landed on the cold ground. He dialed a number and then brought the phone to his ear. “Who is this?” A baritone voice echoed from the other end of the line. “Do you not know who I am, mister Amon Vagner?” The man questioned, amused. There was silence at the other end of the line for a few moments. “What would the great Valentine want of me at this hour?” The other man replied curtly. “The hour is not a problem now, is it? I take it you’ve just returned to the Institute.” Valentine added, eyeing the open windows of Magnus’ loft.

 

* * *

 

“Yes, and if hunting down demons all night wasn’t enough, I come back here to find the place in a havoc, so if you’ve called me to talk to me about that favor you still owe me then I suggest you do it quickly.” The man on the other end of the line spat. “Oh, but why are you in such a haste?” “Because Imogen is here and wants a bunch of men to guard a cell while she’s talking to some traitor. Rumor has it that Alan Ashman tried to kill Alec Lightwood. Too bad the real traitor is still breathing…” Amon uttered, realizing he had gotten carried away.

 

* * *

 

 “I have always known we share certain views, mister Vagner.” Valentine chuckled. “Let me guess, you want me to finish Lightwood off?” he asked, amused. “I would be very much obliged, but he’s not at the Institute anymore.” Valentine replied. “He isn’t? When I left they brought him in, he was on the verge of death… He escaped Ashman’s clenches and is out of the Institute?” The surprise in Amon’s tone was clear. “Where is he?” “He’s lying still on a large bed, yet Magnus Bane and his powerful wards bar my way…” Valentine bit harshly.

 

* * *

 

“So, you don’t want me to kill Kightwood. Then what the hell is it that you want?” Amon asked impatiently. “Unfortunately, that can not happen… Yet. But it will if you help me… Then it soon will. As for what I want… I want you to bring Alan Ashman to me… Alive. ” Valentine staed, underlining the last word, gazing at the red sun which was climbing high above him, reigning over the realms of Men and Angels alike…

* * *

 

_**END OF CHAPTER 26...** _

* * *

 

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTES:_**  
  
“Έλα πίσω σε μένα, έλα πίσω αγάπη μου, φώς της ζωή μου…” **_Translation:_** “Come back to me, my love, light of my life…” **_Written with English Alphabet:_** “Ela piso se mena agapi mou, fos tis zois mou”  
  
Ψυχή της ψυχής μου…” **_Translation:_** “Soul of my soul…” **_Written with English Alphabet:_** Psichi tis psichis mou (yeah, that’s not easy for you to say it…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Um... here it ends... Liked it? No? Too soft? I would love to hear your thoughts. As for Magnus speaking Greek, well I couldn't resist! :) Would you like to see more of Magnus speaking Greek or were you freaked out? 
> 
> Also, I said a couple of chapter before that this story would have three more chapters to go. Though it is coming to an end, it still has quite a few things to say, so you won't get rid of me that easily! :-) 
> 
> Now, about the show... I wasn't sure if I should say anything, and I am still not sure... One thing has been made clear though. This version of SH must end. Why? We still have no idea, but I am sure we'll not learn anything more. No one would put the blame on any of the parties involved, that's not how those things work. I am feeling bitter because the answer we got was not only negative but also cold. Yet, I can not go on and dismiss it. They have given us an answer to what we've been asking. And so... Life must go on.
> 
> I get that people are still fighting and I admire them. I too, hold just a sliver of hope in my heart, because as Gandalf said ''There was never much hope. Just a fool's hope." Yet, they fought on and on. 
> 
> So, with that been said, I must admit that I have a small hope for a spin off staring some of our cast. A season 4 has been crossed out of the list for me. You may call me a bad person, and that may be true. But I am admitting that I can no longer change the course of things. 
> 
> So, there are theories going around, but I won't get on with them, that's not the place. All I want to say, apart from the fact that I am in tears for what this fandom has done, is that I am proud of us. We have made a difference and that's what matters. We've changed people's lives for the better. And what if FF won't speak of it? Sure it's hurting us, but WE know what WE'VE done. That's more than enough for me. 
> 
> Because I know what a wonderful fandom we are. Because I know that when I am down, again and again, and again, your support pulls me back up. That's my victory. That I get up one more time than the ones I've been pushed down.  
> 'I miss your soul' Marugenia told me. She pulled me up. All of you have and I am so greatful... I only wish I could help you as you've been helping me.
> 
> So, what I mean to say is that... Is that I'll enjoy this fandom, I'll read your awesome fanfics and let them mend my soul. I'll cherish what we have, because we must not forget that we have 2,5 seasons amd 12 more eps to come. 
> 
> And I know that, in time, things will be better. Better for many of us. And I am not talking just about the show. I've come to know that many of us here fight off our own demons day after day after day, as life drags on relentlessly. Shadowhunters has helped, Alec's arrows have killed some of the demons. But now, it's our turn. Our turn to stand up and arm ourselves so as to face our deadly demons. 
> 
> Those characters have taught us how to fight for what we love. For what we feel. For life. This is our Legacy. This is what matters the most. Winning the battle against the demons which try to steal the light from your life. So yes, time will show, how good of a hunter I'll become.
> 
> And when that happens I'll come back here and I'll read this note again. And I'll remember that once upon a hot summer, I've had tried to change a decision. And through that war, I found friends, I found beautiful pieces of art made by beautiful souls... I found that I needed to change. And I will. Because this change is still within my grasp. And the war still rages on.


	27. "The golden runes shall split the night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I am alive.... I am so sorry for being late... But life gets in the way.   
> Still I hope you'll enjoy!!  
> The names of 'Alan Ashman', 'Rian Segren Vasen' and 'Amon Malon Vagner' are original names, and the characters are mine. Any similarity with a real-life person is coincidental.   
> Enjoy!!

**_ Chapter 27:  "The golden runes shall split the night..." _ **

 

**_ Previously… _ **

 

“Do you not know who I am, mister Amon Vagner?” The man questioned, amused. There was silence at the other end of the line for a few moments. “What would the great Valentine want of me at this hour?” The other man replied curtly. “The hour is not a problem now, is it?”

 

* * *

 

“It is, and I am tired. As if hunting down demons all night wasn’t enough, I come back here to find the place in a havoc, so unless you’ve called me to talk to me about that favor you still owe me then I suggest you do it quickly.” The man on the other end of the line spat. “Oh, but why are you in such a haste?” “Because Imogen is here and wants a bunch of men to guard a cell while she’s talking to some traitor. Rumor has it Alan Ashman tried to kill Alec Lightwood. Too bad the real traitor is still breathing…” Amon uttered, realizing he had gotten carried away.

 

* * *

 

 “I have always known we share certain views, mister Vagner.” Valentine chuckled. “Let me guess, you want me to finish Lightwood off?” he asked, amused. “I would be very much obliged, but he’s not at the Institute anymore.” Valentine replied. “He isn’t? When I left they brought him in, he was on the verge of death… He escaped Ashman’s clenches and is out of the Institute?” The surprise in Amon’s tone was clear. “Where is he?” “He’s lying still on a large bed, yet Magnus Bane and his powerful wards bar my way…” Valentine bit harshly.

 

* * *

 

“So, you don’t want me to kill Lightwood. Then what the hell is it that you want?” Amon asked impatiently. “Unfortunately, that can not happen… Yet. But it will if you help me… Then it soon will. As for what I want… I want you to bring Alan Ashman to me… Alive. ” Valentine stated, underlining the last word, gazing at the red sun which was climbing high above him, reigning over the realms of Men and Angels alike…

  
****__Now…  
  


 “Wait, wait, wait a minute.” Amon stuttered and then paused. “Why would you want Alan Ashman out of his cell? It makes no sense. He’s most likely going to be executed.” Amon stated, confused. “Oh but that won’t do, Amon. You see, he had a job to do. He failed, thus, he should pay, meet his end by my hand.” Valentine nearly growled. “Why would you—” The man cut himself off abruptly. “He was working for you, with you.” Amon said more to himself rather than Valentine. “You provided him with the demons, didn’t you? You offered him a very useful tool with which he could get rid of the Lightwood boy once and for all.” The silence was deafening, offering Amon more confirmation than any verbal answer ever could.

* * *

 

 

Amon huffed, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip. “Okay, so you want me to get Ashman out of the Institute so that you can slay him where he stands?” Amon questioned, voice now intrigued. “Something like that…” Valentine replied as he heard Amon sighing and chuckling. “So much for your wounded ego and reputation?” Amon stated vividly. “Yes, mister Vagner. I do believe that maintaining a fierce name will serve me well.” Valentine replied.

* * *

 

 

“And there is no better way to preserve my name than to keep my promise to mister Ashman. He knew the risks when he stroke that deal with me.” The man explained.  Amon snorted. “Why get me involved in all this? You basically want me to become a traitor myself, and free a man who is sentenced to death only for you to kill him slowly and more painfully than he would ever imagine.” “As if you’re not a traitor already, Amon.” Valentine retorted angrily, wishing to get this over with. “Go get Ashman out of the Institute yourself then.” Amom rasped, pulling the phone away from his ear.

* * *

 

 

“I am afraid I can’t do that. I’ll need you to sneak him out.” Valentine stated impatiently. “And pray tell me, Valentine, what’s in it for me?” The man almost chanted. Valentine only hummed. “Despite working for me, you ask for something other than your life in return?” “I am not working for you, make no mistake. I am working with you, whenever your offer is the best among others.” Amon spat, voice filled with confidence. Valentine bit back a curse.

* * *

 

 

“Seems that I was right to call you a traitor after all.” Valentine bit coldly. “I prefer to think of myself as a good diplomat who always knows what side he should be on.” Amon boosted in a happy tone. “I am aware of a couple names you’ve got going for yourself, but ‘Diplomat’ is not one of them, Amon.” Valentine retorted. “Mind your tone Valentine for I remind you, that you need me.”  “That’s true, ‘snake- blade.’” Valentine bit. “Let me guess… One of my nicknames.” “Oh, yes. They call you ‘Snake-Blade.’ ‘The red tide.’ Among others.” Valentine snapped, hearing Amon chuckling.

* * *

 

 

“You’re shifting loyalties like the tide turns. You are never still and neither is the blood which runs through your veins. You slip away from every trap like a snake shifts and turns. As does your blade.” Valentine bit angrily, yet he couldn’t deny that, for once, Nephilim and Downworlders had come to an unspoken agreement and had chosen good nicknames for Amon Vagner. “I’m glad we understand each other Valentine. Now, tell me what you’re willing to offer me in exchange for me to get your traitor out of Imogen’s claws.” Amon stated.

* * *

 

 

“How about the position of the Head of the New York Institute? Isn’t that what you’ve wanted for a long time now?” Valentine rasped coldly. “As far as I am aware, Alec Lightwood is the Head of the Institute.” The man uttered in a low voice as he began to pace towards the cells where Alan was held. “Get Alan Ashman out and deliver him to me unscathed. The very next day, you’ll see Lightwood fall from the very same blade Ashman will.” Amon kept his chuckles under control. “So, you’ll do the job yourself then? You’ll kill the Lightwood boy.” Valentine steeled his voice. “I’ll do what I should have done a long time ago.” He replied.

 

* * *

 

“Very well then. So be it. My snake- blade shall serve you once again. I’ll learn what Imogen has in stored for Ashman and I’ll let you know of the plan to set him free, as soon as I make one.” Amon stated, voice steady. “We’ll be in touch.” Valentine spat, anger in his voice. “Wait. Where are you now?” Amon questioned frantically.

* * *

 

“Outside the building where that filthy Warlock lives. I told you that, remember? He has Lightwood in his loft.” Valentine replied coldly. “Are you a complete idiot? Didn’t you tell me Bane has put up his wards? You’ll be spotted.” Amon nearly barked from the other end of the line. “Relax, mister Vagner. The Warlock is still weak. His wards may be enhanced, but they are like a golden shell wrapped around the building. Their range is short. I jumped off the rooftop before the magic could sense me and landed on the ground, a few feet away from the main entrance of the building. The wards didn’t catch me.” Valentine explained, hanging up the phone in one swift move.

 

* * *

 

Amon blinked, pulling the phone away from his ear. He stared at the black screen for a few moments, before putting his phone in his pocket with a sigh. He momentarily gripped the pommel of his blade and then headed towards the cell where Alan was held. He stood at the middle of the corridor, along nine more Shadowhunters, who were there to guard Imogen… As for Valentine, he casted one last look upwards, to the window of Magnus’ loft, before taking off, heading towards the New York Institute. Heading towards Alan and Amon…

* * *

 

 

**_ Meanwhile, back at Magnus’ loft… _ **

**__ **

Magnus’ bedroom was once again crowded as Izzy, Clary, Jace and Raphael re-entered, gathering around the bed where Alec was lying. “I thought you didn’t have enough magic to turn on the lights, how did you do all that? Put up so powerful wards?” Raphael questioned and Magnus knew he owed him an explanation. “Relax, all of you. The potion I drank allows me to power up my magic for a short time—” “Only for you to be wrecked when this thing will wear off!” The Vampire bit, raising his voice, causing Alec to moan in his sleep. His eyeballs flinched underneath closed eyelashes, but thankfully he remained asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Be silent!” Magnus retorted in a low, yet angry voice, glaring at Raphael. He hurried back to the bed, his steps uneven, his pace frantic. Alec muttered something incomprehensible, face morphing in pain and worry as his good hand sought for Magnus. The Warlock sat on the bed once more, taking his lover’s hand in his own, easing the archer back to his dreamless sleep.  “I won’t be silent if you won’t be more careful.” The Vampire replied using an equally low, yet strict tone.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve secured the loft but the wards do not cover a long array around the building. They are literally wrapped around the external walls. So we still need to be careful.” The Warlock explained wearily. “What spell did you cast? We couldn’t bear to stand in the room. Even Jace left at some point.” Clary stated, raising an eyebrow. The Warlock sighed but chose to gaze at Jace instead of Clary, noticing how the blond man was keeping his jaw locked in place. “The spell I casted is a very old one. Created by the first Demons at the beginning of the world.” Magnus explained.

* * *

         

“As  such, the spell combines fire from the core of this earth with the menace of the sea, abiding them both, to become one. With the proper chant, fire and water blend and create an impenetrable seal around whatever it is I wish them to protect.” Magnus continued. Clary’s frown only deepened. “I will not utter the language of Edom in this room, but the name of the spell translates to ‘Ignis Mare Fallaces.’ In English we could say it means—” “Treacherous, Fiery Sea.” Jace uttered, cutting Magnus off. “The only place where the sea meets and blends with ancient fire is when an underwater volcano erupts.” Izzy stuttered in disbelief, eyes flicking between Jace and Magnus.

 

* * *

 

 “That’s the origin of the spell, Isabelle. The very first forces to shape this world were the sea and thick lava. Hence the name of the spell.” Magnus clarified, yet his eyes were almost blind. “Okay, that’s enough for one day, Magnus. You can’t keep pushing yourself, you need to rest.” Raphael rasped again. The Warlock huffed, but eventually resigned as he felt four pairs of eyes lingering on his tired figure. “I won’t leave Alec alone.” Magnus stated, voice almost breaking under the pressure he was feeling.

* * *

 

Everyone felt a stab in their heart at the sound of those words, as Magnus was not able to contain his emotions any longer. Raphael was left gaping at the signs of utter vulnerability he could see as clear as day. When had Magnus allowed himself to be so open to such treacherous enemies? The Vampire wondered, eyeing the sleeping archer. Yet, he kept his thoughts to himself.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll not leave his side.” Magnus repeated, addressing the statement to no one in particular. The room was plunged into silence then, as not even Raphael knew what to say to make Magnus feel at ease. Eventually, it was Clary who spoke, proposing a solution. “Well, you don’t really need to leave Alec’s side to rest, Magnus. Just lie next to him, the bed is enormous.” The girl offered with a soft smile. The Warlock eyed her for a moment and then nodded in agreement, thanking her inwardly.  “You are all more than welcomed to stay.” He added dryly, swallowing soundly as he paused. “After all, I do believe that sleep will not come to any of us easily.” He added as he gazed at Jace.

* * *

                                

“Sleep is the last thing I need right now.” The blond Shadowhunter retorted, eyeing Magnus suspiciously, the sight of Alec’s runes shining, still playing on repeat in his mind.  “Besides, I think we need to talk.” He spat and everyone agreed. “Very well then.” Magnus stated. “Bring in a few chairs and gather round the bed. We need to share some Intel.” It wasn’t a command, yet it sounded like one. They all obeyed, doing as Magnus had bid. First and foremost, the three Shadowhunters took off their gear, placing their stained Seraph blades by the door. That way, they could move with steps lighter and faster.

 

* * *

                            

Soon, three chairs were placed next to the right side of Magnus’ bed, with Izzy, whose broken wrist was now almost healed thanks to the power of the Iratzi, occupying the one closest to Alec’s head. Next to her sat Jace, eyes set on the Warlock. Third in the row was Clary, who  was seated a few feet away, knowing she should give the siblings some space. Yet she was close enough, should any of them require her help. Raphael, however, had placed his chair next to the door, at the far corner of the room.

 

* * *

 

Only Magnus had not brought a chair, for he was refusing to leave Alec’s side. He had taken off his shoes and had wiggled on the left side of the bed, resting his back on the headboard, thus allowing Alec’s head to lean against the pillow as well as on his chest. Even in sleep, the archer chose to nuzzle in the space between Magnus’ sternum and abdomen. The Warlock was careful not to touch the wound on Alec’s shoulder, which had now stopped bleeding, yet it was still tormenting the young man. Magnus flicked his wrist, summoning a bowl filled with cold water on the nightstand. A compress was flowing on the surface and Magnus lost no time.

 

* * *

 

He extended his hand, taking a hold of the soft cotton fabric. He drained it, clenching his fingers into a fist and then patted the archer’s forehead and neck, chasing away the immense heat which was still plaguing Alec’s body. “He’s cold, Magnus.” Jace stated rather sharply, indicating that the Warlock should stop his ministrations. Alec did indeed shiver, but Magnus refused to stop, for he needed to occupy his hands. Izzy got up and covered her brother’s limp body with the light yellow duvet, her touch shaky. “Magnus, we need to talk about what happened.” The blond Shadowhunter pointed out when his sister had returned to her seat. Her hand was still entwined with Alec’s right one. The other man swallowed hard, nodding sheepishly.

 

* * *

 

“Very well. Isabelle, you should begin.” Magnus replied, noticing that the black haired girl was almost half asleep. Izzy jerked, licking her lips before she began to talk. Her voice was low, the words were tasting like ash in the curves of her mouth. She spoke of the hunt and of how Alec threw his body between the vicious demons and the young Mundane children, of how the demons seemed stronger than usual. Then she spoke of how Alec had ordered Jace to grab the children and go, while he would stall the demons…

* * *

 

The narration kept on going, and for an unknown reason, Izzy found that she could not stop the flow of the words which were leaving her lips swiftly, mirroring the flow of pellucid river waters. She eventually came to a halt, unable to move past the point where Alec had died in Magnus’ embrace. Jace turned his face away as Raphael took over, explaining how he had gone to Catarina the moment he had received Izzy’s frantic text. He spoke of Alan and of how, said madman, had locked him and Aldertree in the latter’s office.

 

* * *

 

“It was half an hour later that Isabelle came running down the hall and unlocked the door. The rest is already accounted.” Raphael concluded, well aware he was leaving out the part where Magnus had lost control of his magic. He swallowed, eyeing the black haired woman, who was already fast asleep on her chair. Jace turned his gaze on Clary and sighed as he saw her face was finally calm, for sleep had engulfed her as well. “Is this some kind of Vampire trick?” Jace questioned warily, causing Raphael to smirk. “In a way, it is. Vampires can do many things.” The man replied as he got up to stretch his legs. “Jace.” Magnus’ call was uttered in a low, yet firm tone, indicating he was still quite awake.

* * *

                  

Jace exhaled as he began to talk, unfolding everything that had happened from the moment he, Izzy and Clary had left the Institute, to the moment he had collapsed against Clary’s chest, screaming Alec’s name in agony. “I wasn’t in control of what I was doing. I was just lying on the moldy asphalt until I felt Clary moving. Still, I needed a few moments to realize we had gone through a portal and that we were back to the Institute.” Jace concluded, pressing his hand on his face.

* * *

 

Raphael swallowed hard, eyes scanning Alec’s still frame. “It’s all in the past now. Alan Ashman is caught, and Valentine has probably fled. He offered the demons but he won’t sit around waiting for us to catch him.” He uttered as he grabbed his coat from the chair. “You’re leaving? The sun has risen, how will you get outdoors?” Magnus asked, astonished as he beheld the man he called son, covering Izzy’s frame with his black coat. “I’ll find my way, Magnus. I know a passage, or two, never fear. Besides, clouds are rolling in, see?” The Vampire reassured the Warlock, who gazed out the window at the dark clouds which were lurking over the city, driven closer to its center by the North wind.

* * *

                                                              

“The sun is still low on the sky. Besides, I must go, Magnus. I need to go back to DeMort. But call me if you need anything.” Magnus nodded, but spoke again before the other man could move past the threshold. “Raphael… I… Thank you.” He managed to utter. “For everything you’ve done for me. For Alexander.” A side-smile was all the confirmation he needed.

 

* * *

 

“Raphael…” Magnus breathed slowly. “What did he tell you? When you caught him in your arms after Aldertree had ceased Ashman. I was trying to get up on my feet but I saw you two were talking. What did Alec tell you?” Jace’s face frowned deeply as a stab of pain overran his entire being. The Vampire let his eyes fall closed as he spoke. “Nothing. He said nothing coherent.” The man added, knowing the words Alec had chanted with his dying breath were still his own to treasure. Magnus seemed to be hesitant for a moment, yet he eventually resigned, nodding his head. With a small nod of his own, which was accompanying his smirk, Raphael took his leave, moving faster than the eye could see, taking advantage of the clouds which were moving almost as fast as he was.

 

* * *

 

Silence coated the room for quite a while after Raphael was gone, and Magnus would have fallen asleep if it weren’t for Jace’s call. “I will not ask if, or how, you picked up the Seraph blade and fought Alan off with it.” He declared, but Magnus knew he would be faced with a tougher question. “What I will ask you, however-- and make no mistake, I demand an answer—is, how could your spell activate my brother’s runes?” Magnus visibly flinched. So, Jace had indeed witnessed the peculiar sight.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know Jace. Alec has learned to accept my magic better than any other person I’ve come to know. But for it to activate his runes? I am in the dark about the reason this happened, as much as you are.” There was no shred of a lie in those words. If anything, Magnus seemed shocked. “Unless… You’ve seen this happening before.” He dared to utter, watching as Jace licked his lips.

 

* * *

 

Jace got up on his feet, careful not to disturb Izzy, who had leaned her head next to Alec’s pillow. Her eyes were closed, yet her lips ajar, mere inches away from Alec’s forehead. If one were to look at them from afar, he would think Izzy’s lips were brushing at the burning skin of her brother’s temple. Slowly, Jace moved his chair closer to Clary’s, sitting right next to her. That way, he could wrap his arms around her. The girl leaned against Jace’s chest, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, eyes still closed.

* * *

 

“Jace, have you seen it happen before?” Magnus demanded. “A few days ago, Clary and I, we were training… And then… I felt the need to hold her close. It was a strange feeling, extending beyond lust or need. I just wanted to hold her. The gesture seems to be lacking passion, yet I felt—” The man cut himself off, averting his gaze from Clary, even though she was lost in her dreams.

 

* * *

 

“I understand Jace. I know what you’re trying to say. Sometimes… When you find that one soul which completes yours, lust seems to be fading, giving way to purer, gentler, almost… Shyer feelings and urges. They are sweet, yet equally affectionate.” Magnus muttered, and Jace didn’t miss the way the Warlock had fixed his eyes on Alec’s face, his hands tightening their hold on Alec’s sweaty ones. The words he had uttered had only one recipient and that wasn’t Jace.

 

* * *

 

“Anyhow…” Jace stuttered, bringing the Warlock out of his trance. “When I did hold her against me, our runes… They began to shine with a golden glow as if we had ignited them all.” Jace confessed, swallowing hard. Magnus raised an eyebrow, looking over Alec’s head at Jace, who had clearly more to say. “I looked it up, Magnus. I spend two sleepless nights bend over some of the oldest books I could get my hands on. But what I found…” A long sigh escaped his lips as he lowered his eyes. Fear was plain on his face and Magnus was no fool.

 

* * *

 

“Jace, I may be able to help with whatever this is. Tell me what you found.” Magnus bit, anger blending with weariness in his tone. “Magnus, you may think of it as a myth, but Nephilim do indeed love once. And when we finally find that love, our soul opens up to that person. Like the pages of an old book, emotions, feelings and urges, they are all there, right before that person, within his reach.” Jace explained awkwardly. “What will become of them is your choice.” The blond man added. Magnus lowered his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve always believed this statement wasn’t an exaggeration of any sort. Nephilim only love once. And Alec… Magnus, Alec loves you. He’s in love with you and he will never choose another.” “Alexander is young, he will certainly—” “Magnus, listen to me. The book I found spoke of Nephilim and of what happens to us when we… Find that unique person. It spoke of two souls completing each other, of two souls being drawn together. It spoke of mutual and unlimited trust and affection.” Jace swallowed hard. “And at the end of that book, there was a song…” He continued, closing his eyes before resuming his task.

* * *

 

> _“And when the Angel shall love; Oh, but witness how his soul will rejoice,_

_When for the first time his lover shall soften his voice,_

_Calling him out, drawing him in,_

_Waking the fire within._

_And the Angel’s soul shall bloom, like the white roses in spring._

_Yet, its color shall change as the melody of affection his lover shall sing._

_Velvet red it shall become, and the Angel shall come undone._

_For He shall venture down the paths of passion and his heart will no longer be ashen._

_Only lighted and warm, ready to face any storm. Ready to break; ready to stop, for now the Angel knows there is hope._

_And the one the Angel loves, shall light up the fires which desire fuels, the fires over which lust rules;_

_Yet, underneath the burning skin, a golden sea lies within._

_Endlessly the wounds it’s mending, always power sending._

_And at the time when the Angel’s heart will be unlocked,_

_At the time when, all parts of his soul will finally be uncloaked,_

_Then the golden sea shall rise, allowing the black runes, to be evoked._

_Driven yet the sea will be, by the one who the change has provoked._

_Shining a shimmering light,_

_The golden runes shall split the night,_

_Shining like the sun, so bright…_

_And as the runes are set aflame,_

_The Angel calls his lover’s name…_

_For their souls are now locked, and joined until their death, they walk._

_And as the runes are set aflame,_

_The lover chants his Angel’s name_

_And the world around them,_

_Will never be the same.”_

* * *

 

                          

Jace paused as he finished his narration, allowing Magnus a few precious seconds to regain his composure. “I don’t… What did you just sing? It’s—” “Magnus… The song was in the book.” “So you’ve said. You have it all memorized?” Magnus asked surprised. “Wouldn’t you have it all memorized?” The blond man rasped, glaring at Magnus. “It’s just a song—” “Magnus.” Jace bit gravelly. “My brother almost died and your spell ignited his runes. You’re refusing to leave his side, you’re holding him in your arms as I speak and you’re telling me it’s ‘just a song?’” The Warlock took a moment to look down at his young lover before speaking again.

 

* * *

 

“Jace… I am no Angel. Far from it. What you found may apply to you and Clary—” “And what does it mean, Magnus?” The blond man uttered, fear bleeding out as he spoke. “It means…” Magnus began as he slowly untangled himself from Alec’s embrace for the first time in a very long while, getting up on his feet. “It means, that Clary is the one for you. The one the song speaks of. The one who can warm up your heart, who can stir your golden blood and ignite your runes. She is your soul-mate, for the lack of a better term.” Magnus explained as he leaned his forehead against the cold window. “That’s not something you should fear, Jace.” “Isn’t it? Then why does it scare you, Magnus?” The blond man retorted, gazing at the Warlock’s taut back.

 

* * *

 

Magnus wallowed in silence, not able to give an answer. “Because of what I now know I can do to keep Alexander by my side.” Magnus eventually confessed.  “Magnus…” “I am a demon, Jace. No demon’s magic should ever stir an Angel’s soul. For the rose will not bloom, only linger and die.” The Warlock uttered, shame coating his voice. “That’s bullshit. You’ve brightened my brother’s life, you’ve warmed up his heart, you saved him—” “I didn’t save him… Not back then. Not now. He died for me.” As Jace’s eyes widened, Magnus bit his lip and slid on the floor, his back against the cold window…

* * *

 

 

And the words Raphael had not dared to utter were now falling from Magnus’ lips, dripping out from his shattered soul like blood from a wound. And the clouds high above hid the sun, shedding tears of their own at the sound of the Warlock’s tale, at the evident longing which was coating his words. A longing unbearable, a desperate cry for forgiveness, for redemption. Was it Jace, or Alec Magnus wished to be granted forgiveness from, neither the clouds, nor yet the Warlock himself could tell… And the words kept on falling, as did the round raindrops…

* * *

 

 

**_ End of Chapter 27… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it ends!! Loved it? No? I would love to hear your thoughts!!  
> And yes, because I have been gone for so long, chapter 28 is coming right up!!  
> I hope you'll stick around!  
> Oh, and just so you know, the 'song' Jace sings is original.  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!


	28. "Silent Seal: Holy Deal... Soulmates..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Magnus... Alec wakes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, like I promised!!! I hope you'll enjoy!!!!

 

**_ Chapter 28: "Silent Seal: Holy Deal... Soulmates..." _ **

**_ Previously… _ **

“Very well then. So be it. My snake- blade shall serve you once again. I’ll learn what Imogen has in stored for Ashman and I’ll let you know of the plan as soon as I make one.” Amon Vagner stated, voice steady. “We’ll be in touch.” Valentine spat, anger in his voice. “Wait. Where are you now?” Amon questioned frantically.

* * *

 

 

“Outside the building where that filthy Warlock lives. He has Lightwood in his loft.” Valentine replied coldly. “Are you a complete idiot? Didn’t you tell me Bane has put up his wards? You’ll be spotted.” Amon nearly barked from the other end of the line. “Relax, mister Vagner. The Warlock is still weak. His wards may be enhanced, but they are like a golden shell wrapped around the building. Their range is short. I jumped off the rooftop before the magic could sense me and landed on the ground, a few feet away from the main entrance of the building. The wards didn’t catch me.” Valentine explained hanging up the phone in one swift move.

* * *

 

 

Amon blinked, pulling the phone away from his ear. He stared at the black screen for a few moments, before putting his phone in his pocket with a sigh. He momentarily gripped the pommel of his blade and then headed towards the cell where Alan was held. He stood at the far end of the corridor, along nine more Shadowhunters, who were there to guard Imogen… As for Valentine, he casted one last look upwards, to the window of Magnus’ loft, before taking off, heading towards the New York Institute. Heading towards Alan and Amon…

* * *

 

 

**_ Now… _ **

**_ Inside Alan’s cell, New York Institute… _ **

 

“You should be concerned about the fact I am going to execute you.” Imogen snapped dismissing Alan’s implications about Alec being alive. “Well, at least I’ll see Alicante once more—” “If only Mister Ashman… If only.” Imogen retorted as an ironic smile painted her face. She began pacing until she found herself only inches away from Alan…

* * *

 

 

“You think I’ll have you transported to Idris so that you can escape like Valentine did?” The woman explained, eyeing Alan. The man was taken aback by Imogen’s attitude; For an execution to take place, any prisoner had to be portaled to Alicante. The man remained silent, his eyes piercing Imogen’s taut face. The woman swallowed hard and waved her hand, urging all the Shadowhunters who were standing guards along the length of the corridor to turn around in sync. They called upon their Seraph blades, bringing the shimmering silver steel forth. The metal screeched as it cut the air.

* * *

 

 

The Shadowhunters then raised the blades high above their heads. They were all facing the cell and therefore Alan. Imogen had her back on them, her eyes fixed on the man who had filled the gap the death of her son had left.

* * *

 

 

“Mister Alan Selmer Ashman.” Imogen announced and all eyes were fixed on Alan. “I hereby announce your sentence: Due to the severity of your crimes, you shall not be portaled to Alicante neither for questioning, nor yet for a trail. There are undoubted evidence which are enough to condemn you. Henceforth, you’ll be executed here at the New York Institute, in exactly three days from now.” The words echoed loudly, cold and cruel, marking Alan’s damnation.

* * *

 

 

“There can be one redeeming quality for you, Alan, and that is honesty. Even now, you can speak the truth. Is Valentine involved in your scheme?” The woman asked, tone sharp. “Valentine?” Alan spat coating his voice with disgust. “You’ve been working with him, have you not?” Imogen questioned, yet Alan let his face frown. His eyes flew across the room to the armed Shadowhunters who were guarding the corridor and the cell.

* * *

 

 

He knew most of them, he realized as his mind broke free of its haze. It was true that, should he be transferred to Idris, he could easily escape during the transportation, yet as his eyes scanned the familiar faces, a faint smile caused his torn muscles to cramp. Maybe his salvation was still not far away out of his reach. Maybe, oh maybe, the flames of his damnation could still be pushed back and away from his flesh…

* * *

 

 

 All Aalan needed to do, was to convince the right people to collaborate with him. Many of them wanted Alec Lightwood out of the way and were still stunned that he had been elevated to a position of power. ‘It’ll be someone else…’ most of them would mutter through gritted teeth; Alan knew as much. He only had to find those people sooner rather than later, for time was not on his side. Yet, the art of manipulating the truth; the art of crafting lies and schemes… Those were useful gifts and Alan knew that if he wanted to get out of this alive, he needed his mind to outrun time itself.

* * *

 

 

“I am not working with Valentine, I’ve never even met him.” Alan rasped and despite the fact the first part of his statement was false, the second one was indeed the truth. “And I do not accept my fate. I’ve only done what so many wanted. I’ve done a service and this is my reward?” The man pressed, waving his shackled hands to emphasize the point, the thick chains rattling at the motion.  He made sure to pay close attention to the faces of the men. They were ten, spread along the length of the corridor.

* * *

 

 

“Attacking the Head of the Institute—” “Alec Lightwood has not been worthy of this honor. I bet any of these men who are standing guard could do a better job. They all honor our laws, they do not lie with filthy Downworlders.” Alan spat, his eyes sparkling as he caught the sight of a man who was standing in the middle of the corridor, smiling faintly. He had arrived last, Alan had noted. Their eyes met and no words were needed. Just the slightest nod from the man and Alan knew he had yet another pawn for his game.

* * *

 

 

 “You’ve disappointed me, Alan.” Was all Imogen said as she turned around to take her leave. “I know the hour has grown late, or, rather, early, but I’ll need at least one of you to stand guard here for the next few hours.” Imogen announced, well aware of the fact that she couldn’t waste ten men to guard Alan. They were needed elsewhere, the Institute needed to be re-organized. Alan remained silent as he saw the man who had previously smiled at him stepping forwards. “Allow me the honor of standing guard for this traitor, Inquisitor.” He stated in a baritone voice.

* * *

 

 

“I am Amon Malor Vagner and I am honored to be of service.” The man stated and Imogen nodded, dismissing the rest of the men who marched away from the cell, only to scatter all over the Institute. The man was muscular, but shorter than Alan. He was wearing his hunting uniform, yet his face seemed stoic and calm, familiar with the passing of time. His eyes had once been bright blue, yet now they were turning grey, like the sea when the sky roars, as clouds gather and a storm is at hand.

* * *

 

 

“I know I am old, Inquisitor, a man of forty three years can not fight like these young Shadowhunters. Standing guard is the least I can do.” Amon clarified and Imogen offered him a small smile. Alan swallowed, understanding the information were meant for him. The old man seemed to be smarter than anyone would have thought. Amon stood proudly, his blade in his right hand. He turned his back on Alan, allowing the Inquisitor a few more words with the man she had just condemned, now that the corridor was empty.

* * *

 

 

Imogen remained silent for a long while and when she spoke again, her voice was thick, laced with sorrow. “You have three days left to live Alan. I suggest you confess your crimes and ask the Angel for forgiveness.” She continued, voice laced with just an ounce of sadness. Thick heels echoed loudly in the cold, colorless cell as Imogen dragged her feet towards the door. “And what about you? What about your forgiveness, Imogen?” The low words cut through the echoing of heels, falling heavily on Imogen’s already hunched shoulders, on her already tortured mind and soul.

* * *

 

 

She had already lost her son. Alan may have been a mere substitute, that much she knew, yet, despite the cruelty of the admission, she had grown fond of Alan over the years. A young boy whose mother had died and whose father had been de-runed… “My forgiveness is not something you can ask for, Alan.” She replied coldly and then walked out of the cell, her steps leading her away from the man she had come to love as a son. ‘Yet, it is something you will eventually grand me…’ Alan thought to himself as he watched the woman walking away. He kept his black eyes on the lean figure until it was out of sight.

* * *

 

 

It was at that moment that the clock inside Alan’s head began ticking, marking each passing second. Amon turned around, facing Alan again. “Is Lightwood dead?” He spat, needing to make sure. Amon only waved his head in refusal. “Do you want him to be?” Another nod, this time, an approving one. “Get me out of here and see him spitting his guts out.” Alan said, his voice low. This time, there was no sort of waving, as Amon smiled ironically. “What’s in it for me? You’re a dead man walking. What could you possibly offer me?” The man asked, quirking an eyebrow.

* * *

 

 

Alan remained silent for only a moment. That was all it took for him to make up his mind and answer. “Now I know who you are. ‘The snake-blade’, they call you.” Amon huffed in annoyance. Being called a snake twice in less than an hour was infuriating. “How about a position on the Council? I know someone who will soon stop performing his duties.” Alan said and Amon narrowed his eyes. “Oh, and pray tell me, how will that happen?” Amon mocked, but Alan only smiled at him. “Call Aldertree.” Amon raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 

 

“Tell him I wish to state who was my right hand, so as to lighten some of my charges.” Alan stated, smirking at Amon, never forgetting the fact that a snake was standing before him. Yet, as much as it may shift, a snake always crawls on the ground. And Alan Ashman knew he would sooner or later, crush the snake under his heel. The only thing Alan was forgetting, however, was that time was not on his side.

* * *

 

 

Five minutes later, Aldertree was standing in between Amon and Alan, eyes fixed on the man chained to the wall. “I was not acting on my own. “Rian Segren Vasen was the one who heavily affected the council to proceed with the lock-down despite the fact that Alec Lightwood was fatally injured. Rian knew the entire plan. He’s in Idris.” Alan uttered coldly. “Why are you selling your partner out?” Aldertree demanded in a rage. Alan only smiled, casting a fleeting gaze on Amon before lowering his eyes. “Because if I am to die, so shall he. Nobody wishes to die alone, Victor. Nobody.” The echo of those words caused the ex-medic to flinch.

* * *

 

 

With a heavy sigh, Aldertree exited the cell, getting his phone out of his pocket. He moved down the corridor, forming Jace’s number as he went. “What took you so long, Wayland?” He spat when Jace finally picked up the phone. “I need you to take Isabelle and Clary and come back here.” He continued, ignoring Jace’s sharp words. “I gave you an order, Wayland. This scum, Ashman, just sold his partner out. I need you to go to Irdis and bring him here. Now.” Aldretree concluded, raising his voice, covering Jace’s rant from the other end of the line.

* * *

 

 

He then hang up the phone, heading towards the office Imogen was occupying so as to tell her the news. What he didn’t expect to find, however, was an outraged Maryse Lightwood standing face to face with the Inquisitor, demanding an explanation as to why she allowed Alan to enter the Institute while she knew a traitor was on the loose. “He would have killed my son!” Maryse rasped, voice flaring. Her black hair was all over her shoulders, and Aldertree had to oblige his mind to remember when it was the last time he had seen the woman letting her hair down.

* * *

 

 

“Maryse… I couldn’t allow Magnus Bane to be alone in the Institute. Especially not at a time when a traitor was lurking around the corner. I had to send someone here. The Clave’s reputation was at stake.” The woman replied, as she tried to defend her actions. “My son’s life was at stake.” Maryse bit back coldly, like a predator snarling at her prey. “That’s why I allowed Magnus Bane in the Institute. You asked it of me and I let him in. I gave your son a chance—” “Only to take it away as you sent Alan Ashman right where he wished to be!” Maryse rasped, crushing her hand on the fine desk. Her silver ring collided with the wood, resulting in a loud thud.

* * *

 

 

“I couldn’t have guessed that he was the traitor, Maryse. And I remind you that my understanding has its limits.” Imogen bit harshly. Aldertree’s knock on the door, caused both women to gasp, turning their gaze on him. “Pardon me, Inquisitor, but I need to talk to you.” He said, his tone urgent. “In a minute, Aldertree.” Imogen replied at once. “No, feel free to take your leave, Imogen. I sure will take mine.” Maryse said, offering an ironic smile as she turned around, heading towards the door.

* * *

 

 

“Where are you off to? We need to further interrogate mister Ashman.” “I beg your pardon, Imogen. But that’s what you, need to do. What I, need to do is entirely different.” The black haired woman uttered, a hint of hesitation coating her voice. Imogen remained silent, watching as Maryse turned around to face her for merely a moment. “I need to go see my son.” She added, and then she was gone, allowing her heart to drive her limbs as she walked, heading towards Magnus’ loft…

* * *

 

 

**_ Meanwhile, at Magnus’ loft…     _ **

The light pitter-patter of the rain on the glass added a soft melodic tone over Magnus’ narration, as the Warlock finally allowed himself to account what had happened when he, Alec and Alan had been left alone in the infirmary, as well as what had happened when he had lost control of his magic. And all Jace could do, was listen. Silently; always silently. And so he listened, making no comment when Magnus’ voice cracked and tears began running down his face. And Magnus spoke, on and on he went, voice low, so low. Yet the words were burning him, as his heart was wildly seeking redemption.  

* * *

 

 

When he was finally done, when there were no more tears left in his soul to be shed, when his mouth went dry, Magnus paused, daring to raise his eyes towards where Jace was. “I failed him.” The Warlock uttered brokenly. “I wasn’t good enough, I wasn’t strong enough.” The Warlock let his voice fade, swallowing thickly. Jace gasped, as the echo of Magnus’ voice reached his ears. Yet, his memories provided him with more information than necessary… “I failed him…” Magnus spat yet again. ‘Jace, if I fail…’ The plea the Warlock had addressed towards Jace was now coming alive in the Shadowhunter’s mind, taking a gruesome shape, causing him to shiver as he finally realized what were the words Magnus had not uttered back then.

* * *

 

 

“I failed him and then… When he was no longer there to guide me, I  gave in, Jace. I became what I really am. A demon.” Magnus concluded, ashamed beyond measure. ‘If I fail, I need you to do something for me…I need you to kill me…’ Jace shuddered at the thought. Yet, he knew it in his gut that those were Magnus’ unspoken words. ‘Kill me, before I become what I am trying so hard to run from.’ Shaking his head in an attempt to rid of it of the torturous thoughts, Jace eyed Magnus, who had hidden his face in his hands.

* * *

 

 

“Magnus you did all you could.” The blond man offered. “Then all I could do was watch, Jace.” Magnus spat bitterly. “Yes… I watched him writhing in my arms and couldn’t do anything other than plead him to open his eyes, to stay a bit longer. Just a bit longer.” The words wavered as Magnus muttered them brokenly. ‘Yet, eventually, he’ll have to die…’ Magnus wanted to utter, but could not. Still, he was sure Jace could feel the heavy words hanging over his head.

* * *

 

 

“Is that why you’re in denial? Is that what scares you? That Alec will sooner or later die and you’ll end up…” Jace’s voice faded into nothing. Magnus gave him no verbal answer, afraid of the echo of his own voice. And besides, what answer could he possibly offer to Jace? “So what, you’ll deny the fact that you and Alec are meant to be? You ignited his runes—” “It was a mistake. The potion I drank was strong, the spell I casted even more so. Perhaps that’s why my magic ignited Alec’s runes.” Magnus rumbled frantically, pressing his hand on his face.

* * *

 

 

“I don’t doubt what you told me Jace. But that song applies to when Angelic souls find one another. But make no mistake. I am no Angel, only a half-demon, cursed with being immortal.” Magnus concluded, allowing his voice to ebb away. “You know, Magnus… You may be ‘cursed’ to be immortal, like you said…” Jace uttered, stuttering over the words Magnus had chosen. “But you’re far from a demon. And even further from being invincible. What happened today proved that.” The blond man swallowed hard, gazing at the Warlock’s hunched frame.

* * *

 

 

“So don’t go on fooling yourself, thinking that you’re the only one who’s afraid of the man you love dying. That’s an insult to Alec’s feelings towards you.” Magnus finally raised his head, knitting his fine eyebrows. “Why are you looking at me as if I’ve just slapped you across the face? Do you not know how much Alec torments himself with thoughts of you dying in his arms? He would do anything to prevent that from happening.” Jace said, waving his hand to emphasize his point. “I know it! I saw it!” Magnus bit, lowering his voice the moment he realized it had risen an octave, if not more.

* * *

 

                                            

“You saw it, ergo, you are aware he’s battling the same fear as you are. He’s terrified of the idea he will have to go on without you.” The blond man offered, keeping his voice even. The warlock blinked at Jace yet again, face still pale and shocked. “Alec had embraced the idea of death a long time ago, Magnus. But now…” “Now what? There’s nothing that can be done, if that’s what you’re implying. I would never allow Alec to even think that he can share my fate.” Magnus hurried to state. Jace pierced him with his eyes, tightening his arms around Clary.

* * *

 

 

“I wasn’t referring to Alec embracing the idea of Immortality. Besides, the prospect is not one he could ever even grasp, let alone embrace…” Jace retorted, yet as his voice ebbed away, the unspoken request caused Magnus to reveal his face to Jace, locking eyes with the blond man. “No. Not as long as I live.” So strict were those words that Jace could only avert his gaze. “What I was trying to say, is that now, Alec has embraced the idea of living, Magnus.” The blond Shadowhunter explained.

* * *

 

                         

“You and I, we were both present when Aldertree gave Alec those shots.” Jace hurried to elaborate. “He said it was his last chance. But even with the adrenaline, he still warned us it was all up to Alec.” “Jace what—” “What I mean to say, is that Alec may have chosen to die for you, but he also fought and came back to you. He embraced life, his life, a life he wants to share with you.” The blond man stated boldly.

* * *

 

 

“So, yes, Magnus, half-demon or not, you’re the one who stirred up his soul. You’re the one who saved him. And if what was needed for the ice around his soul to melt was a plume of hell-fire, if the darkness which was swallowing him whole was illuminated and broken by a not-so-distant glow of hell-fire, then so be it!” Jace rasped in a low, yet sharp voice.  Magnus could only stare at him, dumbstruck.

* * *

 

 

“You’re the one he loves. You ignited his runes and it wasn’t a mistake. It was the right thing to be done.” “And what does this prove, Jace? The fact that Clary can ignite your runes and vice-versa? The fact that I can ignite Alec’s runes?” Jace would be lying if he were to say he wasn’t honored that Magnus needed to be shown the answer and not give it, for once. “From what I gathered from the book, it shows that you’re his ‘soul-mate’, for the lack of a better term.” Jace concluded his rant, using Magnus’ words against him. Yet, his voice was anything but cold, as Magnus realized. He heard footsteps and soon felt Jace’s presence near him as the blond man was slowly marching towards where Magnus was sitting. 

* * *

 

 

“Magnus… Just so you know, you didn’t fail my brother. I would never think that about you. You were ready to die for him. And I will not forsake that.” Jace uttered, voice serious. “Besides, if Alec has decided that you are worth his life, then it doesn’t matter what I, or anyone else for that matter, thinks of you.” Magnus swallowed hard. “The only thing that matters is if you love my brother like he loves you.” Magnus raised his gaze, meeting Jace’s round orbs head on. The man was standing a few feet away from him. “If I love him?” The words fell from Magnus’ lips as if they were part of his very being. They sounded soft, yet desperate.

* * *

 

                                       

“If I love him…”  Magnus echoed, a silent chant. His watery eyes shone as the sun finally broke through the wall of gray clouds. “You may hold a part of his soul… But he holds the entirety of mine.” Was all The Warlock uttered, mouth gaping when he saw Jace extending his hand towards him. Magnus stared blankly at the offered hand, but eventually reached out, clapping it hard, allowing Jace to pull him up on his feet. Jace’s hand was warm against his cold, ring-clad fingers, Magnus realized, as he scrutinized the man’s sunbathed face.

* * *

 

      

“You should know that I may be sharing a part of Alec’s soul, but it’s your soul that completes his. And I certainly, do not command his heart. So, take it from me, Magnus… I am sure that it beats for you.” Jace uttered, as he gazed to the side, over Magnus’ shoulder at Clary’s sleeping figure. Magnus smirked softly, darting his eyes from Jace’s face to their still entwined hands. He tried to draw his hand back, but to his utmost surprise, Jace tightened his grip. “For Alec.” Was all he said, voice as serious as his face.

* * *

 

 

Magnus swallowed hard, breathing in and out. Yes, for Alec he would gladly join forces with Jace, he would travel to the depths of hell with him. “For Alec.” He added, pressing against Jace’s callused hand. “You know… I may have misjudged you, after all…” Magnus whispered chuckling, and Jace offered him a soft smile. “May have?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow, pretending to be offended. Silence leaped between them then, and they both stared at their hands.

* * *

 

 

“For Alec.” They mouthed in sync, sealing a silent oath. They both nodded in  consent and went on to draw their hands away from one another, when a hoarse, yet low voice broke the silence. “I should get injured more often… If that’s what it takes for you two to talk to one another like civilized men.”  Both Jace as well as Magnus jumped out of their skin, darting their heads towards the source of the voice. Alec’s hazel eyes were open half the way, yet there was no shred of a doubt that he was awake and alive. Back where he belonged. “Alec!” Jace yelled as he rushed to the bed.

* * *

 

 

Yes, Alec was awake… Yet, as Magnus gasped, taking in a much needed breath, his eyes not bearing to gaze at the bed, he could not help but wonder…

How long had Alec been awake?

* * *

 

 

**_ End of chapter 28… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Alec heard Magnus' confession? Yes? No?  
> And Maryse's special appearence? Guest staring: Malec Mama!!!! Would you like to see her again?  
> So, you likeed it? No? I would love to hear your thoughts!!!  
> I really thank you for all your support!!  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!  
> Ps. Happy 31st birthday Matt!! Keep shining like the star you are... Keep inspiring people with your talent!


	29. Author's update (Another one...)

 

Hello my beloved ShadowFam!!! I know I am so late for this, but life is tough. I will not elaborate much, since I am well aware most of us have problems. The reason why I have been absent is because of a deep recession on my already troubled eye sight. To be honest, I think the English term is near-sightness, but that's merely one of my conditions and I am not aware of the English terminology for the rest of my issues. The doctor said that things will get better soon, but as always, before it gets better it has to get worse. My eyes are blurry and I can't type that fast. Plus I have gotten a part-time job so my time is limited. I can use social media but writing long texts takes time. I have not given up on this story, I swear. Chapter 29 is almost done, but I want to write more chapters because you guys have been waiting for so long...  
As soon as I can see clearer, I will update, probably at the beginning of December.   
Thank you all.  
I am so sorry for letting you down...  
Usagi


	30. "One can die a thousand times while his heart is still beating..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God being back here is such a joyful experience! This group of people; all of you; each and everyone of you have helped me in ways you don't know. I know I have been absent for a very long time. And I know that many of you have given up on this story. That is totally understandable and I am so sorry for letting you down. But I think I can finally say I have picked up most of my pieces...  
> To those of you who stayed here, a simple 'thank you' is not enough. This fandom has proven to be one of the best I have ever been part of. You have all embraced me... You read the stories of a girl who is dyslexic and English is not her mother language... Yet you come back and this gives me so much joy and courage that I cannot put into words. Because no words would suffice.  
> I hope you will enjoy the chapters!!  
> Ps. I hope you're alive after the 3B trailer because I needed these three days to collect myself 😘

**_ Chapter 30: "One can die a thousand deaths while his heart is still beating..." _ **

**_ Previously… _ **

“You should know that I may be sharing a part of Alec’s soul, but it’s your soul that completes his. And I certainly, do not command his heart. So, take it from me, Magnus… I am sure that it beats for you.” Jace uttered, as he gazed to the side, over Magnus’ shoulder at Clary’s sleeping figure. Magnus smirked softly, darting his eyes from Jace’s face to their still entwined hands. He tried to draw his hand back, but to his utmost surprise, Jace tightened his grip. “For Alec.” Was all he said, voice as serious as his face.

Magnus swallowed hard, breathing in and out. Yes, for Alec he would gladly join forces with Jace, he would travel to the depths of hell with him. “For Alec.” He added, pressing against Jace’s callused hand. “You know… I may have misjudged you, after all…” Magnus whispered chuckling, and Jace offered him a soft smile. “May have?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow, pretending to be offended. Silence leaped between them then, and they both stared at their hands.

* * *

 

“For Alec.” They mouthed in sync, sealing a silent oath. They both nodded in  consent and went on to draw their hands away from one another, when a hoarse, yet low voice broke the silence. “I should get injured more often… If that’s what it takes for you two to talk to one another like civilized men.”  Both Jace as well as Magnus jumped out of their skin, darting their heads towards the source of the voice. Alec’s hazel eyes were open half the way, yet there was no shred of a doubt that he was awake and alive. Back where he belonged. “Alec!” Jace yelled as he rushed to the bed.

Yes, Alec was awake… Yet, as Magnus gasped, taking in a much needed breath, his eyes not bearing to gaze at the bed, he could not help but wonder…

How long had Alec been awake?

* * *

 

**_ Now… _ **

**_ At Magnus’ loft… _ **

  
“Alec!” Jace gasped, drawing his hand away from Magnus’ slender one. He almost stumbled over his own feet and had to grab Clary’s shoulder so as to keep himself upright. The red haired girl jerked awake, shrieking as she grabbed Jace’s wrist with her other hand in a reflective move, immobilizing the blond man. “What the hell, Jace!” Clary yelled, her loud call reaching Izzy’s ears, shattering her dreams. She shot her head upwards, eyes falling on Alec’s hazel ones.

* * *

 

“Brother!” The black haired woman called, climbing on the mattress, throwing her arms around Alec’s shoulders. Jace smiled, grabbing Clary’s hand, pulling her towards the other side of the bed, which dipped as they both sat on it. Alec propped himself upwards as best as he could, leaning heavily against the headboard. He gazed over Clary’s head at Jace, who smiled widely, chanting Alec’s name as he took a hold of his uninjured shoulder. Clary threw herself on Alec as well, shifting so that her body was pressed between Alec and Jace’s lean frames. Alec laughed as dark and fiery strands of hair caused him to want to sneeze.

* * *

 

Alec darted his eyes, from Jace, to Clary and then to Izzy, taking in their faces, their radiant smiles, their teary eyes… Their bodies, hot and throbbing against his own, they were solid proof that he was alive and no longer lost in some hellish fever dream. Alec tried to make out what they were saying, but their words were getting tangled up in between bursts of laughter. As for Jace’s questions about Alec’s well being, they were getting lost, dissolving into nothing as Alec’s ears chose to focus on Izzy’s muttered gratitude addressed towards the Angel. Towards Magnus.

* * *

 

Alec’s sharp inhale went unheard by the three Shadowhunters, and when the young archer raised his head in order to be able to see across the room, a veil of red and black hair barred his way. Alec inhaled yet again, trying to free his good hand so as to cast Clary’s hair aside, yet it was futile. It was Jace’s tender touch which liberated Alec, as the blond man caressed Clary’s head, brushing her hair to the side. And finally, through the wall of ebony black and fiery red, Alec’s hazel eyes spotted Magnus’ figure, standing still in the middle of the room, his hand floating mid-air, from where he had been shaking Jace’s own hand.

* * *

 

The young archer exhaled a huge sigh of relief, a soft sideways smile spreading across his face. His eyes cleared and softened, and he found himself mouthing Magnus’ name. The Warlock blinked, swallowing hard, so as to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, or worse that he wasn’t hallucinating. All the noise faded away as the two lovers held each other’s gaze, allowing all the feelings which they were experiencing to emerge and be reflected in the biggest mirror of all. In their watery eyes. With slow, hesitant steps, Magnus moved towards the bed, and Alec could swear that his lover’s face seemed to be getting lighter with each step he would take.

* * *

 

Magnus paused by the foot of the bed, as if he was unable to move any further. Yet, his smile was genuine and Alec allowed his eyes to drink in the sight of his lover. “How are you feeling brother?” Izzy uttered, looking at Alec through a veil of tears. “I’m fine, Izz. A little tired, dizzy even, but I feel fine.” Alec said softly, brushing comforting circles on Izzy’s wrist, his gaze fixed on Magnus, who had yet to move. “Considering.” He added consciously, unaware of the fact that Magnus’ face darkened.

* * *

 

“You’re still having a fever though.” Jace said, weariness feeling his voice. “Jace, it’s alright, I’ll be fine.” The young archer offered kindly, trying to reassure his parabatai. “You had us worried Alec…” Clary stuttered, yet her smile was as bright as the sun. “You won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon, Fray.” Alec added, extending his good hand, taking a hold of Clary’s slender one. The red haired girl began to laugh, yet Alec swallowed hard before speaking again, uttering the one word he wished to.

* * *

 

“Magnus…” Alec muttered, voice hoarse, throat dry. The raw call alerted the two girls, who turned around abruptly in order to look at the Warlock. Their synchronized movement resulted in plumes of hair being stuffed in the young archer’s mouth. Jace began laughing at the sight, and Alec was left struggling with red and black strands, all the while trying to suppress his own laughter. The two girls gazed at Magnus fondly and moved away from the bed, making way for the Warlock to take a sit on the mattress.

* * *

 

Before Magnus could move any further, however, Jace’s phone vibrated in his pocket, obliging him to step away from Alec so as to pick up the phone. “Yes, Aldertree, I’m listening.” Alec shot his head to the side, following Jace’s voice. “You want me to do what? Why would I return to the Institute all of a sudden?” The blond man huffed in frustration, raking his hair with his fingers. “Our little trip to Idris can wait until my brother gets better—” Alec couldn’t hear what Aldertree was saying from the other end of the line, but from the expression on Jace’s face alone, he could guess that he was utilizing the phrase ‘I gave you an order.’ “My name is not Wayland and your orders are—” Whatever Aldertree said next, it caused Jace to stop dead in his tracks.

* * *

 

 “Did he now…?” Jace stated, irony filling his voice. “Alright then, we’ll be there as soon as possible.” He concluded, hanging up the phone in one swift move. “Izzy, Clary, we have to go.” The blond man  stated blankly, yet his voice was heavy. “Jace, what...” Alec tried to speak, yet Jace’s hand on his chest stopped him. “You’ll stay put, brother. We’ll be in charge of this one.” Despite his smile, Jace’s tone was serious. Alec quirked an eyebrow. “I am the head of the Institute, I need to—” “You. Need. Rest.” Izzy hissed, as she untangled herself from Alec’s embrace. She rubbed her hands on the soft fabric of Raphael’s coat and allowed her arms to slide within the sleeves. Soon the long coat was covering her dark clothes.

* * *

 

“I may be needed—” Alec never got to complete his sentence as his eyes caught a glimpse of Magnus’ face turning ashen cold at the mere thought of his lover leaving the loft. The young archer was left stunned, eyes fixed on Magnus’ terrified ones. Thankfully, Jace leaned close to him, speaking in a low tone. “You are needed Alec. You’re needed here. Needed by Izzy, by Clary, by me. You’re needed by—” “I know, Jace. I know.” Uttered Alec, an unspoken apology lingering in between his words. ‘I can see it.’ Alec realized in horror. Jace nodded slowly, and so the three Shadowhunters armed themselves before allowing Magnus to escort them to the door.

* * *

 

“What did Aldertree want?” Magnus demanded of Jace. “He needs us back at the Institute, Alan Ashman sold his right hand out.” The blond man stated in a dark tone. “How do we know he’s telling the truth?” Clary asked, eyes darting between Jace and Magnus. “We don’t.” Izzy snarled, exiting the loft first, followed by Clary. Jace was the last to go, for Magnus grabbed him by the forearm, pulling him back in the loft. “You told me that giving me your strength was the least you could do for me.” Jace looked at Magnus questionably, his mind recalling the scene. “Well now I want you to do the best you can and arrange a meeting with mister Ashman.” The Warlock clarified, his voice low and gravely.

* * *

 

“Magnus, Ashman will most likely be executed.” Magnus’ face morphed. “One can die a thousand deaths while his heart is still beating.” The unspoken promise which was lingering in those words was one Jace didn’t miss. “I am not sure I will be able to arrange such a meeting, Magnus. But I will keep you informed about Ashman’s fate.” Magnus tightened his hold around Jace’s arm. “Jace. I will meet Ashman one way or the other.” Magnus bid. “As will you, am I right?” Jace sighed bitterly, yet admitted Magnus was right. “I’ll see what I can do.” Jace added, watching as Magnus released him, muttering an apology under his breath.

* * *

 

“You don’t have to apologize, Magnus.” The blond man explained, turning around to leave. Before doing so, however, he made sure to say one last thing to the Warlock. “Take care of him, please.” Magnus only nodded. “And…” Jace added, his back now turned on the other man. “Let him do the same for you.” He spoke and then he was gone, leaving Magnus standing by the threshold, mouth gaping.

The ride to the Institute was tensed and quiet, as each one of the Shadowhunters was lost in thought. Isabelle was first in line, her black hair falling over her shoulders, a dark veil amidst the early morning light. Memories she wished to forsake were tormenting her and Magnus’ inhuman growl was echoing inside her head, threatening to drown all other voices. Jace was walking as though by default, for his body was not his own to command. Waves of emotions were assaulting him, love, longing, and insecurity, all coming from Alec, flooding Jace through the bond. “What the hell is he doing?” The blond Shadowhunter muttered under his breath as Alec’s joy threatened to swallow him whole. Yet, he picked up his pace, walking next to Izzy, but their eyes did not meet.

* * *

 

“Jace, Izzy, slow down a bit, would you?” Clary rasped when the two siblings began climbing the stairs that lead to the main entrance of the Institute. Only then did Jace turn around abruptly, cursing himself for his haste. He saw Clary had come to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, and was hunched over something he could not make out. In four long strides Jace was by Clary’s side, hovering over her, gazing at her grasps, in which she was holding what looked like a mobile phone. “We had found this here, when we took off last night, remember?” Clary pressed, meeting Jace’s gaze. “You kept it, but as you walked, or to be more accurate jogged, it slipped from your pocket.” Jace raised an eyebrow in suspicion as his mind recalled the event. “We need to get that to Aldertree and have it searched. It could be Ashman’s phone.” Clary deducted as she got up on her feet. The blond man nodded. “That’s possible. The timing fits.” Jace uttered, holding Clary’s hand as they climbed the stairs, and along with Izzy rushed into Aldertree’s office.

* * *

 

Aldertree was sitting behind the desk –Alec’s desk—Jace thought and his face morphed, a fine dagger in between his hands. “Well? When do we leave for Idris?” Izzy snarled, not caring about politics. “Good morning to you too, Isabelle.” Aldertree bid as he got up gracefully. The black-haired woman tilted her head to the side in annoyance. “You won’t have to leave the city.” The man clarified, eyes pinned on Jace, who was gazing at the silver dagger. “Is this the dagger Ashman used to break your phone?” Aldertree raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Santiago opened his mouth didn’t he?” None of the Shadowhunters spoke, but as Aldertree allowed his eyes to scan Izzy’s frame, he blew out a sigh. “Of course he did.” The man answered the question himself, eyes fixed on the coat which was covering Izzy’s lean frame. “Oh, please, your attitude is not the appropriate one.” Izzy snapped.

* * *

 

“If it weren’t for Raphael you would still be under the impression Alan Ashman was sent here to guard the perimeter.” The woman’s words cut deep and her soft smile even deeper. Aldertree opened his mouth to reply, but the thud of Jace’s fist as it crashed on the desk cut him off. “Why did you bring us here if not for us to go get Ashman’s right hand?” Aldertree glared daggers toward the blond man but he got up, pointing for the three Shadowhunters to follow him out the door and down the corridor which led to the cells. Aldertree snarled as they walked, his grip tight around the pommel of Alan’s dagger. At the far end of said corridor, Jace saw a guard standing at attention in front of a cell. “Is Asman in there?” The blond man questioned hectically. Clary gasped, placing a hand on his forearm.

* * *

 

“Yes, and the guard is Amon Vagner, he is a very trustworthy man.”  
“I have seen my fair share of trustworthy men who turned out to be traitors, Aldertree.” Jace bit harshly, watching as the man who was guarding the cell looking at them. He then marched toward them, his steps measured, his posture stoic. “Mister Herondale. Allow me to defend myself against your claims. I am no traitor, and I wish the best for your brother and Parabatai.” Amon stated coldly, eyes fixed on Jace. “Thanks.” Was all Jace replied offering nothing more to the man all the while scanning his frame suspiciously.

* * *

 

Aldertree swallowed soundly, pointing at the cell to his right. “This is Rian Sergen Vasen, Ashman’s right hand, the one who convinced the council to lock the Institute down.” Aldertree explained. Clary darted her eyes between the man in the cell and Aldertree. “But on the phone you told me—” “We send two of our own and they brought him here right after I called you out of fear he would flee.” The man elaborated, yet Jace huffed, entering the cell in three long strides, grabbing Rian by the collar of his shirt. The remaining three Shadowhunters rushed inside as well, yet Amon lingered by the door, knowing he had to hear what the man would to say.

* * *

 

“Why do you want my brother dead, you bastard?” Jace spat crashing Rian’s back against the wall. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Rian replied curtly, yet he soon changed his mind, understanding that Alan had sold him out. “Fine, fine. I did indeed help Ashman. I influenced the council, taking advantage of the demon attack. Then, I helped Alan get here from Idris to finish the job the demons hadn’t. But I never spoke with the Inquisitor about this matter. That was Ashman’s play.” The man spat the words out coldly.

* * *

 

“Some partner you are, Rian. You didn’t hesitate to sell Ashman out, not even for a second.” Izzy muttered in a low voice. “I repaid the favor.” The man said, smirking sarcastically. A low grunt disrupted him, causing his smile to fade as pain took over. “Jace!” Clary rasped as she saw the blond man had punched Rian in the stomach. “Is Valentine involved in this?” Jace demanded, scrutinizing the man’s face. “Not that I know of.” Another punch, this time on his lower abdomen caused Rian to curse. Aldertree took a step forward, but Jace shook Rian violently, crashing his head against the brick wall. “Is this your partner’s phone?” He snarled, bringing the broken piece of plastic before Rian’s unfocused eyes.

* * *

 

The man gasped, knitting his eyebrows together as he observed the object. Three pairs of eyes were also pinned on it but as Rian turned his head to the side, he managed to catch a glimpse of a strange, rather old man who was standing by the door. His eyes were nowhere near the broken phone, on the contrary he was looking straight at Rian. In his haze, Rian didn’t recognize him, a fact for which Amon was pleased. He turned his face away, but kept his ears open. “Answer me!” Jace snarled, pressing Rian against the wall. “Yes. Yes it’s his phone. I’m sure of it.” Rian uttered, trying to break free of Jace’s iron grip. “And this must be his dagger.” This time there was no room for an argument as Aldertree brought the silver blade forth.  Rian only nodded.

* * *

 

“You are aware of the fact Alan Ashman is sentenced to death in three days from now, here at the perimeter of the New York Institute?” Rian remained silent for a moment. “I am now.” He eventually uttered, watching from the corner of his eye as Amon’s face morphed at the sound of the words. “What about me? What penalty will I be given?” Rian questioned, but received no answer as Izzy cut him off. “Aldertree, we have to search the phone, find out who Ashman was in contact with the last three days.” Izzy ordered, and her tone received a disapproving look from the man she was addressing to. “I am the one in charge here.” Aldertree spat out, but before Izzy could do anything more, Clary cut in.

* * *

 

“Very well, then you don’t mind us doing the job.” She snapped, drawing Izzy toward the door, and out of the room. “We need to do this ourselves, Izzy. And we need to do it now. We have to track his calls, find Valentine’s number.” The red haired girl muttered, yet Jace didn’t miss the words. Aldertree darted his eyes between Jace and the empty space the girls had been occupying. “Go find them, I’ll watch out for him.” Amon offered and Aldertree nodded, albeit hesitantly. “Do not leave him alone with Rian. And by the Angel don’t you dare let him go near Ashman.” Aldertree instructed strictly, exiting the cell. “And now it’s just the two of us.” Jace muttered under his breath, an unspoken promise lingering in his words.

* * *

 

“Why did you wish to kill my brother?” Jace questioned, grabbing a fistful of Rian’s brown hair with his right hand, tilting the man’s head to the side, while clenching the fingers of his other hand to a fist, delivering a hit right on the center of Rain’s gut. The man coughed, spitting out blood, making sure it would stain Jace’s face. The blond man didn’t even flinch. “Your brother is a disgrace. I’d be sorry if I had to share a piece of my soul with him.” Rian uttered smiling shamelessly, showing his bloody teeth to Jace, who raised his fist again, punching the man even harder, causing him to fold his body in half from the pain.

* * *

 

“If you think that because Aldertree hasn’t decided your punishment yet you will be able to walk away with your crime, you’re delusional, you hear me?” Jace snarled, growling lowly like a caged beast, tightening his hold on the man’s short hair. “I am going to end you, do you understand?” Rian only huffed dismissively. “There are more like me, Wayland. More who would kill and die to see your poor excuse of a parabatai fall.” Another punch cut the air and Jace took in deep breaths through his nose, savoring the smell of blood for the first time in his life. “Enough.” Amon uttered, pulling Jace a few steps away from Rian, who was hunched on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. “Get your hands off of me.” Jace ordered, pulling his hand away, as he walked toward the door.

* * *

 

Before passing the threshold, Jace took a moment, sparing a glance over his shoulder at Amon, who was standing still on the spot in the middle of the cell. “Know that I will be watching you. Every move you make, every word you say. One sliver of suspicion that you are a threat to my brother and you’re gone, are we clear?” Jace declared, a statement to which Amon merely nodded. “I have no intention of harming your brother.” He replied as he got out of the cell, locking the door behind him, sparing not even a glance for Rian, who at that moment understood that he was on his own. Jace only walked away, pausing when he reached Alan’s cell.

* * *

 

Alan was sitting on the floor, wrists shackled above his head on the cold brick wall. “Well, well, look who has come to see me.” Alan rasped, voice hoarse and raw. Fire danced in Jace’s eyes, a flaring desire to tear the man apart. Alan voice, so filled with arrogance and triumph caused the blond man to grit his teeth, barring the words he wished to speak. “How is your brother doing? Did the Demon he shares his bed with, manage to bring this poor excuse of a Shadowhunter back from the pits of Hell?” The insult festered deep in Jace’s mind, stirring his darker impulses, the seeds Valentine had planted in the depths of his soul. All of a sudden, Magnus’ words about how the dark magic had called out to him when Alec had died, seemed oddly familiar.

* * *

 

With slow steps Jace neared the cell, touching the glass with his palm before furling his fingers together, forming a fist. “If I hear you talking about my brother again, it will be to apologize to him a minute before you are burned alive.” The promise which lingered in those words, that of an immediate death, made its presence known to Alan, who chose to make no comment.  Alan smirked, eyes tracing Amon who was standing a few feet away from Jace. “Mister Herondale you should join your sister—” “So he is alive. What news does he bring from the realm of Hell?” The loud bang as Jace hit his fist on the thick glass echoed all along the length of the corridor, causing Rian to dart his head toward the source of the sound.

* * *

 

“I don’t know, Ashman, but you soon will. You’re heading straight for the realm of Edom, so perhaps you should start making peace with the idea.” Alan said nothing, keeping his face calm. “I told you that you are a dead man walking, Ashman. Do you remember that?” Never had so much rage dripped from Jace’s words. Never had so much hatred nestled in his eyes. Alan gritted his teeth. “I still have two days, Wayland. A lot can happen in the span of two days.” Jace’s lips moved upwards ever so slowly, as though the man was testing the muscles. “The Inquisitor gave you two days and set the execution for the third. But I am not as generous.” Amon darted his head between the two men. “Are you threatening to kill me before the—” “I am not threatening you. I am reassuring you. And don’t worry. As Magnus said, one can die a thousand deaths while his heart is still beating.” With that, Jace was gone, walking down the corridor with long steps, breathing fast, trying to tame his rage.

* * *

 

Amon did the same, only this time, he did look over his shoulder at Alan, who was all of a sudden huddled, pressed against the wall as though he wished to submerge in it. The vacant look on his face told Amon more than any words ever could. Not that Amon was certain Alan could form words even if he wanted to. He was indeed a dead man walking, and Amon realized his offer needed to be handled differently, for his days were numbered. The shackled man took in a couple of trembling breaths and managed to regain his composure long enough to look back at his savior. Amon said nothing, but knew that by selling Rian out, Alan had honored his end of an unspoken deal. Now Amon could easily obtain the position in the Council, as an exchange for his services. Only his services were not meant for Alan Ashman. Amon, however, wasn’t certain they were meant for Valentine either…

* * *

 

“One can die a thousand deaths while his heart is still beating…” Amon uttered, quoting Jace, smiling at himself. “How many times can Magnus Bane kill the one who tried to end his lover, without really allowing his heart to stop?” The man continued, not caring about the fact he was whispering out loud. “Perhaps we can figure out.” He concluded as he began to walk away, following Jace down the corridor, abandoning his post, abandoning Alan, for his fate had already been decided.

* * *

 

**_ End of Chapter 30 _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Well.... How was it? Good, bad, awful?  
> I would love to hear your thoughts, comments and kudos keep me going!  
> Ps. I will reply to all the comments!!  
> Until next time,  
> love you all,  
> Usagi!!


	31. "Mother's embrace..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 31!!  
> Guest star: Maryse Lightwood!  
> I hope you will enjoy!!

**_ Chapter 31 "Mother's Embrace..." _ **

**_ Previously… _ **

“I couldn’t have guessed that he was the traitor, Maryse. And I remind you that my understanding has its limits.” Imogen bit harshly, getting ready to leave. “Ffeel free to take your leave, Imogen. I sure will take mine.” Maryse said, offering an ironic smile as she turned around, heading towards the door.

“Where are you off to? We need to further interrogate mister Ashman.” “I beg your pardon, Imogen. But that’s what you, need to do. What I, need to do is entirely different.” The black haired woman uttered, a hint of hesitation coating her voice. Imogen remained silent, watching as Maryse turned around to face her for merely a moment. “I need to go see my son.” She added, and then she was gone, allowing her heart to drive her limbs as she walked, heading towards Magnus’ loft…

* * *

 

Amon said nothing to Alan, but knew that by selling Rian out, Alan had honored his end of an unspoken deal. Now Amon could easily obtain the position in the Council, as an exchange for his services. Only his services were not meant for Alan Ashman. Amon, however, wasn’t certain they were meant for Valentine either…

“One can die a thousand deaths while his heart is still beating…” Amon uttered, quoting Jace, smiling at himself. “How many times can Magnus Bane kill the one who tried to end his lover, without really allowing his heart to stop?” The man continued, not caring about the fact he was whispering out loud. “Perhaps we can figure out.” He concluded as he began to walk away, following Jace down the corridor, abandoning his post, abandoning Alan, for his fate had already been decided…

* * *

 

**_ Now… _ **

**_ At the New York Institute _ **

Amon smiled at himself as he abandoned his post, moving as swiftly as his body would allow him, reaching Aldertree’s office, in which Jace had just entered. Hiding behind a corner, Amon slowed his breathing and listened. “Where and when did this phone come into your possession?” Aldertree could barely hold back his flaring voice. Clary, who admittedly was calmer than the rest, spoke, accounting the story to Aldertree. “You should have told me earlier.” The man rasped, but Jace paid no attention to him, hand hovering over his parabatai bond.

* * *

 

“We managed to open up the phone, the technicians should be able to hack the record of his phone calls and track the number he called last.” Izzy’s voice echoed in the room. “Why spend time on such a thing? We know Valentine helped Alan with the plan, he admitted it to Jace and me.” Clary rasped harshly, glaring at Aldertree. The man exhaled bitterly. “You’re right. Imogen has set the date and time of the execution. Almost three days from now, on Friday night, an hour before midnight, at the terrense of the Institute.” Aldertree offered, going on to explain how the Inquisitor had left the Institute and was back to Idris.

* * *

 

“Take the rest of the day off, all of you.” Aldertree ordered as he went to sit on the chair behind the desk. Izzy and Clary exchange a look filled with suspicion and wonder. “Thank you. But since this is my brother’s office, I wish to spend my day off in here. Would you mind leaving us alone?” Jace snapped, waving his hand towards the door. Amon pulled away, yet remained within a reasonable range. The low growl which followed the short lived silence could only belong to Aldertree. “Why don’t you go buy a new phone?” Izzy offered somewhat sarcastically. Soon Aldertree stormed out of the office defeated, and Amon neared the door once more. “Keep on searching through Ashman’s contacts Izzy. I want to know if he has been contacting with Valentine, and I want to know which number Valentine used.” The words sounded hollow, deprived of all emotion.

* * *

 

“So you can track him through the signal?” Clary offered somewhat hesitantly. “Yes. And then we shall settle our unfinished business once and for all.” Jace snarled, a deep, animalistic growl coming from the depths of his throat. Amon gasped, drawing himself away from the door, dialing Valentine’s number. “Yes?” Came Valentine’s curt voice from the other end of the line. In a low tone, Amon explained to Valentine what was about to happen with Alan, and how he should get rid of his phone to avoid been tracked down. “Thank you Amon. Any idea on how we will get Ashman out?” Amon knitted his eyebrows together.

* * *

 

“Yes. But I have an extra meeting to attend in a while. Meet me tonight, in the alley next to the Institute and you’ll have a plan.” Amon said, hearing the breeze blowing as Valentine switched the phone to his other hand. “Stay away from Bane’s house, you hear me?” Amon pointed out but Valentine only huffed. “I am nowhere near that loft, Mister Vagner.” “Alright, I’ll see you tonight at ten o’clock, not a moment later.” Amon rasped, and then hang up the phone, glaring around to make sure no one saw him, or even worse heard him.

* * *

 

“Jace, I will keep looking through the contacts but you must promise me you will be careful. Do not go after Valentine, not alone.” Amon heard Izzy pleading Jace. “I promise Izzy, I won’t. Now go, please.” Soon the black haired girl walked out of the office and Amon retreated, knowing that he had to get Alan out of the Institute as soon as possible. That didn’t mean that he would set him free however. Neither that he would have to hand him over to Valentine immediately. Valentine’s offer was indeed tempting, and the man knew he could take advantage of it. But there was one more contingency he could add in the game. One more offer he could extract. And something told Amon that the third offer he was about to receive, would be the best one yet.

* * *

 

“You too Clary, go keep her company.”Amon heard Jace urging the red haied girl. He peeked through the crack and saw Jace earning a look of disbelief from Clary, who cupped his cheek. “I’m fine. I just need some time alone.” The blond man assured fondly, kissing Clary’s forehead as she nodded. Amon retreated yet again, hiding in the shadows. Jace watched her go, and brushed his fingers on his lips, on which still lingered the taste of Clary’s skin. Only when she was gone did Jace leave the office, heading toward the ops center. Amon followed consciously, creeping like a shadow behind Jace.

* * *

 

With steps fast and steady, Jace reached the ops center, sitting before the main computer. He accessed the cameras of the Institute, pausing when he found the footage from the camera which was in the infirmary. Yet, many were the preying eyes which wanted a glimpse of what he was watching, so Jace transferred the data to his phone and deleted everything else.

* * *

 

He then got up, turning back the way he had come, following his own steps backwards, locking himself in Alec’s office. He sunk down on the floor and began to watch what had happened from the moment he, Clary and Izzy had gone out to the city. Magnus had already accounted the tale, but Jace needed to see for himself. He needed to see how his brother had fallen and he wasn’t there to protect him. What he witnessed, and what he heard, especially Magnus’ inhuman growl, was meant to haunt him for a long time. 

* * *

 “So, this is how you are punishing yourself Wayland? By witnessing the death of your brother…” Amon uttered under his breath, after a long while, during which he was standing on the outer side of the locked door, paying close attention to the sounds coming from inside the room. He could not make out any of the words, apart from growls and grunts, but he could hear the clash of blades as apparently, Jace had reached the point where Alan attacked Alec and Magnus. Time passed slowly, and at some point all sounds faded. Amon was standing still one moment and the next he was yanking himself away from the door startled by the echo of a wrecked inhuman growl, which was followed by a thud and muffled sobs.

* * *

 

It took Amon a while to figure out that the howl belonged to Magnus and that at its echo Jace had dropped the phone on the floor, body shaking to its core by violent sobs. The man remained frozen on the spot, breath coming out in short gasps, surrounded by the roar of breaking glass which was coming from Alec’s office. Amon blinked rapidly, understanding that Jace couldn’t be the one breaking the windows simply because they weren’t as many windows in Alec’s office. Had Magnus broken every window in the infirmary? Alan raked his hand through his hair.

* * *

 

The Shadowhunter turned around at once heading toward the infirmary, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of at least a dozen men which were picking up countless shards of glass. Aldertree had picked up a seraph blade and a Stele. No doubt both belonged to Alec. “Mister Vagner!” Aldertree croaked out, and Amon stilled his posture, gathering up his thoughts. “I wished to talk to you, mister Aldertree. I need to head out for a couple of hours later today. For personal reasons.” Aldertree scrutinized the man’s face, but nodded affirmatively. “Alright, I will make sure to replace you for two hours but that’s about all I can do.” Amon smiled at the man. “Thank you, sir. I shall return to my post now.” Amon announced and did so, without uttering another word. Yet, in the silence dwelled the sound of the gears of his mind turning.  

* * *

 

**_ Meanwhile, back at Magnus’ loft  _ **

 “Magnus…?” The call was meek, yet it caused the Warlock, who had been lingering by the entrance of his loft for quite some time to shut the door behind him and head back into his room. “Alec, what, what do you need?” Magnus asked in a frantic tone. Alec swallowed hard, clearing his throat as he watched Magnus moving in the room, searching for various things which Alec could possibly want to use. Yet, Alec could see the Warlock was not looking him in the eye. “Magnus…”  The archer chanted lowly, trying, but failing to get his lover’s attention. As he saw the Warlock circling the bed, Alec stretched out his good hand, grabbing his lover’s wrist in a rather graceless, yet effective way. Magnus froze on the spot, shuddering as he felt Alec’s gaze raking his frame.

* * *

 

“You look…Tired.” Alec finally uttered, choosing the least harming word he could think of. In truth, Magnus was not tired. He was wrecked, ready to collapse on the spot. “I’m fine, Alec. Now tell me if there’s anything you need. I could get you—” “You’re wearing my hoodie.” The archer deduced after a few seconds, using almost every ounce of strength he had so as to maintain his hold on Magnus’ hand. The Warlock blinked, staring at Alec as if he had just revealed the earth was round. He offered him a trembling smile and finally he sat on the bed next to him. “Yes, I am, my darling.” The Warlock muttered, his voice filled with fear.

* * *

 

Alec flinched at the echo of the words, and his face morphed as he beheld how wrecked Magnus looked. “Magnus…” Alec breathed, gazing at his injured hand, which he still couldn’t move. “You’re going to be okay, my darling. You’ll need to rest and regain your strength, exercise your hand a little bit, but you’ll be alright. You’ll be as good as new. I’ll make sure of it.” Magnus reassured feverishly. “Okay…” Was all the archer uttered as a reply to the pile of words which Magnus had blurted out. He then tried to prop himself up and move closer to Magnus. “Stay still—” “I’m—” “Don’t! Don’t even think of uttering the word ‘fine’ Alexander!” Magnus nearly growled.

* * *

 

Alec swallowed hard, but decided Magnus was right. The silence which leaped in between the two lovers pushed and purged at Alec’s injured shoulder and the archer could feel the unspoken words falling heavily on him. “Could you… Could you help me move upwards a little bit?” Alec asked hesitantly and the Warlock nodded, doing as the archer had asked. When his back was leaning against the headboard a little bit more, Alec drew Magnus close to him, putting a halt to his urge to flee. “I need to bring clear bandages for your wounds, Alec. I won’t be long.” Magnus offered softly, yet Alec saw the lie, albeit it was a well crafted one.

* * *

 

“Change them with your magic. It’ll be faster.” Alec’s eyebrows came together when all Magnus did was to pull his hands away from Alec’s body as though he would stain him. “No!” The stem refusal caused Alec to stir, but he was quick to grab Magnus’ hand, placing it over his covered wound. “Alec, don’t!” Magnus rasped, and his tone indicated that the intense  weariness which was clinging onto his very bones could very easily be transformed to anger. “Magnus—” “No, I am not using my magic on you, and that’s final. You’re still very weak and I will not risk hurting you, or worst.” Magnus spoke the words harshly, yet when he paused, Alec saw all his bravado fading away. The Warlock got up, heading towards the window, dragging his feet as he went along.

* * *

 

A part of Magnus waited for Alec to question this attitude, but when all the archer did was to sigh heavily, the Warlock understood he didn’t have to explain his actions. Alec’s tone was giving away the fact he had heard most—if not all—of what Magnus had accounted to Jace. “Magnus we need to talk.” The statement was laced with a strange mix of authority and fear, yet Magnus chose not to dwell on either of them. “Yes, we do.” Magnus admitted, but was quick to silence Alec, before the archer could organize his thoughts. “But not now. Now you need to rest and I need to--” “Magnus, it’s very important—” “So are you!” Magnus snapped rather harshly, pressing the tips of his thumb and of his index finger on each of his eyebrows. “Just… Do as I tell you Alec, get some rest.” Magnus uttered wearily, eyes closed tightly.

* * *

 

Alec moved his mouth to speak, just as Magnus cracked his eyes open. The motion revealed how in every moment Magnus was living, existed a memory, the memory of Alec’s lifeless body lying on the cold floor of the Institute. The image danced before the warlock’s eyes more vividly with every passing second and Magnus needed to dwell in solitude whilst burrowing in Alec’s embrace. Alec’s breath was cut as though by a sharp knife. The Nephilim took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking again. “Magnus I… I’m right here.” Weary brown eyes looked at him, unsure and red rimed. Before any of them could utter another word, however, a soft knock on the door swallowed and shattered the already fragile words which hang from Alec’s lips.

* * *

 

The archer darted his eyes on Magnus worryingly, silently beseeching him not to leave the room. “It may be your siblings, or biscuit.” Magnus offered kindly, yet he hurried to caress Alec’s chest. “Hey, relax. We are safe, no one can get passed my wards.” Alec nodded, taking in a couple of breaths as the stranger knocked on the door again. “Magnus, just—” Alec cut himself off, grabbing Magnus’ hand, as though he longed to keep him by his side. “I’ll be right back.” Magnus assured, yet in his eyes lingered an unusual amount of understanding. He then turned around, heading towards the door. He wasn’t expecting any clients, so he was almost certain Jace was the one knocking at his door. After all, he had a habit of interrupting important conversations and events.

* * *

 

Yet, as the door swung open, it revealed the last person Magnus would ever expect. “Maryse?” Magnus blurted out as though he needed to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. The woman nodded hesitantly before licking her lips. “I hope I am not interrupting. I was hoping maybe I could see how Alec is doing…” Maryse paused, lowering her head. “I know I may not be welcomed here, but I need to see my son, Magnus. Please.” Magnus blinked, stepping aside, allowing the woman to enter. “Of course, come on in.” The door closed softly behind Maryse for the Warlock didn’t wish to startle his lover. “I was at the Institute but I couldn’t leave the city without knowing that he is doing okay.” “Maryse, do not apologize. Alec will be very happy to see you.” Magnus eased the tension between them as he led the way towards the bedroom.

* * *

 

“Alexander, there is someone who wants to see you.” Magnus offered kindly as he stood by the door, watching as Alec darted his head toward the sound of his voice and his eyes flew open at the sight he witnessed. “Mom?” The call was filled with disbelief and Alec blinked, eyes flying off to Magnus in search of a silent confirmation. The warlock’s soft smile and small nod were all Alec needed to convince himself he wasn’t hallucinating. Maryse appeared in Alec’s line of sight slowly, creeping in from behind Magnus’ frame, her movements resembling the ones of a man who is afraid to make their presence known. Clearing his throat, Alec spoke. “What are you doing here mom?” Magnus felt the tension bleeding out of the woman’s body at the sound of her son’s words and she hesitantly moved, circling the bed, taking a seat on the mattress next to Alec.

* * *

 

“Mom?” Alec croaked out again, as he felt hot teardrops falling on the fingertips of his good hand. He brushed his fingers together and allowed his eyes to take in Maryse’s form as she sat hunched on the bed, shoulders slumped from carrying a weight no parent should ever have to. The weight of the fear of losing a child. Glistering eyes met hazy hazel ones and the woman smiled fondly. Alec found himself in thrall to an old starved urge; The need to just feel safe in the arms of his mother overwhelmed him, smothering his senses. He longed to be her son, blood of her blood, to be the child he had forsaken in favor of the family name. Alec raised his good hand toward Maryse, seeking out the embrace he had been deprived of for so long. His mind was in a haze, or perhaps it was clearer than ever before, the archer wasn’t certain.

* * *

 

But when Maryse moved closer, wrapping her hands around her son, every shred of doubt faded away, and memories long forgotten emerged from the depths of Alec’s mind. “My dear boy, my precious boy…” Maryse’s breaths were burning hot against the back of Alec’s neck, her tears even more so, yet she pressed herself against her son’s beaten body, inhaling his scent, dwelling in every beat of his heart. Alec swallowed soundly, eyes filled with surprise and awe flying to Magnus for a moment. The Warlock, who was leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, gazed at his lover with so much fondness that Alec had to turn away.

* * *

 

Mother and son remained entwined for a long time, until Alec’s coughing spree obliged Maryse to move away and caused her face to darken. “Alec, what is it?” Her hectic call received no answer from the archer, yet Magnus stepped in at once. “I’ll get you some water, but you must breathe through it, okay? Deep breaths, Alexander.” The Warlock instructed, pushing Alec back on the pillows. With that he was gone and before Maryse could blink twice, he was back, propping Alec’s head up, brushing the brim of the glass against his lips. Maryse didn’t miss the way her son was looking at the other man, with eyes big, yet deprived of fear.

* * *

 

The woman averted her gaze, giving time to her son to regain his composure long enough to speak. “Mom, are you alright? Is something wrong with Max?” A soft, melancholic smile moved Maryse’s lips upwards. “Everything is fine, Alec. Max is getting better every day.” What was left unsaid caused Alec’s heart to flutter. His surprise must have been evident in his eyes, the archer thought, because Maryse caressed his cheek and spoke. “Is it so strange I came here to see you?” She wouldn’t have to ask and Alec shouldn’t have to answer. “No.” Magnus lowered his eyes, hating the fact Alec had to lie.

* * *

 

“I’ll go make you something to eat, okay?” Magnus spoke softly, yet Alec’s sharp inhale caused him to come to a halt. Maryse once again witnessed the two of them saying a thousand words without uttering a single one, and felt her heart swelling up with love. Magnus excused himself once again, giving Meryse some much needed space. Alec shifted on the mattress, hissing at the burning sensation which was coming from his shoulder. “What about dad?” The archer questioned through gritted teeth, in a failed attempt to breathe through the pain.

* * *

 

Maryse inhaled through her nose. “We have… Proceeded with some arrangements. We will be getting divorce soon.” Alec swallowed down whatever words he wished to speak. “And Max? Who is he going to be staying with?” The woman rubbed the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. “Your father and I are discussing this matter, Alec. You don’t need to worry.” Alec only huffed. “He’s my brother, of course I need to worry.” Sadness filled Maryse’s heart at the sound of the raw words her son had uttered. She cleared her throat and spoke. “Remember when you were little? How I would put all of you to sleep, singing a lullaby? The same I sang to Max when he was born.” Alec’s eyes blurred, but he offered a nod.

* * *

 

“You would always fight off sleep so that you could make sure Jace and Isabelle were all safely asleep, tugged under the covers. You did the same with Max, remember?” Maryse accounted softly, catching a glimpse of Magnus standing outside the door from the corner of her eye. Alec nodded, smiling absently, realizing he was fighting off sleep at that very moment as well. “I wanted to hear you sing for a little while longer.” The archer blurted out, words escaping his lips without his mind’s consent. Maryse wondered if Magnus had mixed some kind of sleeping potion with the water he had given Alec.

* * *

 

“I wanted to hear you utter that you loved us.” This time Alec seemed totally unaware he had spoken the words, for his eyes were closed and his breathing was becoming slower with every second. Maryse swallowed down a sob, caressing her son’s hair as she began to sing, softly, tenderly.

> _(_ _Song: ‘Sleep-song’ Artist: Secret Garden)_
> 
> _“Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_
> 
> _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_
> 
> _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_
> 
> _Bless you with love for the road that you go_
> 
> _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_
> 
> _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_
> 
> _And may you need never to banish misfortune_
> 
> _May you find kindness in all that you meet_
> 
> _May there always be angels to watch over you_
> 
> _To guide you each step of the way_
> 
> _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_
> 
> _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_
> 
> _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_
> 
> _Be loved in return to the end of your days_
> 
> _Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_
> 
> _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_
> 
> _May there always be angels to watch over you_
> 
> _To guide you each step of the way_
> 
> _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_
> 
> _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..."_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

“I love you, my dear boy…” Maryse’s voice slowly faded into nothing, and if one was to creep from behind the door, he would see the woman was more beautiful than ever before, face bathed in the early morning light, revulets of tears running down her cheeks, silver drops of salty water hanging at the edge of her chin, shining like diamonds. Yet, her smile was radiant and her heart so full of love and affection for her firstborn, who was lying spent on the enormous bed, shrouded in a veil of golden sunlight.  No one was there to witness the sight however, for Magnus could not bear to look through the crack like he was some kind of intruder, yet his soul yearned to get lost in that melodic voice.

* * *

 

So he did the only thing he could. He placed the plate with the steaming soup he had conjured up with his magic on the floor and sunk down next to it, leaning his back against the wall by the door. There he laid his heart, his entire being, allowing Maryse’s voice to fill in the biggest blank of all, the one the death of his mother had created. Maryse’s sweet melody shrouded Magnus, who allowed his eyes to fall closed. And through the deluded sound, images rose before well shaped eyelashes… Images of his own mother, dancing in the garden of their house, her black hair following her elegant movements, her white dress swirling around as the woman continued to dance, her bare feet hardly touching the ground.

* * *

 

That’s how Maryse found Magnus when she finally exited the room, half an hour later. With his eyes closed, leaning against the wall. Lost in his memories. “Magnus?” The woman’s voice was filled with worry. The Warlock stirred, eyes flying open, the cruel light of day taking away the image of the dancing woman. “Maryse, I…” Magnus stuttered, getting up on his feet gracelessly. The woman smiled, pretending to be looking through her bag whilst Magnus collected himself. “Is Alec okay?” The Warlock questioned as he picked up the soup. “Yes, he is asleep.” Magnus nodded knowingly.

* * *

 

“Did you put something in the water?” “No, not this time. Alec is exhausted however, his body needs to rest.” Maryse nodded as she headed towards the door. “You can visit him again, whenever you want to.” Magnus reassured her. “I would like that. I would like to visit…” There was more to what Maryse wished to say, but she cut herself off. “Magnus, I need to…”The woman paused, inhaling deeply. “I need to thank you. If it weren’t for you, Alec would be dead.” The last word caused Magnus to flinch. “You never have to thank me, Maryse, not when it comes to Alexander.” The Warlock offered kindly, as he opened the door.

* * *

 

Maryse hesitated, brushing her hand against Magnus’ shoulder. “I do need to thank you, Magnus… For many things. And I will. I sure will.” The woman uttered, holding back her tongue for the time being. Magnus realized she wasn’t ready yet. The man smiled softly, nodding his head. “Tell Alec I… Tell Alec I will visit again.” Maryse eventually said as she walked out the door, allowing Magnus and Alec to finally have some time for each other… Yet as he shut the door, Magnus could not help but dread the conversation which Alec would surely initiate…

* * *

_**End of Chapter 31...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too melodramatic? (Yes, I think we have established this story is kind of lame but still...)  
> I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> Thank you for reading as always!!  
> Song used: "Sleepsong ~ Lullaby from a Secret Garden"  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!


	32. "If this is meant to be my damnation, I welcome it it with open arms..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus realized that despite being ages and worlds apart, he and Alec had never been so close. For they had faced the same fear; the fear of losing one another forever not out of spite, but out of tremendous love. A love that had proven it knew no bounds, as its magnanimity was caused by, and whipsawing between moments of elation and despair, between acts of courage and fear, acts of patience and haste. A love that was nourished by Alec’s tender touches and Magnus’ wise words, a love which Alec was guarding by freeing Magnus from the demons of his past and which Magnus was shielding by teaching Alec how to be himself. A love perhaps self-destructive, that could never fit into ordinary templates for it had a shape unique, the shape of two souls as they blended into one, uniting ages and realms as they did so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, here is chapter 32...  
> Malec from start to finish (Part 1)  
> Hope you will enjoy!

**_ Chapter 32: "If this is meant to be my damnation, I welcome it it with open arms..." _ **

**_ Previously…  _ **

Alec is exhausted however, his body needs to rest.” Maryse nodded as she headed towards the door. “You can visit him again, whenever you want to.” Magnus reassured her. “I would like that. I would like to visit…” There was more to what Maryse wished to say, but she cut herself off. “Magnus, I need to…”The woman paused, inhaling deeply. “I need to thank you. If it weren’t for you, Alec would be dead.” The last word caused Magnus to flinch. “You never have to thank me, Maryse, not when it comes to Alexander.” The Warlock offered kindly, as he opened the door.

Maryse hesitated, brushing her hand against Magnus’ shoulder. “I do need to thank you, Magnus… For many things. And I will. I sure will.” The woman uttered, holding back her tongue for the time being. Magnus realized she wasn’t ready yet. The man smiled softly, nodding his head. “Tell Alec I… Tell Alec I will visit again.” Maryse eventually said as she walked out the door, allowing Magnus and Alec to finally have some time for each other… Yet as he shut the door, Magnus could not help but dread the conversation which Alec would surely initiate…

* * *

 

**_ Now…. _ **

Magnus once again closed the door behind him, in a motion which indicated he wished to keep the rest of the world at bay for as long as he could. Yet, as he headed towards the bathroom, he felt the need to put on a mask, to put on his makeup, eyeshadow and his fancy clothes. Perhaps that way Alec wouldn’t be able to see right through him, and witness the darkness which was caged inside him. Yes, perhaps that could buy him some time. A few more days, a handful of blissful nights in the arms of the archer. And once Alec would recover completely, Magnus would shed light to his questions. Because it was clear Alec had many things he wished to ask…

* * *

 

That was the decision the Warlock came to as he marched to the bathroom. He raised his eyes, looking at his ghostly face which was trapped in the mirror above the sink. He wasn’t certain who was staring back at him. Magnus shook his head, taking a hold of his makeup, wishing to apply the cosmetics the old fashioned way. He coated his fingers with it, applying a copious amount of the liquid on his forehead. He made sure to conceal the deep lines of guilt and worry which had marked his skin, causing his face to age several years in the span of a few hours. He continued his ministrations, covering his tear marked cheeks, his bruised jaw and nose.

* * *

 

Next were his eyes, which Magnus coated with black eye shadow, hoping to conceal the memories which were dancing before them, endlessly tormenting him. Wishing to drown the image of Alec’s lifeless body in an ebony ocean, longing to bar the way of burning teardrops which were threatening to emerge by drawing firm lines under his eyes with a thin, yet effective eyeliner. When he was done, Magnus dared to look at the image in the mirror once again. It looked even worse than before, a deathly pale face covered with a hideous mask which did anything but conceal the brokenness within.

* * *

 

The Warlock blew out a bitter sign, but moved to the bedroom, gazing outside the window, at the sun which had now climbed high above ordinary men. Magnus lowered the shutter, shading Alec’s sleeping figure before heading towards his wardrobe in search of a more decent outfit. He spent quite a while looking through various sets of clothes, but his search proved fruitless. The man shut the wooden door, grabbing the front part of Alec’s hoodie with his left hand, filling the soft fabric against the skin of his palm.

* * *

 

The creaking sound of the mattress as Alec thrusted on the bed hindered the Warlock’s racing heartbeat, as a wave of fear smothered him. “Alec, what is it?” Magnus questioned frantically, turning his gaze towards the bed. “Magnus?” The Warlock flinched at the hoarse call, noticing Alec had jolted himself awake. “Yes, yes my darling, I am right here.” The sentence was meant to reassure Alec, but as Magnus spoke, his voice cracked, as his mind recalled the countless times he had utilized that same phrase the night before. Alec grabbed his injured shoulder with his good hand, taking in labored breaths. Magnus rushed to his lover’s side, hands hovering over the ravaged flesh. Yet, Magnus stopped himself instantly, withdrawing his hands, hiding them behind his back in a gesture so unlike him, that even through his haze, Alec narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 

A few minutes passed in utter silence, with Alec working through the pain and with Magnus dragging his nails along the length of his palm, as though he wished to peel off the skin. Eventually the pain subsided significantly and Alec gazed at the Warlock. “Magnus…” The word fell from Alec’s lips slowly and Magnus unclenched his fingers, taking a hold of his lover’s good hand. “What do you need, my darling?”Once again Magnus felt incapable of helping Alec in his time of need.

* * *

 

“Why have you applied your make up?” Magnus stirred, blinking in disbelief. “You’re in pain Alec and this is what you want to know?” Alec scrolled his face. Magnus smiled, some of the tension leaving his body. “You know I like to look presentable.” The attempt to lighten the mood was futile. Alec darted his gaze from the wardrobe to Magnus and then back, eyes filling with tears as he understood Magnus had put on his armor. Was that how deeply Alec’s actions had cut him?  

* * *

 

“So, you’re not going somewhere?” Alec hesitated, earning a low sigh from Magnus. “No, I’m not going anywhere, Alec. But you need to go back to sleep.” The man highlighted the last word. “What was it that woke you up? The pain?” Alec shook his head. “The dreams.” Magnus added, not questioning Alec this time around. “These are not dreams Magnus, these are…” His voice faded, his hand rubbing the wound. Magnus exhaled bitterly. “You’re safe here, Alec, no one can hurt you.” The declaration earned a low snort. “The nightmares don’t revolve around me getting hurt, Magnus.” The Warlock’s eyes shone as a few thin rays of light crept in from the blinds.

* * *

 

“I will make you a potion so you can have a peaceful sleep.” Magnus offered, getting up from the bed, heading towards the door. “I don’t want it. Besides, it won’t work.” Alec chanted tiredly, pressing his lips together as Magnus cut him off. “Of course it will, my dear. I will be back shortly.” With that, Magnus rushed to his feet faster than Alec thought possible and moved away from the bed, as though the texture of the mattress was causing him to be sick. Alec found himself crashing his good hand on the fine wooden surface of the nightstand which lingered by the bed. Magnus turned around abruptly, shrieking under his breath. Alec breathed in and out, eyes piercing Magnus’ frame. But the very next second, Alec covered his eyes with his forearm, muttering apologies to Magnus, who let his eyes fall closed.

* * *

 

“Is this how far away I have driven you?” Alec uttered against the skin of his forearm, not bearing to face the Warlock. “To the point where you wish to flee the room instead of talking to me?” Magnus mouthed a broken ‘what?’ but Alec ignored him, lowering his forearm, revealing his teary eyes to the man who had seen him at his most vulnerable. “Is this how much I’ve hurt you?” Alec croaked out, barely suppressing a sob, waving his good hand towards Magnus’ face, which the Warlock had so meticulously tried to mask, painting it in sarcoline and black. “To the point where you feel the need to hide yourself from me?” Magnus’ heart stopped beating and his breath got tangled up in his lungs. Alec’s voice cracked even more at the last word, and Magnus could almost see every shred of confidence Alec had gained, crumbling down to dust.

* * *

 

And as Alec’s inner walls collapsed a treacherous ocean of despair and guilt was unleashed, swelling up in the archer’s chest, engulfing his heart, flooding his lungs, stealing away every ounce of oxygen. Alec swallowed down the urge to vomit, but was unable to move, and was bound to be lost in the depths of that dark, roaring ocean. There was no one there to save him from himself, only Magnus, who was standing in the middle of the room, his frame still as though he was carved in stone. A moment passed in utter silence, but as the wheels in Magnus’ mind began turning once more, an inner scream from the depths of his soul, which was calling out to Alec, stirred Magnus’ entire being.

* * *

 

“Alec, I don’t wish to get away from you.” The archer only shook his head from side to side, lowering his eyes in what could only be shame and guilt. “Please. Don’t lie.” Alec breathed out brokenly. His soul, however, was still calling out to Magnus, and the Warlock could hear the silent, yet fraught pleas of a man drowning because he believed he had destroyed what he loved most. ‘We will always find our way back to each other…’ What way was there? Magnus wondered, knowing that his dark magic would bar his path. Knowing his fear of Alec dying again would hinder him from living with the man he loved now that he was alive. Yet, as the Warlock got a glimpse of his lover’s hazel orbs, the pain which was dwelling within them caused all his doubts to dissolve into dust.

* * *

 

Tears clouded Magnus’ eyes and his lips parted as a silent sigh flew away. His legs trembled as the long exhale left his body, but he knew he had to move, towards one direction or the other. If there was no path, then he would have to carve one with his bare hands, muddling through self-doubt, fear and guilt until he could reach Alec. And may his hands become nothing but a bloody mass of torn flesh and broken bones. And if he could no longer hold his hand out to Alec and pull him out of that menacing ocean, then he would offer him his soul instead.

* * *

 

“You could never drive me away, Alexander. If anything, you can only pull me ever so close to you until I no longer know where my existence ends and where yours begins.” Magnus admitted in a low tone, as he turned around, walking back toward the bed. Alec’s eyes flew open, tears running down his cheeks shamelessly. Magnus tried to pick up his pace, yet his steps were hesitant as though he feared that the closeness with Alec would somehow hurt him. The bed dipped as Magnus sat on the mattress and for a few moments none of the lovers spoke. The sweet sounds of the city which was now coming alive way down below filled the blank, but the faint buzz could suffice for only so long. Magnus swallowed hard, aware of the fact that there were two paths he could walk on.

* * *

 

He chose the hard one, refusing to delay a conversation which had to be held. There was no other way Magnus could reach Alec. “How much of what I accounted to Jace did you hear?” The words were cold; Magnus’ voice vacant. What a fine cloak he had chosen. Yet should one know where to look, he could trace the shame and fear which were bleeding out with every word, albeit they were well concealed. Concealed, like the lines on his forehead. Alec’s tired eyes raked over Magnus’ taut back. “Every word you said after the point where Ashman tried to kill you.” Was all Alec replied, watching helplessly as Magnus’ frame went numb. The Warlock swallowed soundly, inhaling deeply.

* * *

 

“And what do you have to say to me?” Magnus questioned, voice resembling the one of a man who awaits a verdict. ‘That you are a demon.’ The devilish voice inside Magnus’ head shrieked eerily. Alec’s even words, however, silenced it. “I’m sorry.” Alec uttered brokenly. Magnus’ eyebrows came together, and as Alec swallowed down a sob, the Warlock found himself tilting his head to the side so as to face his young lover.

* * *

 

“Excuse me?” Magnus blurted out, turning around, eyes lingering on the archer’s pale face. Alec bit his bottom lip, crushed by the cruel realization that Magnus had been expecting a much different answer. An answer which would whipsaw on the lines of abandonment. Because that was all Magnus had known, that was the first and most tragic outcome of the use of his powers. That was why the Warlock was afraid to move closer to Alec. Because, the closer Magnus would be to Alec, the more difficult the task of avoiding the pain. Yet, here he was, trying to save Alec from himself.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I’m so sorry.” Alec pleaded in a low voice. Oh, but how many cracks can fit into a small sentence? Alec never knew there could be so many. “Alec, what are you saying?” The Warlock snorted out as he leaned closer to Alec, stretching his hands so as to calm his lover down. The archer shook his head from side to side vigorously, as though he was trying to push Magnus’ hands away. “I caused you so much suffering, I am the reason why you look wrecked, why you almost died last night fighting off a lunatic.” The words fell from Alec’s lips heavily, as though they were everlasting pieces of guilt, rooted deep within his soul. Magnus flinched at their echo, understanding the origins of Alec’s inner turmoil.

* * *

 

“Alexander please, stop this.” Magnus’ voice was strained as it carried traces of anger, sorrow and despair. “I chose to use my magic so as to try and help you. I chose to fight off Ashman. And you could even claim that I chose to give in to that… That dark, caged power which derives from the depths of Edom, a power as old as Time itself.” The loud shriek of sirens which filled the room drowned the words which were tangled up in between Magnus’ vocal cords. Yet, to Alec it seemed as though he and Magnus were in a different dimension from the rest of the world, one where time had slowed down, one where the only lives that mattered were that of the Warlock and that of the Nephelim. And let the sirens scream, let people talk and walk. None of them mattered at that moment. Alec had cared for them the night before. But now they had all dimmed away, and Magnus had once again become Alec’s entire world.

* * *

 

“Magnus, you didn’t choose to give in.” “Oh, but I beg to differ, Alexander. I wanted to give in and I did. I forsook everything and everyone, surrendering to a power older than this world.” Alec huffed through gritted teeth. “Magnus, ancient as your magic may be, you are more than capable of controlling it.” The Warlock only smiled bitterly. “Except from when I’m not.” Once again, fear was laced with those words. Alec pressed his lips together, trying to maintain his posture. “Magnus—” “I wasn’t controlling it, Alec. It was the exact opposite, it was controlling me. But I didn’t mind. Not in the least.” Magnus paused, shame dripping with every word he would speak.

* * *

 

Alec felt lost. He didn’t press the Warlock to elaborate his point, for he had already accounted the story to Jace, so the archer knew how much Magnus had been affected and how much pain he had gone through. How much pain he was still going through. “Magnus, I—” Alec cut himself off, for what words of comfort could he offer?  He recalled Magnus’ phrase about how he had unlocked something inside him. But as the young man lowered his hazel eyes, gazing at his hands, he found no key lingering in his grasp. He had not unlocked Magnus’ heart, he had torn it to pieces. He had destroyed all of his inner defenses, even the ones which were holding the dark magic at bay. Was that what love was supposed to do to a person?

* * *

 

Wreck them completely, until they would be reduced to nothing? Turn them into something they never thought they would be? Because, as Alec allowed his mind to wonder back to the events of the previous night, he realized his intentions were not the purest ones. Many were the times Alec had thought he would gladly die in the stead of someone he held dear. But the reason why he had activated his runes was not only because he wanted to die instead of Magnus. He wanted to die, so that he wouldn’t have to see the Warlock fall. Oh, but how had he come to this?

* * *

 

 All of a sudden, Jace’s words echoed in Alec’s mind, a heartwarming song, speaking of souls joined as one, bonded by a love so ferocious it strips both beings of every coherent and complicated thought, leaving them naked, two bodies pressed together as one, hiding nothing from one another, ready to live and die for each other, ready to feel the burning desire emerging from the depths of their being. Soulmates…“I am not your soul-mate, Magnus. I am not your salvation. Only your damnation.” Alec uttered, watching the Warlock freezing on the spot.

* * *

 

“Look at what my recklessness has put you through! Look at you, barely standing upright. All of it because of me. But I… I couldn’t watch you die, Magnus. I just couldn’t. So I chose not to. I'm... Magnus I am sorry...It’s selfish, but it is what it is.” Magnus lowered his head in a gesture of pure resignation. Alec’s heart was shattered. “I cannot argue with that…” The Warlock offered meekly, keeping his eyes on the mattress. Alec felt Magnus’ struggle and flinched, yet he spoke again, voice row, but laced with love. “Magnus, what happened with your magic, it changes nothing, nothing at all, you know this, don’t you?” Alec nearly pleaded, yet his tone was high pitched, for he needed to make his lover understand that which, for him, was a given. When the Warlock turned his head away Alec tried to move on the bed, but the attempt was unsuccessful.

* * *

 

“Magnus you know it, you know me and I would never, not ever, think of you any differently.” So soft were those words, yet they nestled around Magnus’ wounded heart, nourishing it, easing the pain. “Why won’t you look at me?” Magnus covered his mouth with his palm. Minutes passed in silence, until finally, ever so slowly, Magnus lowered his hand, gasping soundlessly. “How can I? How can a son of a greater Demon who has willingly given in to the darkest part of his being, lay eyes upon a child of the Angels?” Alec swallowed around the lump in his throat.

* * *

 

“As can the child of the Angels, who is selfish enough that he prefers to die so that he will not have to witness the one he loves fall. And may the consequences be damned. May everyone else, be damned.” Alec uttered and the fear was evident in his words. The confession fell heavy on Magnus’ shoulders as the Warlock finally turned his head around to face his lover. Their eyes met and Magnus marveled at the sight of astonishing hazel orbs. He got lost in their depths, as his soul was overrun by an ocean of love and understanding. A small part of him wondered why he had even thought that he would find something different lingering in those eyes.

* * *

 

Magnus’ face softened, as his mind was finally allowing itself to calm down. “Magnus, you know you can always meet my eyes.” A soft chuckle broke free of Magnus’ lips and the man shushed Alec when the young archer opened his mouth again. “Hush… Let me say this, please.” The older man nearly begged, and Alec fell silent, giving his lover the time he needed to organize his thoughts, because when had Magnus ever asked for such a thing?

* * *

 

“It is true that sometimes you can be… Stubborn. Careless. Reckless. Mad, one may call you.” Alec flinched as he heard the remark, yet as Magnus’ ring clad fingers curled around Alec’s sweaty ones, the Nephilim held onto his lover’s hands tightly. “But you are who you are, Alec. Always the reckless one. The one who uses his body as a shield, the one who uses his dying breath to breathe out words of kindness. The one who takes on the burden of the world on his shoulders, paying no mind to the shattering bones underneath.” Magnus uttered, allowing the words to slip from in between his lips and wash over Alec. Silence then coated the room, giving time to the uttered words to stretch themselves enough so as to occupy every nook and cranny of Alec’s mind.

* * *

 

“But I… I have come to terms with each and every aspect of your character because all those things make you who you are. They make you the man I love more than I ever thought I would.” The admission should have been harder, yet when the words fell from Magnus’ lips their taste was sweeter than the tastiest wine and the words rang true to the very last syllable. Alec was left stunned, gazing at Magnus. “I wanted to protect you, I still do and I always will. I would never ask you to change. Not for me, not for anyone.” Magnus uttered, voice raw and heavy, cracking even more with every word the Warlock would utter. His throat was soon clogged, however and Magnus came to a halt.

* * *

 

“But… I have changed, Magnus. Before you, I wouldn’t have done what I did last night. At least, not for the same reasons.” Alec admitted lowly. Yet fear still lingered in his words. “Neither would have I, Alexander.” Magnus offered, eyeing his lover. “You once told me, that love makes you do strange things.” Magnus nodded softly, cupping Alec’s face. “Magnus what I did…” The archer paused, closing his eyes. “I would do it again.” Magnus’ hand fell from Alec’s cheek like a dead log. “Magnus, I—” “No, no.” The stem refusal echoed loud and clear throughout the loft, yet Alec was not sure of its orientation.

* * *

 

“You will not do such reckless thing ever again, not for me, do I make myself clear?” Magnus’ voice flared as the man spoke, his face morphing as pain, anger and weariness all assaulted him at once. “I love you.” Alec cut in sharply and hazel orbs shone as the early morning light got trapped in them. Desperation clang onto Alec’s words and Magnus could do little else but to nestle close to his lover’s beaten body. “Even though I don’t quite understand how all this love can—” Alec paused to gasp, licking his lips. “How it can give birth to so much fear.” If Magnus’ eyes widened at the sound of these words, Alec’s hazel ones fell closed and tears lingered at the edge of long, well-shaped eyelashes.

* * *

 

“But I’ll take whatever comes with it, Magnus. Everything. For you. All of you, the glittery man, who fits one too many steps while he walks, whose eyes turn gold, like the sun, whose magic buzzes underneath his skin, Magnus Bane.” Alec continued, swallowing somewhat difficultly, eyes still closed, body tormented by the pain whilst his mind was equally tormented with guilt. If the archer could bear to open his eyes he would have witnessed Magnus looking back at him with a mixture of compassion, understanding awe and affection in his gaze. “What you’re giving me is so much more than I could have ever asked for.” Was all the answer Magnus gave his lover, as he stumbled over his own words, taken aback by Alec’s boldness.

* * *

 

 “No, there must be something more you want to ask of me.” Alec almost pleaded for Magnus to request something from him. Magnus’ fine eyebrows arched upwards as Alec’s eyes finally opened again. “Magnus, what is it that you would want to ask of me?” Alec pressed, albeit softly, yet the pain of seeing Magnus so venerable was almost as excruciating as the pain which had pledged his body during that endless night. The older man remained silent for a few seconds, surprised by the question. Because now, it seemed as though Alec was the one awaiting to hear a statement far worse than a death sentence.

* * *

 

“Whatever it is you want of me, I will abide to it.” Magnus remained frozen on the spot as he managed to read between the lines. ‘Even if you wish me to leave.’ Was what Alec was implying. Magnus blinked at the realization—he had to clear his teary eyes. “Whatever it is, you will abide?” A curt nod sealed their unspoken deal. Magnus seemed lost for a second, thinking that maybe he should lighten the mood, but the thought fled his mind faster than it had come, and the Warlock understood Alec had never been so serious.

* * *

 

Magnus blinked as he turned around on the mattress. He curled up toward the archer, rising up to his knees, his inner thighs brushing against Alec’s hipbones. He caged Alec’s face in between his shaky hands as he realized that despite being ages and worlds apart, he and Alec had never been so close. For they had faced the same fear; the fear of losing one another forever not out of spite, but out of tremendous love. A love that had proven it knew no bounds, as its magnanimity was caused by, and whipsawing between moments of elation and despair, between acts of courage and fear, acts of patience and haste. A love that was nourished by Alec’s tender touches and Magnus’ wise words, a love which Alec was guarding by freeing Magnus from the demons of his past and which Magnus was shielding by teaching Alec how to be himself. A love perhaps self-destructive, that could never fit into ordinary templates for it had a shape unique, the shape of two souls as they blended into one, uniting ages and realms as they did so.

* * *

 

How could such a force be mastered, how could its ferocity be tamed? Magnus, despite his title and the fact he was an all powerful being, could not provide an answer. And by God, he was terrified of that love, more than anything. But as his eyes locked with Alec’s he realized he wasn’t alone. “What I want…” His voice faded, the weight of the words unbearable. The weight of silence, even more so. “Alexander, I want to stay by your side, to fight with you when the battle is too desperate for you to fight it alone. I want…” Magnus stuttered, yet Alec squeezed his hands, silently urging him to continue. And Magnus did, because he could no longer stop the rivulets of words which were spilling out from his lips, uniting into one large stream that could swipe away everything in its path.

* * *

 

Alec fixed his gaze on Magnus, transfixed, wishing to turn away but unable to do so. And then Magnus began to speak, and the world shifted. “I want to be with you, Alec. I want to hear your bold words, to touch your callused but always tender hands, to dwell in your never-ending honesty.” Alec gulped, raising his good hand, placing it on the center of his lover’s chest, as though he wished to conceal Magnus’ heart from all harm. Even more so by the harm he himself had caused him.

* * *

 

“I want to protect you, from everything that can hurt you, even from yourself. I want to watch your smile, your eyes as they shine, I want to hear your voice, feel your touch, to smell your scent. I want to live with you every minute of every day, until the end of days, and then some more. Alexander, I want you to live, do you understand me? I want you to live, for the sake of your family, for my sake, but most importantly, for your own sake. I want you here, with me. I love you, Alexander. I will always love you and if that’s meant to be my damnation, then I welcome it with open arms.”  Magnus confessed, credling Alec's tear marked face in his hands, brushing away the salty teardrops with his thumb as fast as he could.

* * *

  
That was it, that was the way, the path Magnus had crafted, a way paved with blood, tears and pieces of his own heart… And with it he had opened his arms, his very soul for Alec to claim. Now, it was Alec, who had to decide if he would march down that path…  
And Alec was looking at Magnus with eyes wide open, streams of tears running down his cheeks, unable to form words...

_**End of chapter 32....** _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, erhhhhh..... I have no idea if that was good...?  
> Honestly I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> Until next time (Malec part 2)  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, you want to see more? I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi


End file.
